


All In!!

by D_N_Arielle



Series: It's Time to go All Out!! [1]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga), Anime/Manga - Fandom, オールアウト!! | All Out!!
Genre: A HELL OF A LOT OF MINOR CHARACTERS, Ass Play, BDSM, Bondage, Consent, Dating, Dom/sub, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kato is a lovable asshole, M/M, Manga & Anime, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Random date chapters, Rugby, Slow Build, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 102,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kajima Kato has just returned to Japan from living abroad. Sociable and aloof, Kato was always popular in any circle he traveled with. His first day of high school should have been a walk in the park for him, if not for the unexpected encounter with an old friend. Friendly and approachable, Sekizan Takuya was someone that innately attracted those around him; Captain of the Kanagawa rugby team, Sekizan was responsible for bringing people together.<br/>As Kato observed the attractive young man his old friend had become, he couldn't help but be intrigued. A darkness inside him began stirring and Kato could only do one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Everyone!
> 
> This will be a slightly random story loosely following the manga All Out!!
> 
> For those that have read the manga, all of the characters appearing in this story are derived from there. Except for Kajima Kato.
> 
> Kato is a 'special character' and is not from the manga! Just letting everyone know~~~
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> *Update*
> 
> Just a warning.... I write a lot of smut or just smexy times in general... Don't worry I threw some angst in there for good measure! Okay I've warned you~~~
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr (dnarielle) and twitter (D.N.Arielle) to leave messages!

Countless sounds filled the small room currently being occupied by the two, no longer caring about muffling their cries. Heavy breaths through gritted teeth became shorter and shorter as the boy continued to thrust deeper into his Captain.

“Don’t think I don’t know how much you are enjoying yourself right now Captain.” The boy smirked as he paused in his movements.

“I think you know what to do.”

Sekizan’s breath came in shallow pants as his thick, muscular chest strained against the rope binding him tightly. His wrists and ankles secured together in place, opening him up to the whims of his lover.

“Please… I can’t” Sekizan mewled softly.

“You know that isn’t good enough.” The boy slowly began to draw out of him.

“No, stop... I…” Tears filled the Captain’s eyes as he strained against his binding.

“Tell me, what is it that you want?” A sly grin spread across the boy’s face.

Bound and exposed the Captain did the only thing that he could.

“Please, please fuck me hard.” Sekizan begged for release.

“That’s a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> I literally live off praise so if you feel like leaving me a comment or a kudos I can survive one more day... I'm not too humble that I won't beg... *grovels*
> 
> Okay now that the awkward stuff is out of the way I'm just going to leave quietly...


	2. First Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gods!!!!
> 
> Sorry this is slightly overwhelming for me. My apologies *bows*
> 
> I guess you could say this is a commissioned work? Thank you Aiko and Sebby for providing me with lots of material!!!
> 
> That being said... The genre is a bit vague at the moment. I write according to my mood that day. Some days I am light and fluffy, some days I am dark and angsty, and some days I am down right disturbing and smutty. The other thing too... in between the main story I have 'date' chapters; separate from the main story but involving interesting dates where smutty times ensue :)
> 
> Forgive me for the inconsistency!!!
> 
> I will probably fix and change things around but for now I guess... here you go? *sweats*
> 
> *UPDATE*
> 
> I decided to consolidate some of the chapters so I don't end up with 10000000!!! I will post end notes for the chapters and let you know if they are finished or continuing!!!!

A warm, spring breeze gently flowed through the open window of the classroom. Students were bustling about discussing last night’s popular drama, or what their plans were for the coming weekend. The final bell rang and the teacher opened the sliding door to class 3-B to begin home room. Trailing right behind the homeroom teacher was a boy with downcast eyes. The teacher walked up to the podium in the centre of the classroom while the boy stopped just to the left of him.

“I know it has only been a week since the beginning of the new semester but we have one student that couldn’t make it to class until today.” The teacher had turned to face the board.

“He is a returning Japanese citizen, recently coming all the way from Canada.” He spoke into the board, writing down the name of the boy.

“Please introduce yourself to the class.” The teacher finished writing and stood back.

The boy shifted his gaze upwards from his feet to face the class. A crooked grin spread across his face, seemingly brightening his entire demeanor. The boy had delicate yet distinctly masculine features; high cheek bones and a sensual mouth were almost secondary in comparison to his eyes. Full of power and knowledge, it was almost as if the boy could see through time itself. He shifted his weight from side to side at the front of the classroom. The boy was of average height but had the strong yet lean body of an athlete. His uniform fit him in all the right placed to accentuate his powerful shoulders, taut chest, and muscular legs. He positioned himself towards the classroom and stuffed his hands in both of his pants pockets before addressing the room in a light hearted manner.

“Nice to meet you all, my name’s Kajima Kato, but call me Kato, it’ll be hard for me to answer to anything else.” The boy smiled and ran one hand through his messy black hair.

“As the teach said I used to live in Canada, I just moved back to Japan yesterday so you’ll have to forgive me if I fall asleep in class.” Kato joked, clapping his hands together in front of his face in a prelude to an apology.

“Not if I can help it young man.” The teacher tapped his finger on the podium in mock frustration.

The entire class laughed at the dialogue between the new student and the teacher. Kato ran his hand through his hair once more and stuck his tongue out at being thwarted before he had a chance to even do anything. 

“Alright, alright settle down please. Since you were supposed to be here a week ago your seat has already been assigned.” The teacher gestured in the general direction of the boy’s seat.

“Go sit down. I’m starting roll call. Asahi…” The teacher began homeroom and left Kato to fend for himself.

Kato smiled to himself again and put his hands back into his pockets. He began walking in the direction of his seat, slowly passing his new classmates along the way. Some of the boys grinned up at him while some of the girls blushed and looked away. Kato couldn’t help cast a sly smile across his face thinking about how much fun he was going to have with this classroom. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the presence of a boy seated in the desk right in front of his own.

The boy had unruly red hair that seemed as wild as the aura he exuded, tendrils of white locks flowed in that sea of crimson. A large, muscular chest visibly strained against the school jacket he was wearing as he curled forward slightly over his desk. His knee peeked out from underneath the desk as if there was not enough room to house such powerful legs. Kato found himself staring at the boy in front of him, with his gaze finally resting on his face. Sharp, masculine features were perfectly positioned on his face making him ruggedly handsome. The boy seemed to have felt himself being stared at and met the eyes of his new classmate. Piercing red eyes with an equally fierce gaze met Kato. In that brief moment, Kato knew.

“Sekizan.” The teacher called.

“Here.” The red-haired boy answered.

Not once did Kato take his gaze off of Sekizan, which seemed to perplex the larger boy. Sekizan was not used to getting challenges from anyone, let alone a complete stranger whom he had just been introduced. The intensity of Kato’s stare was too much for Sekizan to handle and he cast his eyes downwards for a split second. However, it was enough.

“Kajima do you need help finding your seat?” The teacher questioned the boy.

“Thanks but no thanks; I was just about to sit down.” The sly grin returned to Kato’s face as he glided past his new classmate.

“We are going to have so much fun.” Kato exclaimed innocently as he finally took his seat behind Sekizan.

“Isn’t that right? Captain?”

~ ~ ~

“What’s it like in Canada?” “Does it always snow?” “Did you have to live in an igloo?” “Did you see a moose?!?!?!” Kato was bombarded by the countless questions of his new classmates.

It was officially lunch break and the students took full advantage of harassing the newest member. They swarmed Kato, filling any available space, and began to question him relentlessly. Kato didn’t have a moment to breath let alone actually answer any of the questions thrown at him. He smiled slightly to himself and brought his gaze upwards. He hadn’t noticed, but the boy who occupied the seat ahead of him had disappeared.

“Where did the kid in front of me go?” Kato asked a girl standing closest to his desk.

“Oh, Sekizan-kun? He probably went to practice.” The girl turned a light shade of pink and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“He went to practice you say?” Kato leaned forward towards the girl, his head tilting slightly as he rested his chin on his hand.

The girl seemed to turn an even deeper shade of red before she broke eye contact and looked off towards the front of the classroom. Kato grinned to himself; there was nothing more enjoyable than seeing that reaction from another person. Watching emotions play across a person’s face and body, not being able to control anything.

“Kajima-san?” Another girl meekly whispered

Kato hadn’t realized he was staring at the brightly blushing girl for far too long. He cleared his throat and sat up in his chair.

“Hm? Oh sorry I was just thinking about the time I got chased through a forest by a moose.” Kato looked down as he spoke

The crowd surrounding Kato’s desk burst out into excited questions once more and had completely forgotten about early matters. Kato decided to smile and answer his new classmates to the best of his ability.

“But I have to say, everyone has got to call me Kato, no one has called me by my family name in years and I keep forgetting who they are calling.” Kato feigned embarrassment.

“Kato… san.” The meek girl spoke up.

“There you go, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Kato gave her a wink and she nearly fell over.

The rest of lunch was spent answering the endless questions directed at the new student. Kato genuinely enjoyed answering their questions but may have embellished some of his stories. He didn’t really mind if people actually did think that all Canadians had to beaver proof their houses.

“So Emi, Maki, what can you tell me about Sekizan?” Kato asked the two girls he had spoken to earlier after everyone had disembarked.

“Oh Sekizan-san is wonderful, he is always laughing about something but when it comes to his team he is quite serious.” Emi nodded her head as she spoke.

“Yeah he can get pretty intense on the field!” Maki added, leaning forward and planting her hands on Kato’s desk.

“He can get a bit intense? Well, rugby is an incredibly intense sport.” Kato grinned as he leaned back in his seat, away from Maki.

“Kato-san how did you know he played rugby?” Emi inquired.

At that moment a few students walked through the classroom door as they were returning for afternoon classes. Among them was the boy in question, Sekizan. He towered over the other students with his muscular and imposing body but was laughing loudly at something one of them had said. He seemed relaxed and confident as he stopped to chat with more students from the class who had walked up to the group of boys. He had crossed his arms across his thick, sturdy chest which strained against the constricting jacket. Everything about him screamed power, right down to the way he held himself in front of others. But the binding constriction of his school uniform allowed for his muscles to be clearly seen as they bulged and writhed beneath fragile layers. Sekizan unbound his arms are ran one hand through his thick red hair, turning his gaze towards the centre of the room. Kato, leaning back in his seat with his fingers laced behind his head, smiled widely when he met Sekizan’s eyes once more.

“My dear Emi… I just had a feeling that the only place Sekizan could make you cry out for more, would be on the rugby field.”

~ ~ ~

The whole class was sitting through an extremely fascinating math class which Kato felt he could afford to ignore. Instead, he decided to let his mind wander. He positioned his head against one of his hands and let his gaze roam off to the beautiful scene in front of him. Sekizan had seemed to take a similar position, leaning forward to take notes as he was actually paying attention to the lecture. Sekizan had taken off his school jacket and placed it on the back of his chair, revealing only his white school shirt. He shifted slightly into a more comfortable position and Kato could see his taut back muscles flex and squirm beneath his shirt. His shoulders pulled forward and tightened the back of his shirt to an even greater extent. Kato traced his gaze down each defined muscle of Sekizan’s broad back before losing sight of his form beyond the back of the chair. He struggled to keep from reaching out with his fingers to trace the muscles in Sekizan's back, to follow them further and further down until…

“Kajima, can you answer the question?” The teacher interrupted.

Kato looked up and noticed the entire class looking in his direction; even Sekizan had turned around slightly to see what was going on. Kato smiled and sat back in his seat.

“Sorry, sorry, I really didn’t realize you were calling my name.” Kato answered.

“Alright, Kato-kun, can you answer the question?” The teacher asked again.

“Hmm, 42?” Kato guessed.

“The question was in regards to classroom duty, the math lesson is over, have you been paying attention at all?” The teacher sighed and shook his head.

Kato’s classmates all laughed and those closest to him gave him a quick slap on the shoulders. Kato laughed along with them at his little mistake and couldn’t help but wonder to himself; how long had he been previously preoccupied?

“I was going to say something witty but never mind. Kato you’re on clean-up duty today.” The teacher stated and began collecting his papers.

At that moment the bell rang and the students began to collect their belongings. Kato sighed deeply and hung his head in frustration. He crossed his arms and sighed once more before looking up right into the eyes of Sekizan.

“Guess we’re on duty together.” Sekizan said. “I’m in your care.”

“Oh.” Kato was too surprised to think of anything else to say.

After the classroom had emptied Sekizan and Kato began cleaning up; in complete silence. Thoughts raced through Kato’s mind as he desperately tried to think of how to approach this situation.

“So, Sekizan, how was rugby practice?” Kato emptied his dust pan into the trash as he asked.

“We have a few promising first years, and one absolute piece of work, so it’s been a bit of a struggle to get everyone on the same page.” Sekizan answered easily.

Sekizan had given up on trying to sweep the floor and was just leaning on his broom, watching Kato finish both of their work. 

“Are you seriously going to make me do this all by myself?” Kato sighed.

“Well, you’re doing a great job.” Sekizan smirked and tilted his head to one side. “With a body as fit as yours I’m sure you can handle a little sweeping.”

Kato stopped what he was doing and stood up. He turned to face Sekizan but he had already begun to walk off towards the chalkboards. Sekizan picked up the chalk eraser and carefully erased the lessons from early in the day. Kato took a few steps forward, just off to the side of Sekizan, and noticed his ears were a lovely shade of pink. Kato couldn’t stop the overwhelming urge to tease the blushing Sekizan.

“Hmm, well I do try to keep in shape; you never know when it might come in handy.” Kato chuckled. “Although, I think my core needs an intensive training session.”

At that moment Sekizan had turned to look at Kato who was now only a few feet away from him. From his position he had a perfect view of Kato standing at the front of the classroom; his broom being long discarded. Kato cast his eyes downwards as he slowly caressed his hand upwards underneath his shirt, exposing the delicate expanse of his porcelain stomach; how someone could possess both delicate beauty and masculine virility was a complete mystery to Sekizan. Kato’s hand carefully traced the edges of his abs up and down his stomach in long, sweeping arcs. With his head still cast downwards he slowly raised his eyes so he could gaze up through his eyelashes. He noticed that Sekizan had completely turned around, both hands balled into tight fits as his chest and shoulders moved visibly with each rapid breath. But Kato saw the look in his eyes, the eyes of a wild starving animal just ready to leap at his prey.  
Kato continued to massage his stomach and gaze up at Sekizan, before he drew his hand lower and lower down his abs, following the defined V shaped muscle as it disappeared into the top of his pants.  
“What do you think? Captain?” Kato let out a sigh.

Sekizan jumped at the question and was immediately taken aback. He became pale and his breath came to him in short, raspy sounds. His eyes darted around the room as if they were trying to find an escape but couldn’t quite decide what to do. In that moment Kato finally knew for sure. Sekizan wasn’t the predator looking for his prey; he was the one that wished to be held, to be devoured.

“I- um- What?” Sekizan stuttered.

“Hmm… my core, what sort of training do you think I should work on?” Kato smiled as he answered.

A visible wave of relief washed over Sekizan as he finally settled his gaze on Kato’s face. Kato adjusted his shirt back into place and went to go pick up his discarded broom.

“If anything, I think I just need to get back onto the field.” Kato stated as he put away his cleaning supplies and walked over to his desk. “Even just a few months without practice adds up.”

“Sorry?” Sekizan inquired, still not moving from the front of the classroom.

Kato looked up at Sekizan as he slung his bag over one shoulder and prepared to leave the classroom for the day.

“Maybe I should join the team, what do you think Captain?” With this Kato smiled with all his heart. He was truly happy in this moment.

“Oh?! You play rugby?! Damn I should have known! That’s absolutely great! What position do you play?!” Sekizan bombarded Kato with questions.

The smile that had been spread across Kato’s face fell almost immediately. He watched as his captain asked him question after question about the one thing that Kato truly cared for; well, one of only two things.

“Scrum-Half…” Kato trailed off in his answer.

“Seriously!? That’s amazing! How long have you played for? Where have you played? What was it like...” Sekizan spoke with elation; his mind began to race with ideas.

Kato just stood there and stared at him. It seemed as if time had stopped and he felt hollow and empty on the inside. He watched the boy with ecstatic expressions show pure joy as he spoke of the game he loved so much. In that moment Kato could see the only other thing that he had ever loved just as much, or even more, than rugby; his childhood friend.

“Kato? Did you hear me?” Sekizan looked puzzled.

Kato met his gaze and let out a long sigh he had been holding. If Sekizan hadn’t remembered him after all this time, then maybe only Kato viewed their friendship as something special.

“Practice tomorrow eh? I’ll be there.” Kato turned and headed towards the door. “I have a lot to catch up on, I’ll be in your care from now on Captain.” With that sentiment Kato walked through the classroom door and closed it tightly behind him.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~ You have now reached the end of this chapter, have a pleasant day~~~~~~


	3. Second Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!
> 
> This one is pretty short and somewhat incomplete? I need to finish this chapter soon... Not sure when though *sweats*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! Kato has A LOT of issues but he's not exactly a bad.... person.... no he is actually never mind...
> 
> I had put writing the main story on hold while I wrote out another date chapter I AM SO SORRY I GET SO SIDE TRACKED PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! *bows deeply*
> 
> Anyways.... Here you go! Enjoy!!!
> 
> *UPDATE*
> 
> ALL DONE HOORAY THERE YOU GO!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I will try to start the next main story chapter this weekend but I probably won't be posting it for a while... I tend to jump around with what I feel like writing about! Sorry sorry!!! *Bows into the floor*
> 
> Enjoy~~~

The sun was still shining as Kato left the school grounds, his bag slung over one shoulder and his hands in both pockets. He walked forward with his eyes cast on the ground, barely noticing the changes in his surroundings. As Kato continued to walk he rounded the corner of the school grounds and could hear the various sounds of sports practices going on; they caught his attention and he couldn’t help but stop and watch. The first thing that caught his eye was the boy crawling along the ground on hands and knees with a ball placed on his back; Kato smiled to himself but stopped as soon as he realized what he had seen.

“Sekizan’s intensive training indeed.” Kato let out a sigh and continued his walk home.

By the time Kato got home it was getting dark; not that it mattered since no one was waiting for him anyways. He had picked up something to eat at the convenience store on his way but had made a plan to buy proper groceries on the weekend. Kato walked into his apartment and set his bag and the food on the table before he began stripping off his uniform on his way towards the washroom. 

Kato’s relatives had tried to stop him from moving back to Japan after the incident involving his parents. He was exhausted with not only having to deal with all of the legal proceedings, but also the constant and ever present hovering. Kato's parents left him with quiet an inheritance and he constantly had family he had never even heard of contact him to ‘wish him well’ or ‘see how he was doing’ and Kato was tired of having to maintain a mature and level-headed persona. If for one second anyone thought that he was not capable of handling things on his own, they would descend on him like a pack of hyenas who found a fresh kill. Kato couldn’t wait to come-of-age and be rid of such leeches for good.

His apartment was spacious and absurdly luxurious for a high school student. He needed to find a place that was close to his school and amenities; as well as several other key selling points. The apartments were well built and sound-proof, and most importantly no one bothered to try to converse with Kato. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the other apartments were being rented by celebrities, government officials or yakuza; maybe even all of them. He continued his walk down the long hallway towards the washroom as the remnants of his clothing trailed behind him. By the time he stepped inside the washroom, he was completely naked: he walked into the huge standing shower and turned on the water and gasped as freezing cold water hit his face.

Whack. A tightly balled up fist hit the side wall of the shower.

“That fucking idiot actually forgot me.” Kato seethed.

The boy pulled back his fist and began hitting the wall over and over and over again until it was numb. He shouted in frustration and angrily ran both his hands through his hair pulling it back and out of his face. He raised his head upwards into the down pouring stream of water and stood there for what felt like forever.

“Seriously, after not seeing him since elementary school that asshole just had to go and turn into some Greek god and forget all about me.” Kato sighed again and lowered his hands out of his hair.

He slowly closed his eyes once more and went back in his memories, searching for the boy who was once his best friend. Although hazy, he remembered every moment they spent together playing, fighting, and most importantly, practicing the sport they loved. Kato knit his brow in frustration at the memories and shook his head once more.

“Seriously, what the hell am I going to do?” he asked himself.

Kato looked down the length of his body as streams of water cut paths through the definition in his muscular chest and stomach. He brought one hand to his chest and felt the tension in his muscles, and hadn’t realized how stressed he was until that moment. 

“I can’t believe I put on that ludicrous display this afternoon, I’m such an idiot.” Kato whispered. “But that look on his face…”

The boy closed his eyes and remembered what happened in the classroom. Kato ran his hand up and down the front of his body and watched the boy in front of him grow flustered; he remembered the look in Sekizan’s eyes. Wide-eyed and wild his gaze held both pain and pleasure; as if he was straining to hold himself back, while simultaneously enjoying the pain it caused him of not acting on his thoughts.

Kato burned the memory of the way Sekizan looked at him into his mind. He slowly ran his hand further down his body until he couldn’t take it anymore. Just from thinking of those eyes full of fire Kato was already fully erect and wanting for more. He grabbed his cock, hard, and stroked it over and over again. His breath came in short pants as he began to hunch his shoulders in pleasure. The only thing that preoccupied his mind was Sekizan. His handsome features more beautiful than any model, the expanse of his muscular chest, the way his back looked as he faced away from Kato.

“Sekki…” Kato moaned.

He was so close; he could feel the rush of pleasure building through his body as he continued to stroke his member. He grit his teeth at the feeling but he couldn’t quite find release. A flash rang through his mind in that moment that caught Kato by surprise. Bare flesh tied up and bound, darkness surrounding the two of them; sounds of pleasure echoing through the room. Beautiful skin lay before Kato and he knew just want to do. He took both his hands and slowly clawed his way down the untouched flesh from shoulder to waist. The gasps of pain and pleasure that escaped from the boy in front of him only made Kato want to dig in deeper. He watched as the marks began to bleed and in his mind, this was it. The final rush of pleasure washed over Kato as he stood leaning against the wall of the shower.

“My Captain, I promise, if you won’t remember me then I will instead give you something you will never forget.”

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan had finished classroom duty late so he had to sprint down to the club room to change. Flying through the locker room like a whirlwind, he hastily put on his practice gear, grabbed his shoes and flew out the door. Afternoon practices were in full swing as he bent down to lace up his shoes, checking to make sure the studs in his cleats were tight. He picked up his head gear and started walking off towards the field.

“Hyosu, Kasuga, Matsuo I need 15 more tackle drills before you can move on! Ise and Suwa can you please work on left side passes with Takebe! He keeps fumbling that direction!” Standing in the middle of the field shouting out tasks was Hachioji Mutsumi, the Vice-Captain of the rugby team.

“Hachioji senpai what do you want the 1st years to work on?” The female manager Hoakari Umeno looked up from her clipboard as she stated her question.

“Wait, I think I had to get them to do something specific.” Hachioji paused in thought. “What was it again?”

“Can I practice tackling now?!?!” A small, loud boy ran over to Hachioji and practically shouted his question.

“Gion-kun I told you that’s not what you are supposed to be working on right now.” The Vice-Captain tried for diplomacy. 

“Vice-Captain if you want to get through to that shrimp you’re going to have to speak up so he can hear you from down there.” A tall boy walked up to Hachioji and smirked in Gion’s direction.

“What the hell you say Ooharano?! Bastard come down here and say that again!” Gion rushed forward in an angry rage. 

“How dumb can you be? You just made fun of yourself.” Ooharano chuckled as he crossed his arms. “Aren’t you supposed to be working over there… turtle-kun?”

The veins in Gion’s forehead were seconds away from popping as he lunged forwards towards Ooharano. He was quickly stopped by his fellow 1st year and friend, Iwashimizu Sumiaki, as well as the Vice-Captain stepping in to calm down the now out of control situation.

“Damnit Udo let me at him! That smug bastard!” Gion yelled and struggled against Iwashimizu.

“Gion-kun you can’t fight! What if the Captain sees you?!” The taller boy tried calming his friend but to no avail.

“I don’t care what that shaggy head thinks! I am going to kick this guy’s ass right now—” Gion’s words were abruptly stopped as a hand descended onto his head.

All of a sudden Iwashimizu let go of Gion and stepped back while turning very pale in the process. Very slowly, Gion shifted his eyes to one side and noticed the looming figure standing just behind him. He had Gion’s head in a vice grip with no evidence of letting go anytime soon.

“What did you say 1st year?” Sekizan breathed the words sharply.

Practice had stopped and everyone turned to watch the scene which was unfolding. Sekizan had joined the field just in time to watch one of the rookie 1st years lose his temper over some sort of nonsense. He gripped Gion’s head and squeezed slightly as he looked down at the smaller boy.

“Ow, ow, ow Captain it’s not my fault! Ooharano called me a lazy shrimp!” Gion shouted. “All I wanted to do was practice tackling but Hachioji won’t let me!”

“Kid, stop making me repeat myself.” Sekizan bared his teeth and started to lift Gion off the ground. “Respect. Your. Senpai.”

With an ungraceful thud Sekizan had let go of Gion and let him fall to the ground. He placed his hands on his waist and looked down and the boy on the ground rubbing the top of his head.

“Do you have something to say?” Sekizan asked.

“Um, ah, yes sorry… sorry Hachioji-senpai!” Gion paled from being glared at by his Captain and turned to bow his head in Hachioji’s direction.

Sekizan let out a sigh before clapping his hands together and turning to address the members of the rugby team.

“Alright everyone get back to work! We have a lot of stuff to get through today! Ooharano, Gion, 20 laps.” Sekizan bellowed out his commands and walked over to Hachioji before anyone could complain. He still heard whining from the two 1st years behind him but decided to pick his battles wisely.

“How do things look Mutsumi?” Sekizan settled in beside Hachioji and watched as his team mates started up practice once more.

“Hmm not too bad… Everyone is just working on general stuff today.” Hachioji sighed and turned to face Sekizan. “I haven’t had a chance to work with the newbie 1st years today though.”

Sekizan looked over his shoulder towards a smaller group of people. The manager Umeno had gone over to guide them in some strengthening exercises until the Vice-Captain had a chance to work with them more on technique and rules of the game. Sekizan looked up across the field as the troublesome 1st years were completing their first lap. Only 19 more to go.

“Mutsumi… what do you think of the shrimp?” Sekizan asked.

“Gion-kun? He’s so cute!” Hachioji chuckled. “He has a lot of fighting spirit and an incredible drive… too bad he doesn’t know how to use his brain.”

“Hmm.” Sekizan folded his arms across his chest and made a mental note about positions.

“The pretty one was a Fly-Half in Middle school right?” Sekizan looked over at Hachioji. “He’s strong, fast, and resilient… but I get the feeling he likes to try to take things on by himself.”

“Ah. Yeah I get that feeling too.” The Vice-Captain scratched his head and let out a sigh.

Sekizan stood there with his brow knit in deep thought. He had one 1st year with the body of a giant but a personality of a kitten, his experience would make up for that so there wasn’t an issue. His other experienced 1st year, currently running laps, wasn’t exactly a team player. He would need to develop a strong bond with the backs and that pivotal point would be the Scrum-Half.

Sekizan caught his breath as he thought about the bond between a Fly-Half and a Scrum-Half. The two positions joined the world of the backs to the world of the forwards and were essential for moving the game down the field towards victory. Sekizan could feel an irritating itch begin on the back of his scalp as he imagined all of the practice they would need to put in together. Two players that needed to be capable of practically reading each other’s minds, understanding where they were going through body language alone; a bond normally reserved to describe lovers.

“Tch.” Sekizan scoffed and scratched the back of his head.

“Something wrong Captain?” Hachioji looked over with an inquisitive gaze.

“No, nothing… What position do you think the shrimp will be thrown into?” Sekizan sighed and uncrossed his arms. “He can’t use his brain too much.”

“Oh well, I started thinking about that. How about a wing or flanker?” Hachioji smiled towards his Captain as he suggested the positions. “Putting him in the back as a wing would allow for a bit more control over his movements. He has good defensive capabilities. But in terms of determination and fighting spirit it might be a good idea to put him in the front as a flanker. Hit first, ask questions later sort of position.”

“Keep it in mind but for now he won’t be in any position until he actually learns something.” Sekizan started to walk towards the practicing 3rd years. “When they are done get the shrimp to continue his ball training. Can you handle training the newbies?”

“No problem boss!” Hachioji smiled and gave a little salute.

“Oh, by the way… I think I found our Scrum-Half.” Sekizan had turned to continue walking away as he casually stated his good news.

“No way! Seriously!?” The Vice-Captain had almost tripped as he spun around at his Captain’s news.

“He’ll he joining us starting tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do.” With that Sekizan left Hachioji to take care of the 1st years as he dealt with technique practice for the 3rd years.

“Suwa-kun! Can you and Matsuo come over here and take care of Iwashimizu-kun, and Ooharano-kun when he gets back?” Hachioji called out to the 2nd and 3rd year previously practicing with the larger group. “I’m going to continue with Hirano-kun and Kitamachi-kun today.”

“No problem Mutsumi, leave it to me.” Matsuo regarded his fellow 3rd year.

“Whatever, but I’m taking the tree.” Suwa mumbled under his breath.

“Actually Suwa-kun, can you handle Ooharano-kun?” Hachioji smiled and asked politely. “I’d like to keep back positions practicing together as much as possible while we are still figuring out how the team is going to work.”

Suwa made a move to begin an argument; he didn’t want to have to deal with some sharp tongued brat. But Hachioji, with his perfectly friendly smile, made it appear as if there was no room for discussion in the matter. Suwa sighed and walked off to wait for the 1st year to finish running, without saying a word to his Vice-Captain.

“Great! Alright everyone! Let’s work on some passes today!” Hachioji was finally able to work with the newbies. 

Getting in as much practice time before they would be thrown into active games was essential at this point. His smile slipped for just a moment as he worried about not being ready in time. He looked across the field at the tall, stable back of his Captain, barking out orders as he worked on tackle practice. Further in the distance he could see the two 1st years competing on the track to finish their laps and in that moment Hachioji thought that they might have a fighting chance.

 

~ ~ ~

 

By the time practice had ended the sun was already beginning to set. Everyone quickly scrambled to put away equipment and change before heading home. Sekizan sat on the locker room bench, hunched over a clip board gently tapping it with his pen.

“Good work Sekizan.” Hachioji came up behind him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I finished up with the 1st years and sent them home.”

“Taku! Is it true?! Are we getting an experienced Scrum-Half?!?” Matsuo stood beside Hachioji and posed his question at the Captain. The other 3rd years Hyosu and Kasuga were sticking around to talk about the new prospect.

“Yeah, it was supposed to be a surprise though.” Sekizan gazed at Hachioji out of the corner of his eye. “Always did have a loud mouth there Mutsumi.”

“Ahahaha sorry sorry I couldn’t help myself I was too excited.” Hachioji feigned embarrassment which ended with the four of them filling the locker room with laughter.

Sekizan looked down at the clip board in front of him. Kajima Kato would be joining practice starting tomorrow. His position would be vital for making a strong connection between the forwards and the backs. A good Scrum-Half would need to have superior ball handling skills and passes; directing the ball to the Fly-Half in order to move the game forward. Sekizan paused for a moment, that same itch he felt before was beginning to bother him.

“Kajima Kato, he’s a transfer student from Canada. He’s also my new classmate.” Sekizan stated drily.

“Ohhhhh you must be happy Taku! Now you’ll finally have someone to partner with.” Matsuo laughed loudly at his statement. He had bent over to pick up his bag and began heading for the door.

“What?” Sekizan looked up at his team mates with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

“What do you mean what Taku? You’re our foundation! The strongest wall of the forwards! Now you’ll finally have someone experienced to pass the ball off to the backs!” The 3rd years stated as they looked back at their Captain. 

“Time to go! I’m starving!” Matsuo laughed again, patting his stomach repeatedly.

“You’re always hungry… Kasuga let’s get meat buns before going home.” Hyosu smacked his friend on the back as they continued talking and walking out the door.

Sekizan sat on the bench in a slight daze. They weren’t wrong; the Scrum-Half receives the ball from the Number 8 and passes it off to the Fly-Half. That position requires a quick thinking and very capable player. Was that Kato? 

“No morning practice tomorrow Sekizan, so we’ll see you at lunch?” Hachioji had also collected his things and was just about to leave.

“Mutsumi, thanks for taking over today.” Sekizan smiled up at his Vice-Captain. “We have a lot of work to do but I can trust you.”

Hachioji smiled back and headed out the door, leaving Sekizan alone in the locker room. He placed the clip board on the bench and leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. He let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and sat there for what seemed like forever.

“I shouldn’t have gotten so worked up after finding out Kato used to play rugby.” Sekizan said to himself. “I should have waited to actually see him play before saying anything.”

Sekizan crossed his left arm and hugged to towards his chest with his right, giving himself a deep stretch. He repeated the process with his right arm before moving on to stretch out his triceps behind his head. It felt good to pull the sore muscles taunt; to push them to the edge of being painful and holding it. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander off to what happened in the classroom early in the day: watching Kato lean against his broom as they were finishing up their cleaning duty. Kato was slightly shorter in height and leaner in muscle than Sekizan, but the power and technique could be easily seen just beneath the surface. He seemed to get along well with his new classmates as he was answering their questions and laughing along with everyone.

Sekizan finished stretching and went to stand up. In a rush of lightheadedness he stumbled backwards into the lockers. He had forgotten to eat lunch and was paying for it dearly after practicing hard. Sekizan shook his head and took a deep breath to steady himself on his feet again. A flash blew through his mind of the mysterious boy standing in front of him once more. His grey eyes had grown darker as he gazed up towards Sekizan through his black bangs gently framing his face. One hand was exploring the expanse of his chest and stomach, allowing Sekizan a perfect view of his tight muscles and perfectly untouched skin. A sly smile played across Kato’s lips as Sekizan stared at him, his whole body felt as if it was on fire.

“What the hell was that?!” Sekizan jerked his eyes open and stood straight up. “It was just a joke, wasn’t it?”

The Captain of the Kanagawa rugby team picked up his bag and headed for the door. Tomorrow would be a long day and he desperately needed some sleep.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~ Chapter 2 is now complete ~~~~~~
> 
> Sekizan seems to get flustered around Kato only... Hmmmmm
> 
> He's really tough on his team mates! But only because he wants them to do their very best! Sekizan is quiet the mysterious character himself!


	4. Extra Chapter: Date at a Mexican Restaurant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sekizan and Kato rarely have any time to themselves what with school and daily practises!  
> Sometimes if they are lucky they get to go on a date.... To a Mexican restaurant?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I DELETED THE CHAPTER WHEN I WAS TRYING TO ORGANIZE THINGS!
> 
> This is a lovely extra chapter! They are outside of the main story...
> 
> I get suggestions to write smutty scenes and I can't continue with the main story unless I write these...
> 
> I am soooo sorry *bows deeply*
> 
> Warning: Smutty, smut, smutness, boyxboy, light dom/sub, some pain play just to warn you!!!

Sekizan bit his lip in anticipation as customers and staff rushed around in the crowd that surrounded them. He wanted more than anything to cast his eyes up to the boy that was sitting across the table from him but refrained.

“What’s wrong, don’t like tacos Captain?” Kato smirked

Sekizan finally looked up. Kato was leaning back in his seat staring intensely at Sekizan, his gaze slowly moving from his eyes, down the features of his face, his chest, even further.

“I’m eating, I’m eating.” Sekizan stated in a husky voice.

“Hmm.” Kato finally looked at the meal in front of him and sat up in his chair.

To anyone watching the two of them sitting at a table in a Mexican restaurant they just seemed like normal high school boys enjoying a meal. Anyone that knew them might have assumed they were having an after-practice get together. However, for Kato and Sekizan, it was much more than that.

Kato leaned forward and took a bite out of one of the tacos he had picked up off his plate; a small dribble of sour cream escaped his mouth and slowly dripped down his chin. As he began to chew he immediately stopped, and rolled his eyes to look up at Sekizan. The look Kato gave to Sekizan held more heat than a thousand suns.

“Hmm, these are pretty hot.” Kato mumbled after he had finished chewing.

“You had better be careful with your food Sekizan.” An adept thumb glided across Kato’s chin and continued directly into his mouth, sucking the remnants of sour cream away.  
Sekizan drew a quick breath; watching everything unfold right in front of him was more than he could handle. He stared intently at Kato still licking and sucking his digit, it being long since clean of any condiment.

“I’m suddenly not hungry.” Sekizan put down his food and stared at his plate.

“Hmm, well then.” Kato swiftly stood up and walked around the side of the table “Come.”

The restaurant was loud and packed, but since everyone pays for their food in advance they would not be missed. Kato led Sekizan down a long hallway and found the restrooms. He looked back over his shoulder but he already knew that his Captain would follow him wherever he decided to go.

Inside the restroom were only two stalls and the counter for the sink. Kato held the door for Sekizan to walk through first, and then promptly locked the door.

“What, um, why did you lock the door?” Sekizan inquired.

Kato shook his head and walked towards Sekizan slowly, painfully slowly.

“Stupid questions don’t get answered.” Kato spoke drily.

“Lean against the counter, face me, spread your legs apart.” Kato motioned where he wanted Sekizan.

Sekizan pulled a face most akin to confusion but before he could say anything he began to move. He took the few remaining steps left in the restroom to walk over to the counter and lean against it. Slowly, he spread his legs for Kato but apparently not far enough. Kato kicked at both his ankles to get his legs further apart, and placed himself standing between his legs.

“Hands behind you, on the counter. Do not move them.” Kato was inches away from Sekizan.

Sekizan let of a breath he had been holding and placed both his hands on the counter behind him. He watched carefully as Kato leaned forward, placing his hands over his own.

“That’s a good boy.” Kato finally smiled

Kato removed his hands and began tracing his fingertips down Sekizan’s chest, finding and gently flicking his nipples through his shirt. Sekizan’s breath became short in anticipation but Kato moved on, smoothing his palms out across his abs and digging in his fingernails. Again, breath came in rapid spurts to Sekizan, and again Kato moved onwards, and downwards.

“Since we don’t have the luxury of time, let’s just cut to the chase.” Kato whispered.

“What?” Sekizan’s mind was going blank.

“Well Captain… I want to show you something, hot.” Kato grinned.

One second Kato was standing in front of Sekizan and the next he was on his knees, pulling at the belt cinched tightly around Sekizan’s waist. Nimble fingers unbuttoned his pants and quickly unzipped them, exposing a prominent bulge.

“I have a one-time proposition for you.” Kato looked up at Sekizan. “Keep your voice down and you can cum whenever you feel like it.”

With that sentiment Kato pulled down the front of Sekizan’s pants, exposing the bulge that was straining to escape. Sekizan grunted at the suddenness and closed his eyes for a brief moment; he could feel everything so much more intensely. Leaning slightly forward Kato took his hand and slowly, carefully began stoking the thick shaft before finally taking into his mouth.

The pain was almost immediate and Sekizan barely caught himself from screaming. He went to grab at the back of Kato’s hair when the boy kneeling before him quickly caught his wrist and removed the cock that was stuffed in his mouth.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t punish you for putting ghost peppers in my food?” Kato almost whispered the statement.

“I’m sor-” Sekizan began.

“I don’t want an apology, I just want to suck you off so what will it be?” Kato asked.

Sekizan began swallowing rapid breathes; he knew there was no way of getting out of this. He had to prepare for the worst.

“Please, Kato, it’ll hurt” Sekizan begged.

“Sekki, baby, you love it when it hurts.” Kato chuckled and leaned in once more.

Sekizan gripped the counter behind himself as Kato began to lick his hot, throbbing member. The pain was excruciating and indescribable. Sekizan felt as if he was being burned with ice fire which was now rapidly running through his veins. He couldn’t concentrate on anything except for the pain.

“Open your eyes; I want you to watch me.” Kato looked up at Sekizan. “Watch me take in all of you.”

Kato grabbed Sekizan’s hips and plunged his mouth over his cock. He didn’t wait long before completely deep throating him all the way to the hilt. Sekizan hissed at the suddenness of it all but kept his eyes cast down to watch. Intimate sounds filled the small restroom as Kato devoured his Captain’s shaft. Pain radiated through Sekizan’s body to the point that it almost made him scream out. Between short breathes he could hear Kato slowly moan and watched as the boy on the floor closed his eyes to concentrate. Their movement in tune with each other as a rhythm was found. The excruciating pain Sekizan was feeling only heightened his senses as he watched himself thrust deep into Kato’s throat.

“Kato, I’m… I’m going to cum.” Sekizan whimpered.

Kato met the eyes of his Captain and tightened his grip on Sekizan’s hips.

“Ahh.” Sekizan kept his gaze locked with Kato.

Kato slowly stood up and dusted off his knees while Sekizan finished buckling his belt. He hissed through his teeth as his member was still throbbing.

“How does it feel?” Kato stepped within inches of Sekizan and whispered the question.

Sekizan looked Kato in the eye and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“It feels, so painful, and so amazing.” Sekizan sighed in delight.

“Hmm, that’s a good boy. Time to go find and room and finish your punishment.” Kato strode off ahead of Sekizan.

“There’s more?!” Sekizan asked in astonishment.

“Always.” Kato turned around and a genuine boyish grin. “I got my finish my meal but I am sure you are starving for more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~ ALL DONE YOU SINNERS ~~~~~~


	5. Third Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Hello! I'm still trying to build the complicated relationship between these two so I apologize for the boring chapter *bows*
> 
> Sekizan seems to be a capable and insightful young man, if not a bit confused...
> 
> Kato on the other hand is a mysterious mofo that likes to keep his cards close to his chest!
> 
> Please be patient as I try to figure out this story and these two! Just means I'll have more to write! Teehee
> 
> Thank you thank you! Happy reading!

For once in his life Sekizan managed to not only wake up early, but also get out of bed. His alarm wasn’t set to go off for another 15 minutes and he usually over-slept that one by another twenty. He had gotten dressed and sat back down on his bed to think. For the boy that reveled in sleep almost to the point of being late, he spent the night tossing and turning with comfort just out of his grasp. Sekizan let his head hang as he unleashed a huge sigh.

“I don’t have time to deal with this.” The muscles of his face contorted as he tried his best to force himself back into his composed state. The speech, mannerisms, and physical prowess all befitting a Captain. He was the strength that held his team together, and if they would have any chance at victory this year he couldn’t lose focus right at the beginning of school.

Sekizan closed his eyes and concentrated. He was always straight forward in what he needed to do, and in that moment he needed to recognize what was bothering him before he could attempt to fix it. Through the haze of his mind he could make out a figure standing before him. Tall and lean, with a muscular body that could make any athlete jealous, was Kajima Kato. He stood there relaxed and confident as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Sekizan furrowed his brow at the thought that Kato wasn’t interested in anything besides having fun. The haze began to part as Sekizan had a better look at Kato’s face. In Sekizan’s mind Kato was standing in front of him, but his gaze was somewhere off in the far distance. Sekizan hadn’t notice the minute details surrounding the mysterious transfer student the day before; so he decided to move closer for a better look. 

Kato’s skin was light and beautiful but not without imperfections. A scar ran under his left eye but it was so faint that only at a certain angle could the discolouration be seen. Sekizan scanned his face and remarked his strong yet delicate bone structure leading to a defined jawline. His lips were plump and seemingly perfect, but when Sekizan remembered his smile it always seemed crooked. The thought brought a small smile to Sekizan’s own lips as he cleared his throat and moved on. 

While Sekizan was distracted in his quest to memorize the face before him in his mind, he failed to notice that Kato had turned his gaze to meet his own. Although Sekizan was only walking through a memory, the sight of Kato’s eyes took his breath away. Long, elegant black lashes framed his cat like eyes which sat perfectly on either side of his nose. Striking grey eyes shimmered and seemed to emit light from deep inside. Coloured grey rivaling calm stormy weather to a hot summer’s dusk, Kato’s eyes revealed more about him than his words ever could.

Sekizan stared into those eyes for an eternity; he carved the feeling of being watched into his very being so he would never forget the feeling. One hand began to lift as Sekizan reached towards the pools of grey swirling in front of him; his fingers felt hot and ached with an unknown pain as Sekizan was mere inches from the boy in front of him. He held his breathe as the world slowed down around him in anticipation of… of what?

“Takuya! Breakfast!” His mother called from the kitchen downstairs.

Sekizan snapped out of his own mind as if he had been struck by lightning. Ragged breaths escaped his throat as he forced himself to breathe again. He was covered in a cold sweat that beaded and trickled down his spine. His hands gripping the bed on either side of him showed white knuckles as the blood was forced out. He went to relax his tense body and stand up when he realized there was one part of him that had not calmed down.

“What the hell is going on?” Sekizan asked himself earnestly, since he genuinely wanted to know the answer. Breakfast would have to wait for a few more minutes until he took care of the only part of his body that seemed to understand what was truly happening. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kato had only been back in Japan for a few days but the first thing he did was find a good running route. Early morning runs were a must for Kato; he preferred the quiet but also enjoyed the cool, crisp air gently stinging his lungs.

The sun had started to rise and cast warm glowing rays through the streets. Kato had already completed the fifteen kilometres he wished to accomplish for the day so he slowed his pace to a jog and enjoyed the early morning ambiance he had all to himself. A run every morning would keep him fit and ready for the new commitment he hadn’t really planned on signing up for.

There was a small park near his apartment building that he would cut through on his way back from school and on his early morning jogs. Kato began to cross the park when something caught his eye: a simple metal climbing structure was standing alone near the entrance to the park. Kato stood there in the early morning light and stared at the structure with a fond recognition.

~~~ Two young boys ran and played in the light of an early evening before they would need to go home for dinner. A metal structure served as the perfect home base for them to retreat to after fighting bad guys, becoming ninjas, or just practicing new techniques on each other. They laughed and yelled without a care in the world.

“Kacchan don’t climb so high you might fall!” One of the boys had raced up to the top of the structure as fast as he could. He stood on the bars at the very top and looked down at his friend.

“Bakaaaa it’s not fun if you don’t go fast!” He shouted. “Come up here!”

“It’s too high I don’t want to!” The boy on the ground stood firmly in place but a wavering in his voice suggested that his words were not entirely accurate.

“I promise you this! I would never do anything you don’t want to do!” The boy stared down into the wide eyes of his friend. He was no longer laughing and joking but being completely serious. “But… sometimes the most dangerous things are the most fun… Sekki.” In that moment a crooked grin blossomed on the boy’s face as he turned to look skyward. ~~~

As quickly as the memory had flowed into Kato’s mind, it was gone. He sighed deeply, a mixture of frustration and sadness, from remembered his own past. Kato took one last look up at the top of the climbing structure and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Dangerous things can be fun old friend.” Kato whispered to himself. “I swear, I will push you hard until you can see the same view as I can.”

With that Kato hung his head and began to jog out of the park towards home. He needed to get ready for school and he already knew; there was a long and difficult day ahead of him.

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

“Kato! Good morning!!!” One of the girls from yesterday had been waiting just inside the classroom and welcomed Kato with a huge grin.

“Morning Maki, nice weather we’re having eh?” Kato returned pleasantries as he stepped into the room. He grinned at the girl standing in front of him before briefly scanning the room. His eyes stopped on a figure already sitting at his desk; leaning his chin on his arm as he was immersed in a book.

Kato continued to walk into the room and greet his new classmates with a smile. Everyone returned his polite recognition with smiles and a few words. He apologized to a group of girls all standing around one of the desks, as he had to cut through to make it to his seat. They waved away his apologies and giggled as he went past.

“I thought you would be practicing this morning.” Kato stated as he reached Sekizan’s desk. He put his hand on top of the desk and leaned down to speak to the seated boy. 

Sekizan closed his book and placed it on his desk before straightening in his seat. He looked over at Kato leaning against his desk and met his gaze. Sekizan couldn’t help but scan his eyes over Kato’s face; remembering the small details he had recalled earlier in the morning, he felt his cheeks warm against the thought. 

“No practice this morning, the field was being treated.” Sekizan sighed and looked away.

“Hmm, I see.” Kato had lowered his voice so only Sekizan would be able to hear him. “I would never have guessed this was one of your hobbies.”

The seated boy snapped his eyes back to Kato who had leaned in further and was just a few inches from Sekizan’s face. Kato held Sekizan’s gaze with his own; no traces of the playful enigma that was Kato could be seen. More than cold, Kato appeared to have a fascinated interest in the boy sitting in front of him. He regarded Sekizan not with eyes of hatred, but of mutual understanding.

“What, um, what?” Sekizan stammered as he tried to look away, but the pull of Kato’s gaze was too much. Deep, smoldering grey eyes seemed to guide Sekizan into their depths and he couldn’t help with fall.

“Oh…” Kato started but paused, allowing the silence to wash over them. “I didn’t know you would be into reading a book like that.”

As Kato finally explained what he meant he stood up from his position and crossed his arms. The room had felt silent and unmoving as if they were the only two conversing but as soon as Sekizan regained his senses life seemed to return to the classroom. He looked up at Kato and saw that perfect crooked grin spread across his face. The sudden changes Kato only seemed to show Sekizan left him with so many questions; which one was the real Kato? Or were neither of the masks Kato wore his true self? Sekizan couldn’t help but feel angry, but he couldn’t completely understand why.

“What’s wrong with the book I’m reading?” Sekizan asked coldly. “Are you saying I’m being childish?”

“Not at all! It’s one of my favourite books.” Kato never missed a beat in his response. He reached over and picked up the book on Sekizan’s desk and opened it to the last page he had been reading. “I was just surprised to find you reading Treasure Island.”

Kato stood beside Sekizan’s desk as comfortably as if he were lounging on a sofa reading on a quiet Sunday afternoon. Sekizan watched as rays of sunshine cast themselves across the classroom and illuminated the boy standing before him. His face had gone soft and his eyes lit up with a boyish glint. Sekizan couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Kato enjoy himself.

“Something funny?” Kato had looked up from the book he held and pressed it gently against his nose, allowing for only his eyes to be seen over the top of the book.

“Ah, no, never mind.” Sekizan internally cursed his ineloquent nature as he turned his head away and sighed. “Are you free for lunch?”

“Hmm… I think I can get away for lunch.” Kato scoffed softly. “I’m sure the girls wouldn’t mind.”

Sekizan felt his face glow with an intense heat as a blinding rage swept over him. His stomach turned at Kato’s words and a cold chill ran down his spine. Sekizan shook his head in confusion; this was not a normal reaction to such a statement.

“Sorry about ruining your date, but I need to see you on the field before team practice after school.” Sekizan reached out with his hand and paused; he wanted Kato to return the book but wasn’t going to take it back through force.

“Oh, it wasn’t a date, just trying to make friends.” Kato handed the book back to Sekizan and raised his now free hand up to his head and pulled it through his hair. “They offered to keep me company for lunch and since I don’t have any friends here yet I just took them up on it.”

“What? Oh, well then just eat with me.” Sekizan’s eyes went wide when he let his internal thoughts slip out.

“Seriously? Awesome! Sounds good to me!” Kato laughed and patted Sekizan on the back. His hand lingered on Sekizan’s muscular shoulder for only a moment, but it was long enough for Sekizan to feel Kato’s heat even through his school uniform.

“Um… Okay. Anyways, during lunch today we are going out to the field so make sure to be ready to leave as soon as class is over.” Sekizan cleared his throat and went to put his book away. Class was about to begin and everyone had started to move towards their seats.

“Hai Hai~~~ Sounds good to me, Captain.” Kato leaned down and whispered the words to Sekizan just as the teacher had come in and instructed everyone to take their seats. Kato went to sit down at his desk as Sekizan couldn’t help but wonder how many times his face burned red hot since morning, and class hadn’t even begun yet.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Morning classes went by without an incident as Kato was finally able to settle into a routine. He truly loathed having to sit through such long lectures without being able to get up and stretch. Although the classes weren’t that much different from what he was used to in Canada, the Japanese did like to concentrate on the academic side of life.

The bell rang for the end of class and the start of lunch. Kato sat up in his seat as the classroom began to move as if it were one giant, starving entity. He enjoyed watching these moments of human nature so much that he sometimes he couldn’t help but losing himself completely in his observations.

“Kato, Kato!” Sekizan slapped the top of Kato’s desk, finally snapping the other boy out of his trance. “You okay?”

Eyes wide and only slightly confused, Kato grinned and leaned forward in his desk. Sekizan was furrowing his brow and Kato couldn’t help himself. He reached over to the furrowed space between Sekizan’s eyes and poked it gently with his finger.

“I appreciate you worrying about my well-being, but I would hate to be the cause of you getting early wrinkles in such a beautiful face.” Kato chuckled as he went to stand up from his desk.

“You know Kato… I know you’re a returning student so you don’t really remember what it’s like to live in Japan, but you are way too forward with your comments!” Sekizan had followed Kato out of the classroom and was talking to him while facing the wall, blushing again from the comment Kato had made.

“Ehhhh too forward? Nothing will get done unless you move forward.” Kato answered softly. “And believe me, there is a lot that I remember, even if others don’t.”

“Well, It’s fine I guess, just try to get along with the team this afternoon.” Sekizan sighed as they continued walking; they had nearly reached the club room.

“Yes sir!” Kato gave a strong salute and broke into loud laughter. “Everyone loves me so I will fit right in!”

Kato followed his Captain into the club room and took a look around. It seemed to be a lot cleaner than Kato would have thought, although it still had that distinctive ‘boys locker room smell’. 

“You brought your equipment? Good, get changed quickly and we will head out to the field. It won’t take very long.” Sekizan opened one of the lockers and tossed a practice jersey to Kato. “This is your locker so you can put your stuff in there.”

“We aren’t going to be practicing long? Awwww but I was really looking forward to a workout.” Kato winked in Sekizan’s direction as he unbuttoned his shirt. Sekizan promptly ignored his behaviour and concentrated on changing.

The two of them continued in silence for a few more minutes before Sekizan spoke up. He needed to inform Kato of the team and what might be expected while it was just the two of them. Sekizan turned just as Kato dropped his pants and stepped out of them. Before he could stop himself from staring, he noticed something at the top of Kato’s leg.

“Like what you seen there Captain?” Kato notice Sekizan staring at his legs, wiggled his eyebrows and snickered.

“What, wait no it’s not that!” Sekizan was getting flustered but cleared his throat and composed himself. “Is that a scar on your leg?”

The one thing that Kato was truly proud of was his ability to remove himself from his surroundings. He shielded himself by donning a mask of positivity and friendliness while also seeming aloof and unapproachable at times. In that moment, he wasn’t being careful of his surroundings, and he forgot about his scar. The mask he wore like a second skin fell at Sekizan’s question. A darkness overcame Kato’s previously light and joyous demeanor as he addressed his Captain.

“It’s not something I like to talk about.” Kato stated coldly as he finished getting dressed.

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” Sekizan could feel how upset Kato was at the question and he hadn’t meant to make things awkward. He turned back to his locker and grabbed his shoes before heading for the door.

Kato noticed Sekizan keeping his head down and heading for the door. He grabbed the rest of his gear and chased after him before catching up before Sekizan had a chance to open the door.

“Stop.” Kato commanded as he slammed his hand against the door, trapping Sekizan between himself and the only way out.

Although Kato was only an inch shorter than Sekizan, his imposing nature made Sekizan feel small in comparison. Kato met Sekizan’s eyes and held them for what felt like an eternity; there was something raw and bubbling to the surface just beneath Kato’s exterior. The swirling emotions dancing across Kato’s face didn’t scare Sekizan; on the contrary, he felt drawn in like a moth to the flame. Sekizan leaned closer to Kato ever so slightly and noticed him visibly release the tension he had been holding onto. It was Kato’s turn to break his gaze as he took a step back from the club room door.

“I’m sorry.” Kato started quietly. “This scar holds unpleasant memories and I was caught off guard.”

Kato had turned his body away from Sekizan as he spoke. His position seemed vulnerable and innocent. In that moment, Sekizan couldn’t help but reach out to the other boy. 

“Hey don’t worry about it; I shouldn’t have said anything Kato. I’m really sorry.” Sekizan placed a hand on Kato’s shoulder and smiled softly to him. He gave Kato’s shoulder a small squeeze before letting go.

“If you don’t want to practice I completely underst –” Sekizan was abruptly cut off when Kato swung around and flicked him in the forehead. He was slightly dumbfounded by Kato’s action as he brought one hand to his head and gave it a rub.

“Bakaaaa! I’ve been looking forward to this since yesterday!” Kato put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly. “Come on I need to stretch and get in a few tackles before we have to go back to the classroom!”

Sekizan had only known this boy for two days, but it felt like he had known him for a lifetime. He immediately knew that Kato was putting up a wall but Sekizan didn’t dare question it; he cursed himself internally for not being able to be more supportive for him teammates. Sekizan shook the thoughts out of his head as they both picked up their gear and headed out the door.

“By the way Captain, I’m dying to know your reasoning behind ‘the special turtle training’ I was privileged to witness yesterday.” Kato let out laughter that seemed light and freeing. He jumped ahead and turned to look at Sekizan; a huge smile lighting up his whole demeanor. “I’m also dying to see what you have in store for me!”

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

Sekizan and Kato took to the field and began running drills with no time to lose. Both of them started with a light jog to stretch out and worked up to a few more intensive exercises. Everything was quiet as they were the only two on that section of the field; it felt as if they were in their own little world.

“Kind of lonely out here?” Kato asked as he stretched his arms and legs from side to side. “Kind of makes it feel like we’re in our own little world eh?”

“Cut that out and show me some tackle drills.” Sekizan had grabbed the tackle bag and held in front of himself. “Take the first few easy and work yourself up to full tackles.”

Kato let out a laugh and nodded to his Captain. He immediately got into a low position and prepared himself for the run up. He could see the immense concentration on Sekizan’s face as he was completely absorbed in his role. Kato grinned at the thought of breaking that concentration but decided to save it for later.

A light breeze was playing across the field where the two of them practiced. Kato let out a breath and inhaled sharply before taking off towards Sekizan: he was only a few strides out so Sekizan had time to brace himself for the tackle. Kato rammed into the bag with an audible ‘oof’ as Sekizan was pushed back a few feet. Once his first tackle was complete Kato stood up and smirked in Sekizan’s direction.

“Not too bad there, nice straight back and solid contact.” Sekizan went over the technical aspects of the drill. “But I’d like you to try to tighten your form more.

“You want me to be tighter? I need to warm up a bit more before that happens.” Kato turned to resume his position. “Usually it’s the opposite.”

“Did you say something?” Sekizan shouted over the wind.

“No Captain, I’m ready for another pass!” Kato raised his voice in response.

After a few more tackle drills Sekizan was completely satisfied with Kato’s abilities. He was impressed not only in Kato’s power and agility, but his quick thinking was apparent when he started reading Sekizan’s movements and made sure to attack his weak spots. A few times towards the end of the drills Kato had nearly knocked Sekizan to the ground.

“Okay I’m satisfied with that.” Sekizan said as he bent over to pick up the ball. “Only thing left is to try a few steal tackles now.”

“Got it! You first then.” Kato jogged off in the opposite direction from Sekizan and got into position.

Sekizan stood on the field holding the rugby ball underneath his arm as he looked off towards Kato crouching down and ready to strike at any moment. His goal was to get past Kato no matter what; and to react accordingly to whatever Kato tried to do to stop him. Sekizan steadied himself, breathed deeply, and took off across the field.

Running full out towards Kato it only took Sekizan a few seconds to cross the field. He was only a few feet from the other boy when he realized something; Kato still hadn’t moved. Sekizan faltered in his running for a moment, but it was long enough for Kato to take advantage. Kato lunged to the left in anticipation of Sekizan taking that direction to get around him. The shock Sekizan felt when Kato caught him around his legs was indescribable. Not only had Kato been unmoving until only a second before; in that split second Kato was able to read Sekizan’s change in direction and complete a successful tackle. Sekizan lay on the ground looking up at the sky as his mind tried to process what happened to him. The next thing he saw were two warm, grey pools only inches away from his face.

“Woah! That turn was fast! I was almost too late!” Kato was pumped up on the adrenaline rush he felt from the tackle. He stared down at Sekizan while his eyes seemed to soften into something Sekizan could not describe.

“Ah, Kato? You can get off now.” Sekizan spoke to the boy still lying on top of him.

“How do you know I haven’t already?” Kato smirked and rolled off Sekizan. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees.

Sekizan frowned as he remained on the ground; he looked over at Kato who had finished dusting himself off. Sekizan raised one hand towards the other boy who immediately took it as Kato helped him get up and gave him a smack on the shoulder. Kato was still enjoying the thrill of the tackle and was rearing to go for another.

Sekizan tossed the ball to Kato and took his position where Kato had been previously. He watched as Kato walked off in the opposite direction, tossing the ball up in the air a few times along the way. Sekizan wondered what Kato was planning, but he would find out soon enough.

“Ready Captain?” Kato shouted across the field.

“Go for it!” Sekizan braced himself for Kato’s attack.

Kato tucked the ball underneath his left arm and started off at a slow jog. Sekizan watched in confusion as Kato seemed to be heading straight for him. If one of the members of his team had approached a drill the same way he would have seen it as them being lazy and taken them out without a second thought. However, Sekizan figured Kato had some sort of trick up his sleeve so jumping to conclusions was not the best idea. He watched Kato for a few more moments before finding the ideal timing to take off at a full run.

With Sekizan running straight forward, Kato responded in kind: he picked up the pace and continued running towards Sekizan. They were only a few metres from each other but Sekizan still had no idea what Kato was thinking. If it continued like this they would end up colliding and Kato would have failed the drill. Sekizan watched the boy in front of him with hawk like determination in order to figure out when he would make his move. The eyes were usually the part that gave a player’s intentions away so Sekizan raised his eyes to meet Kato’s. In that moment Sekizan realized he had made a mistake. Kato’s eyes had been locked onto Sekizan since he had started running; when Sekizan met those smoldering grey eyes he felt as if he had been burned. The intensity was enough to shock any thoughts out of Sekizan’s mind as he let Kato slip by without any trouble.

“What… What did you do?” Sekizan turned and questioned the boy who had gotten past him without any effort on his part.

“Trick I picked up somewhere.” Kato smiled in Sekizan’s direction. “Although it doesn’t always work, and it only works on certain people.”

“Who, people that are easy to read?” Sekizan asked in frustration.

“No, no… it only works on people that let me in.” Kato approached his Captain and handed the ball over to him. “Not everyone can handle me inside of them.”

Kato strode off towards the practice equipment to clean up before heading back to the club room. He left Sekizan standing in the middle of the field gripping the rugby ball tightly between his fingers. Sekizan tiled his face upwards and felt the warmth of the sun; he took a deep breath and turned to help Kato clean up. Lunch practice was over and Sekizan had no clue how to handle the popular, talented and mysterious transfer student. Sekizan sighed as he tried to ready himself for afternoon practice. At this rate, things were not going to be easy.

\---


	6. Extra Chapter: Date at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall dates are normal right? Just two people doing some shopping and nothing else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello good day!!!
> 
> I couldn't wait... I didn't want to post this one yet but... I couldn't wait... Sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So, another date chapter! I feel like I need to apologize for Kato's behaviour... He's not a bad person really, he's just, well he's just Kato... Great argument eh?
> 
> Anywho~~~ You know the drill! The extra chapters are separate from the main story~~~ So have fun!!!
> 
> Oh! Thank you for reading!!!

“What are you doing this weekend?” Sekizan asked Kato.

The school bell had rung and everyone was getting ready to leave. Kato had begun to put his books away but stopped and looked up at the boy standing in front of him. Sekizan smiled down at Kato and placed one hand on the desk. He leaned in and closed the distance between the two of them.

“What, like Sunday? I’m free during the day.” Kato went back to putting his books away.

“Okay got it, Sunday it is.” Sekizan smiled and stood up straight and began to leave.

“What… Wait where are we going?!” Kato called after him but Sekizan was already out the door.

Sunday morning came and Kato was instructed to wait at the entrance to the train station at 9am. He had arrived on time and took a look around before settling against the nearest wall. Kato put his headphones back in his ears, turned his music up, and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He wore a loose but fashionable long sleeved shirt underneath the dark jacket, and a pair of black jeans tucked into dark brown boots. His clothes accentuated his muscular but lean frame; his style emulating any number of popular male models. 

Out of the corner of his eye Kato noticed two girls glancing over in his direction. He couldn’t help but frown slightly and wonder what the hell was taking Sekizan so long. He hated being made to wait.

“Sorry about that!” Sekizan appeared and apologized.

“You’re late.” Kato glanced up at him from his place on the wall.

“I had trouble figuring out what to wear.” Sekizan answered quietly as he turned away from Kato.

Kato sighed and stepped away from the wall. For a moment he just stood and looked at the boy standing in front of him. He wore ripped, light coloured jeans that did not flatter his beautifully muscular legs. On his feet were the same old sneakers that he wore every day, much to the frustration of Kato. Kato continued to look Sekizan over and noticed he was wearing a nice dress shirt and jacket, which was quiet puzzling. His dress shirt was a lovely shade of light blue which seemed to match well with the dark blue jacket he wore over top. His jacket strained slightly with the movements of his shoulders, but not as much as what was evident with his school uniform. The dress shirt underneath was another matter entirely.

Kato stared at the thin piece of fabric peeking through from underneath Sekizan’s jacket. The substance of the fabric seemed to allow every detail to be accentuated to an unbelievable degree. Sekizan’s taut abs and defined chest were hugged so beautifully by the shirt he was wearing as Kato continued to gaze slowly up the boy’s body and stop at the collar of the shirt. The blue contrasted so well with Sekizan’s skin as Kato stared at his collarbones and practically drooled. At that moment the two girls who had been staring from before decided to walk over and interrupt Kato’s optical buffet. Frowning again, Kato reacted out to grab Sekizan and run when he finally looked at the taller boy’s face.

“Time to go.” Kato smiled as he dragged Sekizan behind him.

“Ah, okay.” Sekizan blushed even harder and followed along. The two boys got on the train and rode it in relative silence. Sekizan still hadn’t said anything about where they were going, and Kato was just about at the end of his rope.

“Captain, where the hell are we going?” Kato inquired.

“Ah, well… the mall.” Sekizan answered while faced away from Kato. Kato wasn’t exactly shocked that they were going to the mall; he was more surprised that Sekizan felt like he couldn’t tell him. Was it that embarrassing to go shopping?

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Kato stepped in closer to Sekizan. The taller boy squirmed at the closed distance between the two of them. He finally turned to face Kato and couldn’t hide the redness in his cheeks.

“You're always so well put together Kato, it’s awkward asking for help to go shopping.” Sekizan was barely audible when he answered.

“Alright, alright I have no problem helping.” Kato sighed and turned to face forward out the window. “What do you need to buy?”

Sekizan seemed to relax after Kato told him that he would help. A slight smile spread across his face and he cleared his throat before answering.

“I need pants.” Sekizan answered.

“Pants? What like jeans?” Kato asked.

“No, dress pants, something to match my jacket.” Sekizan pulled at the hem of his jacket. Kato looked over at the boy once more and it all seemed to make sense. He couldn’t quite figure out why Sekizan’s outfit was so mismatched. 

“You wore the dress shirt and jacket so you would know what pants to buy.” Kato answered his own internalized question. “Got it, I can help you no problem.”

“Great! I’m going to an event next Saturday and my parents have been bothering me to find proper clothes for a while now.” Sekizan laughed.

“Hmm, I see.” Kato chuckled at such an innocent answer. “But you know… I am going to need something in return for helping you.”

“Like what?” Sekizan turned towards Kato with a questioning face.

“Oh, you’ll know when the time comes.” Kato smirked and let go of the train railing above his head. “Come on, this is our stop.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

The two wandered through the growing crowds as they made their way towards the mall. Kato had a few shops in mind but wasn’t sure what would work best. 

“I think I have a good idea what I should put you in.” Kato said as he led Sekizan through the crowd. “But we might have to check out a few stores.

“Whatever you think is best.” Sekizan smiled.

Approximately three hours later and Kato still wasn’t satisfied with the selection of dress pants he had gone through. Even more surprisingly, Sekizan was being incredibly patient considering the whole situation. There was one final store Kato wanted to check out but had hoped he could have avoided it at all cost. The lighting was poor and always full of pretentious little shitheads. Kato loathed having to feign social norms in order to appear nice in front of the privileged and pompous assholes that had the combined intelligence of a piece of bread. 

“I really hate this place Captain.” Kato seethed under his breath. “But it’s the last store that might have what we are looking for.”

“We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to?” Sekizan posed the question as he looked at Kato. Kato smiled back, sighed and walked into the store.

The two entered the store and were immediately hit with an overwhelming combination of sounds, smells and visual effects. It felt more like a club than a clothing store and it was easy to see why anyone would become angry in such a situation. The entire front of the store was draped in some sort of large, dark velvet curtain which seemed to be emulated throughout the rest of the dark space. Perfect looking assistants milled around making sure that nothing was out of place; their calculated and flawless movements could only be described as robotic. One of the closer fembots seemed to have found new prey as her face lit up with a plastic smile as she turned to glide towards the entrance.

“Good morning gentlemen, and how may I help you.” The blonde assistant seemed to have smiled even wider as she welcomed Kato and Sekizan.

“Thank you so much for your welcome. We are shopping for dress pants for my friend here and were wondering if you would be so kind as to assist us?” Kato stepped forward and addressed the woman in a professional and upbeat manner completely opposite of his usual playful self. For a split second the mask worn by the robotic shop assistant seemed to malfunction.

“This way gentlemen, I will show you our most popular styles.” The woman turned and glided off with the two expected to follow.

“Who was that?” Sekizan grabbed Kato by the elbow and whispered in his ear.

“Who was what?” Kato placed one hand against Sekizan’s chest and returned the favour by leaning into his ear to ask the question. He could feel Sekizan tense under his touch and a glimpse of Kato’s playful smile returned. “Oh you mean me. That was professional Kato; he knows what he wants and always gets it.”

“Professional Kato seems to have a god complex.” Sekizan chuckled.

“Hmm, I think he’s just extremely liberal in his desires.” Kato smirked. “As I said, professional Kato always gets what he wants.”

Kato and Sekizan trailed behind the immaculate shop assistant for what seemed like an eternity; when really only five minutes had passed. Her professional speech dripping with sugary compliments made Kato’s blood boil. He really shouldn’t have let it bother him so much but he truly loathed those that hid behind a mask for ulterior motives.

“Sir, this particular style would suit you very nicely.” The woman had side-stepped Kato when she realized he wasn’t there to buy anything. “It would definitely emphasize your form.”

Several things happened in the span of a moment. The fine thread holding Kato from doing something he would regret finally snapped. He whipped around to excuse the shop assistant from helping them when he was struck with a scene that shocked him beyond words. Standing in front of him was an equally shocked Sekizan, both hands raised in the air, as he stared down at the woman with her hands wrapped around his thigh. She had carefully bent over, revealing a spectacular view down her low button top: she gazed up at Sekizan and smiled coyly. 

“Just checking the width of your in-seam.” She giggled and stood up straight, running her hands down the front of her top. “You are so big; these might not actually fit you.”

Kato stood there frozen in place trying to process what happened. The intense heat bubbling up inside of him and threatening to overflow all day was immediately pushed back by an icy calm. He stood there are stared at Sekizan standing rigid in front of the woman, blushing from what had just happened. Kato breathed in sharply and took control as he planned out what was going to happen next. 

“Actually, I think he will try those on.” Kato smoothly stated to the woman. 

“I- I will?” Sekizan stuttered in response.

Kato looked up at the taller boy and grinned at him ever so slightly. He calmly took the dress pants from the woman and walked towards the dressing room. The shop assistant had followed them into the dressing room and directed them to which area Sekizan could use to change.

“Miss, if you don’t mind, can you gather those other styles you had in mind? I am going to help my friend with what we have here.” Kato smiled at the woman as he held up the pants he was holding.

The woman had her perfect plastic smile situated in her perfect plastic face as she grew overly excited and went off to find more clothes. Kato turned to face Sekizan and noticed he was looking quite puzzled.

“Come on, let’s try these on.” Kato stepped forwards and drew back the thick, black curtain that acted as the door.

“Kato, wait, where are you going?!” Sekizan asked as he followed Kato into the room, the curtain falling back into place behind him.

“Hmm? I said I was going to help you didn’t I?” Kato spoke quietly towards the wall, away from Sekizan.

“I really don’t need help changing though.” Sekizan chuckled as he watched Kato slowly turn around and face him.

“Sekizan.” Kato met his Captain’s gaze and transferred all of his thoughts through that one word. “I will only ask you this once… Take off your pants.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan froze in place for a few moments, his face flushed and mouth gapping open. Before he had a chance to try to speak, Kato had begun walking across the small room. Sekizan audibly swallowed as he took a step back and bumped into the wall.

“Is there a problem?” Kato continued towards Sekizan.

“I… was just surprised.” Sekizan regained his composure and straightened himself off the wall. “Which pair should I try on first?”

Kato held up a particular pair of pants indicating that he would pass them to Sekizan when the time came. He stood there quietly as Sekizan began to remove his shoes and kick them off to the side. Sekizan looked up towards Kato briefly before unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them.

“You're seriously going to watch me?” Sekizan scoffed. “I don’t need to be babysat I can at least try on pants by myself.”

“Are you sure about that? You wouldn’t welcome help from a certain blonde slut?” Kato spoke in a harsh whisper. “Now, Captain, don’t make me repeat myself.”

Sekizan inhaled sharply at Kato’s words. He stared at the other boy standing so impossibly still in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to look away, to turn and run but no matter how much his mind screamed he couldn’t move. A shaky exhale seemed to focus his mind for a moment and it was more than enough. He moved his fingers slowly towards the front of his jeans and hooked his thumbs into the waistband. Without taking his eyes off of Kato, he pulled his jeans down and allowed them to fall on the floor. 

“Here.” Kato handed the piece of clothing to Sekizan. “Try these on first.”

Sekizan took the pants from Kato and slowly bent over as he prepared to step into them. In that position Kato had a clear view of exposed flesh running in a tight V-shape down Sekizan’s sculpted chest. The coldness swirling through Kato’s body instantly turned into a firestorm as he failed to hold back a small gasp. The sound was not lost on Sekizan who looked up from what he was doing, only to find Kato lunging forward like a hidden snake in the grass. 

“Wai-” Sekizan straightened up and tried to brace himself against Kato but couldn’t make it in time.

Kato had pushed Sekizan up against the change room wall with a light thud. The taller boy had his knees slightly bent as Kato had trapped one of his legs between his own. The two stared at each other eye to eye for a brief moment before Sekizan finally let go of the breath he was holding.

“Kato, wait, what are you doing?” Sekizan whispered the words as he tried to reach out with his hand. Kato grabbed Sekizan’s left hand as he tried to reach for him, pinning it against the wall behind them. He shifted his weight as he leaned forward, rubbing his leg against Sekizan as he reached up and grabbed his chin with his free hand.

“I think I’ll be taking it now, Captain.” Kato breathed the words from inches away. “Apparently, I haven’t completely marked what is mine if some bitch can get her hands on you.”

Tightening his grip on Sekizan’s chin he tilted his head to the side and buried his face in Sekizan’s neck. A sharp exhale came from Sekizan as Kato traced his tongue along the strained muscles of his neck. Sekizan relaxed against the sensation for a moment just before Kato plunged his teeth into the soft flesh. A gasp escaped from Sekizan as Kato bit down hard, shaking his head from side to side as if trying to tear off his flesh.

“Kato… stop… ahhh.” Sekizan moaned louder this time.

“Baby if you don’t watch the volume someone is going to hear.” Kato had let go and whispered the words into Sekizan’s ear.

Sekizan brought his right hand to his mouth and immediately covered it. He had begun to blush again at the thought of someone hearing them. The thought brought him back to reality as he struggled against Kato’s grip one handed, pushing his legs against the other boy. Kato pulled his hips back slightly from Sekizan allowing him more freedom; which was then quickly taken away.

Kato’s adept fingers had slipped into Sekizan’s shorts before he knew what was happening. Those same fingers found his hard member straining against the fabric binding him in. Kato pulled down the cumbersome fabric and revealed Sekizan’s cock; long and hard just waiting for attention. 

“All I did was bite you and you’re already this hard? What a little slut.” Kato smiled coyly. “What do you want me to do?”

Sekizan faced away from Kato as he bit the back of his hand to keep from making a sound. His breath was ragged and fast as he slowly turned his gaze towards Kato. His eyes were half closed as he looked at Kato standing there waiting for Sekizan to tell him what he wanted to hear.

“Kato, please… Let me come.” Sekizan begged.

Kato wrapped his hand around Sekizan’s cock and began stroking it slowly. He found a gentle rhythm to follow as he stared at the boy pinned against the wall. Sekizan had closed his eyes against the sensations as he tried to gasp for air between the teeth digging into the back of his hand. Kato smiled at the sight as he began to slowly pick up the pace.

“Gentlemen, I have found another pair that would work perfectly with your outfit. May I pass it through the curtain?” The shop assistant asked.

Sekizan froze at the sound of her voice coming from so close. Silence reverberated through the small change room at the realization of where the two of them were. Kato could feel the tension rise through Sekizan’s body. Kato was seconds away from losing Sekizan to his regained senses when he grabbed his cock hard, and locked eyes with Sekizan. Kato squeezed ever so slightly and grinned.

“Yes, would you please pass it through the curtain? My friend isn’t exactly decent so if you could just hand it to him that would be perfect.” Kato stated drily as he stared into Sekizan’s panicking face.

The curtain was slowly pulled back as the shop assistant passed her hand through. Grasped in perfectly manicured clutches was a lovely pair of dark smoky grey dress pants. She held them out towards Sekizan and waited.

“Go on love.” Kato whispered in Sekizan’s ear before kissing his way down his neck.

A shaky hand moved away from Sekizan’s mouth as he reached out to take the clothing offered to him. Kato watched as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the cloth, brushing ever so slightly against those manicured fingers. A cry escaped from Sekizan’s mouth as Kato had simultaneously bitten down on his collarbone and pressed his thumb into the sensitive tip of his cock. Kato let go of his bite and grabbed the base of Sekizan’s member to keep him from coming.

“Oh, I think you just shocked him. But he’s alright now so we will finish trying all of these on.” Kato made sure to let her know he was still there.

“Of course! Please call for me if you need further assistance.” Her plastic smile could actually be heard creaking through the curtain.

“I wonder Sekizan… How many times do I have to punish you before you realize you belong to me? That I am the only one that can touch you?” Kato stated coldly, gripping Sekizan tightly.

A violent shiver ran through Sekizan as the dress pants he was holding dropped to the floor; bringing his hand to his mouth just in time to stifle a moan. He angled his hips away from the wall and into Kato’s grasp.

“Are you actually trying to force me to jerk you off?” Kato laughed and leaned in. “How badly do you want it Captain.”

“Please Kato, I can’t take it anymore… I’m so close I… Let me come please.” Sekizan whimpered into the back of his hand.

“Don’t waste your tears on me, you know that won’t work.” Kato relaxed his grip.

“Kato… Don’t…” Another shiver passed through Sekizan.

“Hmm, don’t what? You want me to let go?” Kato straightened slightly as he threatened to let go, accidently rubbing his own tight bulge against Sekizan’s thigh.

“No Kato I’ve… wanted this so badly.” Sekizan opened his eyes, his shaky breath coming in pants. “I knew I made you wait.”

A small smile peeked out from behind the hand Sekizan had against his mouth. Kato caught his breath in his throat as he realized what had happened. The meeting place, shopping, everything was what Sekizan wanted. The boy looked at his Captain and couldn’t help but laugh.

“Dammit Sekizan you really got me.” Kato beamed. “But then again, I’ve also got you.”

Kato tightened his grip once more and began moving his hand up and down. He watched Sekizan tense to the sensation as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Sekizan angled his hips once more, allowing Kato full access to him. Kato rubbed the throbbing, wet cock in his hand as he watched the reactions of his lover. Tiny spasms started to ripple through Sekizan’s body as he was close to coming. Kato could feel how hard and wet with pre-cum Sekizan’s member had gotten so he squeezed tighter and sped up his pace. Sekizan had both hands down and gripped against the wall to try to steady himself, his shoulders angled forward in pleasure. 

“Come for me.” As Kato breathed the words he released his right hand from grasping Sekizan’s wrist and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him down hard to kiss him deeply.

Kato’s left hand never missing a beat as he stroked Sekizan’s cock into coming. Kato dug his nails into the back of Sekizan’s head and plunged his tongue into his mouth. The feeling of his lover’s cum dripping from his hand as he devoured his mouth made Kato want to lose control. He reveled in the tastes and sounds coming from the boy who had given himself over to Kato. He finally regained enough control to break away from the kiss and stood panting along with Sekizan.

“I want to fuck you. Right here. I want to make you scream for me.” Kato spoke to Sekizan from inches away, staring deeply into his eyes.

Sekizan gasped as Kato dug his nails into his scalp and gripped his spasming cock. His eyes were unfocused from the release and his entire body felt like he was floating. Sekizan could only nod his head. Kato pressed his cheek against the side of Sekizan’s face, whispering in his ear.

“You want it so badly I can taste it on you. You want me to tie you up and fuck you until you scream so loudly you lose your voice. I won’t stop; I’ll keep ramming my cock into you over and over and over until you almost pass out. I won’t let you sleep tonight.”

Sekizan lost feeling in his legs and would have collapsed if he wasn’t already leaning against the wall. His face was flushed from the words whispered in his ear. He gazed at Kato and could see the darkness dancing behind his eyes. A coy smile played across Kato’s lips as he looked at Sekizan; he wanted nothing more than to utterly consume him.

“Put your jeans back on we’re leaving.” Kato slowly untangled himself from Sekizan.

Sekizan leaned against the wall for a moment as he watched Kato pick up his discarded jeans and hand them to him. He had trouble forming solid thoughts let alone trying to even speak.

“Clean yourself up with what you’re wearing now.” Kato answered for him.

“Won’t the staff notice?” Sekizan could finally form words.

“Does it look like I care?” Kato stated coldly.

Sekizan quickly cleaned himself up and changed back into his ripped jeans, nearly falling over in the process. Kato was there to catch him from falling and to take the balled up dress pants and fold them neatly in a pile underneath the others. Once Sekizan had finished he stood up straight and went to leave the change room.

“Wait, pick those ones up.” Kato motioned towards the dark stone grey pants closest to the curtain.

“The ones that assistant brought after we had…” Sekizan trailed off.

“Yup. Those ones.” Kato laughed as he reached out and pulled back the curtain. “After you.” They walked out of the change rooms and went straight to pay. As Sekizan was settling the bill the blonde bimbo sauntered over to them. 

“I hope that you found everything you were looking for today.” She brushed past Kato and asked Sekizan. “Please come back if you need anything. Anything at all.”

The shop assistant leaned into Sekizan as she tucked a small note into his jacket pocket. She smoothed her hands down the front of her top once more before finally taking her leave. Sekizan stood on the spot confused by the whole situation as he turned his head to look at Kato.

“Time to leave Sekizan.” Kato walked over towards the taller boy and reached into his jacket pocket. “We have a lot of work ahead of us tonight.”

As Sekizan stood there blushing, Kato took the note out of his pocket and turned his head off towards the corner of the store. His gaze was met by the blonde robot as he bared his teeth in a threatening smile. He locked eyes with hers as he slowly crumpled up the paper and let it fall to the ground.

“I’m glad we found you some pants Captain.” Kato turned to leave the store as Sekizan walked beside him.

“I am too but how do you know they will fit me?” Sekizan inquired.

“Of course I know they would fit you perfectly.” Kato chuckled and gazed up at Sekizan. “There is no one on this planet that knows every single part of you as well as I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done so sorry... don't worry they'll be more!!!


	7. Fourth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> Been a while eh? I am slowly but surely sending my characters forwards! It's a tad slow but I'd rather build them up properly now so what happens in later chapters will all make sense... *MWAHAHAHAHAHA*
> 
> Ahem
> 
> I really, really love writing Kato. I love Sekizan so much but I try to stay as faithful to the manga with his character as possible so sometimes he can seem rigid. Kato on the other hand is alllllll me... He's free to act in any way that he wants so he might seem a bit ridiculous sometimes! Please forgive him he's still learning!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading my story!!!

Afternoon classes went by just as boringly as in the morning. Kato had always been quick to pick up on things, but the absolute attention to detail schools liked to go into was mind-blowingly dull. A cool breeze shifted the light curtains covering the windows as Kato turned to gaze outside. His mind wandered off as he began to think of things outside of the classroom, only to be interrupted by the school bell. With classes over for the day it was finally time for Kato to meet his new team.

“Now remember Kato, I’ll introduce you to everyone and I just want you watching today okay?” Sekizan led the way down the hall with Kato walking beside him, arms up with fingers laced behind his head. He looked up at the slightly taller boy out of the corner of his eye and could physically see how flustered his Captain was getting.

“Don’t worry about me I promise to behave.” Kato ran ahead a few steps and turned left around the corner. “I promise I won’t bite this time!”

“Kato the clubroom is the other direction.” Sekizan called after him and continued to walk off towards the right in the direction of the clubroom. Kato may have been talented in a lot of areas but directions were definitely not one of them.

The field was once again bustling with activity as various sports clubs began setting up for afternoon practice. Sekizan walked off in the direction of the clubroom, muttering something to himself. Kato couldn’t help but laugh as the tension flew off Sekizan in waves.

“Something funny?” Sekizan asked, slightly annoyed about being laughed at.

“Hmm? Oh I was just thinking that you seemed tense… maybe you should find something to help you relax?” Kato’s crooked grin grew wider. “Something, or someone to help you release you know?”

Before Sekizan could say anything in retort the pair of them had already reached the rugby practice field. Sekizan was about to tell Kato to go get changed while he checked the equipment when a loud bang and subsequent crashing sound came from the same direction. Kato and Sekizan stood outside as they watched the clubroom door burst open and two boys spill out and onto the ground.

“Try saying that to my face you jerk!” The smaller boy pinned on the ground yelled up to the larger boy holding him down.

“I’ll say it as many times as I need to SHRIMP! Don’t get so cocky!” The larger boy was struggling to hold down his target as the former tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Several other boys stood around and looked on in shock at what was happening in front of them.

“Gion-kun, Ebumi-kun, this isn’t the way to conduct yourselves.” Hachioji tried to reason with the fighting boys but to no avail.

The entire scene was something out of a manga and Kato couldn’t help but laugh. What started as a small giggle quickly turned into a full blown laughing fit. The two boys rolling around on the ground stopped and looked up at the laughing boy standing right beside their Captain. Everyone froze in place when they met Sekizan’s eyes. He stood absolutely still but he radiated power and fury that could have cut like a knife. No one dared to move, except for the boy that continued to laugh. It seemed as if everyone was collectively holding their breath while waiting to be slaughtered, and the laughing boy was either too stupid, or too brave to follow suit.

“Ahahaha Captain please tell me these are the other rugby players?! Ahahaha they are a riot! So much spirit I love it!” Kato had finally righted himself after an intense laughing fit while he placed one hand on his hip and rubbed his eyes dry. Small giggles managed to escape after he had finished but he had finally managed to calm himself down.

“You done now?” Sekizan looked at Kato out of the corner of his eye, making sure to keep his full attention on those still in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m all good!” Kato sighed and crossed his arms, smiling towards the scene in front of him.

Sekizan turned his full attention towards the two boys still located on the ground. He began to walk forwards when Gion suddenly jumped up and began yelling gibberish.

“Wait Captain it’s not my fault it was Ebumi he called me a shrimp again!” Gion yelled out while pointing to Ebumi.

“Huh?! You’re the one that wouldn’t get out of my way!!” Ebumi yelled back towards Gion.

The pair of them started right back into a shouting match and Sekizan had had enough. He clenched his teeth and was about ready to strangle both of them when he felt a cold hand on his arm. The suddenness of it made him jump and he looked over to see Kato standing beside him. Kato had completely abandoned his happy attitude and gave Sekizan a powerful look that sent shivers down his spine. He relaxed against the hand that was placed on his arm and silently acknowledged that Kato could do what he wished.

“Gion-chan, Ebumi-chan, I think that’s about enough.” Kato smiled slightly as he walked towards the two boys.

“Who the hell do you think you are?!” Ebumi exploded as Kato approached him. The demeanor of the new boy sent Ebumi into a rage as he lunged forward to grab Kato’s collar.

“Hey!” Gion yelled as he tried to catch the other boy in his rampage but with no luck.

A few things happened at once. Ebumi went to grab Kato in his rage as the others were too shocked to move. Sekizan was the only one that looked on without a worry. He watched Kato’s strong back hold his position until the very last moment of Ebumi’s lunge, before he tipped his shoulder forward in one smooth and fluid movement. Kato grabbed Ebumi’s wrist, twisted his body so he was facing Sekizan’s direction, and flipped the other boy up and over his shoulder to land with a thud on the ground. The entire spectacle lasted only a moment but it was so beautifully executed that everyone was stunned in amazement. Sekizan was the only one that knew the truth; the only one that knew what Kato was capable of.

“Now, now Ebumi-chan, that’s no way to greet your new teammate is it?” Kato kneeled down beside Ebumi’s head and leaned closer as he whispered “I have no problem taking you on little boy, but if you want to play just let me warn you. Even if you scream for mercy I’ll continue until I’m fully satisfied.”

The entire field went silent as Kato slowly stood up and offered his hand to the boy on the ground. Ebumi seemed to hesitate for a moment as if the hand offered to him would burn him, but he grabbed it and allowed himself to be helped upright.

“Wasn’t that fun!?” Kato laughed and turned to face the others.

“THAT WAS SO COOL!” Gion shouted and ran over to Kato with a huge grin covering his face. “Teach me how to do that!!!”

Gion was leaping about trying to copy what he had seen as Kato watched in amusement as the shorter boy danced around him. He finally stopped right in front of him and took Kato’s hand in his excitement. 

“I can try to teach you to tackle Gion-chan but I think your Captain has other plans for you at the moment.” Kato smiled to the smaller boy just as a hand reached out and grabbed Gion’s head.

Sekizan had walked up to the small group and immediately noticed the hand nonchalantly placed on Kato’s arm. Sekizan knit his brow in frustration and before he knew it he was practically picking Gion up off the ground by his head. He let go of the boy who then turned to face him, looking a bit paler than before.

“Listen up all of you!” Sekizan bellowed. “This is our new recruit and your new senpai Kajima Kato. He’s an experienced rugby player and will be taking the position of Scrum-Half. Everyone get along.”

Sekizan finished and started walking off towards the clubroom to get changed. He knew that Kato would want to introduce himself to the others but he hoped it wouldn’t take too long. Sekizan faltered in his steps at the thought of Kato making friends with his teammates. There was nothing wrong with that and Sekizan knew it, but why did it piss him off so much? He let out a sigh of confusion and exhaustion from the whole ordeal.

“Thanks for the intro Captain.” Kato had caught up to Sekizan and was also heading for the clubroom to get changed. “I’ll finish my introductions when we get out onto the field.”

“Hmmp” Sekizan muttered incoherently as he turned his face away from Kato to hide the blush that warmed his cheeks. He was happy that Kato decided to follow him instead of stand around and chat.

“This is going to be fun Captain! I’m already enjoying myself with these guys!” Kato laughed “I can’t wait to start getting rough with them.”

Kato was the first to reach the door to the clubroom which he held open for Sekizan. He smiled to his Captain with his charming crooked grin once more.

“After you.” Kato chuckled as he followed Sekizan through the door to get ready for afternoon practice.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan managed to get changed this time without incident and the two of them left the clubroom to meet up with the rest of the team. Aside from the boys that had witnessed the fight between Gion and Ebumi, everyone else was already on the field setting up equipment and warming up. Sekizan and Kato walked over to the group who stopped what they were doing and gathered around at their Captain’s presence.

“So this is the new student?!” The manager walked over and extended her hand to Kato “I’m the rugby manager Umeno!”

“Enchanté mademoiselle.” Kato took Umeno’s hand, bent over and placed a kiss on the top of her fingers. That earned him a blush from Umeno and a smack on the back of the head from Sekizan.

“Stop fooling around Kato.” Sekizan sighed at the behaviour of his new teammate.

“My apologies Captain I was only trying to be a gentleman.” Kato gave a slight bow and wink with his comment which only made Sekizan sigh louder.

Sekizan chose to ignore Kato’s antics as he turned to address the rest of his team. He stood in front of everyone, hands on his hips, and took a deep breath before beginning.

“As I told some of you before this is our new team member Kajima Kato. He just moved here from Canada and is quite an experienced rugby player. He’ll be joining us for practice tomorrow but for today I’m just going to have him watch so make sure you all show him what you’re capable of.” Sekizan finished and the group exploded with a storm of questions directed at Kato.

“I don’t mind answering questions after practice or tomorrow, but we’re already a bit behind so why don’t we get started?” Kato smiled to the group as he successfully evaded the inquisition.

“Mutsumi, can you take care of the 1st years?” Sekizan took the opportunity to dole out tasks “I want them working with the ball today. 2nd and 3rd years warm up for tackling practice.”

“I wanna tackle!” Gion shouted predictably at Sekizan.

“Not until you can keep that ball steady on your back, don’t worry you’ll still get your free tackles off me at the end of practice.” Sekizan stated and sent Gion on his way.

Sekizan looked over at Kato expecting to find him smiling but instead he had a look of deep concentration on his face. Kato watched as his new teammates went off to fulfill their orders without a second thought. Watching Sekizan take command of his team excited Kato to the point that he could have exploded with joy.

“Kato, Hachioji Mutsumi is my Vice-Captain and in charge of training the 1st years that don’t have any experience. He’s reliable and a good player so make sure you get along.” Sekizan crossed his arms and lectured Kato.

“Yessir.” Kato answered “Anything else?”

“You’re being too agreeable it’s off-putting.” Sekizan turned and stared at Kato who continued to look straight ahead and watch the other boys practicing.

“Hmm, I’m just enjoying your air of authority, Captain.” Kato smirked and turned his head to meet Sekizan’s eyes “It’s giving me all sorts of ideas.”

“What’s that supposed to mean-” Sekizan started to ask but was suddenly cut off by the approach of another player.

Jogging over from the direction of the clubroom was a very late 1st year Fly-Half. Ooharano looked up and met Sekizan’s eyes with a look of indifference rather than remorse. Not only was he late for practice but he didn’t seem to be bothered by that fact in the least. Sekizan was only a moment away from scolding him with another punishment of laps around the track when he noticed Ooharano switch his gaze to the boy standing beside him. It was as if the world slowed down at that point when Ooharano saw Kato. His pupils dilated and his breath caught in his throat as Sekizan could see the first year visually tense up in Kato’s presence. His response was strange and Sekizan couldn’t understand any of it except for that fact that it pissed him off.

“And who might you be?” Kato began as Ooharano stopped in from of them.

“Ooharano Etsugo.” The keen look in Ooharano’s eyes stayed glued to Kato’s form.

“And?” Kato pressed forward. “Can you give me a bit more?”

“Oh, did you want my sign? Or how about my shoe size?” Ooharano had returned to his cocky self. 

“I’d rather know what position you enjoy.” Kato began. “I can find out about your hobbies later.”

It was the first time since Sekizan had met Ooharano that he seemed to have a truly genuine reaction. His face flushed bright red at the comment for the briefest of moments as he shifted his gaze down to the ground. He ran one hand through his hair and looked up once more after composing himself and looking ready to retort to Kato’s comment.

“So what rugby position do you play?” Kato spoke before Ooharano had a chance to.

“Um, Fly-Half.” Ooharano answered quickly as he didn’t have a chance to do anything else in the suddenness of the question.

“Oh! That’s wonderful! I’m the new Scrum-Half.” Kato laughed full and long before placing one hand on his hip and turning to face the practice happening behind them.

“I’m not surprised.” Ooharano grinned. “With a body like that you’d be ideal in any position.”

Kato burst out laughing at Ooharano’s banter. Sekizan could only watch in astonishment at the exchange between the two; his chest felt tight and his breathing became rapid as he failed to focus his thoughts.

“Guess we’ll be working closely then?” Kato laughed again as he started to walk off. “I’m in your care.”

Ooharano began to follow Kato as Sekizan watched. His anger had finally peaked as he stepped in front of the 1st year with crossed arms and a look of fury on his face.

“You won’t be doing anything if you can’t come to practice on time.” Sekizan spoke calmly but he could visibly see Ooharano recoil in his presence. “This is your second strike. If you want to stay on this team you’ll have to earn it.”

Sekizan turned and saw Kato giving him an inquisitive look, one raised eyebrow that simply stated ‘don’t back down’. Sekizan steeled himself as he turned back slightly to the stunned 1st year.

“Fifty laps today and you’ll be spending the day practicing with the shrimp. No excuses. This is your last chance.” With that Sekizan turned back around and walked away.

“Well done Captain.” Kato walked beside Sekizan and away from Ooharano who had begun his running without a word. “He’s a talented one but not used to being told no.”

“Whose fault do you think this is?!” Sekizan shouted as he turned to face Kato.

They were downwind from the rest of the team so no one turned to look in their direction. Sekizan was bursting with rage and frustration as he seethed in Kato’s direction. His chest rose and fell with each breath as if the act of breathing was a difficult task. Kato closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. 

“Captain, is there something you want to tell me?” Kato opened his eyes and cold pools of grey tore through Sekizan like tornadoes destroying everything in their path.

“I, um.” Sekizan stuttered.

Kato walked forward the few steps it took to close the distance between them as he reached out a hand and placed it firmly on Sekizan’s chest. The movement startled the other boy as it felt like he had been electrocuted. He could not make himself move against Kato’s hand on his chest, his gaze locked on those two grey eyes boring holes right through him.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Kato made it a statement rather than a question; his hand ascending Sekizan’s chest in a painfully sensual manner.

Sekizan caught his voice in his throat as he tried to shout but the words could not form. He felt trapped in his own body as he watched Kato manipulate him with only his eyes. A shiver ran through Sekizan’s body as he tried to remain focused on what was happening but his mind had completely gone blank. He was drowning in those pools of grey and he knew in that moment he would go willingly.

“Everything alright Captain?” Hachioji interrupted.

The shock sent Sekizan stumbling back a few steps as he struggled to breath. He looked at his Vice-Captain wondering what the hell was going on and tried to think of an answer.

“I think the Captain is sick actually.” Kato turned to Hachioji, crossed him arms and knit his brow. “He’s been unsteady all day so I thought he might have a fever.”

“Eh!? Seriously!? Why didn’t you say anything Sekizan?” Hachioji looked on with worry.

“Oh, I guess I just thought I could work through it.” Sekizan followed along. “I’ll be fine just watching today, so I’ll have Kato lead the tackle drills.”

“As you wish Captain.” Kato smiled and took off towards the 3rd years without another word.

“Don’t push yourself Sekizan.” Hachioji patted him on the shoulder and went back to the 1st years.

Sekizan was left standing out in the field wondering what the hell just happened. His heart was still pounding and his head was fuzzy and unfocused. He felt like his entire body was on fire but he couldn’t stop shivering. Maybe Kato was right… Maybe he really was sick.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!
> 
> Please feel free to comment and give Kudos! I'll try to write another regular chapter before the next date chapter so keep an eye out!


	8. Fifth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I felt the need to write more Sekizan and Kato!
> 
> I can't help but wonder if I am doing them justice, or if my intentions are being lost... I hope people realize the subtle reactions of these two and how much they truly need each other...
> 
> Okay okay I'll leave it at that~~~

Sekizan stood off to the side of the field as he watched the afternoon practice. Kato had taken to his role as stand in quite well, already fully integrated into the team dynamic. The 2nd and 3rd years had developed a flow to their practice, showing both levels of efficiency and fore-thought. Sekizan had the unique opportunity to watch how his team worked, but instead he was simply focused on one person.

Kato directed his new teammates like it was natural to him, and who knew, maybe he had already been used to it at his old school. The thought made Sekizan frown: he didn’t know much about his new teammate and that bothered him. Why did he move and who was he living with? What sort of teams did he play on in past? What were his former teammates like? Sekizan was growing more and more frustrated, thoughts buzzing around in his head like a swarm of angry bees that set his teeth on edge. He couldn’t help but fidget in place while trying to concentrate on what was going on.

The 2nd and 3rd years were practicing tackle passes as Sekizan watched Kato direct the players into correct positions. They ran through a tackle once, slowly so that a complete ball pass could be demonstrated. Kato then stood back and watched as everyone ran through it once themselves. He walked over to Ise, one of the backs that had been tackled and was lying on the ground, and bent over to physically reposition him into the correct stance. The act seemed typical of any sports practice, but as Kato carefully adjusted the arms and legs of the boy lying on the ground Sekizan could feel heat crawl up his neck. He looked away in that moment and decided quickly that he needed to be alone.

“Look Ise, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your arms bent? Do you want them to get ripped off during the tackle?” Kato was manipulating the boy’s arm which results in several grunts of pain. Ise promised he understood this time, not that Kato believed anything he heard.

“Okay, try again everyone, I want you to be able to be tackled and pass off the ball back to our players all in one fluid motion!” Kato spoke loudly above the wind; the group acknowledged his orders and went for another pass.

Kato took a moment to finally look around him. Hachioji was being patient with the newbie 1st years, trying to get them used to handling an unfamiliar ball as they practiced dropping and recovering it. The dropping part they got easily, trying to recover the ball just resulted in pure chaos. Kato didn’t envy Hachioji so he would try to stay out of it as much as possible. Off near the 1st years but training separately were… a giant and a 3rd year. For the life of Kato he couldn’t remember the giant 1st years name, just that he seemed to be a friend of the shrimp. Speaking of the shrimp, Kato turn towards the fence to see how Gion was faring. 

A smile spread across Kato’s lips as he could visibly see the high level of concentration coming from the small 1st year. Gion was crawling along the ground as some sort of bizarre training to get him ready to actually play rugby. He seemed so keen to tackle but not learn anything else about the sport. Kato sighed at the thought of having to put up with another hard-headed muscle brain, but decided to give Gion the benefit of the doubt. Maybe his two brain cells were capable of understanding basic rugby plays if he tried hard enough.

Kato slowly scanned the field as he tried to account for everyone. He had only been introduced to the team two hours earlier but it already felt like he had played with them for years. Kato was always pretty astute when it came to reading people; he prided himself on being able to notice the smallest details.

“Oy Kato… Taku is gone.” Matsuo, one of the 3rd years participating in tackle practice, looked up briefly after pinning Ise again.

Kato swung around to try to find the Captain but Matsuo was right, he was nowhere to be seen. Kato turned back to Matsuo and asked him if he could carry on practice while he figured out what was happening. Of course the 3rd year agreed happily and went to pin Ise for the twentieth time that afternoon.

Hachioji was still patiently teaching the newbies ball handling as Kato slowly jogged up to him and waved for him to come over and away from the others.

“The Captain isn’t here.” Kato spoke in a normal tone, trying not to sound panicked.

Hachioji looked up and around just as Kato had done earlier, also coming to the same conclusion that Sekizan was no longer on the field.

“He must have gone back to the clubroom, he wasn’t looking too well.” Hachioji looked at Kato with a furrowed brow. Kato noted that the boy in front of him was awfully concerned for Sekizan, but it probably wasn’t something to be worried about. “Should I go see if he’s alright?”

“Naw, I’ll do it.” Kato started walking towards the clubroom before there was a chance to argue. “Matsuo is leading tackle practice and you have your hands full with the newbies, I’ll see what’s up with the Captain… and stay with him if need be.”

Kato turned from Hachioji and picked up the pace towards the clubroom, not worried in the least that he would be followed. If Sekizan really was sick he didn’t want anyone else to see him in such a state, so he tried to make it abundantly clear that only his presence would be needed. As Kato neared the clubroom he slowed his pace and reached for the door. He had no clue what was waiting for him, but when it came to Sekizan, Kato was up for anything.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan managed to stumble back to the clubroom unnoticed. His palms were slick with sweat as he tried to fight through the dizzy spells that threatened to topple him over. He went through the door and quickly closed it behind him, leaning his weight against it for support. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to focus, to concentrate on anything.

Thoughts ran through his mind at light speed as he tried to process them. He felt both angry and emotionally numb towards everything. Sekizan had no idea what to do as he brought one hand up and ran it through his thick curly hair. He began walking over to the bench to sit down when he suddenly tripped and fell to his knees.

“Fucking hell.” Sekizan kicked out at the object in a rage, wanting to vent his frustrations on anything.

Sekizan sighed deeply as he realized how redundant his actions were; he looked down at the object that had tripped him. Of course, it really was no surprise to Sekizan that it was Kato’s bag that was the cause. Sekizan couldn’t help but burst out laughing at how ridiculous it all was. He sat up and leaned over towards the bag, pulling it closer towards him.

“Seriously?” Sekizan spoke out loud to the empty room, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

The bag wasn’t even closed when Sekizan decided to go rifling through it. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered, not really being one to care about the possessions of others; however, Kato was different. He had told that boy where his locker was and instructed him to keep his stuff in there. So whose fault was it really that Sekizan was now going through Kato’s bag? Sekizan was going to take the opportunity to see what he could learn about the mysterious transfer student.

The first thing that Sekizan noticed about the black duffle was that it was neatly organized on the inside. He found the normal sports stuff in there like towels, water bottle, bandages and antiseptic along with a few other things. He sighed after a few moments, he really shouldn’t have been rifling through someone else’s stuff. Just as Sekizan was about to close the bag back up, something shiny caught his eye.

Curiosity got the better of him as Sekizan reached into the bag to retrieve the item. A small, silver lighter gleamed in the light of the clubroom as Sekizan brought it closer to his face to inspect. He rolled it around in his hand and noticed an engraving on the side.

“R…J…” Sekizan spoke the initials out loud, realizing that the lighter must not have belonged to Kato, at least not originally. He wondered who used to be the owner, and what their connection to Kato was. Sekizan frowned at the thought as he replaced the lighter to the duffle bag.

Sekizan stood up after he had closed the bag, stretching out his stiff legs as he walked over towards the bench to sit down. His thoughts raced as he tried to focus, his behaviour was uncharacteristic and if he wanted to be able to lead this team he would have to perform better. Sekizan closed his eyes as he felt pressure build up in his chest, his breathing grew shallow as if the oxygen in the room was depleting. The thought sent him into a panic as he tried to breathe deeper only to choke against his constricting throat.

The room grew hotter and hotter as Sekizan tried to calm himself; the tightness in his chest threatening to tear his heart to pieces. Even with his eyes tightly shut Sekizan couldn’t focus past his growing panic. He could feel the room spinning out of control when suddenly he felt cool pressure on either side of his face. Sekizan felt himself calming under the pressure, forcing himself to slow his heartbeat as he was finally able to quell his panic. Very slowly, he opened his eyes and was met with the shining grey gaze of the boy hovering above him.

“Sekizan, what’s wrong? Are you really sick?” Kato asked with an air of worry in his voice, his eyebrows knit with concern for the boy sitting in front of him.

In that moment Sekizan was finally able to breathe. The panic that had rushed through him was now subsiding as he stared into Kato’s concerned face. There was so much Sekizan wanted to say, and yet not a word escaped his mouth. Kato was gently rubbing circles with his thumbs on either side of Sekizan’s face, his cool hands bringing a flush of heat to Sekizan’s cheeks. The difference in temperature was exhilarating as Sekizan shivered against the feeling.

“What have you done to me?” Sekizan asked meekly as if he did not want to know the answer. His world was falling apart as Sekizan tried to stay on top of everything, but in one brief moment Kato was able to calm him completely.

“You’re hot.” Kato whispered in the quiet room. “Do you have a fever?”

Whether Kato ignored Sekizan’s question or he didn’t understand didn’t matter at all in that moment as Kato leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Sekizan’s, taking his temperature through their contact. Sekizan let out a sigh at the feeling of Kato being so close, so connected to him that he closed his eyes to try to focus past the heat rising up through his chest. Sekizan shifted uncomfortably and audibly groaned when his shorts rubbed up against the bulge that had started to grow under the tight fabric.

Sekizan shot his eyes open and went to hide the hard-on he was blatantly exhibiting, catching Kato’s gaze in the process. Nothing was missed in that moment as Kato’s grey eyes bore holes through Sekizan and his movement. Sekizan tried to shift to get up, but Kato held his face firmly and wouldn’t let him move.

“Why are you hard, Captain?” Kato wasn’t so much as asking a question as he was stating a fact, his voice sliding over Sekizan’s skin like warm silk. “When was the last time you jerked off?”

“I-I…” Sekizan couldn’t finish his sentence; something so personal and yet he wanted nothing more than to answer the boy in front of him. He looked down to avoid Kato’s eyes, not out of embarrassment but more out of shame.

“Captain…” Kato gently tilted Sekizan’s head back, making their eyes meet while he spoke. “It’s perfectly normal, especially when you are under a lot of stress.”

Kato smiled slightly as Sekizan watched the boy’s eyes soften. Sekizan relaxed into the hands that were supporting him and released a breath that he hadn’t known he was holding. Sekizan nodded ever so slightly and went to stand up once more.

“Okay! I’ll watch the door so you can deal with that.” Kato grinned widely, pointing directly at Sekizan’s crotch.

“Um… WHAT?!” Sekizan couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice.

“Come on we don’t have a lot of time until practice is over! Get to it!” Kato sauntered over to the clubroom door, turned around and leaned against it.

“I’m really… I’m fine.” Sekizan couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Captain.” Kato spoke in a low voice, crossing his arms across his chest. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

The words fell from Kato’s mouth so matter of factly that it caught Sekizan off guard. He stared at the boy leaning against the door, his eyes focused solely on Sekizan’s presence. The statement was meant as a provocation, Sekizan knew, but he couldn’t help but imagine Kato helping others in the same way. He hated the thought; why did he hate the thought? Kato could do what he wanted and probably did no matter what anyone said to him, so why did Sekizan care so much about the actions of the other boy?

Sekizan was mad, and although he wouldn’t admit it, he was also highly prideful. He locked eyes with the mysterious boy that had waltzed into his life so suddenly, as he slid his hands into his tight shorts.

Sekizan hadn’t realized how hard he really was; the presence of another person distracted him from the blood actively pumping into his cock. He managed to release it from the prison of the fabric as he rubbed his thick length a few times. Sekizan was already so wet from pre-cum that his hand slid smoothly along his hot member. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the feeling of stroking his cock; the slick, wet sounds filling the quiet room with each movement.

Breath’s hitched in excitement as Sekizan stroked his cock with almost a sense of urgency. He was so impossibly hard that he felt like he would burst at any moment. A moan fell from his lips as Sekizan quickened his pace in anticipation of release.

“Slowly…” Kato ordered from his place at the door.

Sekizan didn’t hesitate for a moment at the comment, slowing his stokes as he was told. His hand pulled gently up his thick, pulsating cock as he brought it across the head and rubbed generously. Sekizan groaned in pleasure at the feeling, throwing his head back in ecstasy. He kept the pace slow as he coaxed the pleasure out in long, almost painful strokes. 

“I…” Sekizan opened his eyes and met Kato’s gaze. “I want…”

Sekizan could barely think straight as he watched the other boy. He had no idea what Kato was thinking, he seemed so calm apart from the visible strain of his muscles clenching tightly against his chest. Kato’s breathing had quickened and he was having trouble keeping his place at the door. In that moment Sekizan realized that he wanted Kato. He wanted the other boy to run across the room and embrace him; he wanted Kato to be the one stroking his cock, to suck him off, to do even more.

Sekizan couldn’t help but stroke harder, faster, as he was so close to climaxing; his hand squeezing tightly against his throbbing member. In the rush of the moment his eyes shot back to Kato once more as if he couldn’t finish with all of the thoughts flying frantically through his head. Sekizan’s hand faltered as he fell into Kato’s eyes; a darkness and heat radiated from their depths the likes of which Sekizan had never felt. All thoughts vanished from Sekizan’s mind as he found peace within the darkness. Kato smiled ever so slightly as he licked his lips and tilted his head before issuing a final command.

“Come”

Sekizan moaned in pleasure as hot streaks of white cum shot out of his cock over and over. He continued to stroke his member to coax out the after effects of pleasure as a wave of his release washed over him. His eyes grew heavy and his breathing shallowed in the moment; Sekizan had never felt such amazing pleasure in his life. He looked to Kato once more and was met with a smile, untold comments and mystery hiding behind those grey eyes. Sekizan sighed, pulled up his shorts, and went to stand.

“Feel better?” Kato asked quietly, never moving from his place at the door.

“Well, yeah.” Sekizan answered with a hint of embarrassment in his voice; redness returning to his face once more.

Kato chuckled and pushed off the door. He walked towards Sekizan slowly, almost seeming to glide as he oozed seduction in his movements. Sekizan stood frozen on the spot, unable to think or move against the force that was coming right for him as Kato stopped mere inches from Sekizan.

“You know” Kato spoke, his voice soft but sensual “If you let yourself get so pent up you won’t be any help to your team.”

“Ah.” Sekizan couldn’t think of any other way to answer.

“Next time will be even more amazing… I promise.” Kato spoke low as desire seemed to take command of his voice. He reached out slowly towards Sekizan as the other boy braced himself for what was about to happen.

Kato reached past Sekizan and grabbed his bag off the floor. He walked towards his locker and shoved his stuff in before closing the door with a light bang. Sekizan still stood frozen, a look of confusion playing across his face.

“If you insist on going through other people’s things…” Kato started walking towards the door before he stopped and looked back at Sekizan over his shoulder “You’ll have to suffer the consequences.”

With that Kato had opened the door and returned to practice, leaving Sekizan in a shocked silence alone in the clubroom. He had no clue how Kato knew that he had looked in his bag, but the subtle threat of unspoken consequences sent shivers down Sekizan’s spine. He knew, or at least he had an idea, of what Kato was capable of now. The thought should have scared Sekizan but instead it was like he was seeing the world for the first time. There was so much that he wanted to do, and Sekizan knew that Kato could be the one to show him.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> As always feel free to leave Kudos and Comments!!! I LOVE PRAISE SORRY NOT SORRY!


	9. Sixth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Are people actually reading this? I'm seriously doubtful but that's okay I guess...
> 
> YAYAYAYA THE ANIME IS OUT MY BABIES ARE ANIMATED HOORAY!!!
> 
> Now that the anime has been released I am a bit sad that Kato isn't there, even though I wrote him as an original character. Please forgive me as I try to roughly follow the main story line.
> 
> This chapter is the start of it all, from here on Sekizan and Kato will be diving into the abyss and who knows what's in store for them!
> 
> Have fun reading!!!

“Do you ever wonder why we’re here?”

Sekizan looked over at the boy who asked such a simple yet complicated question and had no words to say. Well, more specifically, Kato had asked the question while Sekizan was eating Yakisoba bread and there was no way he could have answered. Sekizan took the words Kato spoke and rolled them around in his mind. Was this an existential inquiry into a better understanding of life, the universe, and everything? Did Kato want to start a philosophical debate? Sekizan just couldn’t figure out how to answer.

“Do you ever feel like you’re in an anime?” Taking a complete 180 turn, Kato continued to speak. “Sometimes I feel like our lives are merely entertainment for the viewing of others.”

If Sekizan wasn’t confused before he sure as hell was now. The two boys sat underneath the cherry tree near their practise field. The team had a quick meeting as soon as the lunch bell had rung but the rest of practise would be continued after school. Kato had approached Sekizan after the meeting holding up a bag; apparently he had taken what Sekizan said to heart the day before and wanted to eat lunch together.

So there they were, eating lunch together under a cherry tree on a beautiful sunny afternoon. If there had been one more cliché introduced Sekizan would have probably gotten up and left. He still had no clue how to answer Kato so he decided to just finish his food instead.

“So… Did you sleep well after you jerked off yesterday?” Kato spoke as casually as before.

Sekizan nearly choked on his food as he reached for the bottle of green tea Kato had bought. He couldn’t believe how forward Kato was, he really shouldn’t have been surprised at this point but the other boy always came swinging right out of left field.

“You know Captain,” Kato continued as Sekizan tried to compose his breathing. “You have an entire team sitting on your shoulders with no one to share the burden with. At least that’s what you think. Don’t get me wrong I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but…”

Kato trailed off before finishing his sentence. A soft breeze blew through the leaves of the cherry tree, scattering the remaining blossoms from their perch. Sekizan looked over at Kato who was gazing up into the branches of the tree above them, seemingly lost in deep thought. Just as soon as Sekizan felt like he wouldn’t hear the end of Kato’s sentence, the other boy tiled his head over to meet Sekizan’s eyes.

“If you can’t bear the burden anymore, let me help relieve your stress.” Kato spoke in a low whisper as he leaned closer to the other boy. “You are strong, Sekizan, too strong. It’s alright to let go.”

“I can’t just let go, it doesn’t work like that.” Sekizan spoke sharply, not meaning to be blunt but instead to hide the wavering in his voice.

Kato smiled his crooked grin, never taking his eyes off of Sekizan. From an outside perspective the look would have seemed harmless, innocent in fact, but it was much more than that. Sekizan could barely withstand the heat being emitted from that gaze. A sense of challenge reverberated from deep within Kato and with every fibre of Sekizan’s being he desperately wanted to respond. His mind was spiraling into oblivion as he struggled to stay afloat, his breathing growing shallow and panicked. It felt as if the entire weight of the world was pressing in on top of him until…

Cold hands reached out and gently cradled Sekizan’s face. The fire in Kato’s eyes never softened; the flames weren’t painful or alarming but soothing and full of comfort. Sekizan released the breath he had been holding as he finally let go. He practically melted into those hands that secured him to this world, the world that demanded so much and returned so little. Sekizan wanted to release some of his burden but never knew how; the expectations of others, the challenges, facing failure and regret, the things he always dealt with alone.

“Just… breathe.” In that moment Sekizan’s mind went blank as Kato’s words quenched all of his thoughts. Sekizan just breathed deeply and instantly, the world had become lighter.

“Now…” Kato continued. “To answer my question.”

“Yes?” Sekizan responded.

“What sort of anime would you want to be in?!” Kato was giddy with excitement. “Shonen?! Seinen?! Oh I know! Shoujo right?!”

Sekizan was of course, speechless, as Kato laughed and laughed. He went on to describe the type of shoujo the boys would partake in, not sparing any of the ridiculous scenarios involving childhood friends, hot transfer students and lots of wall smacking. The whole thing was utterly insane, but Sekizan definitely felt better.

“Are you dumb?!” Sekizan said with a chuckle. “We’d obviously be in a sports anime baka.”

“ehhh~~~” Kato leaned back and released his hold on Sekizan, crossing his arms and thinking deeply. “Well that does make sense.”

“Of course it does.” Sekizan was slightly confused why it would be such a long shot.

“Those are popular nowadays…” Kato trailed off again as if speaking the words he only meant to keep in his brain.

“What’s popular?” Sekizan asked as he cleaned up the remanence of his lunch; the bell was going to ring soon.

“Ah, the girls in class were teaching me about some things with morning… I couldn’t help but try to categorize us into an anime, and apparently sports anime are really popular with them!” Kato started getting up as he leaned on the tree for support.

“Like I said!” Sekizan was getting slightly frustrated but it was all in fun. “Popular for who?!”

Kato walked off in the direction of the school with Sekizan waiting under the tree, he always did have the flare for the dramatic. He turned his head back to address Sekizan still waiting as patiently as ever.

“Fujoshi of course!” With that Kato left a shocked Sekizan underneath the cherry tree as he jogged off towards the school building. The bell rung for afternoon classes and the boys had a lot of work ahead of them for the day.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Afternoon practise started as smoothly as the back of a warty toad, as per usual. Everyone was working hard out on the field already except for a choice few.

“Come on Udo! Just one tackle!” Gion was jumping up and down trying to get his friend to help him. Iwashimizu was not exactly keen to help the smaller boy.

“Gion-kun the Captain already said no, I don’t want to get in trouble.” Iwashimizu seemed to almost fold in on himself as he whispered down to Gion.

“Aw Udo he’s not even gonna know!” Gion shouted loudly.

“Who’s not going to know what?” Kato asked as he walked up behind Gion.

The two boys jumped at the interruption as they looked at Kato. Obviously the two 1st years were up to no good but Kato wasn’t one to interfere with the playtime of others. He looked the two boys up and down and decided what to do next. 

“Heyyyy Gion-chan! Have you been practicing tackles this week?” Kato stretched an arm across Gion’s shoulder as he bent over to ask the question. “Have you showed the Captain yet?”

As if Gion needed more of a reason to become excitable, he nearly jumped out of his skin from Kato’s comment.

“ACTUALLY YES I HAVE BEEN PRACTISING! WITH UDO HERE!!!” Gion could have summoned demons from the depths of hell with the way he could project his voice.

“Shush Gion-chan I get it I get it you’re excited.” Kato covered the shorter boy’s mouth with one hand as he couldn’t help but shake his head. “And what exactly have you discovered?”

Gion thought for a moment before finally looking over at Iwashimizu. The taller boy tilted his head but didn’t seem to know how to answer. Kato just stood and watched the two boys silently converse. He couldn’t help but feel sad at the relationship the two had developed in such a short time of knowing each other, but sometimes that’s what friendship was exactly: the ability to trust someone, the ability to relinquish control to some degree for another person. Kato closed his eyes and shook his head, the thought was intrusive and he really didn’t want to have to deal with those decisions ever again. He would only ever be in control after what had happened; Kato could only keep that promise to himself.

“There are some things only I can do…” Gion was chattering on and on about what he was learning. His enthusiasm was indeed highly infectious as Iwashimizu chimed in.

“Gion-kun come on we should get back to practise.” Kato noticed that Iwashimizu kept looking over his shoulder, the poor kid would need to relax before he gave himself a heart attack.

The boys ran off to continue practise leaving Kato alone to watch the field. He had a better appreciation for what was happening around him when he was so far removed from other people. A sting of pain resonated at the thought of his seclusion but Kato worked hard to keep the feeling suppressed. This wasn’t the time for him to start confronting his demons.

The wind had picked up and moved steadily through the field as Kato continued to observe the teams dynamic. There was a sense of urgency in the way they practised; as if it was never enough or it wasn’t done perfectly. Kato frowned as he realized how much Sekizan pushed his team, and how lucky he was that they stuck by him. Such an issue wasn’t going to be resolved by having a stranger point it out to him; that needed to come from someone with way more life and rugby experience.

That stinging pain came back as Kato thought those words. He was merely a stranger to the boy he had seen as his most trusted and beloved comrade. Before Kato had left, there was nothing the two boys wouldn’t do together and the thought of never getting that back continuously sent Kato spiraling down into a dark place. The feelings of hatred and malice coupled with an overwhelming desire for possession flooded Kato like a disease. One moment he went from being his happy, carefree self, and the next he could barely contain his rage. He had never learned how to properly deal with his issues, but instead he had been taught other methods of release. Kato closed his eyes and took a deep breath, now was not the time to lose control, not when he was so close.

“Kato?” Hachioji had walked up behind Kato without him knowing, which just showed how distracted he truly was.

Kato turned around to start joking with his teammate when he suddenly saw the look on Hachioji’s face. It was a mix between shock and curiosity, as if he had just seen something startling but wasn’t so afraid that he would run away screaming. Kato figured out pretty quickly that it was his face that had caused Hachioji to react in such a way.

“Something wrong Hachioji san?” Kato attempted to feign ignorance as he tried to compose his expression.

“Mutsumi, please…” Hachioji gave his first name and a slight smile towards Kato as he released the breath he had been holding.

The two boys stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity just studying one another. Unspoken questions lingered in the air that even made Kato antsy for an explanation. There was one thing that he did know; Hachioji Mutsumi was not easily fazed. Before Kato had a chance to ask his questions, he was beaten to the punch.

“Sekizan really seems to look up to you Kato…” Kato froze in place as he continued to listen to Hachioji speak. “He really tries to take on everything himself, and I just wanted to say that I’m glad that it seems he’s confided in you.”

Well that had certainly surprised Kato. He just sort of stood there in the middle of the field wondering what on earth to say; which was quite the foreign concept to the boy, considering he always had something to say.

“I wasn’t sure at first Kato but now I know. You really are good for Sekizan.” Hachioji had continued even though Kato had wished he would wait a moment for his brain to catch up.

“Um, thanks?” Is all that Kato could manage to say.

“But Kato just remember,” Hachioji had turned and started off in the direction of the newbies. “Be careful how rough you play, he’s still our Captain after all.”

With that sentiment shrouded in a cryptic message Hachioji Mutsumi, Vice-Captain for the rugby team, had successful shut up Kajima Kato. Kato thought he was about to pass out from the blood rushing to his head and the only thing he could do was to laugh. He did not expect any sort of confrontation from his teammates, especially the seemingly level-headed Hachioji. Kato had sorely underestimated the other boy but he wasn’t worried in the slightest. It seemed as though Hachioji had some idea of Kato’s intentions; however, it didn’t appear as if the Vice-Captain would interfere. On the contrary, Kato couldn’t help but smile thinking that he got mother’s approval.

All of the emotions Kato had been feeling were long gone and he was simply left to process his thoughts in their raw state. Kato had no right to be angry with Sekizan, even if he had completely forgotten about him. However, he really couldn’t change who he was so at least he needed to acknowledge that he was allowed to be upset, and that there was still something he could do.

Across the field he noticed a large group forming and decided to join, obviously something fun was about to happen. Kato picked up the pace as he got closer and caught the eye of Ooharano standing off to the side of the group. Ooharano smirked in Kato’s direction but decided not to confront the other boy; at least not quite yet.

“Are you ready?!!?!” Gion was yelling from one end of the field towards the direction of the group. 

“You’re the one I’m waiting for!” Sekizan was the one that replied.

Kato had figured out what was going on quickly, it looked as though Gion would be putting his practise to good use. The two boys were positioned a fair distance from each other so as to get a running start. Sekizan was standing fairly casually at one end while he waited for a cue from the first year shrimp. Kato decided to just stand back and see what was about to unfold, instead of attempting to intervene for no apparent reason.

“YOSH! Here I go!” Gion yelled quite loudly as he started to run towards the group of boys.

“Bring it.” Sekizan replied, watching the 1st year run towards him.

Kato had seen this pattern several times before, and so had Sekizan for that matter. Sekizan watched as Gion hurdled towards him as he prepared to tackle the smaller boy. Sekizan would admit that Gion had strength but he lacked experience and the advantage of height. Just as those thoughts crossed his mind the smaller boy completely disappeared from view.

“Wha–” Sekizan was caught by surprise at Gion’s sudden vanishing act.

Kato saw the whole thing in slow motion. Gion used his height to his advantage and tackled so low on Sekizan’s shins he was practically kissing the ground. The quick movement of the surprise attack definitely impressed Kato; he had no idea Gion was actually capable of using his head.

The moment seemed to pass in a second but Kato already knew Sekizan wasn’t going to recover. The boy ended up on his back in the dirt, with Gion on his knees beside him. Kato could see the look of surprise on Sekizan's face and it made things deep down inside him squirm uncontrollably.

“WOAH! DID YOU SEE THAT DID YOU SEE THAT!!!! UDO DID YOU SEE I DID IT!” Gion was back to shouting and jumping around as he yelled towards his friend.

Everyone was stunned at the display but what happened next was burned into Kato’s mind. Sekizan began laughing, a genuinely angelic sound that glided through the team as if the boys were under hypnosis. Sekizan was so happy and so proud of Gion that he couldn’t contain his elation. His smile spread widely across his face as Sekizan praised the boy for his work.

Kato could feel his breath catch in his throat as he tried to process through his emotions. He managed to close his eyes and try to concentrate beyond the bubbling darkness within him. Sekizan was free to act as he wished, he was his own person, he didn’t need to police who he was. Kato opened his eyes and noticed his Captain looking straight at him: Sekizan shifted his gaze in embarrassment as he turned to continue talking to Gion. In that moment Kato knew; Sekizan was fully aware of what he had done, the buttons he had pushed and of the jealousy that flowed through Kato. 

~ ~ ~

Sekizan himself had no real clue what he was doing, except that he needed that heat, the burning feeling he would get when Kato looked at him sometimes just felt so right. He couldn’t help but look over at Kato and see the pure darkness behind his eyes that immediately sent shivers down Sekizan’s spine. He needed it, he wanted it, and if Kato was attempting to distance that part of himself then Sekizan would find another way to draw it out.

While Kato was preoccupied with fighting himself, Sekizan was worrying about what Kato had said during lunch break. More specifically, how Kato was treating Sekizan differently than the day before. He really, truly appreciated the words of encouragement that came from Kato but there was something else missing. Sekizan wasn’t quite sure what it was until he had seen Mutsumi run over to Kato and speak with the other boy. Even from a distance it was as if Sekizan could feel the heat radiating off of Kato, a sense of yearning pulled at Sekizan’s chest as he realized that he was worried. Sekizan knew that Kato would help him now, but he truly worried that in doing so Kato would ignore his own emotions; Sekizan couldn’t bear the thought. A perfect opportunity arrived when he had been so unceremoniously tackled by the shrimp 1st year and he was stunned to be looking up at the blue sky above. Sekizan had taken that moment to show a side of himself that he rarely showed others, a side that was only ever seen by his closest friends.

~ ~ ~

All within a moment Kato had realized what Sekizan was doing and it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of his chest. He still had so much to deal with but now he didn’t have to hide the parts of himself that were so difficult to keep locked deep inside. Kato could feel his body burn hot at the thought of releasing that part of himself once more as he locked his gaze onto the strong, muscular back of his Captain. He truly knew in that moment what he needed to do.

“Captain.” Kato approached Sekizan after the crowd had dispersed to tidy up the equipment before returning to the clubroom. “I have to say I’m disappointed.”

“Kato?” Sekizan looked at Kato with a perplexed gaze as he tried to understand the other boy.

“I didn’t think you would ever end up on your back…” Kato leaned in close and continued at a whisper “… at the hands of someone other than me.”

Sekizan tried to take a step back but Kato caught his wrist before he could move. The two boys stood perfectly still in the middle of the practise field as if they were the only ones left on earth. Sekizan could feel his heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it would break free and fly away. His eyes burned as he gazed so longingly at the boy in front of him but he couldn’t dare to look away. Just as he felt as if he couldn’t take anymore, Kato gave one final squeeze at Sekizan’s wrist.

“Tomorrow is Saturday, Captain.” The heat between them spiked as Kato spoke. “No practise, no commitments, nothing…”

“Um…” Sekizan couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat. Kato grinned as he looked at the other boy but it was more than his usual playful smirk. Rather than smiling it was more a baring of teeth; a threat for what was to come seemed to roll off Kato in waves. Sekizan couldn’t take his eyes off the other boy even though he felt as if he had been burned. Just as Sekizan was on the brink of breaking altogether, Kato finally spoke.

“You are coming home with me.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Feel from to leave comments or kudos! I love seeing that people are actually reading my stories ahahahahaha *cries loudly*
> 
> Anywho till next time!


	10. Extra Chapter: Netflix and Chill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again it's been a while!
> 
> I am in the middle of writing a really heavy AU Voltron fic right now so I needed a bit of a break between chapters! So I decided, hmmm what should I write? Obviously Kato had something to say so an All In date chapter it was! I've been sitting on this story for a while now, just had to write it down!
> 
> That being said I am so sorry for Kato's behaviour I swear I tried to stop him but I just...couldn't...
> 
> SPECIAL THANK YOU TO DAVE! aka @AlpacaFluffy for the lovely French movie title no matter how inappropriate it is hahaha ugh...
> 
> Alright that's it! Have fun reading!
> 
> ~ ~ ~

On a particularly sweltering summer day the systematic ringing of the kitchen phone filled the silent house. Sekizan was already sitting at his dining room table attempting to cool himself down with the open sliding door at his back. The air conditioner picked the worst week to break down since he was the only one home and temperatures were at a record high for the city. Sekizan sighed as he peeled himself out of the dining room chair and lazily walked over to the incessantly ringing telephone.

“Hello?” Sekizan answered drily as he pulled a hand through his wet hair; even taking a shower hadn’t helped cool him down at all.

“Why didn’t you answer your cell?” Kato asked playfully on the other end.

“Oh…” Sekizan had not expected Kato to be calling him at home, but he remembered that he left his cellphone in the washroom. “I’m downstairs.”

“Never mind I have you now! Vanilla or chocolate?” A loud bang sounded through the phone as Kato spoke quickly. Sekizan had no clue what he was going on about.

“What?” As if the cogs in Sekizan’s brain had melted, he really couldn’t form coherent thoughts.

“Too late I got you vanilla! Hey I’ll be over in like ten minutes! See ya soon!” Kato finished quickly and hung up leaving a very confused Sekizan to wonder what on earth was going on. He sighed once more and went to grab his phone out of the washroom.

Kato had left at least a dozen messages for Sekizan ranging from food preferences to strange inquiries into cinema aesthetic whatever that was. Sekizan frowned from the messages that overflowed in his mailbox; this really didn’t help alleviate the confusion behind Kato’s actions. Sekizan headed back downstairs to sit at the dining room table and wait for whatever Kato had in store.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Afternoon!” Kato shouted through the front door that he opened and nonchalantly walked through. He easily found Sekizan sitting at the dining room table practically melting into the chair.

“Hmm.” Sekizan could barely manage to function in this weather; he felt so uncomfortable and just way too hot.

“Definitely not the reaction I was looking for.” Kato stood before Sekizan with his hands on his hips as he laughed loudly. The boy had way too much energy.

“Aren’t you hot?” Sekizan finally went to stand up from his chair.

“Aw why thank you!” Kato snickered and wandered over the fridge with a small bag in hand. “Go sit in the living room while I put these away, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“What on earth are you doing here anyways Kato?’ Sekizan couldn’t stand the suspense any longer.

Kato stood by the fridge with a look on his face that appeared to be lost in deep contemplation or planning world domination; Sekizan wasn’t entirely sure which one it was but either way the other boy was up to no good. Just as Sekizan was about to ask his question again, Kato reached into the bag he had been holding and pulled out a DVD. Kato waved it back and forth while sporting his characteristic crooked grin.

“A movie?” Sekizan released the breath he had been holding as his chest seemed to tighten; why did he feel disappointed?

“Yup! Since the weather is scorching outside I thought we could stay in and just…chill.” Kato had turned around to put two personal sized containers of ice cream in the freezer as he paused slightly in the movement. “I didn’t expect your air conditioner to be broken though.”

“Yeah, sorry, it stopped working this morning.” Sekizan ran his hand through his damp hair in a nervous gesture before catching himself in the act and forcing his hand down.

“Ah, no matter!” Kato peeked out from behind the door of the freezer and locked eyes with Sekizan as he grinned widely once more. “Simple change of plan.”

“Hmm, did you say something?” Sekizan hadn’t caught the last part of what Kato had said.

“Oh nothing! How about you go put this on and I’ll bring some refreshments?” Kato tossed the DVD case at Sekizan before turning back to the cupboards to retrieve glasses. Sekizan had no room to say anything further so he simply shrugged and did what he was told.

On a blisteringly hot summer day Sekizan really didn’t want to spend time in the living room. The room got full sun during the day and felt like he was stepping into an oven without the added joy of smelling freshly baked goods. Sekizan sighed as he wandered over to the television and bent down to insert the DVD; he could really go for something cold right now.

“How’s that Sekizan?” Kato walked into the room as if it wasn’t one million degrees, unfazed as ever holding tall glasses of ice water in each hand. “Excited for the movie?!”

“Um, what’s with this title? Is this in… French?!” Sekizan studied the DVD case for a moment trying to figure out what it was about.

“Si vous plait fourre moi jusqu’à temps que je ne puisses plus marcher.” Kato placed the glasses on the coffee table and walked over to the window as he pronounced the movie title for Sekizan. He reached out to the open windows of the living room and drew back the curtains in order to block the sun from entering. “The breeze should still be able to get in but if you leave the curtains open it just heats up the room even more.”

“Of course you know French…” Sekizan mumbled to himself as he walked over to the couch and sat down. “I’m always willing to try new things.”

“That is definitely good to know…” Kato trailed off as he sat down beside Sekizan, pressing the play button on the television remote before settling into the couch. 

Time passed as the movie played dramatically in Parisian French without subtitles. Sekizan spent the first 15 minutes wondering what the hell was going on but he soon gave up and made up his own story as the movie progressed. Kato glanced at Sekizan out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but he intrigued by his reaction. He watched as Sekizan picked up his glass and finished the drink in one fluid motion.

“Like the movie so far?” Kato asked coyly as he knew well enough that Sekizan had no clue what was going on.

“Yeah it’s not too bad! That guy totally slept with her sister but now the sister has cancer and the dude has to go find their long lost dog right?” Sekizan looked over at Kato as he happily told his side of the story. “I’m out by the way; want me to get you some more?”

“Hmm, no need I’ll get it.” Kato took Sekizan’s glass before he could argue as grazing fingers lingered for longer than a moment. Kato smiled widely and tilted his head to one side as if he was enjoying an unspoken joke before he withdrew from the room. 

Kato returned with the glass and handed it over to Sekizan before he took a seat beside him. Sekizan was already focused on a particularly interesting scene involving wooden spoons that he failed to notice the lack of liquid in his glass and nearly dumped ice all over himself.

“Ah, wait what?” Sekizan seemed confused as he turned to Kato for an explanation but his next words caught in his throat.

Kato faced Sekizan with a scorching heat that easily rivaled the summer sun as he shifted closer to the other boy. He caught the glass in Sekizan’s hand before he accidentally let go and placed it back on the coffee table. Kato continued moving forwards as Sekizan sat motionless, his lips half parted and wet from the ice; the perfect invitation.

“You didn’t think I’d be satisfied with only watching a movie did you?” Kato was a breaths width away as he spoke softly into Sekizan’s mouth. Storm grey eyes looked up through long eyelashes as Kato continued. “I want to fuck you so badly right now.”

Sekizan inhaled sharply at the words spoken as the floor seemed to swell and expand around him. He felt impossibly hot even as cold shivers travelled up and down his spine. He reached up to caress the side of Kato’s face before stopping himself and regaining his composure.

“It’s too hot.” Sekizan whispered as he diverted his eyes from Kato’s sharp gaze. He missed the flash of hunger course through those same grey eyes as Kato smirked in response. 

“If you’ll let me, I promise to cool you down.” Kato placed a hand on Sekizan’s chest as he leaned in to drive home his promise. Sekizan finally met Kato’s gaze and could only nod in reply. “Good boy.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

The sounds of laboured breathing filled the living room as the movie had been drowned out and abandoned completely. Kato had removed Sekizan’s clothing and started undressing himself as he straddled the other boy lying back along the couch, his head comfortably resting on the arm cushion. Kato had pulled Sekizan into a deep kiss, licking and sucking his way through audible moans of pleasure. As they pulled apart, Sekizan gasping for air, Kato drew the other boy’s arms behind his back and tied them tightly with his belt. He pushed Sekizan back down on the couch, making sure his arms weren’t in an uncomfortable position, before continuing his barrage of pleasure. 

Kato sat up and looked down at what a mess Sekizan had become. His eyes were half shut as his chest heaved with each breath, slick sweat beginning to trickle down his sides. Kato couldn’t help but lick his lips at the delicious scene, taking his time to first devour the boy underneath him with his eyes before taking a bite. 

“Kato…” Sekizan panted as he tried to catch his breath. “It’s so hot, please…” 

Sekizan strained against his bindings as he tried to shift under the stifling heat that pressed down on him. Kato watched as Sekizan grew panicked and impatient, which only excited him even more. He smoothed one hand down Sekizan’s muscular chest as he reached over to the table and picked up the glass of ice.

“What?” Sekizan couldn’t think straight past the overwhelming heat, he had no clue what Kato was trying to do.

Raising the glass to his lips Kato took one of the ice cubes into his mouth and turned his attention to the boy in front of him. He caught a look of confusion flash across Sekizan’s face as he replaced the glass on the table and slowly bent forward. Kato spread his hand across the perfect expanse of Sekizan’s chest, slowly trailing his fingers down his stomach. He felt Sekizan’s skin twitch at the contact as he smiled at the movement. Kato balanced himself as he finally made contact with Sekizan’s collarbone by simply rubbing his lips gently across the protruding surface. 

One moment Sekizan was enjoying the sensation of Kato’s soft lips trailing kisses across his skin and the next moment a violent shiver ran through his entire body. Sekizan audibly gasped as Kato took the ice cube in his mouth and began to trace Sekizan’s skin with the cold surface. Kato listened contently as he followed the lines in Sekizan’s skin, a chorus of pants and moans like sweet music to his ears. The sensation was almost too much for Sekizan to handle as he mewled softly in pleasure.

“Sekizan… You are so hard right now.” Kato whispered the words and watched his lover continue to struggle underneath him. The site was almost too much for Kato to handle as he swallowed the remaining ice cube and adjusted himself lower on Sekizan’s body.

Kato sat between Sekizan’s spread legs as the other boy seemed too overwhelmed to complain of embarrassment. For a moment Kato truly enjoyed the view; Sekizan’s cock, slick with precum, was throbbing in tune with his rapidly beating heart. The visual had Kato straining for control but he was determined to take Sekizan to even greater heights.

“You are so beautiful.” Kato gazed up at Sekizan through his long eyelashes as he slowly bent over Sekizan’s member. He placed another ice cube in his mouth and watches Sekizan’s reaction at the realization of what he was going to do next. 

With his arms tightly bound and his hips angled upwards, Sekizan could do nothing as Kato took the swollen member into his mouth. The feeling of heat from Kato’s mouth, and coldness from the ice cube made Sekizan arch his back and scream in pleasure. He would have come in that moment if Kato hadn’t already hand one hand firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, keeping him still as he found a rhythm. Sekizan’s mind went blank as Kato drew the ice up and down the hot shaft, resting at the tip of his throbbing cock. Sekizan screamed through gritted teeth at the thin line of pain and pleasure that was constantly being crossed as Kato watched the other boy’s reactions. Just when it seemed as if the ice was in place for too long, Kato removed it and continued sucking Sekizan’s member with fervent delight. Every scream, gasp for air, and uncontrollable shivers were truly driving Kato further and further into darkness. He needed more, wanted more reasons from Sekizan that his head was filled only with thoughts of Sekizan falling apart in his hands. 

“Deep breathes Sekizan, slow your breathing and just concentrate on me.” Kato took another piece of ice from the glass and turned his attention back to Sekizan’s twitching member.

Kato could feel himself straining against his shorts as a growl fell carelessly from his lips. He wanted nothing more than to ram his cock so deep into Sekizan that the screams of pleasure would fill the entire house. Kato took a deep breath to steady himself as he slowly let go of the base of Sekizan’s cock to switch his hand positions. In one fluid motion Kato shifted one of Sekizan’s legs as he gently guided the smaller piece of ice into his twitching hole.

Almost immediately Sekizan bucked and thrashed against the ice cold sensation as he cried out and came in hot streaks all over his own stomach. Tears fell from Sekizan’s eyes as his world grew fuzzy and unfocused from orgasm only to be shocked back to reality.

“We are nowhere near done yet.” Kato chuckled as he caressed his finger along his lover’s opening. “I have so much I want you to feel with me baby.”

In long, slow strokes of his finger Kato slowly began to stretch out Sekizan’s hole. Slick, wet sounds were only drowned out by Sekizan’s own voice whimpering against the slow movements and his lack of control. Kato gripped Sekizan’s leg once more as he pulled out slowly, much to the chagrin of his lover. Kato smiled as he reached for another piece of ice.

“Deep breath.” Kato spoke softly as he watched Sekizan’s chest rise and fall. On the exhale Kato inserted two fingers and an entire ice cube all in one motion.

The pain shot through Sekizan’s body as his legs quivered and he came again. His breathing was ragged and heavy as he tried to concentrate on something other than the coldness sweeping through his entire body. Above the blood rushing through his ears he could hear Kato speaking softly as he tried to take Sekizan down from his wave of pleasure. Aftershocks raged through his body as Kato shifted his hips and positioned himself at Sekizan’s opening.

Before Sekizan could recover, Kato slowly pushed his throbbing member into Sekizan as he watched the boy beneath him cry out in pleasure. As he continued to push his way in deeper, Kato felt the sharp coldness of the ice cube still inside of Sekizan. The sensations of heat and cold were indescribable as Kato buried the length of his cock right to the base of Sekizan’s twitching hole. Kato paused for a second but he had already been holding back for too long and was about to lose control. He looked down at Sekizan just as the edges of darkness began to creep in.

“K-Kato…” Sekizan moaned as he strained against his bindings once more.

“Hmm?” Kato held back as he heard out his lover.

“I need more. It’s still so hot, I need more…” Sekizan blushed red as he began twitching around Kato’s cock still filling him up inside. In that moment Kato finally snapped.

“Do you want me to cool you down or heat you up?” Kato withdrew himself from Sekizan in a painfully slow motion. “Beg for it.”

“I-I want both!” Tears rolled down Sekizan’s cheeks as he tensed around Kato’s retreating member.

“Hmm, you are so demanding.” Kato’s cock came free with a slick pop as he bent towards the table once more. “I’ll always give you what you need.”

Sekizan closed his eyes as Kato grabbed the rest of the ice and skillfully stuff him full to the brim. The feeling was more than Sekizan could handle but Kato already had a firm grip on his waist, holding him down. There was no way Sekizan was getting away from him now. 

“Kato… Ah…” Sekizan moaned through gritted teeth, a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. 

Kato couldn’t wait any longer as he guided the tip of his cock to Sekizan’s opening and ram his way inside. The sensation of the heat along with the cold ice bumping against his cock sent Kato into a frenzy as he gripped Sekizan’s hips and thrust into him over and over again. Sekizan tightened around Kato’s pounding cock as shivers rocked his body relentlessly. Kato rode the edge of pain as he adjusted the speed and angle of his thrusts, sending Sekizan’s head back in ecstasy. The building orgasm sent new waves of heat through both of them as Kato lost all control. Just as Sekizan was about to collapse from over stimulation, Kato grabbed his cock and pressed his finger into the sensitive tip. The feeling was extraordinary and overwhelming at the same time causing Sekizan to cry out and clamp down on Kato’s throbbing member as orgasm hit them in waves of pleasure. Kato slid his hand along Sekizan’s shaft, coaxing the last of the white liquid out. 

“God… You are so beautiful.” Kato couldn’t help but admire the mess Sekizan had become. There was no one else on earth that could bring him such pleasure and Kato reveled in the aftermath of his lover. Kato was just about to pull himself out of Sekizan when a sound escaped the other boy.

“Wait, no…” Sekizan was unfocused as he tried to concentrate past the lingering feelings still so raw within him.

“Hmm? You want more?” Kato chuckled at how undone Sekizan was but the movement only made Sekizan tighten up around Kato’s cock. A shiver flowed through Kato and it was Sekizan’s turn to smile.

“The ice…” Sekizan started, trailing off before finishing.

“Ah, can you make it to the washroom?” Kato frowned in concern as he tried to shift to a better position without much luck. “Do you need help?”

“No I mean…” A blush spread across Sekizan’s face and he tried to hide his expression; failing miserable due to the fact that his hands were still tied behind his back. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I mean… When I’m in the washroom… Can you bring more ice?”

It was Kato’s turn to blush at the realization as he slowly pulled himself out of Sekizan and burst out laughing. The sound surprised Sekizan but comforted him in the same manner as he watched Kato nearly lose himself to the emotion.

“I really can’t keep up with you.” Kato looked down at the boy in front of him, his gaze soft and warm not unlike a summer’s day. He reached out and stroked Sekizan’s wet hair as he laid a gentle kiss on his lips. “I promise to fill you up; after all, how else are you doing to cool down?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important note*
> 
> Please don't do what Kato did and stick ice cubes up your ass... don't want anything bad happening now do you?!
> 
> I am so sorry for his behaviour *bows* really, really sorry...
> 
> However if you're a smut monster like me and enjoyed yourself feel free to leave kudos and comments! I LOVE COMMENTS HOORAY!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	11. Extra Chapter: This is Hallowe'en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thought I'd write something short and sweet aka emo and full of angst. I spent no time on this at all so please forgive me *Awkward laugh*
> 
> There will be lots more adventures in the New Year! I hope everyone has a safe and happy holidays!!!

~ ~ ~

 

In the darkest of nights you are never truly alone; the creatures that reside in the shadows watch your every move and wait for their time to strike. Always remember that in nightmares you can never escape.

The crunching of leaves sounded more like breaking bones as Kato sprinted through the forest. Branches whipped at his face and arms cutting lightly across his skin in stinging crimson lines, his breathing ragged and jarring as he tried to force air into his oxygen deprived lungs. The night air was cool and crisp as sweat dripped down his back and stuck to his clothes but still he ran. Sounds echoed through the forest but Kato didn’t bother turning around since he already knew what was following him. A faint whistling scattered through the barren trees from multiple directions as Kato finally entered a clearing. He slowed his running as he tried to find a way out when the sight of seven enormous trees caught his eye.

Without pause Kato ran straight for the one of the trees with no proof he would be saved, the sounds only growing louder and louder behind him. Running as fast as he could Kato reached out to the tree just as he felt the back of his clothes being caught and ripped within the grasp of dagger like claws; he pushed against the rough bark of the tree only for the trunk to disappear from his touch. Kato could feel himself falling in the darkness, alone and secure from the creatures that had been pursuing him. 

A cold dampness surrounded Kato as he slowly stirred awake. He had no clue when he had lost consciousness in the darkness or where he was exactly but the sounds of the creatures that had been chasing him were completely gone. Kato sat up and realized he was lying in a large pile of snow as he looked around at his surroundings. Soft, large snowflakes gently fell from the night sky landing on Kato’s heated cheeks. The melting snow dripped along Kato’s skin as he absentmindedly wiped it away with the back of his hand. After catching his breath Kato finally stood up in the snow and noticed a strange blinking lights off through the dense trees of the snow covered forest.

As if Kato had no control over his own movements, much like he had no idea what possessed him to choose the tree that he had, Kato set off through the snow towards the faint lights. He walked in the silent stillness of the forest breathing deeply of the crisp, pure air that stung his lungs. The scenery was surreal as Kato continued to press forward under the light snowfall that had begun to cover the footprints he had already left. Kato had no idea how much time had passed before he finally entered another clearing almost identical to the one he had previously encountered. A shiver tore through Kato at the thought of his close demise but he shook his head and decided to concentrate on what was in front of him.

Standing impossibly tall in all of its glory was the most beautiful Christmas tree Kato had ever laid his eyes on. Long strings of lights seemed to shimmer and dance under the gently falling snow as the colours shifted in unison. Large crafted glass ornaments hung from perfect branches as they shone with their own brilliance aside each fairy light. Finally, Kato’s eyes were drawn to the radiant star donning the top of the massive tree. As if it were a creature perching of its own accord, the crystal star seemed almost otherworldly. Kato caught his breath in his throat at the sight of something so absolutely stunning; tears streamed down his face with a will of their own. His entire body felt light as air as if he were being possessed by the seemingly magical presense of the tree before him. Kato wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace such beauty and reveal in its perfectness. 

As Kato finally stepped forward, the ground opened up beneath him and pain radiated throughout his body. He couldn’t find the air to breathe as he struggled to stay standing. His vision grew blurry and unfocused as he struggled to keep his gaze on the tree before him. Darkness began to swallow him as Kato fought for even one more moment’s glimpse of the magical tree before he finally had succumb in a ragged scream of pain and pure dread. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

A sudden shout filled the lightening room just as a soft glow of the sun’s rays peeked through the heavy window curtains. Kato had bolted upright in bed, panting and shaking from the lingering sensations that coursed through his body.

“What happened?!” Beside Kato another body carefully shifted and regarded Kato with worry and concern. A hand reached out to the pooled sheets in Kato’s lap where he had gripped the fabric with bloodless white knuckles. Kato relaxed at the touch of his lover as he forced himself to take a deep breath and answer.

“Just a bad dream.” Kato tried not to sound too worried but he wasn’t sure how successful he was. He took another deep breath and smiled softly. “I’m fine really, Sekizan.”

“You don’t usually have nightmares Kato.” Sekizan moved closer to the boy beside him until he rested his head gently on Kato’s thigh, looking up through long lashes. “And it’s especially unusual for you to get a nightmare before Christmas.”

“Isn’t it morning already? So today is Christmas day?” Kato spoke softly as he watched Sekizan nuzzle himself against the blanket stretched out across his thigh, a tightness pulling from deep within him.

“Oh you’re right!” Sekizan chuckled lazily as he rolled off Kato and towards the edge of the bed, much to the distain of Kato’s now cold leg. “But Kato I completely forgot to wrap your present!”

“You didn’t even have to get me anything I don’t care if it’s wrapped or not…” Kato watched the strong, bare muscles of Sekizan’s back strain as he attempted to fetch something from under the bed. Kato couldn’t help but lick his lips and once again clench tightly at the sheets in his lap, this time for a different reason. 

“Ah, I see… I was going to ask you to help me wrap it.” Sekizan began to sit up from his position at the edge of the bed as he slowly turned around; in his hand was a beautifully braided red rope. Kato couldn’t help but stare at the trinket in Sekizan’s hand before he finally understood.

“Hmm you’re completely right.” Kato nearly growled the words as he slowly crawled towards Sekizan; a visible shutter flew through Sekizan’s body. “It can’t be helped then, let me help wrap up my Christmas present, although I don’t really want to unwrap it until I’m satisfied that everything is absolutely perfect.”

A crooked smile spread across Kato’s face as he completely forgot about the happenings from before he awoke; all that mattered was that both himself and Sekizan enjoyed their first Christmas together to the absolute fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment! I love getting messages it makes me think people are actually reading my stuff... Someone end this miserable potato please... :D


	12. Seventh Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So sorry for taking so long to write another chapter! Lots of new life changes!!!
> 
> I've decided to dive head first into Sekizan's and Kato's relationship including a plethora of sexy times! That being said this is very BDSM dominant so if you haven't figured out that by now well... not my fault!
> 
> There are many, many, different types of play but I want to make it clear that even through word play is common, I won't be using it until maybe later. Usually partners will organize scenes in detail before starting but they aren't often shown in the media which makes practise dangerous for newbies. So be safe!
> 
> Okay! I'm done preaching enjoy the chapter!!!

The first rays of sunlight cast wispy streaks through the curtains of Sekizan’s bedroom but for once in his life the boy was already awake, dressed, and out the door. The days were starting to warm up more quickly as summer soon approached; however, the cool morning air was just what Sekizan needed as he jogged along the side-streets of his neighbourhood. Although he wasn’t normally one for an early morning jog, Sekizan found his mind bogged down with more thoughts than he believed humanly possible. Barely getting any sleep the night before, he jogged along to try to clear his head on that early Saturday morning.

Within a few minutes Sekizan felt loosened up and nimble as he quickened his pace to a run. Cold air stung as it entered his lungs but he welcomed the distraction from his thoughts. Today was Saturday. It wasn’t Friday anymore, there was no rugby practise, no school or work; it was Saturday. Bumps in the sidewalk caused Sekizan to momentarily trip and lose his balance before he regained it and continued running. A swirling vortex of confusing thoughts was not exactly helpful when trying to run properly. Sekizan concentrated on his breathing as he picked up the pace and continued on.

Drenched in sweat and breathing heavily Sekizan slowed to a walk as he approached his house after his run. He was satisfied that getting his blood pumping so early in the day helped him calm down and organize his thoughts properly. Sekizan couldn’t help but smile and shake his head as he figured he was making a bigger deal of the situation than was warranted. He really did need to learn to relax.

“What are you smiling about?” The inquisitive voice Sekizan knew all too well floated through the air in front of him and stopped him dead in his tracks. Kato was leaning against the front gate of his house.

“Ah…” Sekizan had no words; he could barely even make a sound at this point.

“Cool story there Captain.” Kato chuckled as he pushed himself off the gate and strode towards Sekizan. “But don’t spoil the ending I wanna wait to see the movie.”

Kato stopped in front of Sekizan and simply regarded the other boy. He was dressed in jeans and a light jacket but appeared fashionable and aloof at the same time. Kato appeared at ease and comfortable as Sekizan tried to read what Kato could possibly be thinking, but not a single muscle gave any indications of what was going on inside Kato’s head.

“You look like you have a lot going on Sekizan.” Kato stated matter-of-factly. “I didn’t even know you were capable of getting up this early.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sekizan let the words leave his mouth before his brain could stop them. He winced at his realization and hoped Kato wouldn’t think anything of it.

“Hmm…” Kato turned slowly and began walking away as Sekizan was still trying to unravel the mystery of his appearance.

“Wait… why are you here?” The thought finally popped into Sekizan’s head as he jogged to catch up to the other boy.

“What do you mean why?” Kato walked forward without even a glance back. “I told you yesterday that you are coming home with me.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan spent the entire walk back to Kato’s house in complete silence. Kato on the other hand was chatting away about anything and everything that seemed to come to mind; Sekizan figured he was trying to ease the tension between them but wasn’t convinced it was working. Kato had jumped into a detailed explanation on the physics of rollercoasters when he slowed his pace to a halt and turned to face Sekizan.

“We’re here!” Kato exclaimed with excitement.

“Wait, already?!” Sekizan had barely registered the journey let alone prepared himself mentally.

“Time flies when you’re having fun!” Kato chuckled and turned towards the door, punching a code into the key pad and opening the door for Sekizan. “After you.”

Sekizan had trouble focusing past the brilliance of the building he had just entered. Everything was just a bit too overwhelming that he really couldn’t utter a word. Kato wandered off in the direction of the elevators and waited patiently for Sekizan to finish his little tour. The pair eventually stepped onto the elevator and continued their journey onwards.

“You’ll need a shower.” Kato spoke to Sekizan softly but was not posing a question. They stepped off the elevator and headed towards Kato’s apartment.

Sekizan could feel his heartbeat in his throat as they reached the front door. He looked over at Kato but as usual the boy showed no indication of what he was thinking, or planning for that matter. However, a part of Sekizan felt totally at ease with how Kato carried himself; as if he was merely there to be a support, to listen to Sekizan’s woes and help him move forward. The thought caused Sekizan to sigh deeply as he finally stepped through the threshold and into Kato’s apartment.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kato had quickly and pleasantly ushered Sekizan into the gigantic washroom and instructed him on the mechanics of how to use the shower. Sekizan was pretty sure he would have needed a degree in astrophysics in order to figure it out himself and was grateful for the tutorial before he was left to his own devices.

Although the thought of showering in a strange place after being given a vague idea of what was going on should have set Sekizan’s mind spinning, it wasn’t until he was finished and opened the washroom door in nothing but a towel that both his heart and head exploded like an erupting volcano. Leaning nonchalantly against the wall with one foot planted flat against the surface and both arms crossed was Kato. Kato had removed his shoes and socks as well as his jacket revealing a well fitted cotton t-shirt with a wide V-neck. Sekizan could have stared at the perfect protrusion of Kato’s collarbones all day before he realized he wasn’t the only one so engaged in the situation.

Slowly lifting his eyes to meet Kato’s, Sekizan could almost taste the heat in the air. Kato looked slightly upwards through his eyelashes as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. A shiver ran through Sekizan in that moment as Kato chuckled at the obvious reaction.

“All better?” Kato asked the question carefully. Sekizan looked away and blushed deeply as if hiding a secret.

“I guess…” A whispered pout came as an answer from Sekizan as Kato’s eyes widened in surprise. His Captain was being quite bold so early in the day; he would have to do something about that.

“Sekizan.” Kato pushed off the wall and glided towards Sekizan. He reached out with one hand and gently pulled Sekizan’s chin towards him. Kato felt the heat radiate through his fingertips as he tried to quiet his own breathing. “Are you ready?”

Sekizan felt as if he could keep nothing from the boy in front of him. There was so much he didn’t want known, didn’t want exposed, and he was so fearful Kato would run screaming from the room if he ever found out. As swirling thoughts threatened to spill out onto the floor the hand on his face squeezed tighter and all movement stopped. He felt instantly grounded and secure in Kato’s hands that the feeling almost made him want to cry. Before his thoughts could catch up to his heart Sekizan opened his mouth and whispered.

“Yes.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kato had made quick work of ushering Sekizan into the living room and having him kneel on a towel on the hardwood floor. He carefully positioned Sekizan to sit tall as he stood up in front of the other boy before walking around him out of sight. Sekizan could feel his mind in a daze as he tried to organize his thoughts. His brow began to furrow and just as he was about to turn around to see where Kato had gone, a pair of hands reached around him from behind; trailing warm supple leather across Sekizan’s skin. A shiver rippled through Sekizan’s body as Kato carefully positioned each strap with precision and grace; his movements were tantalizing to watch and before Sekizan knew it Kato had completed the task.

“There, how does that feel?” Kato returned to his position in front of Sekizan as he checked the tightness of each strap. Sekizan finally remembered he was capable of moving as he felt the first restrictive tugs against the bindings. His heart raced at the thought of not being able to move as his breath grew shallow and laboured.

“I can’t…” Sekizan was panicking as he fought against the straps that held him in place before he felt the cool touch of skin he was now all too familiar with.

“Breath. In. Out.” Kato had grabbed the connecting centre of the straps and pulled it gently towards himself. In doing so the tightness surrounding Sekizan’s limbs grew more intense, but the weight on his chest was gone. 

Kato locked his eyes onto Sekizan’s and matched their breathing together. Without speaking Kato slowly released his hold on the bindings and allowed them to fall back into place, but this time Sekizan able to accept them completely. A smile came to Kato’s lips as if he was a kid in a candy store.

“If you move one part of your body another one will feel it.” Kato leaned in closer to Sekizan and whispered gently. “I’m going to make you forget all of your stress, school, family, the team… Everything.”

Sekizan nodded slowly and as soon as Kato received his updated consent, he couldn’t wait any longer. Sekizan had his arms tied behind his back and as soon as Kato pushed him backwards against the couch he was completely exposed to the room. Kato watched the look of surprise cross Sekizan’s face before he slowly crawled over into the space made in between his legs. Kato placed his hands carefully on either side of Sekizan’s legs as if his touch would burn him. Sekizan could feel the heat of Kato’s gaze as he watched the other boy slowly draw his hands upwards to rest on either side of Sekizan’s hipbones. The feeling was so agonizingly slow Sekizan couldn’t help but grit his teeth in frustration.

“Please Kato…” Sekizan nearly whinnied as he tried to convey his feelings to the boy in front of him. The sentiment earned a smirk from Kato as he stopped moving.

“I’ll always give you what you want Sekizan,” Kato leaned downwards as he breathed the words. “But in this situation I know exactly how to help you the most.”

Sekizan had already become half hard from earlier as Kato had tightened his bindings; the leather straps dug into his limbs as Sekizan began to squirm. Kato merely sat between the boy’s legs, his hands not moving, as he stared so hard Sekizan couldn’t take it anymore: at this rate Kato figured that Sekizan might be able to orgasm without even a touch. Kato finally broke his gaze and looked down at the swollen member that was desperately seeking attention. The sight brought a sigh from deep within Kato as he licked his lips in anticipation; the movement had earned another squirming gasp from the tied up Sekizan.

“You want me to touch you?” Kato asked softly, never taking his eyes off of Sekizan’s cock.

“Mhmm…” Sekizan couldn’t speak as his muscles continued to pulsate and test the bindings that held him. The sight sent a shiver down Kato’s spine.

“You like the bindings? The feeling of being held down with no escape?” Kato leaned forward slightly as he began to trace his left hand across the surface of Sekizan’s hipbone. “Tell me how they make you feel.”

“They’re…. tight.” Sekizan breathed the words as if the bindings ran deeper than just across the surface.

“I didn’t ask what they felt like.” Kato slowly brushed his fingertips across Sekizan’s skin until he was nearly at the base of his member. “I want to know how you feel.”

Sekizan was rapidly breathing as he tried to concentrate, all sense of reason and understanding quickly departing his mind. The only thing left for Sekizan to focus on were the sensations he was feeling at the hands of Kato. Sekizan gazed downwards towards the other boy and met his eyes once more.

“I like it… I love it.” Sekizan spoke his mind for the first time in a while and it was freeing. Even through the tight straps keeping him contained it felt as if he could fly. The thought brought a smile to Sekizan’s lips as he reveled in the feelings surrounding him.

“Perfect.” Kato finally grabbed the base of Sekizan’s cock and held it before finishing. “I’ll make you love it even more.”

Kato slowly drew the hard member to his lips before finally opening his mouth and devouring the organ in one go. The feeling of hot flesh in Kato’s mouth caused a growl to slip from his throat and reverberate through Sekizan’s cock. Kato closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of finally being able to do something he had always wanted to do, and he wasn’t anywhere near finished. A whimper fell from the boy above him as Kato opened his eyes and looked up at Sekizan. His cheeks were bright red as beads of sweat began to form on his skin; Kato wanted nothing more than to lick Sekizan’s glistening skin clean but that would have to wait.

Slowly, almost painfully so, Kato drew back from Sekizan’s cock and with one last lick of the tip he smiled up at Sekizan. The pulsating member was now slick with saliva and pre-cum as Kato gazed down at it once more in awe before leaning over to the side and dragging a small case closer to the two of them.

“Change of plans Sekizan.” Kato unlatched the case with his right hand and carefully opened it. “I’ll be using this after all.”

Sekizan couldn’t quite figure out what he was looking at. It appeared to be some sort of metallic instrument but the shape was unlike anything he had ever seen. He was about to ask Kato what it was when the other boy suddenly tightened his grip on the base of Sekizan’s cock and he was once again at a loss for words. Sekizan threw his head back and cried out at the suddenness as he tried to breath past the intense sensations. As soon as he had somewhat recovered and returned to what was going on around them Kato’s preparations were already complete.

“Sekizan,” Kato breathed seductively as he leaned forward once more, positioning his right hand between Sekizan’s legs once more. “I want to hear more of your beautiful voice.”

As soon as the words left Kato’s mouth Sekizan felt the tip of the instrument press against his hole as it slowly slid inside. The cool metal slipped into Sekizan almost effortlessly as the sensations made him cry out once more. 

“Wha—ahhhhh.” Sekizan cried out as Kato continued to push into him, not once averting his gaze from Sekizan’s face. As if he were trying to devour the boy underneath him, Kato drank in the sight of Sekizan falling apart by his hand as if he was a dying man in the desert and Sekizan was his salvation.

“I was going to wait before using toys but this just felt so… right.” Kato finally leaned back to fully concentrate on insertion. “I want you to feel everything and drown in the sensations. Just let go.”

Sekizan was a sight to behold. Tied down and spread open as he leaned against the couch with his arms behind his back he was completely at the mercy of Kato and his whims. But in that moment Sekizan was able to nod slightly before finally falling into what was happening. Kato tightened his grip on the base of Sekizan’s cock as he adjusted the angle of the toy; a dark smile suddenly spreading across his face.

It was if Sekizan had been electrocuted as his body jumped and bucked against the restraints, never being able to move but a few millimetres. Kato had found the sweetest spot deep within Sekizan and was coaxing the nerve endings into releasing never-ending pleasure. Kato could feel how swollen and engorged Sekizan’s cock had become; but there was no way he was going to let him come just yet.

“How does it feel to have your prostrate stimulated?” Kato spoke in a deep, breathy voice, almost afraid to try to speak normally. He already knew Sekizan wouldn’t be able to answer him but the other boy was always full of surprises.

“Please…” Sekizan begged as his chest heaved under the leather straps.

“Oh? Please what?” Kato hide his surprise and gave Sekizan a crooked grin of approval.

“Please Kato… Let me come.” Tears trailed down Sekizan’s face as Kato forced himself to stay in control. He wanted nothing more than to fuck this boy into an unrecognizable mess but it was too soon, he couldn’t risk breaking Sekizan.

“Why so soon? Don’t you want to feel even more?” Kato twisted the toy in his hand and felt Sekizan’s body tense and spasm underneath him. “You’re so sensitive here Sekizan, I bet your insides feel amazing.”

Kato watched Sekizan’s breathing as he slowly drew the stimulating toy away on the exhale before plunging it back on the inhale. Sekizan’s hot member danced in Kato’s hand as he expertly rubbed that same spot over and over and over thrusting faster and deeper than before. Sekizan cried out as he walked the line of pleasure and pain, pulling hard against his bindings just trying to breathe past overpowering sensations. Just as Sekizan felt that he would almost pass out Kato slowed his movements and allowed Sekizan to catch his breath. The moment Sekizan had recovered Kato picked up the pace and thrust deep inside of him, matching the cries that emerged with every movement. 

Sekizan had no idea how many times Kato repeated this macabre dance as his slick cock pulsated painfully with the need for release. Heat spread through his body in endless waves as Sekizan found himself just trying to stay afloat. Through the unfocused mist in Sekizan’s mind he could have sworn he had heard a hitch in Kato’s breathing and for once he managed to see Kato for the first time. His eyes were dark and heavy as he panted with each forceful movement, slick sweat dripped down his neck and collarbones before disappearing into the fabric of his shirt. In that moment Kato caught Sekizan with his eyes and the exchange between them was indescribable. The heat within Sekizan suddenly felt as if a bomb was about to go off with only one direction of escape.

“Ahhhh here it comes.” Kato breathed out a sigh as he slowly loosened the grip on Sekizan’s cock without losing the rhythm of each thrust. He locked eyes with Sekizan once more as a look of pure joy spread across his face. “Come for me.”

Kato released his left hand as he thrust deeply into Sekizan, finally releasing a stream of white liquid and screams of pleasure. Kato continued to coax the other boy into release and through panting cries Sekizan begged to be given relief. Kato rubbed his hand up Sekizan’s thick shaft before swirling it around the cum soaked head and gently pressing a finger into the sensitive tip. Sekizan cried out once more from the sensitive stimulation as he continued to plead. Kato sighed at the sight in front of him and wondered if he was going to ever be able to jerk off using only his imagination again.

“Kato I…” Sekizan whispered the words as Kato leaned closer to be able to hear them. “I just wanted…”

The blood in Kato’s veins turned to ice as he froze in place; he must have taken his actions too far. His mind raced trying to find some way to make everything right, to fix what he had done but Kato could only draw a blank slate of nothingness. He would have to accept the consequences of his actions as he braced to hear Sekizan’s next words.

“Thank you.” Sekizan’s eyes fluttered closed as he drifted off to sleep, the tension in his body having been released in the peak of overwhelming pleasure. Kato was shocked at the reaction and couldn’t think of a single thing to say as tears began to roll down his cheeks. It confused Kato as to why he was crying but he accepted the fact that being rejected by Sekizan would have been a fate worse than death.

Kato careful unbound Sekizan from the leather straps and cleaned him up. He wrapped the boy up in a soft blanket and carted him off to his bed. Although Kato would have enjoyed sharing his bed with Sekizan for the first time writhing and begging underneath him, he would have to settle for admiring Sekizan’s restful face instead. Kato continued to clean up after their play but he was unable to think up his next steps. Instead, he decided to enjoy the quiet post-orgasmic bliss and work on making something to eat. There was no denying that both he and Sekizan needed to have a long, thorough discussion.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Remember friends, consent is important! I hope this was smutty enough!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! I also love getting suggestions!!! Byes~~~


	13. Extra Chapter: I want to be your Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T WAIT TILL THE 14TH TO POST THIS I AM SO SORRY!!!
> 
> As you may have guessed this is a Valentine's Day date chapter!!! Sorry it took so long to get more stuff out please forgive me *Bows for eternity*
> 
> Most of you know the game by now! Lots of explicit smexy content you are warned~~~
> 
> Enjoy!

~ ~ ~

On a crisp, clear day Sekizan walked with purpose towards his destination. The sun was shining but already starting to get lost in between the bare tree branches on its decent into a beautiful sunset. Sekizan admired the soft orange and red colours cast across the sky as he tightened his coat around himself and continued on. It was definitely a lot colder than he had anticipated but Sekizan wasn’t worried; he had already reached his destination.

This wasn’t his first time walking through the key coded entrance of such a fancy building, but no matter how many times he typed in the code and headed upstairs it still felt completely foreign to him. Sekizan sighed as he rode the elevator in silence; he appreciated being able to organize his thoughts without having to worry about annoying elevator music distracting him. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Sekizan stepped out without a second thought, he had already come this far there was no point in backing down now. He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a familiar door; he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, steeling himself before knocking. A faint voice told him to enter as Sekizan slowly pushed open the door and stepped into Kato’s apartment.

“Sekizan? Sorry my hands are full!” Kato yelled much louder than he needed to from the kitchen. “Come in and have a seat dinner will be ready soon!”

Sekizan wandered into the living room and made himself comfortable while he waited for Kato to finish. Normally he would have offered to help prepare but Sekizan knew better than to bother Kato in the kitchen; the kitchen was truly Kato’s domain. 

“Done! Come eat!” Kato popped around the corner rubbing his hands on a dish towel as he beckoned Sekizan into the dining area to eat. 

Sekizan took a moment to drink in the sight that was standing before him. Kato was wearing a large black loose knit sweater that fell off one shoulder as if it were made by the devil himself. A pair of white-washed skin tight ripped jeans appeared to have been poured onto Kato’s muscular but lean legs as Sekizan’s eyes travelled back up to the face of the boy standing in front of him. The look of pure heat being emitted from Kato’s gaze nearly caused Sekizan to choke in responsible. Darkness flashed through Kato’s storm grey eyes that made them appear even more surreal than usual; Sekizan finally remembered to breathe as a wide crooked grin spread across Kato’s face.

“Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Kato turned away from Sekizan as he wandered into the dining room to sit down. Sekizan followed and was speechless for the second time in as many minutes. A beautiful spread was so elegantly prepared that Sekizan almost felt bad that they were going to eat it. He watched Kato take his seat and sat down across from him; Sekizan would always appreciate such a magnificent feast.

“Thanks for having me for dinner Kato.” Sekizan spoke softly to the boy seated across from him.

“I’m the one that should be thankful Sekizan.” Kato began to serve the meal as he coyly gazed upwards at Sekizan through his eyelashes. “After all, I just can’t wait to enjoy dessert.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

The meal Kato had prepared was exquisite. Sekizan had eaten at the apartment a few times already and Kato always insisted on being the one in charge of cooking. Some days Kato prepared traditional Japanese cuisine, other days the table was full of experimental dishes that Sekizan couldn’t even begin to pronounce. On this special occasion there were multiple small dishes that the two boys delighted in. Sekizan had just finished enjoying a superb assortment of roasted vegetables when he realized Kato was staring at him, again.

“Is there something on my face?” Sekizan said light-heartily as he finished the last few bites.

“Hmm? Ah no, it’s nothing.” Kato smiled in response as he tilted his head onto his hand and continued to regard the boy sitting across from him. “Just wondering if it was cold outside.”

Sekizan looked up at Kato as his cheeks flushed bright red; he had forgotten about the large coat he was still wearing. It always amazed Sekizan that Kato seemed so in-tune with everything around him and it appeared like he always knew exactly what to say. The thought made Sekizan a bit sad; he wanted it to be a surprise after all.

“No worries!” Kato jumped up from his seat and began gathering the dishes. “I want to give you your present now!”

Sekizan followed Kato’s movement and helped clear and clean the table. They made quick work of loading the dishwasher and cleaning up the kitchen as well, before finally walking back into the dining room. Kato wanted to return the table piece that had been moved for the meal; a beautiful vase full of white and red roses.

“Wait Kato.” Sekizan stopped the other boy before he reached the vase. “Actually I… I wanted to give you your gift first.”

Kato paused in his movement and turned to face Sekizan with an inquisitive look on his face. Sekizan couldn’t help but cast his eyes down on the floor and shuffle his feet awkwardly; he felt like a child with a secret that made him nervous and excited at the same time. Sekizan finally looked up and met the eyes of the boy in front of him before opening and removing his coat in one fell swoop. Sekizan was met with the most fascinating expressions he had ever seen on Kato’s face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Sekizan whispered almost inaudibly as he tried so hard not to cover himself up in embarrassment. 

Kato couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing in all his glory was the proud and noble Sekizan wearing cherry red lingerie. Silk stockings graced Sekizan’s muscular legs with such beauty Kato felt like crying. His gaze continued upwards and his breath hitched at the site of garters holding up the stockings and continuing on in an elaborate display of belts wrapping around his tight thighs and taunt waist. A small piece of fabric seemed to delicately cover the last remaining speck of Sekizan’s decency as Kato nearly screamed with joy; ass-less panties. The only thing that made Kato continue his visual adventure across Sekizan’s body was the soft sounds coming from the boy in front of him. Belts and fabric crisscrossed over the bulging flesh of Sekizan’s ample chest and arms that made Kato nearly faint from excitement. He finally reached the red-flushed face of Sekizan however; it wasn’t just embarrassment the other boy was feeling. The look on Sekizan’s face stirred things deep within Kato as he realized Sekizan was just as excited as he was. Kato wanted nothing more than to make a mess of Sekizan right in that moment but he knew better than to waste his present.

“How did you know this is exactly what I wanted?” Kato had steeled his voice as he glided towards Sekizan. The hitch of breath he heard coming from the other boy caused Kato to smirk. “Turn around and bend over on the table.”

Without a second thought Sekizan did exactly what Kato told him to do. With the table clear he was able to lay his upper body completely flat across the surface with his ass embarrassingly left out in the air. Sekizan turned his head to rest his left cheek on the cool table top as he waited for Kato to continue, but the other boy was nowhere to be seen. Puzzled but unconcerned Sekizan decided to wait patiently for Kato’s return.

“Oh, good boy for doing as you were told.” Kato entered the room as Sekizan noticed he was now shirtless and holding something. “Now, spread your legs wide.”

Kato bent down and crawled underneath the table as Sekizan slowly opened his legs. All of a sudden he could feel cold hands tracing fingertips up one stockinged leg as Sekizan tried to slow his breathing. He could feel warmth pooling in his belly as the first sharp tugs of rope dug into his left leg. Sekizan concentrated on trying to focus through the sensations but before he could fully ground himself another tug came from his right leg. 

“There.” Kato crawled out from under the table and stood beside it admiring his work. Sekizan had been tied against the two table legs; left open and exposed to the room. “Okay next… hands behind your back.”

Sekizan slowly moved his hands and arms from their resting position on the table surface, folding them at the elbows behind his back. He knew that it wasn’t his wrists that Kato wanted and the gesture earned a chuckle from the boy now leaning over him. Kato had secured the rope from under the table as he brought it up and around to bind Sekizan’s arms. Every movement was calculated and painfully slow, the sweet feeling of anticipation dancing on the tip of Sekizan’s tongue. Kato was tightening the last knot when Sekizan finally couldn’t take it anymore and tried to push his hips back against Kato.

“Oh dear aren’t we in a hurry.” Kato chuckled once more as he leaned over Sekizan to whisper “We have lots of time to play so what’s the rush?”

“Kato…” Sekizan whined like a petulant child; sometimes Kato rewarded him for being good but it didn’t seem that today was one of those days.

“Besides,” Kato stood back to admire his work and give one final tug on the central knot. “I had this table professionally bolted down so feel free to struggle as much as your heart desires.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kato was thoroughly prepared within minutes of securing Sekizan to the dining room table. He picked up a small red bottle and squeezed some of the liquid into his hand before placing the bottle on the table and rubbing his hands together. Kato wasted no time gently tracing his hands up the backs of Sekizan’s thighs, trailing tingling warmth along the way.

“Ahhh.” Sekizan moaned against the sensitive shivers down his legs. “Wha-”

“Oh? You like it? I thought I’d warm you up first.” Kato continued to expertly massage his hands up and down Sekizan’s thighs, stopping just short of the garters. He slipped a finger into the tight band of the stockings as he leaned forward over Sekizan and guided his hands to the front of his pulsating thighs.

The movement caused Sekizan to moan once more as Kato rubbed his fingers along the edge of the stockings in harmony. He continued to trace the silken edges along the inside of Sekizan’s legs when he felt the boy underneath him tense up all of a sudden. Kato grinned in elation as he peered down at the mess Sekizan was becoming.

“Does it feel good?” Kato asked slyly, already knowing the answer. “But it looks like I’ll have to keep you in the moment with me.”

Kato retracted his hands from Sekizan’s stockings as he retrieved a small red ribbon. Sekizan jolted in shock as Kato suddenly reached past the silky red fabric and freed Sekizan’s pulsating member. Kato grabbed the base of Sekizan’s cock and expertly wrapped the binding, securely keeping it from releasing prematurely. Sekizan mewled in reaction to the sensations as he arched his back against Kato’s actions. This time Kato decided to treat Sekizan for being good; as he slowly stood up and pressed his large bulge against Sekizan’s ass. The feeling was other-worldly for the boy strapped to the table as he writhed against Kato’s cock. He pulled and fought against his bindings to get even closer before Kato finally pulled away.

“Woah.” Kato was breathy and panting along with Sekizan. “Not yet love, not just yet.”

“Kato I want it.” Sekizan whined once more, turning his head to gaze into Kato’s eyes. “I want you inside of me.”

Kato gripped both sides of Sekizan’s hips as a low growl fell from his lips. Without any warning he lashed out like a snake attacking his prey and bite Sekizan, hard, on his left ass cheek. As Kato’s teeth sunk into the plump flesh Sekizan thrashed against his bindings to no avail: he quickly relaxed into the pressure and succumbed to the feelings of pain and pleasure.

“There are consequences for saying irresponsible things Sekizan.” Kato released his bite and began to gently rub his fingers in the new indentations on Sekizan’s ass. “I’m going to have to find new ways to punish you since you seemed to enjoy that so much.”

Kato continued to rub the teeth marks as he slowly reached around and gently grabbed Sekizan’s cock. A gasp of pleasure escaped the boy on the table as Kato slowly drew his fingertips up the long, hard shaft. He found Sekizan’s member dripping and begging for release as Kato began to press his finger into the over-flowing tip. Sekizan writhed underneath Kato but didn’t attempt to incur any further wrath by inciting the boy with all the control. 

“Damnit baby you feel so fucking good.” Kato sighed as he continued rubbing the head of Sekizan’s cock, coaxing sounds of pleasure out of the other boy. 

“Ahhhhh.” Sekizan couldn’t keep his voice under control anymore as he moaned in pleasure.

“That’s right baby don’t hold your voice back.” Kato leaned over Sekizan and whispered. “I want to hear the sounds you make when I send you over the edge.”

Kato finally released Sekizan’s throbbing member as the boy attempted to catch his breath. The world seemed both distant and crystal clear to Sekizan as he tried to focus past the fire and ice fighting for control as they flowed through his body. Sekizan managed to slow his breathing before he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Things might get a little bit… Hot.” Kato had picked up a different bottle and dispensed a generous amount of its contents onto his fingers. Sekizan knit his brow in confusion before Kato finally moved with his true purpose.

Kato dug his fingers into the tight flesh of Sekizan’s ass as he spread the tantalizing flesh open wide. With careful movements he positioned his glistening fingers at Sekizan’s opening before slowly pushing one finger inside. Sekizan cried out not just at the movement but from the heat now coursing inside of him. Kato always prided himself in owning a large selection of erotic oils and lubrications; he had to choose the heated one for such a special occasion.

Sekizan heaved against his bindings once more as Kato slowly pushed his finger all the way inside him before pulling it out just as slowly. The speed of Kato’s movements was truly driving Sekizan crazy as he whimpered for more. Soon enough Kato was able to get two, then three fingers inside as he continued the arduous and nearly torturous stretching of Sekizan’s hole. The boy on the table lashed and cried at being so tormented and it took everything in Kato’s being to keep himself under control.

“Fuck, baby, it is so hot inside of you right now.” Kato breathed the words through gritted teeth. “You feel amazing.”

Kato thrust his fingers into Sekizan in one fast motion as Sekizan cried out. The sight of the boy being pushed to the edge but never finding release had finally made Kato snap. He needed to be the cause of Sekizan’s pleasure, and pain, right to the end.

Kato slowly pulled his fingers out with a slick pop as Sekizan whined underneath him. Sekizan’s hole was wet and ready as Kato unzipped his tight, strained jeans and finally freed himself. Kato had been hard ever since Sekizan dropped his trench coat and relieved the orgasmicly sensual outfit he was wearing; it took every ounce of control for Kato not to pin him down and fuck him raw right then and there. Kato looked down at his throbbing cock as he began to stroke it slowly with his already lubed up hand. He chuckled to himself at the sight of precum oozing from the tip; he was more worked up than he had imagined.

“This is what you do to me Sekizan.” Kato crooned as he continued to stroke himself. “Just seeing you like this has me absolutely dripping.”

Kato stepped forward the last few inches towards Sekizan and was rewarded with the gasping cries coming from the boy on the table. Kato had stretched Sekizan’s ass wide open as he gently rubbed the head of his cock against his opening. The sounds of pleasure continuously coming out of Sekizan caused Kato to shiver in reaction as he gripped the sides of Sekizan’s ass tight enough to leave bruises: the feeling was absolutely indescribably amazing.

“Kato please…” Sekizan mewled softly as tears flowed down his face. “I need it, I can’t take it anymore. Kato please fuck me!”

A crooked grin came across Kato’s face as it was Sekizan’s turn to shiver in reaction. A darkness flashed beneath Kato’s eyes as the two locked their gazes together. Sekizan couldn’t have looked away even if he wanted to as he began to fall into the darkness. Kato held him with his gaze as he slowly pushed his thick cock deep inside Sekizan. The boy on the table arched his back in reaction but it was too late; there was no stopping Kato now.

“You want it baby?” Kato growled in a husky voice. “You’re going to get it.”

With a grip on either side of Sekizan’s hips Kato began to thrust into Sekizan right to the hilt of his cock. He pulled out in one fluid motion before slamming into Sekizan over and over and over. The pleasure of being fucked so deeply had Sekizan screaming Kato’s name through tears and lost breath but no matter what sounds came from Sekizan Kato kept his fast-paced rhythm. The sight of his cock being buried deep within Sekizan caused Kato to fly into a frenzy as his fingers dug further into Sekizan’s flesh for more leverage. Kato wanted nothing more than to absolutely ruin the boy underneath him.

A rush of heat began to climb up Kato’s back as he tried to starve off the inevitable. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to release with every thrust but no matter what, Kato would hold out. Sekizan was far beyond the point of organism as his screams grew hoarse and ragged.

“Kato please, I need to...” Sekizan begged through panting breaths. “Let me come please, Kato.”

“Ahhhh fuck you feel so amazing Sekizan.” Kato groaned in response. “I want to keep you here like this forever.”

“Kato, ahhhhh.” Sekizan cried out once more as Kato reached around and grabbed Sekizan’s cock, squeezing tightly as he thrust deeply once more.

“Steady your breathing baby and concentrate on me.” Kato cooed softly to Sekizan as he reached his other hand up Sekizan’s back.

Sekizan slowed his breathing as Kato tucked his fingers underneath the central knot of Sekizan’s bindings; his other hand was already in place to remove the binding around the base of Sekizan’s shaft. As Kato slowly pulled out he suddenly tightened his grip on the knot and used it to thrust his deepest into Sekizan. Sekizan cried out as the bindings dug into his flesh and he clamped down on Kato’s cock buried deep inside of him. In the same moment Kato finally untied Sekizan’s over-flowing member allowing him to release long and hard. He cried out at the suddenness as Kato pulled his bindings once more before finally coming inside of Sekizan. The two stayed in place, breathless and sedated, for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Ahh, seriously I can’t get enough of you.” Kato finally pulled himself free, slowly, as he smirked at the sounds of pleasure coming from Sekizan. The other boy writhed underneath him much to his delight. “Did you want more?”

Through tearful eyes Sekizan gazed back at Kato as he felt the head of Kato’s cock pull free from his opening; Sekizan shuddered at the feeling as Kato’s cum oozed down his ass in a sticky, slippery mess. It was Sekizan’s turn to smile back at Kato before he cleared his throat to speak.

“Always.” Sekizan whispered in response, his voice nearly betraying him from his earlier screams. 

Kato leaned forwards, never breaking his gaze with Sekizan’s eyes as he slowly traced his fingers through the sticky fluid slowly trailing down his thick, muscular thighs. Sekizan’s breath hitched in his throat as Kato continued downwards before finding his thumb hooked under the band of Sekizan’s stockings once more. A sigh fell from Kato’s lips as he closed his eyes and revealed in the sensation of silk and heat; he truly thought in that moment there was nothing more beautiful in the world.

Kato slowly unbound the ropes around Sekizan as he began to free the other boy. He made sure to gently massage each limb and ensure the markings all over Sekizan’s body weren’t permanent in nature. Kato caressed Sekizan’s skin as he followed each indentation, enjoying the texture and sensation through the tips of his fingers. It took only moments to notice that Sekizan was hard once again.

“Oh? Aren’t you just the gift that keeps on giving?” Kato chuckled to Sekizan who was now facing him as he leaned against the sturdy table. He was rewarded with a blush from Sekizan before continuing. “At least let me give you my gift this time.”

Sekizan swallowed hard as his face flushed red and his breathing intensified. He was dying to know what Kato had gotten him. Sekizan stayed in place by the dining room table as Kato ran off into another room to retrieve his gift. He finally emerged with a shoe box sized package, expertly wrapped in bright red paper. Kato handed the box to Sekizan and stepped back, signaling to the other boy that he should go ahead and open it. Sekizan slipped his trembling fingers under the shiny red paper and slowly unwrapped his gift. He opened the plain white box under the paper and would have fainted on the spot if he hadn’t already have been supported by the table.

“Do you like it?” Kato’s voice was soft and genuinely questioning as if he was truly worried what Sekizan would think.

“It’s… It’s absolutely beautiful.” Sekizan’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he tried to form indescribable emotions into paltry words.

“Go on, try it out.” Kato offered to hold the box so Sekizan could remove its contents.

A look of pure joy spread across Sekizan’s face as he slowly lifted his gift out of the box. Kato had gotten him a rugby ball: not just any rugby ball, but a game ball signed by the members of the famous All Blacks. Sekizan didn’t know whether to cry, laugh or scream when he passed his fingers across the all too familiar surface. He looked up at Kato and in that moment he knew what to do. 

“Kato…” Sekizan closed the distance between the two of them as he reached out to the other boy. “Thank you.”

Sekizan leaned in and surprised Kato with a kiss. A delicate touch of their lips before Sekizan pulled back and smiled. With rosy cheeks and a look of elation still plastered on his face, Kato warmly smiled in return before jumping right back into another kiss. The two of them, needing to breath at some point, laughed without holding back.

“Happy Valentine’s day Kato.” Sekizan went to back out of Kato’s arms in order to return his precious gift to the safety of its box. However, Kato held on steadfast as he simultaneously frowned and pouted at Sekizan.

“Okay!” Kato pulled Sekizan closer, grabbing the ball and returning it to the box for him before placing it carefully on the table. “It’s time!”

“Time for what?!” Sekizan could never get used to how quickly Kato jumped around as if he would die if he stood still. Kato leaned back from Sekizan but kept his arms tightly wrapped around the other boy’s neck; he gazed fondly into Sekizan’s eyes before nearly grinning from ear to ear.

“It’s time for dessert Sekizan; I did promise you didn’t I?” Kato leaned in and planted a soft peck on Sekizan’s lips before pulling away and taking his hand, gently guiding him forward. “Besides, what better day is there to enjoy something so delicious than on Valentine’s Day?”

“Wait…why are we going to the bedroom then… Ohhh.” Sekizan laughed at the realization, he was apparently more mentally exhausted than he thought.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.” Kato chuckled as he squeezed Sekizan’s hand. “I still have many, many more Valentine’s gifts to give you!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND I AM SO SORRY WHO EVEN WROTE THIS!??!?!***
> 
> I am so sorry Kato is like this I have no control over him...
> 
> On a slightly related note I finally made a Tumblr? I don't know how it works really but feel free to BOMBARD ME WITH QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, DRAWINGS, ETC. My username is dnarielle
> 
> Thanks again for reading~~~


	14. Eighth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Question: Do you eat your curry with a spoon or a fork? Feel free to comment below or ask me on Tumblr... I am genuinely curious.
> 
> Sorry my chapters take so long to post! Hope you enjoy!!!

Within the soft darkness the scent of heat and comfort swirled around as if it were a warm embrace. Sekizan was carefully roused from sleep as his eyes hung heavy from his exhausted state; he was greeted by the shadows of an unfamiliar room. As if burned he shot upright in panic only to twist and writhe, his hips aching from the sudden movements. The fog of sleep finally shifted from Sekizan’s mind as he remembered falling into Kato’s embrace. Heat stirred deep within Sekizan as he was instantly bombarded with a multitude of feelings and emotions but with only one question on his mind: where was Kato?

Sekizan carefully scanned the room he had awoken in. It was quite large with the bed he still sat on situated in the middle against the wall; heavy blinds had been drawn making it difficult for Sekizan to figure out what time of day, or night, it was. Everything from the placement of the furniture, to choice of wall hangings, was absolutely immaculate. Sekizan couldn’t help but feel a bit sad at the thought that Kato’s room seemed so lonely, even if he had no concrete proof. Sekizan finally settled into his surroundings and began rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he recognized the scent that he had first thought was from a dream. The warm mix of spices began to fill the room through the slightly open door as his mouth began to water and stomach began to rumble. The undeniable aroma of curry was wafting through the door and Sekizan was absolutely ravished.

Getting up and out of bed, even though he was spurred into action by hunger, was an entirely different matter. His body ached in places he didn’t think he was capable of feeling anything as he groaned from the movements from slowly swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Sekizan gently stretched and shifted to release his sore and tight muscles, reveling in the intoxicating feeling of a good stretch; as soon as he was finished he finally stood up and wandered over to the chair that held his clothes. Sekizan noticed that Kato had washed, dried and folded his clothes as a light brush of heat light up his face; the thought was nothing less than absolutely charming. Finally dressed and ready, Sekizan padded across the floor and through the door; he followed the delicious scent all the way down the hallway and into the kitchen, pausing at the threshold. 

The sight of Kato’s strong back moving rhythmically over a pot of curry caused Sekizan to be filled with such warmth and happiness he had no idea where to direct his feelings. The entire scene was so absolutely ridiculous that Sekizan couldn’t help but being to giggle. Before Kato had a chance to turn around from the sounds of laughter, Sekizan wandered into the kitchen to get a closer look at what was cooking.

“Curry? It smells delicious.” Sekizan leaned an arm on Kato’s shoulder as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, the mixing spices threatening to burn his nose. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Kato snickered as he regarded Sekizan out of the corner of his eye but keeping his attention on the curry pot. “Or I should say good afternoon.”

Sekizan couldn’t help but blush at the innocent banter; the sound of Kato’s voice instantly bringing back vivid memories from only a few hours earlier. Sekizan couldn’t help but look away and listen as Kato chuckled to himself. The curry was finished and ready to eat as Kato directed Sekizan to the serving ware and asked him to set the dining room table. In just a few short minutes the table was set and the two boys were ready to enjoy their meal together.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked curry…” Kato was the first to dig in as he tested the heat of the dish. It didn’t appear to be too spicy; just in case Kato had held back on their first curry together.

“Itf’s delggicious.” Sekizan abandoned all manners and dug right in, answering Kato with a mouth full of food and a sparkle in his eye. Kato had apparently been worried for nothing.

“I usually make it spicier than this so I’ll have to step-up my game next time.” Kato was famished and got through a good portion of his meal before he realized Sekizan had stopped eating and was staring at him. “What’s up?”

“Oh, um…” Sekizan stuttered and looked away before returning his gaze to Kato. He placed his spoon on the edge of his plate and ran his hand through his wild hair. “So, there will be a next time?”

Kato blinked slowly as his mind ran a million miles per hour trying to analysis the delicate situation he was in. There were many different ways everything could go horribly wrong and Kato ran through each and every scenario to try to avoid the worst possible outcome. He decided to play it safe as he smiled softly at Sekizan and sat back in his chair.

“We can set up a schedule that won’t interfere with rugby practise…” Kato kept his gaze on Sekizan as he continued. “Let’s keep it professional.”

“Professional?” Sekizan couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice as he raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’ll help you relieve your stress.” Kato crossed his arms and smiled softly once more. “And in return we’ll continue eating lunch together at school? How does that sound?”

Sekizan felt as if his consciousness had actually left his body, something he only ever experienced from a particularly good tackle. Kato sat so confidently across from him, closed off but aloof, that Sekizan had no idea what the other boy was thinking; and it pissed him off.

“Yeah, sure, sounds good.” Sekizan was curt in response, something he usually reserved for the 1st year trouble makers. “Let’s keep it professional then.”

“Great.” Kato tensed at the response from Sekizan but brushed it off immediately before returning to his cooling curry: the two boys continued to finish the meal in silence. 

Kato had to remain calm and collected if he was going to attempt to successfully navigate this situation. Everything was so raw and delicate that one wrong move could be absolutely detrimental. Kato looked up at Sekizan through his long eyelashes and couldn’t help but internally beat himself up for making the other boy so tense; the exact opposite of what he promised to do. Kato sighed slightly and decided to go ahead with his plan from last night.

“There was one other thing.” Kato gathered the dishes after they had finished their meal and headed into the kitchen, only to turn back to Sekizan. “I was experimenting last night.”

Before Sekizan could say a word Kato disappeared into the kitchen leaving the other boy alone at the dining room table. He could hear Kato clattering dishes as his mind began to wander once more to their earlier discussion. Sekizan couldn’t help but think, was this really what he wanted? What Kato wanted? He could have sworn there was something more between the two of them; some sort of spark that caused Sekizan’s world to swirl and vibrate around him. Sekizan breathed out a sigh and hung his head, if this was what Kato wanted then he would oblige; after all, he didn’t wasn’t to lose Kato.

“I hope this is okay.” Kato walked back into the dining room holding a large plate as he careful placed it on the table in front of Sekizan. “I don’t know if you’ve ever tried tiramisu”

“I haven’t…” Sekizan was amazed at how beautiful the dish in front of him was as he finally remembered to look up at the boy continuing to speak.

“It’s a fancy dessert basically…” Kato turned his body away and ran a hand through his thick black hair, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. 

“I love sweets! Thanks Kato.” Sekizan smiled widely as he thanked Kato with all his heart, for things both said and unsaid.

Kato turned back to the kitchen once more to grab some clean plates and felt as if he’d die from the blood rushing to his face. He wanted nothing more than to straddled Sekizan and kiss him so deeply they would both be panting for breath. Kato needed to compose himself if this was going to work; there was no way he would jeopardize what they had and risk losing Sekizan. Kato would do anything to protect their fragile relationship; including hiding his deepest feelings for the boy he truly cared about.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully and before long Sekizan figured it was finally time to head home. As he bent down in the front entrance to put on his shoes, Sekizan hesitated at the thought of leaving; he turned around and found Kato leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Sekizan quickly asked for fear that the words would get stuck in my throat.

“Oh? Need another ‘break’ so soon?” Kato gazed over at Sekizan and smirked an all knowing smile, not bothering to keep his emotions off his face.

“Ah, no, I… I meant…” Sekizan was flustered even though he should have guessed that would be Kato’s response by now. “Do you want to practise tomorrow?”

Sekizan’s mind was racing as he failed to think of any other excuse to see Kato that didn’t involve rugby; at least maybe this way it would be believable. Sekizan watched as Kato pushed himself off the wall and practically glided towards him, swaying his hips as if he were dancing to unheard music. Sekizan’s eyes widened in anticipation as Kato finally stopped mere inches from his face, looking slightly down on him on the raised threshold of the hallway. Sekizan could feel himself tense up as if his entire being was electrified; he couldn’t help but practically beg Kato with his eyes to touch him.

“Sorry Captain I have plans tomorrow that I can’t cancel.” Kato cocked his head and raised his hands in front of his head apologetically before laughing off the gesture. Kato’s reaction wasn’t exactly what Sekizan had in mind but before he could turn around and walk out the door Kato’s hands came swiftly down on either side of Sekizan’s shoulders. “But I promise to make it up to you on Monday… Look forward to it!”

Sekizan smiled at the look of elation of Kato’s face even though his stomach felt as it were in a thousand knots. Kato squeezed his grip on Sekizan’s shoulders as he tentatively let go; the two boys simply regarded each other with unspoken words and emotions before Sekizan finally turned and opened the door. He could still feel Kato’s gaze boring into his back as he let the door close slowly behind him: Sekizan released the breath he was holding and frowned.

“Stupid Kato…” Sekizan couldn’t understand why he was so upset but he decided a long run home would probably be the best thing for both his mind and his body.

Kato stood in the hallway as if he was glued in place and replayed everything that had just happened through his mind once more. Sekizan appeared to be looking for something but Kato had no idea what that was; he had felt off since that morning and there was a possibility that Sekizan was picking up on that. Kato felt like punching the wall; there was nothing more he would have wanted than to keep Sekizan by his side, to lock him up so he could never leave, but he knew his feelings would be nothing but detrimental. It felt as if Kato had swallowed something sharp as he tried to organize his thoughts, to figure out what part he played in Sekizan’s life.

“If you need to use me then do so.” Kato exhaled as he spoke out loud, steeling himself for what was to come. “I won’t lose you no matter what I need to sacrifice.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Monday came around before either Sekizan or Kato were entirely prepared to deal with the other; having to attend morning practise was looking like another difficult situation waiting to happen. However, the presense of an overwhelming entity seemed to be just what the two boys needed to get back to their regular selves.

“Katoooooooooooo.” A shout rang out through the field that could only be described as a shrieking banshee. “Practise tackling with me!!!”

Kato had arrived earlier than the rest of the team and was already more than ready to run a few drills. He had hoped to work on scrums with the forwards but apparently Sekizan had them running laps; drills would have to wait until afternoon practise.

“Wow Gion-chan I could barely hear you.” Kato mused as he watched the pint-sized firecracker jump around like a bottomless pit of energy. “Yeah sure, sounds like fun.”

Gion wooped in absolute happiness as he ran off in the opposite direction before quickly turning around and running full throttle towards Kato; there was no way he was letting the 1st year get the better of him. Kato lowered his stance and watched as Gion seemingly disappeared a few steps out from contact, but Kato was ready to counter. Without aversively throwing himself off balance Kato leaned forwards slightly while catching the top of Gion’s shoulder, directing him away from his feet. The tackle Gion was so proud of was thoroughly thwarted as Kato jogged a few steps past and turned back to face Gion. Hands on his hips and chin held high Kato burst out into the most obnoxious round of laughter he could muster.

“MWAHAHAHA 1st year small fry you are a thousand years too early to try to pull that tackle off on me!” Kato’s theatrics caused the rest of the team to stop and stare at the strange sight. “Stay down there where you belong mortal!”

“Kato, what are you doing?” Sekizan called out as he jogged over after directing the forwards to run ten more laps.

“Ahhhhh my brethren you have returned. This small creature thinks he can take on the likes of me! A god!” Kato was too far gone at this point to even notice Sekizan frowning and shaking his head.

“Kato… Senpai! That’s not fair!” Gion jumped up from his place on the ground and ran up to Kato before grabbing a fist full of his jersey.

“All’s fair in love and war Gion-chan.” Kato responded as he took both hands and smooshed Gion’s cheeks, causing the younger boy to let go of his jersey and back away. “So cute~”

“Everyone gather!” Sekizan sighed and bellowed loudly to the team. “I seem to recall saying no tackling practise this morning so everyone now gets to run 20 laps… Make sure to thank Gion and Kato when you’re done.”

If there was one thing teenage boys were good at doing it was the art of whining as the entire team began to tear into Kato and Gion. A smirk seemingly lit up Kato’s face as he jogged over to Sekizan, eyes sparkling with untold thoughts and emotions. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Sekizan’s shoulder before pulling him down into a side hug.

“Damnit Captain you are completely right my bad! Wanna race then?” Kato chuckled as he leaned closer into Sekizan. “The loser has to fulfil one request from the winner.”

Before Sekizan could even think of answering, Kato was off like a rocket to start his laps around the field, with Sekizan close behind. Even though he never agreed to the race, Sekizan had a feeling that Kato wouldn’t take that as an excuse for losing. Soon enough the rest of the team began trailing the two leaders as they all tried to finish before the morning bell rang for class. Kato wasn’t usually one to push himself first thing in the morning, but he figured he should have some fun as he finally felt like his regular self once more.

As expected Kato managed to stay ahead of the rest of the team and demanded to be named ‘god of victory’ as his reward. Considering that he and Gion were the ones responsible for making everyone run laps in the first place Kato ended up having to dodge getting hit by everyone as he ran out of the clubroom on his way to class. Sekizan finished changing and left soon after Kato ran out the door and half expected the other boy to be waiting just around the corner for him; but Sekizan’s entire walk to class was completely void of Kato’s presense. Sekizan couldn’t help but frown as he entered the classroom and see Kato sitting at his desk, his head resting on his arms for a quick nap. Sekizan considered smacking the other boy lightly on the head but refrained from doing so as he took his seat and faced the board. Kato felt Sekizan’s presense like a beacon in the darkness as he willed the other boy to reach out and touch him, but to no avail; the two boys sat in complete silence until class finally begun.

By the time lunch had rolled around Kato was at the end of his rope; the tension between the two boys was more than he could take. The lunch bell rang and Kato jumped out of his seat and ran for the door; he didn’t stop running until he made it to the washroom. Kato walked up to the closest sink and proceeded to splash cold water on his face, even going so far as to slap his own cheeks to try to get his brain to start working again. He had failed to notice someone else entering the washroom and silently walking up behind him.

“Kato? You okay?” Sekizan whispered the question and watched as Kato jumped in response.

“Ah, Captain… Sorry sorry I didn’t hear you!” Kato looked over at Sekizan through the mirror as he turned off the faucet and doled out paper towel to dry his face. His movements were still as calm and calculated as ever as long as no one could hear the rapid beating of his heart. “Yeah I’m okay, just felt a bit light headed.”

Sekizan frowned as Kato braved a smile and seemingly dismissed his question; he figured that Kato was hiding something but no matter how he tried to get a response from the other boy nothing seemed to be working. Sekizan sighed and drew a hand through his hair as he tried to shake unwanted thoughts from his mind: was Kato already tired of him?

“Do you still…” Sekizan gently placed his hands in front of his body and held one wrist in the other as he tentatively asked his question, stumbling over the sentence. “Can you eat lunch?”

Kato had to close his eyes as it was his turn to sigh; not out of frustration but as a release from wanting to jump the boy standing so innocently in front of him. Kato steadied himself and opened his eyes, only nodding slightly in response since he had no clue if his voice would work or not. He watched as a grin lit up Sekizan’s face as he turned and headed for the door; Kato could only feel a cold lump deep within his chest as he reached out his hand to grab the back of Sekizan’s jacket, to wrap his arms around the other boy and pull him close without ever letting him go. Kato’s hand hesitated before making contact as it fell back unceremoniously by his side. He followed Sekizan out of the washroom to join him for lunch; dealing with his feelings would have to wait for the time being.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Afternoon practise came and went quickly as Sekizan directed the forwards and backs nearly simultaneously. Mutsumi had taken on the task of teaching the 1st years once again as Kato hovered nearby, and in his opinion, out of the Captain’s way. As soon as Mutsumi began giving Kato questioning looks he took off towards Ooharano in order to work more with the temperamental fly-half. It didn’t take them long to get into a routine and get a better feel for each other’s plays as they spent the rest of practise running passing drills. Kato felt comfortable working with someone with so much rugby experience; even if he had to ignore the sly comments and side glances the other boy was not so subtly giving him.

By the time practise was over Kato figured that his coordination with Ooharano had progressed well enough to be actively used during games; the thought made him wonder though, when would they finally get to play? Most of the 1st and 2nd years had changed and headed home as Kato finished his cool down run around of the field and wandered into the clubroom. He had expected the room to be empty but was instead greeted by a few remaining 3rd years.

“We were wondering when you’d be done!” Matsuo laughed as he smacked Kato lightly on the shoulder from his place near the door. Kato noticed that both Sekizan and Mutsumi were also still hanging around.

“Was everyone waiting for me?” Kato inquired tentatively as he was slightly worried he had caused more trouble; once was enough for the day in his mind.

“Oh no it’s fine.” Mutsumi spoke up from the clipboard he was holding as he smiled at Kato. “Just trying to organize a few things for this weekend.”

“What’s happening this weekend?” Kato wandered over to his locker where Sekizan had so carefully placed himself without appearing to move a muscle. Kato reached out and gently placed a hand on Sekizan’s hip, slowly sliding his fingers down and around before grabbing a handful of Sekizan’s ass; all while hiding his actions from the rest of the room. The sudden movement caused Sekizan to yelp in surprise and Kato to grin in response as the other boy backed away from his locker. “Sorry Sekizan I must have shocked you, my bad!”

“Ah…” Sekizan couldn’t seem to formulate words as he attempted to hide his blushing cheeks from Mutsumi and Matsuo. Kato had turned back towards Mutsumi to get an answer to his question, shifting attention away from Sekizan.

“We have a practise game this weekend.” Mutsumi finally clarified for the newest rugby team member. “Sekizan told us this morning he got a text from Keijo about a game.”

“Oh? The coach has your cellphone number?” Kato turned his back on the other two boys to face Sekizan head on. His voice was light and nonthreatening while his expression held and edge of dark wonder.

“No, not the coach.” Matsuo answered in Sekizan’s place. “The vice-captain Taira is absolutely obsessed with Taku, he practically begs for these practise matches.”

Kato felt a cool breeze encircle his body at the words his fellow teammate spoke; someone else coveted Sekizan. The thought of anyone else touching, no, even looking at Sekizan drove Kato insane to the point he needed to close his eyes and breathe deeply just to compose himself. For the second time that day Kato had to restrain himself from jumping Sekizan, pushing him down, and physically marking him for everyone to know who he belonged to. A hitch of breath so subtle it was almost inaudible came from Sekizan’s direction as Kato slowly opened his eyes once more. A look of wanton need flashed through the other boy’s eyes that nearly caused Kato to scream; there were other people in the room and no one else was going to get to see that side of Sekizan if Kato could help it.

“That’s amazing Mutsumi! We’ll have to work even harder starting tomorrow in prep for the game!” Kato swung around and adjusted his facial expressions as he wandered towards Mutsumi, ushering him up from his place on the bench and gently directing him to the door. “I wanted to run through a few things with the Captain and I don’t want you two to get stuck here so how about you go on ahead and we’ll see you tomorrow at practise!”

“Um, okay…” Matsuo gathered his bag and jacket as he looked at Mutsumi and then at Sekizan. Mutsumi grabbed onto Matsuo’s arm and practically pulled him through the door to leave.

“Sounds good Kato! See you tomorrow Sekizan.” And with Mutsumi rushing out the door and into the diming light of early evening, Kato and Sekizan were left alone in the club room.

“Now, Captain.” Kato faced the door as he removed his jersey in one fluid motion before turning back around. “We have a lot to discuss now don’t we?”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Kato angsty? Was he thirsty? Make up your damn mind boy!!!
> 
> I apologize for Kato's behaviour, he was not cooperating this chapter! Hopefully he'll be a little better next time! *bows*
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment as always~~~


	15. Extra Chapter: Date at the Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote a date chapter so here you go! Hope you enjoy!!!

“Oy Udo! Come show me how to do that!” Gion could be heard yelling from across the field to his friend practising in a different group. Apparently the distance didn’t stop the smaller boys’ wander eye.

The entire team had been invited over for an impromptu practise session with Keijo that had been well underway for several hours. The two teams had been split into forwards and backs before training had started, to which Gion had promptly started complaining about being put with the backs. A quick talking to from Sekizan had set the first year straight but it didn’t stop Gion from wandering off and getting into trouble.

Kato had decided to work on passing with a few of the backs as he introduced some different plays to the session. He couldn’t help but watch the entertain scene of Gion getting scolded for being too bold over and over again; that boy really wouldn’t learn his lesson. It had become obvious to Kato that Sekizan was getting stressed out what with the other nuisance he also had to deal with.

“SEKIZANNNNNN” With a voice that could have woken the dead Taira came barreling towards Sekizan with arms spread wide and a huge grin on his face. In the past Kato would have been frustratingly irritated, but now he couldn’t help contain his laughter as Sekizan expertly side-swiped Taira to the ground.

“You’re supposed to be over there working on scrum forms.” Sekizan said coldly as he glared down at the large boy lying on the ground. 

“Awwwww Sekizan I want to play with you!” Taira started whining and tried to grab Sekizan’s legs only to miss and face plant into the dirt. Sekizan walked off without another word as he continued working on tackling with his group.

Kato looked around as the two teams yelled and laughed in high spirits; the feeling of comradery was exhilarating as bodies smashed into each other over and over again. It might have just been practise but Kato was truly enjoying himself. 

“Kato?” Miyuki had jogged over to join in on Kato’s exercises as he tried to get Kato’s attention. 

“Ah! Sorry Yuki-chan my head was in the clouds.” Kato looked over at the other boy and smiled; he really genuinely liked Miyuki and felt bad for accidently ignoring him.

Practise continued at a quick pace as training groups were shuffled around once more; for their final practise Kato and Sekizan ended up in the same group. While Kato focused on speeding up passes and hand-offs, Sekizan was determined to work on tackles and engaging the other team. It became quickly apparent to Kato that he had the perfect position for such an exercise.

“I want you to come up right behind me.” Sekizan directed Kato as they got into position for another run through.

“Mmm.” Kato muttered in response, his focus somewhat at a loss.

“Did you hear me Kato?” Sekizan responded more bluntly than he had meant to as Kato turned to stare at him. A ghost of a smile could be seen playing across Kato’s lips before he turned away once more.

“Yes sir.” Kato whispered for only Sekizan to hear.

Kato had been distracted for a very good reason, one which was right in front of his face. Sekizan was constantly bent over and straining against his opponents and Kato was mere inches from pure bliss. From his position Kato could see every shifting and flexing muscle of Sekizan’s beautiful ass and Kato needed every ounce of his concentration to keep from reaching out and grabbing such perfection. Although his mind was elsewhere, Kato still managed to perform to the best of his ability with absolutely no complaints from anyone else. However, the wanton heat in Kato’s gaze was not lost on one person. 

“Okay that’s it!” Sekizan yelled out to the crowd of boys as he stood next to Keijo’s Captain. “Everyone clean up and hit the showers!”

Showers were definitely a nice ending to a long joint practise as Kato took full advantage of the warm water streaming off his bare skin and soothing his aching muscles. After everyone had finished and met up in the parking lot to board the bus, Kato took Sekizan aside and waited patiently until they were alone. The Vice-Captain was the last to board the bus as Kato gave him a curt nod of acknowledgement.

“What’s going on?” Sekizan asked Kato in surprise as he shifted his eyes to the bus and then back to Kato. “Aren’t we getting on?”

“Nope!” Kato grinned wider than the Cheshire cat as he grabbed Sekizan’s hand and drew him towards the school’s gates. “There’s somewhere I need to go!”

The bus left without hesitation as Kato jogged away from the school and distant shouts of Taira looking for Sekizan; Kato thanked the darkening skies for the perfect timing. 

“Sekizan.” Kato slowed his pace as he glanced over at the other boy. “Call your parents.”

Kato watched as his Captain’s cheeks flushed red as he immediately averted his eyes, the reaction was more than Kato could have ever hoped for. He continued to watch as Sekizan made the phone call, explaining that he was staying over at a friend’s house, and finally hanging up the phone. By the time the call had ended, the two had walked to a densely forested park not far enough removed from civilization but that still managed to contain its secrets.

It was then that Kato finally felt like he could breathe. Surrounded by the ever rustling leaves of wind swept branches, Kato wandered over to the beautiful fountain located in the middle of a clearing. Twinkling lights began to sputter to life as the sun finally set behind the horizon.

“Kato…” Sekizan had followed Kato to the fountain and gazed down into the watery reflection. He was about to say something but Kato had other plans.

Without warning Kato spun around and threw his arms around Sekizan as he drew him into a deep kiss. The sensation of hot flustered lips and tongues practically melting into one another was more than Sekizan could bear as he moaned in absolute joy. The sound reverberated through Kato like an alarm and he finally felt like it was time to wake up.

“Do you like that?” Kato ran his fingers through Sekizan’s thick hair as he pulled away for a moment. It was enough to bring a whimper to Sekizan’s lips as Kato chuckled in response. “Poor thing… Let me make it better.”

With slow methodical movements Kato closed in on Sekizan once more as he carefully licked the other boy’s bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth to suck. Sekizan felt as if his knees were about to give out as he tried to get even closer to Kato. Before he had a chance to close the distance between them, Kato pulled away once more and began walking over to the edge of the open clearing.

Sekizan didn’t have to think twice before following Kato into the darkness. The warm wind blew gently around them as Sekizan finally found Kato leaning up against a tree just out of sight. As if something inside him spurred him into action Sekizan ran over and grabbed Kato, pressing their lips together once more. Kato couldn’t help but smile as they melted into each other with fervent need; but there was no way Kato would let himself lose complete control.

“Sekizan…” Kato broke away from the other boy as Sekizan responded with a growl, gently shoving Kato up against the tree and burying his mouth into Kato’s neck. Sekizan had already begun licking and sucking the sensitive skin just underneath Kato’s jawline as he couldn’t help but relish in the feeling. It wasn’t until Sekizan’s pace grew torrent and panicked that Kato finally put a stop to his motions. Kato reached around Sekizan’s hip before sharply grabbing a handful of his ass and pulling Sekizan’s already grinding cock harder against his leg. Sekizan cried out with pleasure and surprise before finally meeting Kato’s gaze. “This is what I want Sekizan… Turn around.”

Kato’s heated gaze felt as if it were melting something deep inside Sekizan and he couldn’t help but release a moan. Without having to be asked twice Sekizan switched places with Kato as he placed both hands on the sturdy tree and gazed over his shoulder. The moment his eyes locked onto Kato’s form Sekizan could feel the intense heat creep down his spine causing him to shake in response. The movements weren’t lost on Kato as a husky chuckle full of lust and darkness escaped from his throat.

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already a mess.” Kato closed the distance between them as he reached out and placed both hands on Sekizan’s hips. He could feel Sekizan tense under his fingertips as Kato slowly reached around to undo the clasp of his pants; Sekizan exhaled sharply as Kato slid his fingers beneath the surface. “Mmm I was right… such a mess.”

While Sekizan was distracted Kato took the opportunity to pull down his pants and underwear effective exposing the other boy as he continued to face the tree. With the cool evening air brushing gently against his skin Sekizan bite his lip in an attempt to stifle a cry from the overwhelming sensations flowing through him. Kato finally released the breath he had been holding as he bore the image of Sekizan’s nakedness into his mind. He placed a hand delicately against the skin of Sekizan’s lower back and drew his fingers upwards along his spine; the movement pulled Sekizan’s shirt upwards as Kato pressed down into his flesh.

“Bend over.” A whispered command fell from Kato’s lips as Sekizan immediately obliged.

Sekizan shifted his weight and slowly began to arch his back under the weight of Kato’s fingertips. The movement caused his perfectly sculpted ass to protrude outwards towards Kato as the other boy licked his lips in anticipation; it was almost painfully slow for Kato to watch. Sekizan finally stopped moving when he was nearly bent in half with his legs spread slightly and ass fully exposed for Kato. The scene was absolutely breathtaking. 

“God, Sekizan what a fucking sight you are.” Kato moved his hands to either side of Sekizan’s hips and began massaging the plump flesh as Sekizan keened in response. “You look like a bitch in heat with your ass in the air.”

Sekizan shivered at the comment as Kato chuckled in response, his fingers digging deeper into Sekizan’s ass. Kato gazed down at the beautiful sight and wished with all his might that they could simply stay like that for all of eternity. A whimper fell from Sekizan’s lips as Kato realized he was being watched; while still leaning against the tree Sekizan had turned around to gaze back at Kato.

“You like watching don’t you baby.” A sly smile spread across Kato’s face as he could feel the darkness bubble up inside of him. “I’ll have to give you a show then.”

Kato was the first to break eye contact with Sekizan as he turned his full attention to the sight in front of him. Moving his hands away from his hips Kato grabbed a handful of Sekizan’s firm cheeks as he slowly pulled them apart. Finally being revealed to the cool air surrounding them Kato groaned at the sight of Sekizan’s hole twitching in response; the visual stimulation was nearly too much to bear.

“Mmm fuck I could cum just staring at your twitching hole.” Kato couldn’t contain the wanton huskiness from his voice. “But I have something else in mind.”

Kato paused for a moment as a thought crossed his mind; the image of Sekizan’s ass had been stuck in his head all day but wasn’t this a perfect opportunity to try something different? He smirked at his own thought as he let go of the thick, muscular flesh to bring a hand to his own constrictive pants. He wasn’t surprised in the least that the sight of Sekizan had put him in such a state as Kato finally released his straining cock from their confines. His length was flushed red as precum leaked precariously from the tip; Kato ran a hand over the mess he had become. Slicked up and ready he finally turned his attention back to Sekizan.

“Close your legs.” Kato stated dryly as he helped Sekizan into position; his ass still perfectly in the air with his thighs now pressed together. Sekizan was surprised with the position change as Kato read the expression on his face. “Keep your thighs together in that position for me baby.”

Kato moved his hands to Sekizan’s ass cheeks once more and spread him wide, earning a shocked gasp from the boy in front of him. He knew full well that Sekizan assumed Kato would enter him with zero preparation and the thought caused Sekizan to tense in reaction. There was nothing Kato enjoyed more than to tease Sekizan’s sensibilities. With one final tug Kato released a single hand as he grabbed his cock to guide it into place. The slick head rubbed up against the pure heat of Sekizan’s skin as Kato slowly pushed into the pulsating flesh of Sekizan’s thighs. A cry of pleasure fell from Sekizan’s lips as he squeezed his thighs tightly together for Kato to fuck him thoroughly.

Once Kato was satisfied with the wet state Sekizan’s thighs were turning into he grabbed either side of his hips and thrust forward without reserve. The sensation of fucking his Captain’s powerful, meaty thighs was almost too much to bear as a growl crawled up Kato’s throat and escaped through clenched teeth. Sekizan was wet and leaking in response to the delectable sensations that only made them froth and writhe together in pure bliss. Kato continued his onslaught, pumping his thick, leaking member to the rhythm the two had built; Sekizan bit down hard on his arm to keep from screaming.

“Ahhhh Sekizan are you going to cum just from me fucking your thighs?” Kato lost control of the darkness drenching his voice as he wanted nothing more than to tease and ruin the boy underneath him. “Don’t release just yet.” 

“Kato… I…” Sekizan gasped words through his teeth still digging into his arm as he slowly drew his other hand down towards his own leaking cock. He knew exactly what Kato wanted him to do.

“What a good boy you are.” Kato slowed for a moment as Sekizan positioned his hand around his thick member and held the base tightly, successfully keeping himself from releasing too soon. Kato looked down and smiled widely at the sight of Sekizan’s shaking, sweaty form. “That’s it Sekizan right there… I’ll have to give you a reward.”

Without further warning Kato resumed his jackhammer pace as he fucked his cock between Sekizan’s thighs all the way to the hilt. The position Kato was in caused the head of his member to rub relentlessly along the underside of Sekizan’s throbbing cock as Kato grit his teeth in an attempt to bear the sensations. He could feel Sekizan begin to unravel as his legs violently shaked and his breathing became raspy and unhinged; Kato knew they were both on the edge.

“Fuck, Sekizan you feel amazing I can’t stop.” Kato quickened his already fast pace as he slammed into Sekizan over and over again. He could feel the building orgasm like some sort of unholy beast unfurling its wings inside of them. Just before the wave of pleasure crashed down around them Kato dug his nails into Sekizan’s ass and cried out. “Let go.”

Pain and pleasure rode Kato and Sekizan in endless waves as they shot long streaks of cum along the ground below. In a brief after thought Kato was glad they had missed Sekizan’s pants lying bunched around his ankles as he slowly pulled himself out from between Sekizan’s frothing thighs. He watched as the other boy collapsed against the tree trying to catch his breath as Kato secured himself back into place. A quick glance at Sekizan’s ruined form made Kato grin with dark pleasure.

“Wait here a moment.” Kato chuckled and jogged off towards the water fountain with a spare towel he kept in his bag. He returned quickly and began helping Sekizan clean up. The other boy said nothing as he let Kato assist him before finally turning around and leaning against the tree.

“I knew you were staring at my ass all practise Kato.” Sekizan’s voice was breathy and sensual as he was still trying to come down from his high. “I guess all that tackle practise paid off.”

Kato’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open at the realization that Sekizan had tricked him. Knowing that Kato was obsessing over him from afar, Sekizan planted him into the best position available while still being painfully out of reach. Sekizan grinned at being found out as he leaned forward and planted his lips against Kato’s open mouth. Their kiss was soft and kind with a hint of laughter as Kato threw his arms around Sekizan’s neck for a better angle. Breathless once again they finally pulled apart and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I was that obvious eh?” Kato grinned crookedly as his eyes softened in delight. “I guess next time I’ll have to be more careful.”

“If we can do that again then I wouldn’t mind only working on tackle and passing exercises.” Sekizan beamed as he squeezed Kato’s waist in response. Kato closed the distance once more and left a quick peck at the corner of Sekizan’s mouth before finally responding.

“Don’t worry… There are still a lot more techniques that we need to try out.” With an obscure parting comment the two unfolded from each other and prepared to make the long trek home.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Sekizan you sexy beast ahahahahahhaha *runs away*
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos! IT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE FASTER WINK WONK


	16. Ninth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!!!
> 
> Oh look a new chapter enjoy~~~

The clubroom was quiet for the first time in forever as Kato and Sekizan stood across from each other not daring to move. Whereas Sekizan kept his gaze averted, Kato bore holes through the form of the boy standing in front of him. It felt as if his arms were becoming numb as Kato finally realized he was cutting off blood flow by clenching his fists so tightly. Relaxing the tension in his muscles, and releasing a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding, Kato strode over towards one of the open storage spaces and retrieved an item he had his eye on since day one.

“Captain…” Kato was the first to speak with his back facing the room, his tone calm and collected in anticipation. 

Kato was about to speak the words that sat on the tip of his tongue but a slight twinge coming from the front of his brain caused him to close his mouth instead. He could feel himself frowning at the subconscious decision that his brain seemingly made for him as he slowly turned around and caught sight of Sekizan. If he had been walking forwards Kato knew that his steps would have faltered at the look plastered so blatantly across Sekizan’s face. In that moment Kato decided to completely change his original plans.

“Kneel.” A soft spoken command fell from Kato’s lips as he finally started walking forward. The sight of such raw emotion coming off of Sekizan in waves was enough for Kato to lick his lips in anticipation and continuously remind himself to stay in control. Without having to be asked twice, Sekizan fell to his knees on the floor of the clubroom as he kept his face positioned upwards, gazing longingly at Kato. 

A sweeping blush highlighted Sekizan’s features like an artist dusting the final touches of his masterpiece. A mess of red curls framed Sekizan’s beautifully masculine face as Kato felt his breathing hitch in his throat; he wanted this boy more than anything else in the world. He wanted Sekizan, and yet Kato vowed that he was never to allowed to have him. Stopping only a few inches from the boy still kneeling on the floor, Kato reached out tentatively before finally drawing his long, adept fingers through that mess of red curls.

“Do you have anything to say?” Kato spoke softly as he looked down into Sekizan’s eyes, the boy in his grasp growing more unfocused by the moment. At his question Kato could see Sekizan struggling to ignite his neurons to issue a response, all apparently in vain. “Do you even know why I have you like this?”

“Kato…” Sekizan nearly cooed his captors name as Kato grit his teeth in response. He could have sworn Sekizan had done that on purpose.

“Your face… You look like a bitch in heat.” Kato chuckled as he felt the warmth of anticipation run down his arms like liquid fire, only to be spurred further by the moan escaping Sekizan’s lips. Kato followed the sound and was nearly lost in the plump, deliciousness of Sekizan’s lips as he couldn’t help but lick his own once more. 

The sight of Sekizan falling apart in his hands was more than enough to overload Kato’s sensibilities as he tried to breathe past the warmth beginning to pool in his belly. With carefully slow movements, Kato closed his fingers still entwined in Sekizan’s luscious hair; when he was satisfied with the tightness of his grip, Kato yanked the other boy’s head back to expose the long muscular line of his untouched neck. A muffled cry escaped from Sekizan’s exposed throat as Kato leaned forward and breathed directly into the straining flesh.

“I didn’t say you could leave yet… You still haven’t answered my question.” Kato couldn’t help but smirk at his own statement; he knew full well Sekizan’s mind was already too overwhelmed. Kato sighed and watched Sekizan shiver from such close contact before finally answering his own question in Sekizan’s stead. “That face… The one you’re making right now… Who said you were allowed to show it to anyone other than me?”

The question hadn’t meant to sound so personal and Kato was kicking himself for not wording it differently. Kato released his grip from Sekizan’s hair and was about to step away from the other boy before he was caught around the wrist; Sekizan held on tightly as he gazed up at Kato with a sense of panic clearly plastered on his face.

“I-I’m sorry Kato,” Sekizan practically begged as he squeezed Kato’s wrist. “It won’t happen again!”

The gesture had surprised Kato but this new situation was one that he could easily work with. A fluttering memory played along the edges of his mind as Kato forced it to silently retreat for the time being; his heated gaze locked onto Sekizan, Kato smiled with a crooked, all-knowing grin.

“Oh~ so you realized that you had done something wrong?” Kato gently removed his wrist from Sekizan’s grasp as he brought both of his hands up to cup Sekizan’s face. He leaned forward as if to open Sekizan up for a kiss before whispering the words dancing on the tip of his tongue. “You’ll have to be punished.”

Kato hadn’t wasted any time retrieving the item he had discarded on the floor; a long piece of soft cloth that had the perfect amount of stretch and strength. He had no idea what it was previously used for, but in that moment Kato only had one thing on his mind. Without wasting any time, he positioned Sekizan up against the lockers and successfully tied his hands above his head. Stepping back to admire his work, Kato placed both his hands on his hips and tilted his head in appreciation of his work: the sight of Sekizan bound and breathing heavily on his knees was quite delectable. 

“Well, isn’t this a beautiful sight?” Kato smirked and drew a hand through his messy black hair. “How does it feel?”

In all honesty Kato had no idea how Sekizan had managed to keep himself together for so long; the boy was ragged and breathing heavily simply from being tied up. With clouded eyes filled with unshed tears Sekizan tilted his head upwards to meet Kato’s gaze, crooking it slightly in response. 

“It feels… It feels good.” Sekizan whispered in response and flexed his muscles against the bindings while simultaneously releasing a sigh of contentment. “I need more.”

“Aw sweetie…” Kato glided forwards so that he was standing only a few feet away. “Didn’t I just tell you this was your punishment?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan couldn’t believe the sight that was unfolding in front of him; Kato, standing in all of his lean, muscular glory back-lit by the club room lights, began to pull up his practise jersey. A lump the size of a rugby ball seemed to form in Sekizan’s throat as his eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of Kato exposing himself. With quick movements he secured the bottom of the fabric between his teeth before gracefully gliding his fingers back down the expanse of taut abdominal muscles. Sekizan couldn’t help but flash back to a similar scene in the past except this time he didn’t bother trying to hold back. As if walking through a sandy desert, Kato was the cool drink of water he needed to get his mouth on.

The tight pull of his bindings brought Sekizan’s attention back as he failed to lean forward and bury his face in Kato’s stomach. The sensation was confusing for Sekizan’s over whelmed brain as he turned a questioning gaze towards Kato. A sly grin was already playing coyly across the other boy’s face as he continued to touch himself in an ever descending motion. As if a lightbulb had finally gone off, Sekizan realized what was going on.

“Kato…” Sekizan pouted in response to the torture he was currently enduring, his need to touch the boy in front of him growing more and more each passing moment.

Sekizan could practically see the look of joy spread across Kato’s elegant features as a light dusting of rose brightened his cheeks. Wordlessly, as if dancing to the sounds of far-away music, Kato rhythmically caressed the jutting peaks of his hip bones before finally slipping his fingertips into the band of his shorts. Sekizan felt his mouth go dry as Kato slowly pulled the front of his shorts down, exposing the straining bulge just beneath the surface. Now completely mesmerized, Sekizan leaned forward as far as his bound hands would let him as he could feel pools of saliva form in his mouth: Sekizan wanted nothing more than for Kato to shove himself down his awaiting throat.

Kato curled his long fingers around the girth of his throbbing member before slowly starting to stroke up the length of himself. Playing with the oozing precum beginning to overflow the head of his cock, Kato spread the lubricant up and down his now fully hard shaft as he released a sigh of absolute pleasure. Sekizan couldn’t tear his eyes off of Kato’s rhythmic movements as he stroked his cock directly in front of Sekizan’s face.

“Kato please…” Sekizan was fully begging as a sense of urgency filled his voice to the brim. “I want it, I need it.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I just gave it to you now would it?” Kato had pulled the front of his jersey over his head to keep the cloth from falling down, the gesture framed his chest and stomach perfectly as Sekizan whined in lustful need. “Besides… I’m enjoying this way too much.”

Without being able to do anything but watch; Sekizan bore his gaze into the sight of Kato masterfully jerking himself off and could only imagine his lips, tongue, and mouth being the reason for Kato’s breathy sighs. Without warning, Kato leaned forward and placed his free hand on the flat surface of the locker door behind Sekizan, successfully hovering over the boy kneeling on the floor. Sekizan could see how hard Kato was only a few inches from his face as precum continuously flowed from the tip of his cock and spilling over the back of Kato’s hand. At the sound of Kato groaning Sekizan tore his sight away from Kato’s member and finally met his eyes.

“You look like you want to fucking eat me.” Kato spoke through gritted teeth as he obviously tried to hold the building orgasm inside of him. “Could you look any hotter right now?”

As if he had finally been given permission Sekizan slowly opened his mouth wide without breaking eye contact. Sekizan reveled in the sight of Kato faltering in his movements before quickening his pace and swearing under his breath; in only a matter of moments he was cumming into Sekizan’s open mouth. Closing both his eyes and mouth, Sekizan could feel the hot liquid slide down his throat as he fully swallowed what he had been given. Gasping breathes finally brought Sekizan back into the moment as Kato collapsed into his lap, using a hand to steady himself on Sekizan’s shoulder. 

“I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t amazing.” Kato chuckled as he finally caught his breathe before reacting up and untying Sekizan’s hands. “Guess I was being too ridged myself…”

“No!” Sekizan interjected with a force of character he normally reserved for his role as team Captain. He couldn’t help but look away from the inquisitive look Kato was giving him before he couldn’t continue. “It’s okay, I didn’t mind…”

The words weren’t quite right. There were so many emotions and sensations flowing all around him that Sekizan had no idea how to put such important concepts into spoken word. He looked over at Kato out of the corner of his eye and thought for a moment that he was sad, but before he could even think of something to say, Kato climbed off Sekizan’s lap. Reaching a hand out to ruffle his hair, Kato was back to his normal smiling and happy self as he offered to help Sekizan up off the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Kato righted his jersey and opened his locker for a towel as he inquired about Sekizan’s state. 

“Uh…huh.” Sekizan nodded his head slightly as he realized Kato couldn’t see him from behind the locker door as he stepped around the obstacle to answer. Kato had finally learned to put his bag in his locker instead of leave it on the floor and Sekizan couldn’t help but smile. A glint of silver shone momentarily out of the corner of his eye and he could have sworn it came from that same lighter Sekizan stumbled upon before. As if he had been too obvious trying to confirm the object, Kato closed his locker before he had finished buttoning his shirt.

“We have a lot of work to do this week Captain.” Kato smoothly transitioned the conversation as he shouldered his school bag and began to walk towards the door. “Time to go home.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

The school week went by fairly quickly as the team worked hard practising for the upcoming game against Keijo. Kato couldn’t help but admire the dynamic of the team as he continued to try to integrate himself; however, it became fairly clear that he there was someone who had no desire to do so. During one of their lunch breaks, Kato felt more fidgety than usual as Sekizan finally sighed and made him put down his food.

“What is it?” Sekizan continued his meal as he left the question with Kato. The gesture was sweet and the other boy couldn’t help but smile.

“What do you think about Ooharano?” Kato twirled his chopsticks in one hand as he stared down at the bento in front of him; Sekizan had told him not to bring lunch on that particular day and was fantastically surprised with a homemade meal. Kato marveled at the perfectly yellow rolled eggs and beautiful white rice; it was also the first time he had actually seen little octopus wieners outside of an anime. Truthfully, the entire thing was so perfectly cute Kato had to restrain himself from jumping Sekizan. After silence seemed to stretch on for too long, he finally looked over at Sekizan; Kato’s smile faltered at the frown deeply etched on Sekizan’s face. “You okay?”

The moment Kato asked his question Sekizan jumped in response and shook his head before turning to face Kato. There were still traces of emotion left around the edges of Sekizan’s eyes but Kato decided against asking further questions. He smiled slightly in an attempt to calm Sekizan’s thoughts but had no clue if it actually helped. Sekizan appeared to physically compose himself before continuing.

“He’s an excellent rugby player.” Sekizan was curt and final in his words and Kato took the statement as finality on the topic. He had no idea what Sekizan was thinking in that moment and he really didn’t want to cause any issues.

“Speaking of players did you see that New Zealand game last night?!” Kato flipped the conversation so fast he could have won a world record. The two boys talked vibrantly about rugby plays as they finished their lunch. They decided to implement some new passes during afternoon practise just as the bell rang for class; there was still a lot of work to do.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So this is Keijo?” Kato walked side by side with Gion as he couldn’t help but whistle at the sight of the fancy school. Gion, being his normal self, was jumping up and down in delight while simultaneously elbowing Iwashimizu for a reaction. The taller boy was absolutely not having it. The team was obviously tense as Kato scanned the group of boys before finally settling on his Captain and Vice-Captain walking at the head of the group. Sekizan was checking his phone as they finally reached the gate when a piercing cry seemingly came out of nowhere.

“SEKIZANNNNNNNNN!!!” A sound that could have woken the dead was followed by the thud of bodies slamming. Sekizan had expertly side-stepped the boy shouting his name as Mutsumi took the unfortunate hit. Kato snorted at the scene as Sekizan nonchalantly walked past the gates.

So that was Taira. Kato watched as he chased after Sekizan, bugging him the entire time, while Sekizan dodged both questions and physical contact. Kato couldn’t help but feel slightly irritated from the sight, but he decided to stay back and observe for the time being. He had gotten the low-down on Taira from Mutsumi a few days earlier and couldn’t help but sympathize with his obvious reverence: Sekizan was definitely a sight to behold.

The team quickly changed and headed to the field as Sekizan commanded his players with awe-inspiring leadership. Kato listened and nodded along with Sekizan’s words as the other boy looked everywhere but at Kato; the act was not lost in translation.

“Something on your mind?” Kato jogged onto the field next to Sekizan as they warmed up before the game.

“Oh, um, no?” Sekizan shifted his gaze from Kato, to the ground, around the field, and back to Kato. Not being one to let anything go, Kato waited patiently until Sekizan continued. “He’s just a rival…”

“You mean Taira?” Of course Kato knew what Sekizan was talking about. The quick realization made Sekizan falter in his step but he quickly regained his rhythm. “I know how good that team is Captain; we shouldn’t underestimate any of them.”

Sekizan blushed at the statement and shook his head. There was a time and a place to play with teasing banter but Kato knew that in the moments before a game it was not the right situation. He could see Sekizan steel himself as he picked up his pace and continued warming up. The team finally gathered to start the game.

“I can’t believe I’ve been benched with the delinquent!” Gion shouted from the sidelines as he crossed his arms in frustration. “I wanna play!”

With so much going on Kato didn’t particularly care for comments coming from the peanut gallery. The game had started with a kick off as both teams tried to be the first to find their rhythm. With the smooth passes and coherent plays put forth by Keijo, it was going to be more than difficult to try to overcome such an obstacle. Kato could clearly see how the other team was considered such a powerhouse as he worked to the best of his abilities with his scattered teammates; it was painfully obvious that real game experience was badly needed. 

“You don’t even know the rules yet…” Umeno couldn’t help but interject as Gion continued to pout. “Watch them play and try to learn something.”

“I’ll be on the field way before you!” Ebumi laughed as he smirked towards Gion, causing tensions to flare. The two started bickering without any luck from Umeno trying to shut them up. The ruckus being unceremoniously kicked up was not only unwarranted but unprofessional as well. Kato wasn’t usually one to put himself into such an obvious role of authority but his waning concentration on the game was enough to push him over the edge.

“Guys, pay attention!” Kato was cold as he yelled over towards the bench effectively shutting everyone up. Game play had stopped from a knock-on call just as Taira had burst out laughing from the strange scene.

“Have your hands full with this bunch of trouble makers!” Being his loudly boisterous self, Taira smacked Kato on the back and laughed again. Kato smiled in response as he shifted his body and lowered his voice.

“Unfortunately, my hands are usually full of the Captain so sometimes I’m stretched way too thin…” Kato jogged off before Taira could even attempt to answer.

Kato made sure to take a deep breath and release the tension that had built up throughout his body. A thought drifted through his mind as he chuckled in response; it had been far too long since he had last suffered from nerves. Being with a new team, and on the same field as Sekizan, was enough to set his nerves on edge. Kato stretched his arms above his head as he finally slowed to a stop beside one of his most concerning teammates. 

“Iwashi!” Kato approached the slouched over boy and took his elbow. “You okay?”

“Ah, um, yes.” Iwashimizu stuttered and nodded tentatively. Kato didn’t believe the taller boy was being entirely truthful but there wasn’t much he could do at that moment. Kato had watched the adorable yet strained reunion between Iwashimizu and his former middle school teammate that was now playing for Keijo. The sheer difference between the two boys was mostly entertaining as Kato had watched Miyuki tear into Gion over a misunderstanding; he could have easily cleared it up but what would have been the fun in that?

With plays starting up again Kato got back into position for a scrum. Unfortunately they lost the ball as Miyuki careened towards their goal line with only Iwashimizu standing in the way. With no clear proof, Kato knew that Iwashimizu wouldn’t go for the tackle as he watched his prophecy come to fruition. The devastation on Iwashimizu’s face was enough for Kato to recognize the fear rolling off the taller boy in waves, a fear that he needed to overcome for himself. As the game progressed and Kato observed, the moment of truth finally came: from a screeching gremlin. Miyuki had passed a frozen Iwashimizu once more with the ball, both boys looking like they were about to cry, and just as Kato was about to take off after the ball, Gion shouted from the sidelines.

“UDO!!!!! THAT’S OUR BALL HE’S GOT!” The scene was absolutely glorious as Iwashimizu lit up like the sun and turned to catch Miyuki by the heel, effectively stopping Keijo from scoring another try. Although he had nothing to do with the obvious elation coming from not only Iwashimizu and Miyuki, but also Gion, Kato couldn’t help but feel all warm and fuzzy from the entire scene. 

“So cute~” Kato chuckled under his breath as he found Sekizan directing other players further up the field. “Guess it’s time to get serious!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Even with a cool breeze playing through the open field the heat of the sun could be easily felt; Kato couldn’t help but groan at the thought of hot summer days ahead of them. Them, his teammates, practising and playing rugby to their hearts content. He never would have guessed that only a few months before he would be back on the field, playing a game nonetheless. The comradery he felt slowly building with the rest of the team, especially the Captain, was something he had thought to have lost forever. However, despite his growing presense with the other boys, Kato knew there was someone playing on the outskirts of the team’s warm embrace.

Ooharano was an amazing player that even Kato couldn’t help but be in awe of once the game had started. But no matter how good a single player might be, rugby wasn’t a sport to be played alone. The cocky first year barked out orders and made difficult plays that threatened the delicate threads of such a new and fragile team to come undone. Kato wasn’t sure if Sekizan had fully noticed how much Ooharano’s behaviour affected the team dynamic but it wasn’t easily lost on the boy who was always watching. Kato vowed to put on end to Ooharano’s selfish ways.

It was apparent that Keijo would catch onto and mark Ooharano; by the half time whistle the talented first year had been severely restricted. The team gathered around the benches as Kato ran off to the washroom, returning just as shouted voices could be heard from his team’s bench. Kato decided to stay back and out of sight as he watched a train wreck unfold. Ebumi was confronting Sekizan in an attempt to be let back on the field, an opinion that many of the other backs didn’t share in the least. Kato especially noted Suwa’s voiced concerns considering he was usually pretty quiet, but before his mind could process any further information, Sekizan had made a grab for Ebumi.

“… Don’t tell me how to play rugby…” The sharp daggers thrown from Sekizan’s voice caused Kato to shiver involuntarily as he was thankful to have stayed out of sight. Although most of the conversation had been lost from his position, Kato had clearly gotten the gist of what was happening. 

Sekizan released a very shaken Ebumi as he strode onto the field with purpose; Kato bit his lip and nearly groaned as he jogged back to his teammates. A quick movement caught Kato off guard as he skidded to a stop and whipped around to look for the source; only to find the shearing gaze of another. Kato’s thoughts stopped in their tracks as his mind raced to try to figure out what he saw; if he even caught anything in the first place. The ghost of a smile pulled at the other boy’s lips as he turned and walked onto the field as Kato felt the blood leave his face; no doubt about it, Ooharano knew.

The rest of the game went by in a rushed flurry of tackles and tough plays. Kato tried to keep his focus on the game but no matter what was happening around him, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander back to wherever Ooharano was. More than once he even caught the cocky first year smirking in Kato’s direction. It was at that moment Suwa, one of wings, went down and didn’t come back up. Kato realized how distracted he had been and cursed himself internally for not keeping his head in the game. He took off his headgear and ran his hand messily through his hair just as Sekizan arrived at the bench.

“Gion… You’re in.” The mature sound of Sekizan’s voice seemed to reverberate through Kato’s soul as the tiny first year prepared to step onto the field. 

“How stupid am I being…” Kato whispered to himself before turning away and jogging back into position. He chose to concede and return to a position of observer.

With only a few minutes left of the game Kato would have been lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed the sight of Gion running full tilt towards the other team. He knew full well he was letting his emotions get the better of him and watching the first year work so hard despite being a beginner was both inspiring and humiliating. If Gion could figure out how to make the best of their situation then Kato knew that he had no excuses. With the final crack of a hard tackle the game was over.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Most of the team were finishing up in the showers and getting their gear together in the guest locker room as Sekizan slipped out unnoticed. He had showered quickly and gotten dressed, but couldn’t help but go over plays with his teammates as he waited for everyone to finish. It was unfortunate that they had lost, but the experiences they had gained would be really good for the team. Sekizan could feel himself grinning as he swung his head from side to side, trying to find the one person he wanted to see most in that moment.

Kato played solidly for the first half of the game as Sekizan had noted his excellent use of space and player positions. He knew that he could trust the game sense Kato had built over his years of play and in a way Sekizan couldn’t help but feel relief. However, Kato hadn’t seemed like himself at the beginning of the second half. Sekizan couldn’t help but blush at the thought of following the other boy with his eyes, watching every strained movement of muscle as if he were trying to memorize Kato’s existence during practises. Sekizan figured that he knew Kato even better than he knew himself. So seeing the other boy appear distracted and distant had shocked Sekizan more than he would have liked to admit; it took a hell of a lot of effort to keep himself from running over and asking what was wrong. After Gion had entered the game Sekizan felt like Kato was back to his more reliable self but he wanted to make sure everything was alright just in case.

The sound of Gion shouting nonsense caused Sekizan to jump as he turned towards the noise. Everyone had finished up and left the locker room to gather before heading back to Jinko for game analysis; Sekizan needed to find Kato quickly and tell him it was time to leave. He had been to Keijo enough times that he knew that he was wandering towards the back of the school building and away from normal foot-traffic. Sekizan figured there was no reason for Kato to be in such a place as he sighed in disappointment and turned to leave. 

“Ooharano…” A muffled voice floated on the breeze that stopped Sekizan in his tracks as he frowned and attempted to locate the origin of the voice. Words were clearly being spoken but Sekizan had no clue what they were: a sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach.

As if guided by the pulling tendrils of thorn covered rope Sekizan glided around a corner of the most distance building sitting on the outskirts of the campus. Whereas his head ran through speculative choices and excuses, Sekizan’s heart felt dark and coldly silence within his chest. As his eyes adjusted to the shadows of the building, Sekizan felt the air being forced from his system. Two bodies stood hidden in the darkness surrounding them.

“Kato…” A quivering whisper fell from Sekizan’s throat as tears unceremoniously spilled from his eyes. Without command his feet flew in the opposite direction of the scene he had just witnessed, somatic responses desperate to escape and protect Sekizan’s breaking mind. But no matter now tightly Sekizan squeezed his eyes shut he couldn’t run from the image of Kato and Ooharano entwined and connected through locked lips. As if taunted by his own hearing, the sounds of their kiss plagued Sekizan’s mind to the point of near madness. He couldn’t break, there was still so much more work to do, for the team, for the school, there was no way he would be allowed to fall apart now. A switch flipped deep inside of Sekizan’s mind as he felt himself calm against surging heat; falling through the darkest depths, Sekizan finally let go. 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say I apologize for the excessive smut at the beginning but who am I kidding...
> 
> Hope this chapter wasn't too boring! I shall try to get another one out at this pace (try being the optimal word) Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr (dnarielle) for potential updates and such!


	17. Tenth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here, have a lovely new chapter that is in no way sad and painful... Enjoy!

Under the warm sun cast down in uninterrupted rays across the field, the game with Keijo had finished with a predictable outcome. Kato was fairly content with their performance, especially the two first years overcoming tough circumstances and even tougher odds. It made Kato happy to know that the spirit of friendship and those important bonds were being treated with reverence even among the younger rugby generation. Kato quickly noticed that the other common tradition was in effect the second the game had ended, as Miyuki ran straight for Iwashimizu and tackled the taller boy into a long awaited hug. The friendships blossoming around the field caused Kato to smile as he cherished such innocent moments of life.

“Senpai~” The smooth whisper of a snake’s tongue passed straight through Kato as he turned and ended up face to face with its owner. Ooharano had come away from the rest of the team to find Kato as a sly, questioning smile spread across his face.

Kato had somewhat dreaded the confrontation ever since he caught Ooharano’s gaze during half time. Before the other boy had a chance to say anything further, Kato took off at a brisk walk towards the locker room. His plan was to get changed quickly and address Ooharano in a more appropriate setting; apparently the first year had other plans.

“Are you running away?” Ooharano jogged to catch up to Kato as he matched strides and fell into line beside him. Kato glared at the other boy out of the corner of his eye but chose not to retort to such an obvious attempt at a reaction. 

Kato was the first one in the locker room as he bee lined for his bag. He definitely would have preferred to shower first, but Kato figured Ooharano wouldn’t stop hounding him no matter what. His prediction came true when the first year walked through the door and stopped with arms crossed to lean against the wall, simply staring at Kato.

“Is there something on my face?” Kato spoke with a light, joking manner, but his voice felt cold and forced. He was slightly grateful for quickly stepping out of his game shorts and pulling a pair of track pants on before Ooharano had shown up. Kato removed his jersey in one smooth motion as he exposed the muscular line of his back towards the door and bent over to pick up his shirt.

“Just admiring the view…” Ooharano chuckled from his position at the door. At such an obvious comment Kato had had enough: without even bothering to respond, Kato finished changing and picked up his bag.

“You have one minute, get changed and grab your shit.” There was absolutely no sense of joking in Kato’s voice as he watched Ooharano push off from his position against the wall and casually saunter over towards his bag. Kato kept his back turned to the room and closed his eyes, holding in a sigh he so desperately wanted to let go.

What the fuck was he going to do? Kato ran a hand through his tacky hair as he cringed at the feeling; he really wanted to have a shower and not have to be dealing with such an annoying situation. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to enjoy the comradery between their team and Keijo’s, all by Sekizan’s side. The thought of missing out on something so important made Kato’s chest feel tight as he shook the thoughts out of his head. This was important for the future of the team; he needed to get through to Ooharano if they would have any chance of winning in the future. Kato had no clue how to get through to the cocky first year, but the idea of actually being of use to the team was enough for him to try.

“All done.” Ooharano had walked up behind Kato and placed a hand on his lower back without warning; Kato jumped from the contact and internally cursed himself for not noticing Ooharano’s presense sooner. Ooharano chuckled at Kato’s response as he tilted his head to the side, eyes shining with secrets. “Want do you want to do?”

Words had never sounded more like a trap in Kato’s life as he chose to ignore Ooharano once again before opening the door to leave. He could practically feel Ooharano frown at the lack of a response on his part and it made Kato smile in return. Not quite paying attention as he walked out of the locker room, Kato ran straight into his Captain’s chest.

“Woah, you okay?” Sekizan caught Kato by the shoulder to steady him and let go just as quickly. Kato stepped around Sekizan as if nothing had happened before looking back over his shoulder.

“No worries! My bad!” Kato swung his bag onto his shoulder and began to walk off into the direction of the outer school buildings. He felt bad for brushing Sekizan off without a proper apology for running into him, but he had bigger issues to deal with. Ooharano saw their encounter, and the thought of someone knowing about the relationship Kato and Sekizan shared was too much. Kato stopped in his tracks as his thoughts raced through his mind; were they in a relationship? Kato fully admitted to himself just how much Sekizan meant to him, but what did Sekizan think of Kato? 

“That look of concentration on your face…” Ooharano had caught up with Kato but the other boy was ready for him this time.

“Follow me.” Kato was stern but flexible with his words as he continued walking towards the outer buildings, away from potentially being overheard. For once Ooharano said nothing and simply did what he was told.

Kato found a nice shady spot near the edge of the school’s campus before he finally turned around to address the first year that had been following him quietly. Ooharano chose to lean against the shadowy wall with his arms crossed as he tried to appear collected and nonchalant. Kato figured that there was no point trying to avoid the topic at hand.

“What did you want to talk about… Senpai~” Ooharano spoke softly as he locked eyes with Kato, the gesture more intimate than Kato would have preferred.

“You know why you’re here Ooharano.” Kato frowned slightly as he tried to decide which subject to address first. “Your plays today were amazing.”

The sudden compliment caught Ooharano off guard as he couldn’t help but blush in response. Kato was happy that he had at least regained a small ounce of control, but the situation at hand hadn’t really changed. Kato sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit that only usually showed up when he was overly stressed.

“You might be an amazing rugby player, but you’re a horrible teammate. Don’t you think?” Kato stepped in closer to Ooharano and leaned against the wall beside him. He didn’t want to overly intimidate the other boy, especially since Kato had no idea how Ooharano would react.

“Ah, that’s what you wanted to talk about.” Ooharano burst out in laughter causing Kato to jump in response, he turned and stared at Ooharano in annoyed awe. “It’s not my fault they can’t keep up with me.”

“You have more experience than the others; of course you’re going to be better! Try putting yourself in their shoes.” Kato spoke calmly as he tried to knock some sense into the snarky first year. “Besides, you heard the Captain; rugby isn’t a sport only one person can play.”

Ooharano seemed to pause in thought for a moment as Kato watched with cautious suspicion. He had no idea how long the two of them stood in silence as the shadows slowly crawled along the ground with the setting sun. Just as Kato finally decided to push himself off the wall to leave, Ooharano broke their silence.

“I don’t recall the Captain’s words… But then again, I’m not the one infatuated with him.” Ooharano spoke lightly but the impact of his words hit Kato like a punch to the gut.

As if time stood still Kato felt the cool breeze swirl around them both as he slowly turned to face Ooharano’s judging gaze. The words previously spoken hung heavily between them as Kato scrambled to think of something, anything to say. A cool sensation flowed through his veins as Kato flexed his fists to counteract its effects; he would not let the darkness control him.

“It’s okay Kato, really, I understand.” Ooharano spoke lightly as if his words held no venom to them at all. The idea that ever word coming from Ooharano was so calculated caused Kato’s psyche to slip ever so slightly.

“What do you understand?” Kato was cold as he attempted to glean as much information from Ooharano as possible. The sharp edges to his voice caused Ooharano to crook his head in question before continuing. Kato stepped closer to the other boy before he issued a final command. “Tell me.”

The words spoken by Kato were meant as a threat, but instead of backing off, it was as if Ooharano had finally been invited in. The short distance between the two boys was quickly closed as Ooharano stepped forwards and entwined himself around Kato, melding into a heated kiss. Grabbing a handful of Kato’s slicked back hair and burying himself against the taller boy’s chest; Ooharano reveled in the delicious sensations as he slipped his tongue between Kato’s lips and sucked with a longing pleasure. He could have sworn a noise akin to a gasp came from close by, but Ooharano was far too intoxicated to care. Just as a moan bubbled up from deep within his throat, Kato pulled back with the force of a whirlwind as he shoved Ooharano up against the shadow covered wall.

“What. The. FUCK.” Kato pinned the first year in place as he quickly seethed rage through gritted teeth. He couldn’t believe what Ooharano had just done.

“I know you want the Captain but you’ll never have him…” Ooharano was breathless but determined in his onslaught against Kato. “He’ll never look at you, but I’m right here Kato.”

A lightbulb went off in Kato’s mind as everything finally fell into place. Ooharano didn’t suspect a relationship between Kato and Sekizan; he solely believed it was a one-sided affection. Kato felt his skin run cold as Ooharano’s words had finally set in… He’ll never look at you. As if his worst fears were suddenly exposed for the entire world to see, Kato instinctively narrowed his focus onto the closest outlet for his fragile psyche.

“You really think you can satisfy me?” Kato chuckled in such a throaty manner that Ooharano couldn’t stop himself from shivering in reaction. With a sly grin and an extra squeeze Kato continued. “You’ve been following me around like a little puppy because, what, you needed to get off?”

Before Ooharano had a chance to answer Kato pulled them both off the wall and grabbed Ooharano’s wrist before spinning him around towards the ground. Kato took up a spot on the ground leaning back against the wall as he twisted Ooharano's arm at an almost painful angle to position the boy over his lap; with nowhere to escape, Ooharano couldn’t do anything but comply. 

“Did you think you wouldn’t be punished?” Kato spoke barely above a whisper as he tightened and relaxed his grip on Ooharano’s arm, carefully gauging the boy’s reaction as he lay sprawled across his lap. “Your shirt’s all bunched up; shove it in your mouth.”

Kato wasn’t sure what he would have done if Ooharano hadn’t done what he was told; the cold darkness that swirled through his mind was too much for him to bear as he wrestled with the last remnants of his reason. Somewhere deep down, Kato was beyond livid, but he was also terrified; his thoughts didn’t even come close to meeting his actions as his raised hand came down with a deft slap across Ooharano’s backside. 

“Bad children get spanked.” Another smack radiated through Kato’s palm as it made contact with Ooharano’s fleshy ass. The boy cried out into the fabric of his shirt after each hit as Kato carefully watched Ooharano’s reactions, timing his swings in between whimpering sobs.

Kato’s reason had been intact enough to keep himself from taking down Ooharano’s pants for skin to skin contact resulting in the additional sting of hand to fabric Kato experienced in full. Heat began to creep up his arm as Kato landed a fifth, a sixth hit, his mind becoming clearer as if blood flow had finally been returned to his system. Kato paused as he watched the completely unraveled boy heave with each breath, his eyes unfocused and tear filled from the onslaught. It was in that moment Kato landed a final blow.

“What do you have to say?” Kato spoke softly as he let go of Ooharano’s arm, staying still as the other boy shifted around in his lap.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” It was Ooharano’s turn to speak softly as he cleared out the hoarseness of his scream riddled voice. He crawled off of Kato’s lap and kneeled in front of the other boy as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Kato smiled softly as he leaned forwards to cup each hand on either side of Ooharano’s face.

“That’s a good boy.” With sincere praise Kato leaned forward and planted a butterfly kiss on Ooharano’s forehead before pulling back and sharing a crooked grin. Kato waited for Ooharano to return a smile before continuing. “But no more of that Ooharano-chi, understood?”

Kato felt his entire body warm as Ooharano nodded shyly while still having his face cupped by Kato. In that moment Kato knew that at least he wouldn’t be having anymore issues with Ooharano, even if the matter of team plays hadn’t been resolved yet. Kato sighed as he finally stood and reached a hand down to help Ooharano up off the ground. With the first year finally on his own two feet, slightly shaky like a new-born deer, as Kato gave him a smack on the back and picked up his bag.

“Time to head back kid, the others much be worried sick!” Kato started forwards with an unintended adopted puppy trailing him close behind, not wasting any time asking question after question about the Keijo game as if the previous situation had never happened. 

Kato answered with a strange sense of pride as a senpai, tentatively taking his earlier actions into account: one thing was for certain though; Kato couldn’t wait to tell Sekizan about the somewhat reformed Ooharano and revel in the thought of being praised by his Captain. However, with the team having disembarked earlier, further discussion would have to wait until school on Monday. Kato thought to himself that there was never a time he had wanted it to be Monday so badly than right in that moment.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Kato, just… Just checking up on you.” An early morning phone call from a relative half way across the world had Kato running late for school. There was nothing more that he hated than getting surprise ‘check-ups’ from people he truly loathed.

“Fine Auntie, just like last week when you guys called me.” Kato had learned how to deal with vultures early in life, but having to put his knowledge to good use was still a fairly new endeavor; if Kato wasn’t careful then his relatives would use any signs of weakness as an excuse to have him permanently monitored. “I’m missing rugby practise right now Auntie so I have to go!”

There was a strained silence that floated across the hissing static of the telephone conversation that Kato couldn’t quite figure out. It wasn’t particularly early in the morning but Kato must have been more tired than he had realized; he kicked himself for the unnecessary release of information.

“You’re playing rugby again.” The whispered sentence flowed like broken glass into Kato’s ear as he winced from the invisible pain. He silently composed his mind before answering.

“Yeah, I found a great high school team actually!” Kato imagined shooting beams of happiness through the phone along with his words. “It’s such a great atmosphere I am so incredible lucky to have found them!”

Kato made sure to prattle on for long enough to draw any suspicion away from unanswered questions hanging heavily in the air. Kato swore he would not answer their questions anymore, not when his answers make him weak to their manipulation. Kato’s mind wandered off to only a few months prior when he had suffered at his lowest, and stupidly tried to rely on his family to support him. Instead of listening, they tried to commit him and have his inheritance signed over. Kato was grateful that he still had enough piece of mind to protect himself before essentially escaping to Japan. Kato shook his reminiscent thoughts from his mind as he realized his Aunt had begun to speak once more.

“… Is just worried... We don’t want another issue to come up, like the whole situation with that boy-” The concerned voice of Kato’s Aunt only made Kato feel overwhelmed with hateful rage as he quickly cut her off.

“Sorry Auntie I really am going to be late I gotta run!” Kato was shocked he managed not to spit venom over the phone.

“Oh, okay Kato, talk to you later.” She was quick to hang up as Kato threw the phone half way across the room to bounce on the couch cushions before resting gently against the far arm. He ran a hand back through his hair, a habit Kato realized was getting used more and more against his will, before he turned to grab his school bag and head for the door.

“HE is the last fucking thing I want to think about you stupid bitch…” Kato was through the door, shut just a tad too forcefully, and on his way to school at a run as he attempted to distract himself. There was one thing that was for sure; Kato desperately needed to see Sekizan.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Not only had Kato been late for class, he was told to go to the teacher’s office as soon as the lunch bell rang. Kato had managed to calm himself down by the time he had arrived at the school so he was back to his regular self; after bantering and complaining to the teacher before finally sitting down, Kato found Sekizan’s gaze and nonchalantly winked. The other boy, already seated and ready for class, seemed entirely uninterested in Kato’s mannerisms. Although the lack of a reaction from Sekizan wasn’t necessarily cause for alarm, Kato couldn’t help but frown in confusion from the encounter. 

Classes wore on as they usually did every Monday morning before it was finally time for lunch. Kato stretched in his seat and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and centering himself, preparing to talk to Sekizan before he had to go get lectured for being late. Being greeted with an empty seat wasn’t what Kato had been expecting at all; however, he quickly chalked it up to Sekizan needing to be somewhere in a hurry rather than worry about the lack of connection they seemed to be having. Kato slowly stood from his seat and wandered out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets, his head turned down in thought. He really wanted to speak to Sekizan, to discuss the game with Keijo and how the other boys performed; he especially wanted to bask in the unadulterated joy that often radiated from Sekizan whenever he spoke about rugby. Kato shook his head once more and continued on his journey to the teacher’s office; there would be plenty of time to talk with the Captain during afternoon practise.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“That’s it for practise today.” Sekizan bellowed out across the field.

Contrary to his previous thinking, Kato never found a chance to talk to Sekizan. The day dragged on with attempt after attempt but no matter how hard he tried, nothing seemed to work. Kato could easily tell that something was stressing Sekizan out beyond measure, but without being able to actually talk to him there was nothing he could do about it. As if his internal dialogue was finally being answered little Gion came bounding out of nowhere nearly colliding with the third years.

“IS IT TRUE CAPTAIN?!” Gion projected with an amount of force usually reserved for jet engines. “ARE WE HAVING A TRAINING CAMP?!”

That explained a lot. Golden week was fast approaching and the team was in desperate need for some hardcore training; of course trying to organize such an event would be stressful and distracting. Kato smiled down at the excited little first year before reaching out a hand to ruffle Gion’s hair, causing noises of protest in return. Kato looked up to find Sekizan’s gaze locked with his own, an ice cold shiver running down his spine. Kato slowly released his hand from the first year’s head before opening his mouth to address his Captain’s emotional onslaught, when they were perfectly interrupted.

“Will the camp be here?” Ooharano had wandered over following Gion’s outburst to gather some more information. Kato caught both the side glance and shy smile coming from Ooharano as he returned the gesture in kind. Again, as if Kato’s entire being had been thoroughly electrocuted, Sekizan cut an indescribable look.

“Yes.” The absolutely finality of that one word from the Captain even got the attention of the other third years nearby. Hachioji was quick to recover the atmosphere as he shooed everyone back to the locker room to get changed and head home for the day. Kato knew without a doubt that something was terribly wrong.

Sekizan was the first one changed and out the door as he quietly passed off any remaining duties to Hachioji before he walked out of sight. Kato finished changing in a furious whirlwind before awkwardly running out the door with his shoes untied and jacket only on one arm; he wasn’t winning any awards for best dressed that afternoon.

“Hey!” Kato called as he jogged up beside Sekizan who had almost reached the school gate. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Sekizan looked straight ahead as he answered, his voice nearly void of emotion.

“Well… You don’t seem to be okay…” Kato had never had such a difficult time reading Sekizan before. The curt nature of the other boys’ words were not only difficult to follow but also impossible to figure out what was really going on. Kato figured he needed to try fishing for information just as Sekizan spoke of his own accord.

“What do you want.” Sekizan’s words were cold as Kato felt his breath hitch in his throat, a lump forming that had made it instantly difficult to swallow.

“I just… Wanted to talk.” Kato felt his voice grow small as if he had become a child; the thought caused tears to well up behind his eyes as he tried to blink them away from reality.

“I don’t want to talk.” It was Sekizan’s turn to speak quietly but not as a form of calm discourse. Not a single iota of feeling could be felt from Sekizan’s tone.

“Did… Did I do something wrong?” Kato’s voice broke as he could no longer contain the flow of terror surrounding each of his words. He stared with such intensity into the side of Sekizan’s face, willing the other boy to turn and acknowledge his existence. Kato felt his lip quiver as he quickly bit down to stop himself from whimpering.

The boys walked in silence as warm spring air swirled through the nearby trees, tossing leaves every which way with an invisible force. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sekizan slowed to a halt and finally turned to face Kato full on; except for his eyes. With a gaze that seemed distant and unconnected, Sekizan looked through Kato as if he were made of glass.

“Enough.” Sekizan’s sharp tone tore into Kato’s bare flesh like the claws of a cruel beast. “I don’t need you anymore.”

“Seki-” Kato felt sick as he tried to speak, the words sticking in his throat like glue. There were no more words as unshared emotions danced through the air between the two boys. A moment had passed as Sekizan slowly closed his eyes and shook his head before smiling slightly; behind his glazed over eyes seemed to be a feeling of pure sadness.

“I’ll see you at practise tomorrow.” Sekizan broke away as he turned to leave Kato in his wake, the lingering chains of conscription cutting ribbons into Kato’s flesh. With words more final than death, Sekizan had branded Kato for life: a team mate, nothing more, nothing less. Tears finally fell from Kato’s eyes as he drowned in the pain washing across his skin, burning him alive from the inside out. There was nothing more he could do as the darkness crept back into his life.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan hadn’t realized how far he had walked until he reached an old play structure now cast in the warm glow of the setting sun. His thoughts had long since been quelled as he felt his consciousness slowly float along a fuzzy river in his mind, not being entire sure of what was real or not. Everything felt so entirely surreal as if the ground would soon open up and swallow him whole. Sekizan sighed as he shook the thoughts from his mind, sending unsuspecting tears down his cheeks. Reaching up to touch the intruding liquid, he drew back his fingers and laughed. A sound like broken glass escaped Sekizan’s throat that immediately brought his thoughts back from whatever precipice they considered jumping from. Sekizan drew tentatively fingers to his lips before closing his eyes against the sensations.

“Kato…” Sekizan whispered into the fluttering darkness that resided behind his eyes. With final words and hitching breath, Sekizan spoke his true feelings for the first time that day. “I’m so sorry… I can’t let go.”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I lied.... All the sadness and pain!
> 
> KATO DON'T CRYYYYYYYYY
> 
> I think I'll write a date chapter next just to cheer myself up hahaha *sobs*


	18. Extra Chapter: Date at the Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Since the last chapter was so depressing I decided to write a date chapter! 
> 
> Hope all of you adorable little bunnies enjoy~~~

“I’m so sorry Captain I don’t think I can make the movie this morning.” Kato spoke softly into the phone as he covered his mouth; the ambient buzz of the crowd around him wasn’t helping his situation.

“Damn… It’s okay Kato.” Sekizan responded with heaviness to his words that tinged through the phone and straight into Kato’s heart. Kato had no regrets, accept for causing the puppy dog-like sadness that was currently wafting into his ear.

“Listen, I’ll meet you at noon instead? How does that sound?” Kato cooed into the phone and could have practically heard Sekizan pouting on the other side. A small grin pulled at the corner of Kato’s lips as he tried to stifle the response. “See you soon.”

Kato hung up the phone and immediately got to work. He had hoped that the surprise would have been ready well before their beautiful Sunday morning date, but unfortunately the universe didn’t always fall into line no matter now epic and god-like Kato thought he was. A sigh fell from his lips as he leaned against the counter, causing several nearby perusers to stop and look in his direction; even when discontent, Kato couldn’t dispel his innate attractiveness. After waiting another twenty minutes with no sign of getting what he came for any time soon, Kato decided to cut his losses and pick it up another day.

Having given up on his failed plan, Kato rushed to the nearby station. He checked his phone to see that the first showing of the movie was almost over, but thanks to the popularity of the newly released film, he should be able to make the second showing. Kato decided to give Sekizan a text changing the location of their meet-up back to the theatre before he closed his phone and returned it to his jacket pocket. The grin that had been threatening to over-take his face needed to be suppressed with a faux cough; otherwise the other patrons of the train might have been slightly put off.

The movie theatre was in a nice little shopping district not too far from Kato’s apartment but he hadn’t had a chance to really explore the shops as much as he would have liked. If they had time in their schedule Kato would love to take Sekizan shopping. The idea of seeing his lover soon caused a surge of adrenaline to course through Kato’s system as he brought the back of his hand to his mouth to once again hide a grin; he couldn’t count how many times he had already smiled that morning. Kato decided to take up a place on the wall by the theatre doors and wait patiently for Sekizan.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Where the hell are you?” Kato muttered under his breath as he looked at his phone for the tenth time. 

The movie had started already and Kato was still positioned on the same wall waiting for his Captain; he was slightly concerned that Sekizan hadn’t texted him back. Kato shoved his hands into his jacket and huffed from a combination of annoyance and worry. Sekizan should have contacted him by that point since the originally intended time of their meeting was fast approaching. Kato scrunched his brow at the wiggling thought that bore through the fore-front of his mind as it followed the worry and frustration; he really, really had wanted to see that movie and didn’t know when he’d next have a chance to.

“Kato! Shit I am so sorry!” Sekizan spoke quickly as he emerged from the theatre doors and jogged over to stand in front of Kato. “I just got your message and I’m so sorry I didn’t think you’d be here since it sounded like you were busy. I’m so sorry…”

Sekizan trailed off as he took in the sight of Kato before him. The other boy was leaning nonchalantly against the building wall; adorned in a waist length black denim jacket, ripped black jeans and black suede boots, Kato was quite the sight. Only as he shifted did Sekizan notice the shimmering grey V-neck shirt that perfectly accentuated the fullness of Kato’s chest as it clung almost illegally down his taunt stomach to finally rest at his hips. Sekizan’s breath caught in his throat as he finally locked eyes with the boy now standing in front of him: as if made of liquid metal, Kato’s eyes were alive as they were perfectly emphasized against his wardrobe. Once Sekizan learned to breathe, he realized that Kato hadn’t said a single word. 

“Why are you apologizing so much?” Kato took one step forward as he lowered his voice, never breaking eye contact with Sekizan.

“I…” Sekizan felt as if he had been caught with his hand in the preverbal cookie jar. He couldn’t bear having Kato stare into his guilty soul as he crossed his hands in front of himself, hooking one hand onto the other wrist. Sekizan kept his gaze downcast as he spoke his next words. “I didn’t think you would make it and… I really wanted to see that movie.”

There it was, out in the open for all eyes to see. Kato sighed as he closed the distance between the two of them, reaching out an arm to pat his Captain on the shoulder. The gesture relieved some of the tension that was rolling off of Sekizan in waves as Kato squeezed his hand once before letting go; he continued walking in the direction he was already facing and simply assumed Sekizan would follow.

“You can accompany me.” Kato looked over his shoulder at the boy that was trailing only a few steps behind before continuing. “There are a few things I wanted to do today.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan knew for a fact that Kato was not exactly happy and it was eating him up inside. He couldn’t help but follow a few steps behind the other boy as they walked into the first store that Kato apparently wanted to visit. With his eyes downcast and his shoulders hunched, Sekizan didn’t notice Kato stepping off to the side and raising his arm parallel to the other boy’s shoulder. With an audible smack, Kato gave Sekizan’s back a hard slap.

“Buck up sad puppy let’s have some fun!” Kato turned his grinning face towards Sekizan as he began to rub the hand he had just used to smack his Captain. “Are your muscles made of concrete? My hand is all tingly.”

Before Sekizan could respond, Kato was off to speak with the shop owner. The other boy took a deep breath and decided that he needed to straighten himself out as he walked forward and observed Kato dancing around the store in a bustling flurry; Sekizan had no idea what they were doing there. As quickly as everything had started, Kato was soon seating on a bench with several boxes surrounding him on the floor; apparently he was going to be trying on shoes.

“I think these might be what you were looking for sir?” The helpful young lady trotted over to the seated Kato with another, longer box as she pasted the item off. Sekizan watched her like a hawk but her smile seemed professional and well meaning; he realized what he had just done and shook his head in response.

“Thanks!” Kato grabbed the box and opened it, revealing the contents inside. He pulled out a pair of exquisite boots as Sekizan watched the seated boy try them on: he couldn’t keep the confusion off his face.

“What do you think?” Kato stood and turned to Sekizan with one hand on his shifted hip and the other running through his black hair. “Do they suit me Captain?”

Not only did Sekizan forget to breath he also forgot how words worked. All he could do was stare at the boy in front of him as he began to walk around the store in a pair of soft black leather thigh high boots that had, at least, a six inch heel. Glittering silver buckles crisscrossed around the supple boots as they fastened up the back; folded cuffs accentuated the muscular athleticism of Kato’s thighs as they molded perfectly with his ripped jeans. Kato turned around to look at himself in the mirror and Sekizan nearly died on the spot; those six inch heels made Kato’s ass look out of this world.

“Captain?” Kato turned back around with an inquisitive look.

“Um…” Once again Sekizan had forgotten absolutely everything.

After a few more pairs of boots and a gorgeous set of stilettos, Kato had finally finished as the two of them headed to their next destination. Although Sekizan figured that purchasing extravagant shoes was on Kato’s list of errands, it did seem strange that the other boy didn’t exactly appear to try on anything earnestly. Sekizan rolled the thought around in his brain as they stopped at the second, and then the third destination. Next was a clothing store where Kato proceeded to find and change into the strangest clothes Sekizan had seen in a really long time; Kato was particularly set on a fluorescent pink set of fluffy onesie pajamas but in the end they left empty handed. After the clothing store was a perfume shop that appeared to specialize in eau de grandmother and it was at this point that Sekizan couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kato, sorry I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Sekizan leaned over and whispered as Kato was looking longingly at a small bottle shaped like a rose.

“Nope.” Kato turned and smiled, locking eyes with Sekizan.

“Ah, I’m not running away I just need to use the restroom.” Sekizan softly smiled as he attempted to placate the worries of his shopping companion. Sekizan turned towards the shop exit when he suddenly felt a hand grab his arm.

“We aren’t finished yet…” Kato closed the distance between them as he lowered his voice while keeping Sekizan’s eyes locked with his own. The shadow of a smile pulled at the corners of Kato’s lips as his eyes shined with unspoken excitement. He squeezed Sekizan’s arm before finally letting the other boy go and heading for the door. “Let’s take a walk.”

Kato led the way as Sekizan trailed behind him wondering what the hell was going on; he really needed to pee. The day had turned out to be quite nice as the streets began to fill up with people running errands or on dates as the two boys continued forwards. They passed shop after shop, not once pausing to even attempt to step foot inside, and by the time they had reached the end of the street Sekizan was way past his limit.

“Kato…” A whimper fell from Sekizan’s lips as he hunched over from the discomfort. “I really need to… Go.”

Even among the dense crowd of the busy street it was if all sound diminished at the exact moment Kato took Sekizan’s hand. Lacing together strong fingers, Kato tugged Sekizan into motion; the other boy was truly entrapped as Kato lead the way through the crowd. On the surface the two boys simply appeared to be making their way to a specific destination, but within their own world fire and shadows raged like fierce beasts. Sekizan long forgot his discomfort as he struggled to breathe past the intense sensations coursing through his body when he finally realized where they were headed.

“We’ll be there soon.” Kato spoke freely like leaves dancing on the wind as he squeezed Sekizan’s hand without turning around; they were almost home.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan was through the door and headed for the washroom before Kato had even gotten his shoes off. In a mad rush to make it in time, he discarded his jacket on the floor and was opening the top of his pants as he hit the door. Kato was freshly jacketless and following close behind: an adeptly placed foot stopped the door from swinging shut as Sekizan turned and stared at Kato.

“Um, Kato?” Sekizan raised his eyebrows in question as he watched the other boy cross the floor towards him. It had taken Sekizan some time to get used to the western style layout of the washroom; with the toilet, sink, and huge walk-in shower all located in the same giant room. Sekizan locked eyes with Kato and instinctively began to walk backwards until the cool glass shower door hit his back.

“How was the movie?” Kato spoke with an amused look on his face, not showing even an ounce of emotion.

“What?” Sekizan couldn’t move a muscle as he drowned in the swirling grey pools of Kato’s eyes.

“Did you have fun? Was it everything that you hoped for? You must have enjoyed some treats from the concession stand as well.” Kato slowly reached out a hand to finally let it rest in the middle of Sekizan’s chest. He could practically see the other boy’s heartbeat jump out of his chest. “Tell me.”

“I… It was fun but, I really wished you had been there since, Taira bought me the wrong soda and...” Sekizan’s words trailed off as soon as he had realized what he let slip.

The air shifted around the two boys as silence extended between them like some sort of living entity. Sekizan didn’t dare move a muscle as his mind raced to try to catch up with the sensations overflowing throughout his body. Before he had a chance to even think of opening his mouth, Kato took a step back, removed his hand from Sekizan’s chest, and began to run it through his hair. Sekizan watched as Kato walked around him into the shower and immediately turned the faucet on. Streams of warm water flowed from above as Kato tilted his head back, allowing himself to become completely drenched. Sekizan couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Strip.” Kato turned to face Sekizan, his hair sleeked back and flowing down to almost touch the nape of his neck, water continuously streaming through dips and rivulets in Kato’s flesh now visible through the soaked cloth of his shirt. After what seemed like a millennia, Sekizan finally realized he was standing motionless at the entryway into the shower, not having moved a muscle. Locking eyes with Kato once more, the final command flowed from the other boy’s lips. “Now.”

With his body moving almost involuntarily, Sekizan shirked off his shirt and pants within a matter of moments, never once even being able to look away from Kato’s steely eyes. Fully naked with a dusting of blush donning his face, neck and shoulders, Sekizan finally stepped into the shower. Kato made no move towards Sekizan, but as if being willed by an invisible force, the attraction and need for contact was palpable. Without warning, Kato lunged forwards as his body melded with his Captain’s in a passionate kiss, hands searching for flesh and gripping clothes like sensory depraved animals. Kato was the first to pull back much to the chagrin of the now whimpering Sekizan.

“Fuck, you always know how to make me lose my head.” Kato seethed through gritted teeth as he reached a hand into Sekizan’s hair and cranked his head to the side, exposing his long, muscular neckline. “You are going to do exactly what I tell you to.”

Gripping Sekizan’s luscious hair Kato leaned into his exposed flesh and bit down, hard. The resulting exasperation escaping from Sekizan’s throat was exactly what Kato had wanted. Without another word he quickly turned to the side as he pushed Sekizan face-first up against the shower wall. With his face pressed against the cool tile Kato locked eyes with the boy coming undone in front of him as he placed his hands on either side of Sekizan’s hips and slowly began to pull his lower half away from the wall. Finishing with a gentle kick to spread each of Sekizan’s legs, Kato was satisfied with such an inviting final position.

“Hands stay on the wall.” Kato nearly purred as he slowly pulled his soaking wet shirt off of his body, followed by his now skin tight jeans slicked to his skin, not missing the moan coming from the boy positioned on the wall. “Do you seriously think I forgot about punishing you?”

Kato stepped forward as he grabbed handfuls of Sekizan’s plump, muscular ass in each hand before slowly spreading him open wide. Water fell from above as it trailed down Sekizan’s back like a carving river through a canyon of flesh, not leaving any body part untouched. For a moment Kato stood staring at such a beautiful sight when suddenly Sekizan’s hole began twitching. Licking his lips in pure ecstasy, Kato kneeled down to the task before him.

“Kato! Wait, what are you…. Ahhhh~” Sekizan’s voice echoed through the enormous shower as he attempted and failed to stifle his cries; the stimulation was overwhelming.

Kato reveled in absolute bliss as he slipped his tongue into Sekizan’s clenching hole. With every pleading word coming from his Captain, Kato rode a wave of joy as he fucked his way deeper, opening Sekizan up to him completely. It wasn’t until Kato noticed shaking legs on either side of him that he finally pulled back and heard the sobbing cries coming from Sekizan.

“Kato, please, I can’t anymore…” Sekizan spoke breathlessly as his back heaved from every breath, causing Kato to practically growl from need. 

“Can’t what baby?” Kato watched for Sekizan’s response carefully as his fingertips continuously squeezed the thick flesh of Sekizan’s ass. He leaned in again and nipped at the top of Sekizan’s thigh where his plump cheek met, earning a deep moan of pleasure from its owner.

“I need to… Kato I still have to go!” Sekizan couldn’t take it any longer as his face lit up in a blush all the way to the tops of his ears. He was absolutely mortified that he even needed to admit his overwhelming need to pee let alone begging Kato to stop before something irreversible happened.

“So?” Kato stood up from the wet tiled floor without breaking contact with Sekizan either through gripping fingers or locked gaze. 

It was finally dawning on Sekizan that this was his punishment; what Kato was aiming for all along. The discomfort and pleasure wracked Sekizan’s body as he shivered in response to Kato’s hilted tone, clenching his muscles in an attempt to keep himself in order. Kato wasn’t having any of it.

“Originally I had just wanted to tease you a bit…” Kato tightly grasped Sekizan’s hip before removing one hand. Sekizan tried to focus on the words flowing from the boy standing behind him. “But when you told me exactly who you went with…”

Sekizan gasped as he felt the nudge of Kato’s cock against his tight hole. With sensations completely overwhelming his mind there were no more words left for Sekizan to speak as Kato slowly, methodically pushed his cock into Sekizan’s ass. His legs began to shake and he was barely aware of the wall supporting his body as Sekizan concentrated on how full and stretched he truly was. Kato closed his eyes and released a long held sigh as soon as the hilt of his cock was fully buried in Sekizan’s ass.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Kato asked coldly as he pulled his throbbing member back, watching Sekizan’s hole tightly hold onto him. Once he was nearly unsheathed, Kato thrust himself hard back into Sekizan. “Was it as good for him as it was for you?”

“Kato, please…” Tears overflowed from Sekizan’s eyes as pleading words fell from his lips. His chest felt constricted as if he was bound my tightening rope digging deeply into his flesh.

“Please, what?” Kato began to pull his cock out of Sekizan’s ass once again, even more slowly than the first time.

“I didn’t… he just… ran into them…” Sekizan nearly choked out the words as he bit his lip and whimpered. Every muscle in his body strained and contorted as Sekizan tried to hold himself together.

“Ran into whom?” Kato asked almost tentatively as he slowly rubbed the head of his cock just inside of Sekizan’s entrance; the shallow movements kept Kato from completely losing control.

“Ahhhh Kato! Please!” Sekizan threw his head back and begged as the sensations began to build within him.

“Answer me.” Kato paused in his movement as he anticipated the delicious build-up over-flowing from Sekizan’s hot and tight ass. Kato stared down the long expanse of Sekizan’s bare back with an inquisitive desire to bind his flesh. When he came back to the moment, Sekizan was finally answering him.

“Taira… and his Captain… Hisagawa…” Sekizan had to concentrate on the names as he willed his fuzzy mind to work. “They were already there.”

A warm sensation began to course through Kato’s entire body as he realized just how much relief he was actually feeling. He looked down at the shaking form of his Captain and broke out into a grin; Sekizan was always going to be his. Without warning Kato thrust is rock hard cock deep into Sekizan’s ass as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on his back. 

“Good boy.” Kato whispered just above the sound of the water still falling on them before leaning back and finding a rhythm as he started to fuck himself deeply into Sekizan.

“No, wait! Kato I can’t…” Sekizan cried out from the sudden onslaught from behind. Kato knew just how much Sekizan must have needed to pee but there was no way he was going to stop and wait; not when he was this elated.

“Can’t wait baby.” Kato cooed in response, picking up the pace of his thrusts. “It’s okay you can release.”

Gasping cries bound off the bare tiled walls as Sekizan continued to contort and clench his muscles, much to the joy of Kato’s throbbing cock. The overwhelming tightness of Sekizan’s hole was nearly too much for Kato to take if he had been anyone else than his calculating self. The sight of the boy he loved more than anything else in the world coming undone beneath him filled Kato with absolute joy. 

“I got you little one.” Kato let the words fall from his lips like dripping honey as he felt Sekizan finally get go.

An exasperated moan bubbled up from deep within Sekizan as his entire body shook from his release. When he was finally done he buried his face in his hands on the wall and apologized over and over again as Kato paused in his movements to soothe him. Sekizan choked on a sob as Kato continued to speak.

“Shush sweetie it’s okay, it’s okay.” Kato rubbed circles up and down Sekizan’s back before bringing both hands back to either side of his hips. He waited for Sekizan’s normal breathing to return.

“Kato, I…” Sekizan turned his tear stained red face towards Kato who nearly orgasmed simply from the sight of the other boy who had come so undone. 

“What is it baby?” Kato spoke careful so as not to accidently lose control. Sekizan rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand before continuing.

“I want… I need more, please.” Sekizan pleaded with a breathy need that Kato hadn’t heard before. The sight of such wanton desire finally pushed Kato over the edge.

“Ohhhh you fucking little…” Kato grit his teeth as he shook free of the careful control he had only embraced for Sekizan’s sake. “You are definitely going to get it.”

Kato began to fuck Sekizan in earnest as he finally stopped holding back. The sight of the boy underneath him quivering and moaning in pleasure was absolutely delicious as Kato raised a hand before coming down in a ringing smack on Sekizan’s ass. The resulting sting of the slap caused Sekizan to cry out and tighten around Kato’s cock as he buried himself even deeper into the other boy.

“Look at you arching your back like a little slut.” Kato leaned forward slightly and teased the words into Sekizan’s ear. “Is your ass that hungry for my cock?”

“Kato, ahhhhh.” Sekizan’s eyes rolled back as a shiver electrified his entire body.

“I asked you a question.” Kato ran a hand through Sekizan’s hair before yanking his head backwards and plowing his throbbing member into the new angle Sekizan’s ass had created.

“Yes! Yes, right there, ahhhhhh Kato!” Sekizan screamed Kato’s name over and over again as Kato pumped into his sweet spot with such force and conviction. 

“Right there baby? Can you feel my cock hitting you deep inside?” Kato’s words felt like silk drawn across Sekizan’s sensitive skin as he tightened against monumental sensations of pleasure taking control of his body.

“Fuck, Kato it feels… Your cock is amazing I need more please, don’t stop!” Sekizan rode the building orgasm like a tidal wave about to come crash through his very soul. It was too much for Kato to take.

“You are so amazing baby your insides are so hot I’m about to burst.” Kato moaned in pleasure as he continued to practically pound Sekizan into the wall. He raked his nails over Sekizan’s scalp as the other boy arched his back once more in response; the build was about to crash. “Fuck, right there, come with me Sekizan.”

In a chorus of cries Kato buried his throbbing cock deep into Sekizan’s ass as he was milked by the boy beneath him. Kato couldn’t help but thrust himself into Sekizan a few more times as Sekizan cried and pleaded against the overwhelming stimulation. Once Kato was fully spent he finally pulled free from Sekizan, and promptly caught the other boy before he fell to the ground. Sekizan leaned against the shower wall with Kato’s strong arms wrapped underneath his ample chest to help keep him standing on shaking legs. Kato couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“You look like a newborn deer.” Kato pressed his chest again Sekizan’s back as he hugged the other boy towards himself and sighed from the warmth emanating between them.

“It just… Felt so good.” Sekizan responded with closed eyes as he moved to rest his hand on top of Kato’s before releasing a sigh of contentment. 

“You’re not usually this open.” Kato couldn’t keep the giddiness from his voice as he snuggled against Sekizan’s neck and started to gently suck up water droplets that decorated his skin.

“I’m sorry… About the movie.” Sekizan steeled his voice as he finally turned in Kato’s arms to face him. Before a look of sadness could root itself, Kato drew Sekizan into a sensual kiss that instantly calmed the clouds trying to form. Kato brought his fingertips to gently cascade down Sekizan’s face as he genuinely smiled.

“It’s really okay sweetie.” Kato cooed as he continued to stroke Sekizan’s face. “Besides, we still have lots of time to play today.”

Although Kato had really wanted to see that movie, more than anything else he needed to be with Sekizan. The sensations of warmth and wholeness surrounded Kato’s soul like a comforting blanket on a cold winter’s night. The two boys finished their shower before finally stepping out into the extremely humid washroom to dry each other off. Through laughter and heated kisses they were finally done as Kato reached out to open the door: but as if he had seen a ghost, Kato stopped dead in his tracks.

“Fuck…” Kato felt himself turn pale as Sekizan placed a hand on Kato’s shoulder.

“What?!” Sekizan asked carefully with a voice full of concern. Kato turned to face him before he burst out laughing.

“My water bill is going to be scary next month…” Kato snickered as he opened the door and stepped through with a slightly concerned Sekizan following closely behind. “No worries though, it was abso-fucking-lutely worth it!”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going! Also THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO MESSAGES ME ON TUMBLR YOU GIVE ME SO MUCH MOTIVATION TO WRITE YOU ARE ALL SO LOVELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Eleventh Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome one and all!
> 
> Can you tell I'm a bit excited? I've wanted to finish this chapter for weeks and it's finally ready! I ended up writing more than usual so I hope that's alright, I also hope every enjoys all of the angst and sadness! HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Don't fret there are good parts...

Three days. Three long, awful days of miserable wallowing was all that Kato would let himself feel. He had made sure to contact the teacher and explain that he was sick; most likely food poisoning that he just hadn’t recovered from. Kato was a good student, not at all attentive, but his grades were excellent and his class participation wasn’t always awful so his teacher let him off with a heavy sigh. Kato was grateful, not that he would have gone to class either way but he was still grateful.

On the first day Kato spent most of his time in bed just staring at the ceiling with his mind completely blank; he had absolutely no motivation to eat, shower, nothing. At some point in the middle of the night his thoughts finally turned on as Kato was bombarded with scenario after scenario of what he should have done differently. He spent the second day switching between bursting into tears and falling into fits of rage. Kato was thankful that at least he hadn’t broken anything, although from all of the door slamming that was going on he was sure his neighbours thought he was practising for some sort of drama series. Around midnight after a very emotional shower, Kato was finally able to head off to the convenience store for rations; he fully knew what was to come on day three.

Sleep came fairly easily on the second night; Kato was more than exhausted from all of the crying and rage that he woke up just before noon on the third day. Just like clockwork, Kato changed into a pair of comfy sweatpants and an oversized sweater, wrapped himself up in a fuzzy blanket on the couch, and proceeded to watch a marathon of movies. Kato loved movies but whenever he was at his lowest there was only one genre that even came close to making him feel better. He swore that under no circumstances would anyone ever find out that he was watching romantic comedies. In lieu of supper, or any meal for that matter, Kato’s body insisted on gorging itself on the strangest of diets. Apparently he was craving bizarre types of ice cream as he put aside a pint of delicious sweet and sour pork and picked up the unopened container of wasabi ice cream. Before Kato had a chance to dig in, a knock at the door startled him back from his reprieve as he reached over for the remote to pause his movie before heading for the foyer.

“Coming, coming.” Kato yelled down the hallway as another set of knocks came from the front door. He couldn’t help but hesitate for a moment before taking a deep breath, unlocking the door and finally opening it. “I was definitely expecting a hot pizza delivery guy.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Hachioji Mutsumi wandered through the open door as Kato stepped back to give him room; he had already taken off his jacket as Kato took it from his guest and hung it up in the closet. 

“I have a suspicious feeling I know why you’re here, I also feel like there is nothing I can do or say to get rid of you.” Kato stood in the hallway with his hands on his hips, a small pout pulling at the sides of his lips as he tried not to furrow his brow.

“Well, aren’t you smart.” Hachioji stepped out of his shoes and crossed the threshold without another gesture of invitation. “Mind if I come in?”

“Sure, why not…” Kato rolled his eyes and followed his Vice-Captain as he sauntered down the hallway towards the living room. Kato was glad that he had managed to clean up a bit during a particularly strange fit of rage the day before; even the floor had been freshly vacuumed spotless.

“Are you watching… 27 dresses?” Hachioji questioned just before he was quickly spun around as Kato grabbed both of his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye.

“For all that is good and holy Muu-chan please, please don’t say anything.” There was no point in trying to be threatening as Kato decided pathetic begging would work better.

“No worries, I like watching that movie with my sisters so I won’t say anything… So long as you never call me ‘Muu-chan’ ever again.” Hachioji chuckled as he turned around once more and wandered over towards the couch.

Kato was baffled with the entire situation. He never thought that he had been close to Hachioji, aside from appreciating how hard working his teammate was and how much he really did for the team. Kato sat down on the couch beside his Vice-Captain as the other boy reached over for the remote before pressing play; the movie started up once more.

“Not that I don’t want you here Mutsumi…” Kato looked over just as Hachioji grabbed the pint of wasabi ice cream from the table. “But, what are you doing here?”

“Urgh… what the heck is this?!” Hachioji coughed several times before handing the container off to Kato; he couldn’t help but stick out his tongue to try and cool it from the hot wasabi. “How can something be cold and yet so hot at the same time?”

Kato sat in silence as he tried to read the boy sitting beside him actively fanning his open mouth. Hachioji was a great guy; smart, caring and very thoughtful, but Kato never felt like they were particularly close. In fact, he wasn’t really close to anyone; except for Sekizan. The thought was almost like a knife to the heart as Kato closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the radiating pain flowing without remorse across his body to stop. As soon as he opened his eyes Kato caught his Vice-Captain watching him quietly with a different, even more undiscernible look on his face. Kato felt like he had nothing to lose.

“You are one of the most difficult people I have ever tried to read, and I’m not trying to brag, but I’m usually a lot better at it than this.” Kato’s gaze traced the fine motions of Hachioji’s face for any signs of emotional change before finally giving up. He wasn’t too prideful not to admit when he was at a loss.

“I think that’s the problem Kato, you try to read people and change yourself to what you think they want, rather than just be yourself.” Hachioji spoke softly over the quiet background noise of the movie. “It’s hard to get close to people if you never show them who you truly are.”

Kato was quiet as he let the other boys’ words truly sink in. It wasn’t a big surprise that he put up a wall between himself and everyone else around him, Kato already knew that, but what surprised him was just how much Hachioji seemed to know. He hated being figured out especially if it meant that he was at a disadvantage, but for some reason the idea that it was coming from his Vice-Captain didn’t upset Kato in the least.

“I get it, I really do, but what the hell am I supposed to do about it?” Kato sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch, finally digging into the pint of wasabi ice cream. “Mmm this is good.”

“You can’t just change your nature over-night, I know that…” Hachioji scrunched his nose like he had just seen something disgusting but Kato chose to ignore it. “Why don’t you start by talking to Sekizan.”

“Does the Captain even want to see me?” The words fell from Kato’s mouth before he could stop himself. He turned away from Hachioji’s face as he internally beat himself up for revealing more about the situation between himself and Sekizan than he had intended. Kato closed his eyes and shook his head as he tried to regain his composure.

“He came to me yesterday,” Hachioji spoke so softly Kato nearly missed it. “He told me what happened…”

Kato was in complete and utter shock; he tried not to show it on his face until finding out how much information Hachioji actually knew. The two boys sat on the couch in silence as the movie continued, filling the gaps in their thoughts as time moved on. Kato was done; there was no point in worrying over this anymore as he straightened his back and shifted on the couch to properly face Hachioji. He placed both hands in his lap, interlacing his fingers, as he bit his lip in a moment on concentration. There was no backing down now.

“What did he say?” Kato thought it was smart to just start at the beginning.

“Well… Everything I guess, he called me out during lunch yesterday and told me everything. He told me about your fight…” Hachioji cast his eyes to the side as a light blush bloomed across his cheeks, Kato figured that Sekizan really had told him everything. “By the time he finished Sekizan was a mess… He couldn’t stop crying, I’ve never seen him like that.”

Kato could have sworn he heard his heart literally tear into two pieces. Sekizan was everything to him, and more, but the thought of Kato’s most important person falling into despair was too much to handle. Silent tears began to trail down Kato’s cheeks as he purposely ignored them; he didn’t deserve to cry.

“I’m sorry Mutsumi, I’m so sorry…” Kato wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried to breath past the tightening in his chest, now was not the time for his emotions to overcome him. “I…”

“Don’t apologize Kato, that isn’t why I’m here.” Hachioji raised a tentative hand to interrupt Kato before he could continue. A sigh fell from his lips as he slowly leaned forward and closed the distance between himself and Kato, pulling the other boy into a hug.

Kato froze is disbelief as he was embraced by his Vice-Captain. As if invisible walls within his soul had finally been broken, Kato couldn’t hold back a torrent of emotion. Arms tightened around his back as Kato wailed into Hachioji’s chest, clutching the fabric of the other boy’s shirt as if it were a lifeline keeping him afloat. After what seemed like hours Kato had finally calmed down enough to sit back from Hachioji’s arms as he softly smiled at his friend.

“I swear I will fix this.” Kato whispered the words through his sore throat as he gave Hachioji’s shoulder a squeeze. “Can you trust me?”

It was Hachioji’s turn to smile gently back at Kato as the room suddenly shifted; warmth and comfort permeated the space as Kato finally realized what he had been missing. Without another word Hachioji reached out a hand and gently patted Kato on the head as a soothing gesture; it was exactly what he needed in that moment. 

“We’re friends Kato, of course I trust you.” Hachioji chuckled softly as he continued to pat the other boy on the head, careful not to tangle his fingers within his rolling black locks. Kato finally felt as if a portion of his burden had been lifted as he looked up into the other boys’ eyes and genuinely smiled.

“You’re such a good mum Mutsumi!” Kato grinned as he failed to contain the cheeky comment as his Vice-Captain lightly smacked him on the head in reply. The two boys couldn’t help but burst out laughing from the absurdity of the entire situation.

“Alright, alright… Now what are you going to do?” Hachioji shifted back against the couch and reached for the pint of wasabi ice cream once more. Kato cocked an eyebrow at the other boys’ choice of cold dessert but simply smiled and turned his attention once more to the movie that was still playing.

“I have a plan but, I’ll need your help.” Kato took a spoonful from the pint his Vice-Captain was holding and popped the treat into his mouth. He paused for a moment as he rolled the piece of cutlery around, savouring every strange sensation that danced across his tongue. “We’ll start first thing tomorrow.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I’m glad you could finally make it to class Kato.” The homeroom teacher gave a curt nod to the last student entering the classroom just before the bell rang for the beginning of class. Kato returned the quip from his teacher with a huge grin on his face.

“Me too sir… I was so sick! Stuff was just coming out both ends and-” Kato was forcibly interrupted with a raised hand by his teacher and echoing laughter by his classmates. Taking the exasperated sigh as a signal, Kato headed to take his seat.

Kato and Hachioji met up before school started that morning to continue with their discussion; Kato hadn’t wanted to keep the Vice-Captain for too long the night before since he was always needed at home. Since both boys didn’t have much of a problem getting up early, tactics were suspended until the next day. Kato only needed one thing from Hachioji as they began to put their plan into place. He ran over the sequence of events in his mind as he slowly walked closer and closer to the desk of his most important person. Without a moment of hesitation, Kato caught one foot behind the other and pitched forward into a graceful fall.

“Woah!” Kato exclaimed as he braced for impact. He had planned for one of two things to happen; either he would hit the floor as graceful as a felled gazelle, or Sekizan would attempt to catch him. Although Kato hoped that the latter would happen, either scenario was acceptable. 

“Kato! You okay?” A classmate of unknown origin yelped as Kato turned on his side from his position on the floor, very clearly not having been caught in the arms of his favourite muscular arms. He was a bit sad until his eyes caught Sekizan’s concerned gaze and all of his cares in the world flew right out the window.

“Yeah, I’m okay, guess I was more unstable than I thought.” Kato chuckled lightly to placate the other student’s murmured worries. He went to reach out a hand to steady himself on a desk to pull himself up off the floor when he suddenly felt a familiar warmth.

Kato looked up into Sekizan’s eyes as the other boy took his hand without a second thought. From such a close distance Kato could see the shadow of fear flow just beneath the surface of his Captain’s face to which Kato’s could only squeeze the hand now supporting his own. Sekizan carefully helped Kato up off the floor, even going so far as to stand and assist the other boy to his seat. The gesture was so incredibly sweet that Kato couldn’t help but beam with pure happiness. 

“Thank you.” Kato whispered as he was finally seated. He watched the internal battle that took place behind Sekizan’s carefully placed façade before the other boy finally answered.

“You’re welcome.” Sekizan turned to sit back at his desk for class to start. Kato watched the strong back of his Captain straining against his school jacket and attempted to hide a grin threatening to blossom across his face.

Phase one was complete.

 

~ ~ ~

 

As soon as the lunch bell rang a special guest made their appearance at the door. Kato remained seated at his desk as Hachioji walked into the classroom and stopped beside Sekizan’s desk to say hello. With a smooth transition of exchanging pleasantries, he turned to Kato with a smile.

“How are you feeling Kato? Did you take your medicine?” The Vice-Captain asked sincerely as he gently placed a hand on Sekizan’s shoulder, effectively keeping the seated Captain from turning around.

“Yeah, still a bit weak but I should be okay for the training camp.” Kato responded with a touch of melancholy as he tried to get his regret fully across. As if on cue, Sekizan’s shoulders tensed in response from the comment.

“Kato we don’t want you getting even worse, you should take it easy at least.” Hachioji patted Sekizan’s shoulder as a signal of mutual caring before he removed his hand and waved goodbye as he started towards the door. While many of the students milled around the classroom taking part in friendly banter, Kato was carefully watching Sekizan’s form for any change. The moment he had been waiting for finally came as Sekizan slowly turned in his seat to face Kato.

“Can you… Can you eat lunch?” Sekizan asked almost tentatively with his gaze awkwardly adverted. The entire sight was so sad as Kato kept himself in check to avoid any wavering in his response.

“The Vice-Captain was kind enough to bring me some soup so I have that.” Kato responded with a kind smile that clearly held hints of his hidden pain. He might not have actually been sick, but the feeling of his insides twisting and revolting against the rest of his body made him feel physically ill. He watched with tentative caution as Sekizan turned in his seat, placing the carefully wrapped bentou on top of Kato’s desk

“Come on, let’s eat.” Sekizan spoke softly as he unwrapped his lunch and began to eat. Kato followed suit as they began to eat their respective meals while carefully maneuvering their way through safe conversational topics. By the time lunch was over, Sekizan had visibly relaxed and Kato could feel the knots in his stomach start to slowly unravel.

Phase two was complete.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kato had thought long and hard about how to approach his situation but more specifically, how important the third phase of his plan was going to be. He had bounced some ideas off of Hachioji, making sure to get the other boys’ opinion, before finally coming to a conclusion. This was going to be a bit of a game without treating it as such; now it was Sekizan’s turn.

“Why aren’t you practising today Kato?” Gion had trod over to the third year leaning against the wall closest to the door as he waited for his teammates to finish changing for practise. Everyone had taken their turns patting Kato’s shoulders or mussing up his hair in appreciation for his return. It wasn’t until Gion noticed the other boy wasn’t getting changed that he decided to bluntly ask his question.

“Still not feeling super-hot there little buddy.” Kato smiled softly as he scratched at the back of his head. Gion stood in place seemingly analyzing Kato’s reaction, appearing to not completely believe the words the other boy had spoken. But before Gion could open his mouth to further bombard Kato with questions, nimble fingers reached out and pinched each side of the first years’ cheeks.

“How many times do I have to tell you shitty brat? Use polite language when speaking to a senpai!” Sekizan squeezed and manipulated the shorter boys’ cheeks much to Gion’s chagrin. He quickly managed to get out of his Captain’s hold and scurried off to hide behind a chuckling Hachioji before grumbling a half-hearted apology. Kato couldn’t help but smile watching the situation as Sekizan turned back towards him and cocked an eyebrow.

“You sure you’re okay?” Sekizan asked in a semi-worried tone, his hands flexing and relaxing as if searching for lost touch.

“Definitely Captain, I don’t want to miss this for the world.” Kato spoke lightly as he attempted to convey his true feelings to the boy standing in front of him. After everything that had happened Kato didn’t want to lose his new family and he needed Sekizan to know how serious he truly was. He smiled once more before moving away from his position on the wall. “Besides, someone’s gotta help whip these slackers into shape!”

Practise went by smoothly as Kato stood on the sidelines to observe his team. There was one thing that he noticed right off the bat that had him worried; Sekizan was pushing his team very hard. Kato watched as the members ran drill after drill, trying to keep up with their Captain and putting their all into the practise. The stress and frustration was coming off the boys in waves, and not a single one of them argued when Sekizan finally called an end to the day. There was nothing more Kato wanted to do than to step in and take over, relieving the heavy burden on Sekizan’s shoulders and protecting him from the over-powering stress he was feeling, but there were other things he planned to do instead. 

“What on earth is that sound?” Gion, along with Iwashimizu and Sekizan were the last ones off the field as they finished cleaning up and chatting. As they approached the clubroom, loud music and rowdy cheering could be heard from the other side of the door. Gion bound forward in excitement with a nervous Iwashimizu trailing closely behind; only Sekizan felt like he knew exactly what he was going to see.

Gion was the first to the door and burst in as if he were a bull in a china shop. The sight and sounds that bombarded the three now standing in the doorway could only be described as overstimulating. Half of the boys had finished changing, and all of them were laughing and carrying on as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Sekizan scanned his eyes around the room until he found the culprit; Kato, standing on top of the desk on the other side of the room. Sekizan had no clue how he had missed such a sight, but before he could open his mouth, Kato’s actions took his breath away.

“… Come on now follow my lead, I may be crazy don’t mind me. Say, boy, let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me, come on now follow my lead…” Kato was using a water bottle as a make-shift microphone as he belted out the lyrics to a song Sekizan didn’t recognize nor understand. That would have been strange enough in itself if the boy in question wasn’t also jumping around in perfect rhythm and form that would make a professional idol jealous. Sekizan could feel himself blink slowly as his focus returned to the next part of the song.

“I’m in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do, although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body, and last night you were in my room, and now my bedsheets smell like you, every day discovering something brand new, I’m in love with your body~” As the last words left Kato’s mouth he locked eyes with Sekizan and grinned like the devil himself. Sekizan could feel himself blush a deep crimson as he absolutely fell into the sparkling liquid silver that were Kato’s eyes. The other boy broke eye contact sooner than Sekizan would have liked as he was left trying to keep his heart in his chest and focus past the dizziness clouding his blood infused mind. 

Kato swung down to sit on the table as he finished the rest of the song, his teammates jumping around in excitement from the entire ordeal. Soon enough the music died down as Hachioji reached out to turn off the radio. Almost the entire room groaned from the lack of music flowing through the small space as the Vice-Captain clapped his hands and reminded everyone to finish changing and head out.

“Sorry Sekizan, Kato suggested bringing music into the clubroom to liven things up and I totally forgot to tell you!” Hachioji wandered over to his Captain with an apologetic look on his face. As if Sekizan finally snapped out of a trace, he nodded to his friend and began walking over to the boy still sitting on the table.

“Well… you seem a lot better now.” Sekizan crossed his arms as he stopped in front of Kato with a questioning look.

“Music is a perfect cure for what ails ya!” Kato grinned innocently and Sekizan couldn’t help but feel the corners of his own lips pull upwards in reaction. He coughed once to hide the subconscious emotion which he already knew Kato was fully aware of. “If you’re well enough to be jumping around then you’re well enough to attend practise-”

“WHAT SONG WAS THAT KATO WAS THAT ENGLISH YOU KNOW ENGLISH?!?!?!” Gion nearly collided into his Captain in excitement as he bounced up and down asking question after question. Sekizan was quicker than earlier as his hand shot out like a snake in the grass to clamp down on the first years head, squeezing a stream of apologies out of the boy. Kato burst out laughing as he addressed Gion’s questions.

“Of course I can speak English Gion chan, I lived overseas for years you know~” Kato continued to chuckle as Sekizan continued to grapple with the feisty brat. “I thought I should throw together a few songs to get everyone’s blood pumping!”

“There are more?” Sekizan inquired surprisingly before finally releasing the squirming boy from his grip.

“Of course! I made a mixtape!” Kato laughed full-heartedly as he jumped off the table and headed towards his bag. “We’ll be prepared for the rest of the week!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Practise continued on in much the same manner as the first day Kato made his triumphant return. He actively joined plays and worked with the newbie first years in order to give Hachioji a bit of a break from baby-sitting. He laughed and danced, sung his heart out and enjoyed every moment he had with his teammates; making sure to truly share the love equally. There were obvious moments when it seemed as if Sekizan wished to speak with him alone, he turned around expectantly in his desk after class or walked slower towards the clubroom after practise. Kato regarded Sekizan in a friendly manner without being overly friendly, but it wasn’t until the boys started their training camp did Kato finally start to see his Captain begin to break.

Hachioji had shared with Kato that he had noticed the same building stress and anxious nature from the Captain as he shook his head and sighed; Kato knew that it was almost time for Phase Three to end but the timing of the training camp was less than ideal.

“It would be so much easier if we had a real Coach.” Hachioji admitted to Kato one day on the field as they rested briefly after a hard push. Half the team looked as if they were about to collapse with Sekizan continuing to yell out plays in total disregard for the state of his teammates.

“Don’t worry Muu-chan, these things tend to have a way of working themselves out.” Kato wiped the sweat from his face with the front of his shirt as he tried to catch his breath. He felt a swift smack upside the back of his head.

“Don’t call me ‘Muu-chan’.” Hachioji jogged off to help the second years before they died from exhaustion.

“Sorry Muu-chan!” Kato whisper yelled after him and smirked as his Vice-Captain turned to glare at him.

The moment Kato spoke of came sooner than even he had figured with the arrival of a stranger to their practise. Komori Shingo introduced himself to the team as Kato made the immediate connection between the former Japan representative and the man standing before them. A ghost of a smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he stayed back to observe what would happen. Kato was not at all surprised that Gion was the one that contacted the former National player; that brat was beyond all normal reasoning and Kato nearly burst out laughing. It wasn’t until Kato watched Komori tear into the Captain that he really concentrated: it was difficult to watch the boy he loved be absolutely broken down to nothing, even as the Vice-Captain stepped in.

“Mutsumi!” Sekizan half shouted as he interrupted the other boys’ attempt at protecting him. Sekizan knew that Hachioji’s intentions were good but he needed to hear Komori out. “Komori-san… What is it that we’re lacking?”

Kato continued to observe as they were dismissed to eat and take a rest. As the team settled down to nap, Kato laid down near by Sekizan and the other third years as he listened to a continuation of their conversation. Sekizan was overjoyed at Komori’s arrival and finally broke through the tension that threatened to consume him. Kato knew that this was the moment he had been waiting for as he smiled softly to himself, allowing for a quick nap before practise would continue.

As the boys slept, Komori had set up an exercise not even Kato had seen before. Poles and ropes positioned extremely low were strung about in a non-uniformed pattern; Kato instantly knew that the exercise was meant to practise lower running forms as he followed his teammates. He hadn’t needed much convincing from the beginning that Komori was exactly what the team needed, but the inclusion of such interesting practises, along with his strong directions, was truly beyond what Kato could have hoped for. He found himself smiling quietly as the practise began to wind down for the day; he was even privy to watching the usually calm and collected Ooharano get dragged off and thrown into the middle of a scrum as he shouted in panic and frustration. That alone earned a wide spread grin from Kato as he genuinely laughed for the first time in days. 

“Kid, come here.” The sun had begun to fade behind the trees when Komori called out for Kato to stay behind. Not wanting to be picked out just yet, Kato stopped walking off towards the clubroom and turned around to jog over to their new Coach. He stopped a few feet away before crossing his wrists behind his back and looking straight ahead.

“Yes Coach?” Kato spoke calmly and without flourish in an attempt to keep any personal questions at bay. Unfortunately, things didn’t always go as planned.

“You have a lot of experience but you didn’t feel the need to step forward today? Why?” Komori spoke as if he had a question but what Kato heard was a blanket statement: the Coach already knew why Kato hung back but he wanted to hear the words straight from the horse’s mouth.

“To observe, Coach.” Kato kept his gaze steady and his voice low, there was no point in trying to out sly a fox, especially one with more experience than Kato. The two stood silently for what seemed like an eternity as Kato absentmindedly watched the sun fade into shadows; by the time the silence was broken it was already after dusk.

“Understood.” Komori spoke with resolve as he began to walk back towards the clubroom, leaving Kato to stand alone on the field with his thoughts. He definitely needed a moment before heading back towards civilization. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

The sun had already faded as early evening surrounded the two boys standing in silence by the water fountain; Sekizan couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed with his entire situation. After practise had ended, Sekizan began to walk back with the rest of his team but not before looking back over his shoulder to search for a familiar face. Kato had been called over by their new Coach and Sekizan didn’t want to interrupt; he couldn’t help but feel agitated in that moment. As Hachioji and Sekizan shared their feelings of finally having someone to guide the team, Komori approached the boys and solidified their sentiments. This was exactly what the team needed, no, it was what Sekizan needed. 

“Sekizan…” Hachioji spoke softly to his Captain after Komori had left. “Isn’t there something you need to do?”

For a moment Sekizan was surprised by the question, not immediately connecting the statement within his over-saturated mind. It wasn’t until Hachioji looked over to him with a softened gaze that he finally understood.

“Why? It’s not like anything has changed.” Sekizan stated harshly and immediately regretted his tone, continuing with softer words. “If he wanted to talk to me he would have done so already.”

“Maybe, he’s waiting for you to approach him?” Hachioji interjected with a voice of reason. It made the other boy stop and think for a moment but ultimately he shook his head free of any positive thoughts.

“I know him; Kato isn’t the kind of guy to act so impartial unless he really doesn’t care.” The final words stuck in Sekizan’s throat as he tried to swallow past the large lump that was forming. “He doesn’t care…”

The two boys fell silent in each other’s presense as Sekizan rolled the words he had just spoken around in his head. For the past few days Kato acted as if nothing was wrong, that Sekizan was just another member of the team for him to interact with on a superficial yet friendly level; he wasn’t special. The realization made Sekizan sick to his stomach as he felt tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes, the frustration and deep sadness bubbling up to the surface and pushing to spill out. This was it, this was the end.

“Sekizan, go.” Hachioji grabbed either side of Sekizan’s face and pulled the other boys’ focus into his own as the Vice-Captain practically commanded Sekizan to leave. The words seemed to flow past Sekizan’s consciousness as Hachioji simplified his meaning. “Find Kato, talk to him, fight with him. It’s not over until it’s over.”

As if a small flame had been lit within Sekizan’s soul he nodded his head slightly before turning quickly and running off towards the field. He had no reason to believe that Kato would still be there, that he hadn’t already left to get changed, but something pulled Sekizan in the direction he was heading. Running on pure adrenaline with his mind completely blank, he finally found his target standing in the middle of the field staring off into the distance. Sekizan stopped and watched the other boy as he tried to force his mind to focus to no avail; as if instantly alerted to his presense, Kato turned around.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The exact length of time Kato had been zoned out was anyone’s guess, especially his own. As if finally coming out a trance, he could practically feel himself being watched when he turned around and saw his Captain standing before him. Sekizan looked ragged and out of breath; not simply from the strenuous practise they underwent that day but from something else. He looked as if he wanted to speak to the boy standing in front of him but no words came from his mouth, so Kato decided to save Sekizan the trouble.

“Aw crap Captain I’m sorry! I was watching the sunset and must have spaced out.” Kato lied smoothly after recovering from his encounter with Komori; he continued with ease as he began to walk forward and past Sekizan. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

Kato reached out to pat Sekizan on the shoulder in the friendliest way possible when the other boy suddenly slapped his hand away. Kato would have been lying if he wasn’t at least a little shocked by the action, but he feigned showing his emotions. He smiled sadly and averted his eyes before continuing to walk away from Sekizan.

“I saw you.” Sekizan spoke without turning around, his voice dripping with emotion. Kato stopped walking and stood perfectly still as he listened to the piercing words coming from the other boy. “After the game with Keijo, I saw you behind the school building.”

So that’s what happened, Kato thought to himself, all of this was some horrible misunderstanding based on bad timing, a bratty first year, and shitty decisions. As if he had just been stabbed in the gut Kato felt his blood run cold; wait, what exactly had Sekizan seen?

“You aren’t going to say anything?!” Sekizan whipped around and seethed the words through his teeth before plunging forward and grabbing Kato’s shoulder effectively spinning him around to face him. His breathing came rapidly as he tightened his grip on Kato’s shoulder. “Aren’t you going to deny it?!”

Kato stood silently but couldn’t bear to look Sekizan in the eye. The pain that radiated off of the boy in front of him was almost too much to bear as he berated himself for daring to look away. He needed to take responsibility for his actions, for hurting the boy he loved and causing so much unnecessary pain. Kato returned his steely gaze back to Sekizan as he remained stoic in place; he fucked up and knew that Sekizan would be better off without him.

“Can’t deny the truth.” Kato spoke without an ounce of emotion in his voice as his head pounded for him to stop. “What you saw actually happened.”

The bubbling rage that welled up within Sekizan was clearly visible to Kato as he consciously braced himself for what was to come. Without warning and with lightening precision, Sekizan bolted forwards and tackled Kato into the ground. Straddling either side of the boy underneath him, Sekizan pulled back a fist in preparation for a punch as Kato clenched his teeth in response. Not for a moment did he tear his eyes away from the boy falling apart on top of him; he owed Sekizan his full attention.

“You… You kissed him.” Sekizan whispered so quietly his voice was nearly carried away on the wind. His entire body trembled as Kato lay silently and unmoving while Sekizan spoke. “I saw you kiss Ooharano. How could you? What am I to you?! Am I nothing? Less than nothing?!”

Tears began to stream down Sekizan’s face as Kato tensed from the outpouring of emotion. The other boy wavered and finally lowered his fist, balling it up in Kato’s shirt as he leaned forward to cry. Emotions finally broke the wall within Sekizan as he screamed and wailed without end, finally unleashing the feelings he had bottled up inside. Kato felt tears welling up in his own eyes as he berated himself for acting so cowardly: when there was a slight reprieve in Sekizan’s sobs, Kato chose to speak.

“Sekizan…” Kato called softly as he brought his hands up to stroke the other boys’ hair. “You are everything. What you saw was a bratty first year trying to get his way and me being stupid and getting caught off guard. I can assure you that it won’t happen again.”

Kato paused to think before deciding that he needed to tell Sekizan everything; he wanted no secrets between them over this incident. He explained what happened and how he handled it, not making a single excuse for his actions but instead owning up to his mistakes. Kato truly regretted the situation and how he handled it but more than anything he felt absolutely tortured for the harm he had caused Sekizan.

“… And that’s what happened.” Kato finished quietly as he slowly removed his fingertips from the mess of red curls atop Sekizan’s head. The other boy took a visibly deep breath before raising his head to regard Kato.

“You didn’t kiss him first?” Sekizan let the words flow straight from his unconsciousness. Kato was surprised that it was the kiss he focused on and not the other actions Kato had just spoken of but he answered sincerely.

“Never. You’re the only one Sekizan.” Kato answered with conviction and determination in the clearest possible way he could.

Sekizan sat up slowly without taking his eyes off the boy lying underneath him. His mind was racing from the words Kato spoke as he searched his face for any hidden meaning behind them. He was the only one, the only one that Kato was truly looking at and in that moment Sekizan could feel his heart swell within his chest as he closed the distance between them in a passionate kiss.

Kato was surprised at the sudden melding of lips before opening his mouth for Sekizan to slip his tongue between his teeth and find his place against him. The kiss quickly turned into a heated possession of lips and tongues, drawing deep sounds of pleasure from both Kato and Sekizan. Kato drew his hands up the sides of his Captain as he internally frowned against the annoying cloth keeping their bodies from touching completely; he ended up with his hands running through Sekizan’s mess of curls once more, gripping tightly and pushing their kiss even deeper. In the heat of the moment a low growl escaped from Kato’s throat as his knee brushed against the tight bulge above him; as if reading Sekizan’s mind Kato raised his knee slightly further causing the other boy to break the kiss and cry out. Kato smiled at the reaction and at just how beautiful Sekizan truly was before he was surprised by his Captain once more.

“Kato…” Sekizan moaned out the other boys’ name as if it were the most delicious sound in the world. The unfocused heat coming from Sekizan’s eyes instantly made Kato shiver in response; he went to shift himself further down when suddenly his arms were forced above his head.

Sekizan had pinned Kato’s arms into the ground as he held each wrist tightly; he leaned over Kato as his breathing wavered, finding it difficult to keep himself still. Kato smiled up at the boy above him as he pushed lightly against Sekizan’s hold, his tight restraint never wavering from its place. Kato shivered once more before finally speaking to his Captain.

“Am I being punished Sekizan?” In a sultry voice Kato’s hooded eyes regarded the boy on top of him as he squirmed in place. “What are you going to do to me?”

The words hit Sekizan like a train as he lunged forward to kiss Kato once more, even more passionately than before. Kato could feel Sekizan grinding his trapped cock against his knee as he raised it further for his Captain to take full advantage. Sekizan pulled back slightly to bite at Kato’s lower lip, licking and sucking his way across the plump flesh as he rut rhythmically against the other boy. Kato could feel the heat radiating from Sekizan as if he were truly on fire, only for the heat to be easily transferred into himself through the places in which they touched. The sensation of Sekizan’s weight holding him down was nearly too much for Kato to stand.

“Fuck, Sekizan this feels amazing, you are so absolutely amazing.” Kato whispered to Sekizan after they had broken their kiss and Sekizan positioned his head on Kato’s shoulder, fully concentrating on his lower half. Kato watched from his place on the ground as Sekizan thrust against him, the sight was absolutely breathtaking. “Keep going baby you look so fucking hot right now. Can you feel how hard I am? This is what you do to me; my cock is about to fucking explode just from watching you.”

Sekizan’s movements faltered for a moment as he mewls softly from the constant praise Kato showers upon him. He needed this so much; he needed Kato more than he could ever believe as the tears began to fall once more. Sekizan raised his head slightly as he tried to focus past the building orgasm about to wrack his entire body as he found himself locking eyes with Kato.

“Right there baby that’s your sweet spot.” Kato whispered into Sekizan’s lips mere millimetres from his own. “I want you to cum looking at me and only me.”

“Kato I…” Sekizan cried out as he felt himself near the edge of release. His mind was swimming with thoughts and emotions just screaming to release along with his throbbing cock; he couldn’t take it anymore. “I- I think I like you.”

Without skipping a beat Kato dove head-first into the opportunity he had been waiting for; lifting his shoulders up off the ground slightly as he placed his lips against Sekizan’s ear, Kato finally spoke the words that he had perfected over and over again in his mind.

“Don’t think, just do.”

Sekizan cried out as he came following the gentle words spoken to him. He immediately collapsed on top of Kato who wrapped his arms around the exhausted boy; cooing softly and stroking his hair again, Kato consoled and reassured Sekizan that he was there, and would be there for as long as he wanted. After a few moments and Sekizan finally calming down the two boys rolled onto their sides and gazed softly at each other. Kato was the one to make the first move as he placed a chaste kiss on Sekizan’s lips before shifting his weight to sit up.

“Come on, we had better get back.” Kato sat up and waited for Sekizan to follow suit. The other boy seemed slightly flustered as a light blush donned his cheeks.

“Um, wha-what about you, Kato?” Sekizan’s blush deepened as his eyes flashed towards Kato’s crotch and back up to his face. Kato chuckled at the obvious gesture.

“I’m okay, really, I’m more than okay.” Kato leaned forward to kiss Sekizan once more, something he realized he had severely missed. He pulled back gently and smirked at a thought that popped into his head. “But if you want when we get back we can always sleep together~”

Sekizan turned an impressive shade of maroon as Kato laughed from his reaction, earning him a love punch to the shoulder. The pair got up off the ground and headed back towards the rest of the team hand in hand: Kato couldn’t help but smile brightly as he squeezed the warm hand placed in his own. The rest of the training camp was going to be so much fun.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always I love comments and kudos! Feel free to follow and/or message me on Tumblr (dnarielle)
> 
> See you next time~~~


	20. Twelfth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello~
> 
> I have been so busy lately I apologize for how late this chapter is! *bows* I have been sitting on half of it for a while now... And finally got around to finishing it... Bad Ari!
> 
> So sorry for the wait and please enjoy!

In the silent soft darkness of the gymnasium the rumblings of countless high school boys snoring echoed off the high ceiling. Everyone had been absolutely worn out from practise and fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep, except for one person. Sekizan’s eyes were glued to the ceiling as he tried to will his consciousness to turn off and let him rest. Unfortunately for the Captain, the happenings of the day were easily catching up to him as they raced through his mind over and over again. He was mad at Kato, then he wasn’t, they did some ‘stuff’, and Sekizan admitted his feelings for the other boy. A light blush dusted Sekizan’s cheeks as he pulled the thin bedsheet up to his nose, hiding a gleaming smile; he finally told Kato how he felt and they were together. A small tickle itched its way across Sekizan’s scalp as a thought unpleasantly blossomed in his mind: where they actually together? Or was this some sort of casual triste? What exactly was Sekizan to Kato? The wiggling thoughts played their way through Sekizan’s mind so distractingly that even though he was completely awake, he missed the obvious movement and subsequent leaving of a troublesome second year with a bad attitude. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sekizan was so incredible grateful that the team now had a coach so he could finally concentrate on his role as Captain rather than having to worry about constantly directing everyone else. Their practises were becoming more and more fulfilling as the team found a rhythm; however, there were still some very obvious issues on the field.

“Oy! If you’re not going to take practise seriously go watch from the sidelines!” Ebumi suddenly tore into his fellow second year Noka much to the surprise of the rest of the team, all but one. 

Kato could practically feel Ebumi’s frustration roll off him in waves, as he knew that the fiery second year worked harder than anyone on the field. It wasn’t exactly a shock that, after fumbling the ball a few times already, Ebumi finally exploded all over his teammate. Kato didn’t agree with the way Ebumi handled himself, but he didn’t exactly fault him either. Sekizan was fairly quick to quench the entire scene, but not without resulting in some strained relations.

“What on earth am I going to do with him?” After lunch Sekizan and Kato had found a quiet spot to sit in the shade, away from the rest of the team. Sigh after sigh fell from Sekizan’s lips as he shook his head in confused frustration.

“Nothing you really can do Captain… Blondie has got to learn to play well with others.” Kato took a sip from his water bottle as he looked over at Sekizan’s obviously stressed out form. It was cool in the shade but after such a long practise, beads of sweat continued to roll down the side of Sekizan’s face much to the distracted fascination of Kato. Just as he had completely lost his wandering mind into thoughts of sucking every drop of sweat off his Captain, an exasperated sound brought back Kato’s attention.

“Are you even listening? This is serious!” Sekizan had turned to face Kato as a deep furrowing brow marred the boy’s otherwise perfect face. Kato frowned in response as he reached out to poke the glaring flaw, before Sekizan tried to pull away. “What the-”

“That won’t do.” Kato’s hand shot out like an arrow to catch his Captain around the back of his neck, pulling him forwards to within mere inches of each other. A crooked grin formed on Kato’s lips before he continued. “Someone so beautiful shouldn’t frown so much~”

Sekizan gazed into the eyes of the boy sitting so close; holding him as if he were the most precious thing in the world and everything seemed to melt away. There was no way he could ever describe the feelings of warmth and acceptance, overwhelming care and caution that Kato showed towards Sekizan. The briefest of thoughts flowed through his mind as Sekizan closed the distance between them and placed the gentlest of kisses on Kato’s lips. If words weren’t enough, then maybe actions would be.

The gesture took Kato by surprise but soon enough he was smiling and returning the favour. Sekizan’s lips were soft and warm as the two boys shared chaste caresses before Sekizan began to pull back. There was no way Kato was letting his boy go that easily.

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue for me.” Kato whispered as he kept one hand on the back of Sekizan’s head, reminding the other boy that he was still embedded within his grasp. Sekizan didn’t even pause before doing as instructed, earning a light-hearted chuckle from Kato. “Good boy.”

Kato approached almost painfully slow before making that final connection. Sekizan groaned as the other boy guided their lips and tongues together, reveling in the tastes, sounds and sensations of their first kiss. At first Sekizan was worried about what he should do, he had never kissed anyone before, but soon enough he was absolutely lost within Kato’s grasp. After what felt like an eternity the two boys finally emerged from the passionate act with gasping breathes, laughing and panting in rhythm with each other.

“Wow…” Sekizan was the first to speak as he tried to find words to describe how he felt, and utterly failing.

“Wow is right!” Kato laughed and leaned in to give Sekizan a kiss on the cheek. “I wasn’t quite expecting that but I’m so happy it happened.”

Sekizan practically beamed with joy at Kato’s words as a huge grin spread across his face. He was so happy, so incredible happy to be sitting in the shade after a long day of practise, having his first kiss with the boy he loved. Sekizan could barely control himself before leaping forward and hugging Kato closely, resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Can we… Do that again?” Sekizan asked meekly but wasn’t particularly worried about the answer.

“Damn right we can! You aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon Captain!” Kato laughed and rubbed Sekizan’s back in large, sweeping arches much to the pleasure of the other boy. Afternoon practise would start soon but for now it felt as if they were the only two in the entire world.

 

~ ~ ~

 

There was an uncomfortable tension running through the team before afternoon practise, especially among the backs. It was painfully obvious to Kato as soon as the boys hit the field, and the first thing he did was jog over to the eye of the storm and gave him a huge smack on the back.

“OW FUCK!” Ebumi shouted in response, turning with the intent of murdering whoever had the audacity to touch him. The second he saw Kato’s smiling face all of the blood drained away from his extremities as the back of his primordial brain screamed for him to run.

“Hey there kitten, got a sec?” Kato veered out of earshot from the rest of the team and knew full well Ebumi would follow him. As soon as they were off in their own little world, Kato turned to face the winger and spoke in a dangerously low tone. “I’m not going to ask you what’s going on, I already know, and I know it’s not entirely your fault.”

Ebumi was absolutely taken aback as his mind struggled to process the words Kato spoke. Even if he had a retort, there was no way he would have been able to say a damn thing. Kato kept his swirling grey eyes locked on Ebumi’s form as the boy in front of him practically folded in on himself, willingly releasing the tension that was building inside of him.

“How…” Ebumi’s voice cracked as he tried to speak past the lump in his throat, tears welling up in his eyes; he was too startled to even notice.

“I have my ways, I know this must be hard for you and I’m not exactly your first choice as confident, but if you need someone to talk to I’m here.” Kato closed the distance between then as he reached out and placed his hands on both of Ebumi’s shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance. He smiled softly before continuing. “If you can’t talk to me, when the time comes, please open up with something that makes you feel comfortable.”

Kato knew he wasn’t the right one to try and help Ebumi through his problems but he knew better than most how much it meant to have someone reach out and even just acknowledge what was going on. Kato liked Ebumi, he was brutally honest and fun to tease, but sometimes it seemed like the poor boy was about to break at the slightest touch. If anything, Kato only wanted to give the other boy some normalcy. As Kato patted Ebumi one final time on the shoulders and began to walk away, the blonde finally spoke up.

“Wait… Did ya call me kitten before?!” Ebumi spun around with the most confused look plastered to his face, Kato couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, I sure did kitten! And what are you gonna do about it hmm?” Kato light heartedly chuckled as he walked away, leaving Ebumi to grumble and keep any further comments to himself; he wasn’t scared of Kato but, better safe than sorry.

Even with Kato’s little confrontation, things were still quite rocky among the other team members and Ebumi’s smash-first-ask-questions-later attitude. More than once during practise Sekizan glanced over towards Kato to silently ask if he should step in, but each time Kato merely shook his head and hoped the blond second year could find his big-boy pants sooner rather than later, instead of simply yelling at everyone and everything around. It wasn’t like the issue was unknown to the coach, who had been watching Kato like a hawk the entire day much to the other boys’ chagrin; Komori was going to have him figured out quickly if there wasn’t something more interesting to catch his attention.

“Kato… Kato!” Sekizan was waving and trying to get Kato’s attention from a mere foot away.

“Aw crap sorry Captain, did you say something?” Kato ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair before grabbing the front of his jersey to pull the clinging cloth away from his body. Kato didn’t mind the summer, or even sweating for that matter, but the gross sensation of cooling off before getting a chance to shower was highly unpleasant.

“I was just, wondering what we can do about Ebumi…” Sekizan matched his stride with Kato at the back of the group as they headed for the showers in the school. Sekizan looked around in worry of being overheard as he rubbed one wrist with his opposite hand, unconsciously hunching his shoulders over as the tension ran through his body. Kato frowned at the sight; he hated the idea of Sekizan having to worry over so many things that were so far out of his control.

“It’s okay, I swear, I’m here to help okay?” Kato side stepped and bumped his arm off his Captain’s side, turning his head and grinning at the other boy before reaching out and grabbing Sekizan’s hand. The light blush of pink on Sekizan’s cheeks nearly melted Kato’s heart as he vowed to get as many equally adorable reactions out of his Captain.

“Wait! Kato… Someone might see!” Sekizan whispered as his head swiveled around looking for any prying eyes. Even with a few of their teammates only a few metres away and Sekizan being visibly worried, he never tried to pull his hand out of Kato’s grasp. 

“So cute~” Kato giggled and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Sekizan’s cheek before breaking contact and jogging off to catch up to the group. “Come on Captain! Let’s shower and eat~ I’m starving and exhausted!”

Sekizan watched as Kato jogged off and was immediately overcome with the desire to rush forward and tackle the other boy to the ground; he wanted nothing more than to fall into the gloriously overwhelming sensations as they would roll around in the dirt kissing and, hopefully doing much more. Sekizan sighed as his head fell heavy and he trudged forwards. It felt like forever ago when Kato was practically stopping Sekizan’s heart with every word that fell from his mouth, the dark look that would flow behind his gaze, or the tension that ran between them that was nearly palpable. Sekizan shivered at the memory of being tied down and possessed, with all control relinquished in delicious ecstasy; he practically whimpered at the thought as he silently wished with all of his heart that Kato would stop acting like he was fragile. As soon as the thought passed through his mind, Sekizan knew that if he wanted something then he would have to reach out and grab it instead of rely on others. With a tentative course of action fresh in his mind, Sekizan followed his teammates to the showers and dinner as he carefully went over his plan for that evening. Kato wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Soft snoring floated through the dark gymnasium as the tired boys easily fell asleep after such an intense day of training. This was the perfect opportunity for Sekizan, who quickly rolled over and out of bed once he knew for sure everyone else was asleep, everyone except for the boy he told to meet him behind the building at midnight. Sekizan crept from the dark space before he carefully closed the side door in an attempt to stay completely silent; not that it would have mattered since the boys could probably sleep through an earthquake at that point. 

The night was fairly warm as Sekizan made his way through the shadows before finally reaching his long awaited destination. Kato was already there leaning against one of the larger trees, his hands in the pockets of his sweater, one ankle loosely crossed over the other. Sekizan stopped and simply stared at the other boy as the moon cast silver shadows all around him as if he were made to be solely in its presense. Kato’s eyes were closed and his head leaned back against the tree as if he were listening to some unheard music. Sekizan noted the thin, stone grey sweater he wore zipped precariously low, the hood pulled up to rest on his head without impeding his face in the least. Slowly but surely Sekizan’s eyes drifted down the gorgeously exposed front of Kato’s chest before finally catching quite a sight: Kato had noted in the past that he preferred to sleep without clothes on but would settle for light track pants, to which Sekizan agreed that they would indeed be comfortable. What the Captain hadn’t been prepared for were the delicately thin and extremely reveling bottoms Kato was now sporting; they certainly left nothing to the imagination as Sekizan’s gaze immediately fell to the prominent bulge-like outline resting against Kato’s leg. A blush exploded across Sekizan’s cheeks as he bite his lip in an effort to stifle the sound threating to escape his throat; what on earth had he been thinking?

“Are you going to stand over there all night?” Kato spoke softly as the wind carried his voice like soft silk, sending a shiver down Sekizan’s spine and another blush through his cheeks.

“Ah… Um…” Sekizan couldn’t speak, had Kato seen him staring? He scanned the other boy’s face for any sign of getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar, hypothetically of course, but there was nothing. Sekizan released the breath he had been holding as he started forwards towards Kato.

“Any trouble getting out?” Kato reached forward and silently indicated that Sekizan take his hand, before gently pulling the other boy closer. Sekizan not only went willingly but very eagerly as he quickly closed the distance between them.

“No…” Sekizan whispered inches away from Kato’s lips as his mind wandered to the memories of Kato’s soft kisses, his hands running up and down Sekizan’s body, sounds of elation escaping along with gasping breathes. Sekizan couldn’t wait any longer.

Kato wasn’t entirely surprised when Sekizan initiated the kiss, but when the other boy then pinned Kato against the tree, pressing his entire body weight up against him, there was something to be said for desperation. A thought crossed Kato’s mind that something might be wrong with his Captain, but the fervent mewling falling from Sekizan’s lips indicated otherwise. Within seconds the other boy began grinding his hips as Kato fought to regain control of his own spiraling thoughts, finally drawing a hand through Sekizan’s thick locks and pulling the boy away.

Sekizan whined in protest from the lack of contact, his eyes unfocused and cheeks red hot from delicious stimulation; it was enough for Kato. A low growl fell from his throat as he quickly spun around and pinned Sekizan up against the tree with a thud. A sly, crooked grin formed on Kato’s face as he seductively licked his lips, ready to absolutely devour the other boy. Just as he was about to move, voices rang out from beyond the tree line, and in rushed desperation to hide away his Captain, Kato shoved Sekizan into a kneeling position on the ground. 

“What the… Is that Ebumi? And Matsuo? What on earth are they doing out here so late!” Kato whispered as he watched for any signs that their rendezvous had been found out. He figured that this might end up being a good opportunity for Ebumi to talk to someone, and decided not to interfere, but he was pissed his plans for the night were interrupted. “Damnit… I don’t want you to get caught so let’s call it a night. Is that, ah~”

A sound of surprise fell from Kato’s lips before he could catch himself as he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and watched for any signs that he had been heard. Luckily both Ebumi and Matsuo had left to train in the nearby field as Kato whipped his gaze away to stare down the length of his body. In the rush to keep quiet Kato hadn’t noticed hands being hooked on the backs of his legs as Sekizan slowly opened his mouth to draw his tongue along the outline of Kato’s cock still tucked away. Even as he reacted Sekizan merely began to suckle at the member through now annoyingly unwarranted fabric.

“Shit… Captain stop… you don’t have to do this…” Kato tried to gently pry the other boy away but the angle wasn’t right, and truthfully he didn’t want Sekizan to stop. Sharp panting breaths escaped from Kato’s heaving chest as he tried to remain focused past the sudden stimulation.

In a fervent rush Sekizan held onto the boy in front of him as if he were gasping for air; he couldn’t think past the sensations as he sucked at the radiating heat. Kato drew a hand through Sekizan’s curls before taking a handful and pulling, but the other boy wouldn’t budge; he was exactly where he wanted to be. As if pleading to be left to his own devices, Sekizan looked up at Kato and locked his unwavering gaze; he wanted this so badly.

“Fuck, are you fucking serious Sekizan?” Kato’s voice came out strained and deep, pure lust oozed from his very being. Sekizan could only shiver in response as his mind practically melted from Kato’s words; but it wasn’t just reactions the other boy was looking for. “Open your mouth and tell me.”

“Yes, I want this, I need this Kato!” In fear of being removed Sekizan answered in a hurry, his nails digging into the backs of Kato’s legs as he pressed his cheek up against the soaked fabric. A moment of silence passed between the two boys as Sekizan trembled in both excitement and apprehension; did Kato not want this?

“Lean back a bit…” Kato spoke softly as he gently stroked his fingers through Sekizan’s thick hair, waiting for his Captain to decide. With a sigh of frustration Sekizan finally did what he was told, but the result wasn’t exactly what he had imagined. Kato took Sekizan’s chin in his hand and angled the other boy’s face upwards as he smiled down warmly. “I will always give you what you want baby, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

It didn’t take Kato long to free his cock from the confines of his clothes as his eyes never left Sekizan’s face; the look of absolute elation coming from the other boy was almost too much to take. Kato released a wavering sigh as he slowly stroked his soaking member a few times, listening to the delicious whimpering falling from his Captain’s lips. Sekizan leaned forward with his mouth agape, his tongue drawing in and out over his moist lips without him even noticing. Kato could barely think as he guided the head of his cock to Sekizan’s lips and watched as the other boy’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned in ecstasy.

“You like that Sekizan? Fuck, your mouth is so hot my cock is gonna melt.” Kato whispered in a sultry tone as he guided Sekizan’s head forward, careful not to overwhelm his Captain. The tight wetness of the other boy’s mouth was so absolutely delicious Kato couldn’t help but release a strained exhale and curse. “God I wanna fuck your mouth so hard right now I could blow just thinking about it.”

Another whimper fell from Sekizan’s throat as Kato stopped for fear of hurting him; he looked down to find the exact opposite. Tears welled up in Sekizan’s eyes and Kato instantly tried to pull out of him to no avail. Sekizan had his hands locked around Kato’s waist as he pushed forward; sheathing Kato’s entire member with utter ease. A cry fell from Kato’s lips at the exquisite sensations as he tried to breathe past the building heat radiating through his insides. 

“Are you… kidding me…” Kato growled and stepped forward slowly, pushing Sekizan up against the tree, his cock still secured in his Captain’s mouth. “Have you fucked other guys with that pretty mouth of yours!?”

The look of sheer terror that crossed Sekizan’s face was enough to make Kato immediately regret his words. Of course he hasn’t been with anyone else, let alone another boy: Sekizan belonged to Kato and no matter what happened, that would always be true. Tears fell from Sekizan’s eyes as Kato slowly pulled out and let the other boy breathe.

“No!” Sekizan coughed and held onto Kato tightly, trembling in fear of the other boy running away. Kato shushed his Captain before he could say anymore.

“It’s okay, I know. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that sweetie, I was just so surprised.” Kato cooed and stroked Sekizan’s hair. 

“You aren’t mad?” Sekizan sniffled as he looked up at Kato.

“Never baby, in fact, that was fucking amazing!” Kato beamed in delight and wiped away Sekizan’s forgotten tears before trying to back out of the other boy’s arms. 

“No!” Sekizan held fast as he brought Kato back towards him. A look of confused delight passed over Kato’s face as he decided to hear his Captain out. “You said it was amazing right? Well… I-I’m not done…”

Sekizan gazed down at Kato’s hard cock as if it was a tall glass of cold water and he was dying of thirst. Barely looking up through his tear-stained eyelashes, Sekizan found Kato’s gaze and slowly, carefully drew the other boy’s cock back into his mouth. Within a matter of moments Sekizan had deep-throated the entire, slick length and was swallowing the thick flesh in continuous motions. Kato swore just under his breath as he drew a hand to the back of Sekizan’s head to bury his fingers within the mess of curls.

“That… doesn’t hurt?” Kato was panting but trying to breathe past the heat coursing through his body. Sekizan only shook his head slightly without even trying to back off for a moment’s reprieve. Kato sighed out a groan as it finally dawned on him. “You have… no fucking gag reflex…”

Kato seriously couldn’t believe his luck; he’s wanted this boy to suck him off for so long and now, when he’s finally got his cock in Sekizan’s mouth, turns out the other boy had no gag reflex. It took every ounce of Kato’s willpower to keep from blowing his load on the spot, as he tried to think of anything and everything besides how fucking hot his Captain was right at that moment. As if reading his mind, Sekizan released a rumbling moan that vibrated dangerously through Kato’s throbbing member and his last thread of sanity finally snapped.

Bracing the back of Sekizan’s head, Kato adjusted his angle before drawing his cock back and then thrusting it deep down his Captain’s throat. Sekizan immediately relaxed into the movements as he took everything Kato gave him, fucking his mouth with unbridled vigour. As if completely handing himself over to Kato, Sekizan moaned in ecstasy at the sensation of finally feeling Kato inside of him. 

“Sekizan, fuck, this feels so fucking good baby~ I’m not gonna last at this rate, you’re too fucking hot right now!” Kato braced against the tree and bent slightly towards Sekizan, keeping his pace strong and even as he finally finished; but before he even had a chance to pull out, Sekizan was sucking his cock long and hard, milking out every last drop. Kato growled under his breath at the overstimulation as a shiver ran through his Captain’s body. “Dammit it… I really wasn’t expecting that, you okay sweetie?”

Kato pulled himself out of Sekizan’s mouth slowly and carefully as he furrowed his brow in concentration; he was way too into it, did he accidently hurt the other boy? Kato watched as Sekizan brought a hand to his face and rubbed his jaw a few times, darting his eyes side to side without actually attempting to raise his face and look Kato in the eyes. A cold stone dropped into the bottom of Kato’s stomach as he held his breath for the other boy to start speaking. 

“Um, Kato?” Sekizan’s voice was hoarse as he cleared his throat a few times. 

“Yeah Sekizan?” Kato swallowed hard and braced himself for the worst. He could feel his extremities begin to go numb from standing in such an awkward position but he truly didn’t care.

“Was that… Was that okay?” Sekizan spoke softly as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth before his eyes went back to looking at everything and anything besides Kato’s fixated gaze. The silence between them lasted only a moment too long as Sekizan finally looked up at Kato before the other boy burst into a fit of laughter.

“Okay?! Baby it was beyond amazing! Fuck, I thought you were mad at me!” Kato collapsed into Sekizan’s lap as he pulled the other boy into a deep kiss. By the time he was done, Sekizan was panting and speechless, a blush of red decorating his cheeks and creeping down his neck. Kato licked his lips and rolled his hips suggestively as he placed feather-light kisses on the side of Sekizan’s neck. “You’ve given me all sorts of ideas~”

“WHATTTTT?! YOU BEAT ME TO IT! I CAME OUT HERE TO TRAIN IN SECRET TOO!!!” A shout rang out from across the field as Kato tackled Sekizan to the ground thinking they had been caught. However, it became painfully apparent what was going on.

“Shit… Gion must have found those two practising…” Kato sat up and looked over the small bush obscuring his view of the field. Sekizan was uncharacteristically quiet underneath him and when he finally looked down, Kato knew why.

“I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. SHRIMP.” Sekizan seethed the words like fire as he sat up and waited for Kato to stand before him. It didn’t take him long to wander out of the bushes and stride towards the now growing attendance of boys shouting in the middle of the night. Kato wondered if he should head back to the gymnasium while the Captain took care of the team, and just as he made up his mind, one final shout rang out in the night. “Guys… GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“I don’t think I have ever seen so many terrified boys run for their lives so fast as what I witnessed last night. It was epic.” Kato found Hachioji on the field already organizing for the day of practise ahead when Kato sauntered over to stretch and chat.

“I was asleep until I heard Sekizan yelling… He seemed more pissed off than usual considering the stuff those boys normally get into…” A thought crossed through Hachioji’s mind as he neared the end of his sentence, the dots finally connecting as a look of surprise flashed across his face. “Wait…”

“I plead the fifth… Wait that’s not right…” Kato jogged off to avoid any further questions as he laughed and bounded over towards a small group of lower classmen before jumping on Iwashimizu and tackling the poor boy to the ground. It might have been first thing in the morning, but that was no excuse to be unprepared. 

Although Kato made it a point to act professional in front of his teammates during practise, he couldn’t help but feel like he was literally sitting on cloud nine. Every so often he would sneak a peek over at Sekizan working hard, running drill after drill as sweat soaked through his jersey, and Kato couldn’t help but recall the night before as it took everything in his power to keep from dragging Sekizan off the field right then and there. However, when Komori initiated a practise match for the team, it became apparent that there were more pressing factors for Kato to bring his attention to. 

Gion was having a hard time not only trying to keep up with everyone, but to take his inabilities into consideration while he played. Kato didn’t necessarily agree with how hard Komori was on him, but if he hadn’t kicked Gion out of the game, nothing much else would have gotten through to the boy. More than once Kato caught Komori looking over at him like he wanted to say something but each time the other boy quickly ran off to do something ‘extremely pressing’ that just couldn’t wait. After a while, when Gion hadn’t come back, everyone went off in search for him. Kato had a feeling he knew where the little squirt was hanging out but instead of going himself, he sorted Iwashimizu into the right direction. As for Kato, he decided to hang back with Hachioji who was practically beside himself with worry.

“It’s okay Muu-chan! Gion is a big boy he’ll be fine!” Kato bent over to pretend to look behind a bush as Hachioji exhaled an exasperated sigh.

“I know but… He was just so upset! What if he does something stupid?!?!” Hachioji rubbed the back of his head and paced back and forth as Kato stood up straight with his hands out in front of him in a calming gesture. The other boy finally stopped pacing as he looked at Kato with a furrow in his brow. “Don’t call me Muu-chan!”

“Gomen~” Kato laughed and gave Hachioji a smack on the arm, he would rather the other boy be mad at him than worried over Gion’s whereabouts. “Besides, the kid has a lot of promise! I remember when I first started and was absolutely useless! Everybody is like that ya know? Even the Captain!”

“Yeah… When Sekizan joined the team he really had no idea what he was doing! But for some reason he was almost like a rugby prodigy, he picked stuff up super quickly…” Hachioji continued his search and failed to notice Kato standing frozen on the spot, his breath caught in his throat as his vision blurred in utter confusion. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he could finally get the words out.

“He… Started in high school? That’s… Are you sure?” Kato spoke in a low voice as he tried to articulate his words without showing the panic underlying his voice. It seemed to have worked for the time being as Hachioji continued his search without turning back. Kato took a deep breath and continued. “I thought… I saw him play when I was a kid.”

At that moment Hachioji stopped moving as he turned around to face Kato, a look of surprised concern vividly plastered on his face. Crossing one hand over the other he looked away from Kato’s steely gaze as if the weighed of his storm grey eyes was too much to bear. Kato didn’t want to press his Vice-Captain, but with every passing second of silence it became harder and harder for Kato to keep his impatience in check. Just as he was about to say something, Hachioji finally spoke.

“I don’t know if I’m allowed to say anything but…” Hachioji paused as he thought through what he needed to say. “Sekizan told me in confidence…”

“I promise I won’t say anything, please just tell me.” The words that fell from Kato’s lips were almost pleading as he practically begged Hachioji for the information. The other boy final released a sigh and stepped closer to Kato as he lowered his voice to speak.

“There was an accident, when he was younger. Thankfully no one was seriously hurt but…” Hachioji paused as Kato held his breath, already feeling like he knew the next words to come. “He lost portions of his memory… It took him a long time to recover but he said he doesn’t feel any side-effects now… I wonder if he used to play rugby in the past and just never remembered?”

Hachioji continued to speak but Kato wasn’t hearing any of it as he reeled from the information he had just heard. Like a swift kick upside the head, Kato couldn’t believe what was happening; it all made sense now though, why Sekizan hadn’t recognized Kato right from the beginning. As if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders Kato felt like he could finally breathe, but an intrusive thought popped into his head. What on earth was he supposed to do now? Tell Sekizan everything, or pretend that he had never heard about it? Kato needed to think but unfortunately, trying to get some time alone in the middle of training camp was not an option. This was something he needed to figure out, surrounded by his teammates and intense practise, as fast as possible. A faint shout rang out from the other side of the school building as Kato turned to head off in the same direction.

“Sounds like they found Gion-chan… Come on let’s go tease the little cutie for running off!” Kato jogged off with Hachioji in tow. Guess it was time to put on his game face and meld back into his role; at least Kato was always up for a challenge.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Oh~~~ The plot thickens! Hahaha *bows in apology again*
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love comments~
> 
> Let's hope the next chapter doesn't take this long! Geez Ari...


	21. Extra Chapter: I have nothing to wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends!
> 
> I am in the middle of writing a new chapter but I thought I would post a date chapter in the meantime! 
> 
> With work and everything else I am definitely writing slower but I promise I won't ever drop this series. Even if I did I would make sure to let everyone know!
> 
> Okay that is all... ENJOY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

“What do you mean the washing machine is broken?” Sekizan wasn’t one to usually be bothered with the state of the laundry, if he hadn’t been letting his dirty clothes pile up way past the time for them to be cleaned, and they weren’t currently soaking wet and soapy from being pulled out of the broken machine. It wouldn’t have been the end of the world, except that Sekizan had promised to meet Kato later for a special date and he was pissed that he would have to call and cancel.

Sekizan’s mother explained that there was nothing he could do except wait for a repairman to come on Monday, and that he should have thought about staying on top of his laundry situation so he wouldn’t be in this mess. Sekizan tuned out the rest as his mind wandered off to Kato, his ever-fashionable boyfriend. More times than he could count, Kato offered to take Sekizan shopping, but there was just no way Sekizan could ever agree to that; not only was it embarrassing to show how little he knew about clothes in front of Kato, Sekizan just really couldn’t be bothered. He would rather spend their time together outside of school and rugby practise enjoying themselves in other ways. A blush lightly dusted Sekizan’s cheeks and he had to then convince his mother that he wasn’t getting sick. He didn’t particularly mind his mother fussing over him, but he knew they would be late; Sekizan managed to placate his mother and his parents were soon off on their trip like they had planned.

“Kato? Hi…” As soon as he heard the car leaving the driveway, Sekizan picked up his phone to call Kato but he hadn’t really worked out what to say. He could hear Kato’s soft breath drifting through the phone and all reasonable words flew out of his head. Sekizan stuttered and stumbled over the jumble of words that fell from his mouth like lemmings off the edge of a cliff. “My washing machine is broken and I have nothing to wear… Bye!”

Sekizan hung up the phone before he could fully comprehend what was going on. A dark blush swam through his cheeks as he groaned and buried his face in his hands, absolutely mortified that he couldn’t have found a better way to inform Kato of his unfortunate situation. He couldn’t help but run the entire scene through his head over and over again, analyzing everything in an attempt to figure out what he could have said or done differently; it didn’t take long before Sekizan noticed he was shivering, having spent the last half an hour standing around in only a damp towel. With a deep sigh and his head hung heavy, he headed for his room to look for something, absolutely anything to wear.

Apparently Sekizan was mistaken; there was one thing for him to wear. Hidden in the very back of his closet, a place in desperate need of cleaning, Sekizan found a miracle. It was an item he must have bought back in his first year of high school which seemed to have found a final resting place under the messy closet abyss. There was no way Sekizan could choose to be picky now that he was completely out of options; as he attempted to don the piece of clothing with the utmost care, without warning a sudden but familiar ring came from the direction of his front door. Sekizan snapped back to reality and set off running in order to figure out who on earth was visiting him.

“Captain! You in there?” Kato’s muffled voice drifted through the closed door as Sekizan’s body jumped into action before his brain could tell him to do otherwise. He threw open the door and found Kato framed in the glowing light of an afternoon sun; and like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, Sekizan was frozen in place as his eyes carefully drifted over the boy in front of him.

It could have possibly been due to the fact that Sekizan was in want of clothes, but he couldn’t help but note that Kato was dressed more casually than he was used to seeing; wearing light khakis and a non-descriptive black V-neck shirt, he still managed to appear better dressed than any other person in their most expensive formal wear. As his eyes drew down the length of Kato’s body, Sekizan realized the other boy was holding some sort of large bag in his hand; but before he could say anything, a small gasp fell from Kato’s lips and Sekizan finally realized what he was wearing as he answered the door.

“Sekizan what are you…” Kato’s sentence trailed off as his gaze broke from his Captain’s to take in the sight before him. A breath caught in his throat as the words finally formed. “Are those booty shorts?”

“N-no!” Sekizan stumbled backwards as Kato followed him in and closed the door. Sekizan was mortified but it was too late to try to talk his way out of it now. He released a sigh and drew his fingers through his damp curly hair before resigning himself to Kato’s inevitable laughter. “All my clothes are dirty and wet… I found an old pair of rugby shorts I had back in first year… They don’t quite fit anymore.”

“Hmm…” Kato cooed softly as he took off his shoes and slowly walked past Sekizan, heading down the hallway. “Can you show me to the laundry room?”

Kato glided down the hallway with the confidence of a dancer as Sekizan followed with the confusion he usually only felt in English class. Did he seriously look so weird that even Kato wouldn’t try to make a joke? Did he feel sorry for Sekizan and take pity on him? By the time they reached the laundry room, Sekizan’s mind had come up with every scenario it could think of in order to try to explain what on earth was happening.

“Can you give me a hand with this?” Kato spoke softly from the other side of the washing machine as Sekizan was brought back to reality. He furrowed his brow in slight confusion as he listened to the light-hearted chuckling coming from the other boy. “I’m going to fix your washing machine, now don’t just stand there, help me move it out from the wall.”

Kato came to fix the washing machine, and he was doing just that, concentrating solely on fixing the washing machine. Here or there he asked Sekizan for help holding a flashlight or a loose wire; it really did appear that the other boy was doing what he said he would do. Sekizan was not only a bit surprised but he’d be lying if he wasn’t slightly perturbed.

“Is that it?” Sekizan stated, more curtly than he had originally intended as he passed a screwdriver off to Kato and watched the other boy close up the back panel.

“Yup! All finished!” Kato hadn’t seemed to have noticed Sekizan’s tone earlier, or he chose not to acknowledge it. Walking over to the nearby washing basin Kato cleaned his hands of the grease and grime before sauntering back over to where Sekizan was standing. He couldn’t hide the giant grin plastered across his face. “Let’s take her for a spin eh?”

Sekizan wasn’t truly surprised that Kato had actually fixed the washing machine; nothing really surprised him about that boy anymore. After a quick rinse Sekizan chose a small load to put through the wash, added detergent and started a cycle. Everything was working perfectly but Sekizan was far from happy.

“So… I guess you’re leaving now…” Sekizan stated in a sulky tone as he turned towards the door and fell silent. The quiet sloshing of the washing machine was on course to pick up any minute and Sekizan was grateful to finally get back into some real clothes.

“No way sweetness, I have to make sure this load comes to completion.” Kato strode up behind Sekizan and ever so gently traced his fingertips down the other boys’ spine. A shiver shot up through Sekizan’s back before he settled and turned around, coming face to face with Kato’s beautiful crooked smile.

It didn’t take long for Sekizan to close the distance between them, pressing their bodies together and practically melting on contact. With frantic tongues exploring familiar mouths, Sekizan released a pent up moan as Kato began to suck on his bottom lip before letting go with a pop. He stepped back out of Sekizan’s grasp much to the chagrin of the other boy, and when Sekizan tried to take a step towards Kato, a quickly placed hand on his taunt stomach stopped him in his place. Kato tilted his head to the side and licked his lips.

“Did you really think everything would go the way you wanted it to baby?” Kato raised his opposite hand and drew it through his hair in one fluid motion. “I haven’t finished making sure the washing machine has been completely fixed…”

Before Kato even stepped foot in Sekizan’s house he knew he would have to do something about the other boy for trying to cancel their date. On his walk over a multitude of scenes flashed through his mind but nothing really stuck with him. However, all of that changed when Sekizan answered his front door. Kato was not prepared to see his Captain wearing nothing but booty shorts; such glorious definition of his beautiful ass, it took everything in Kato’s entire being to keep from bending Sekizan over the hallway threshold and fucking him right there. Kato always knew he should have taken up a career in professional poker, but actually being able to pull off a straight face in such a situation could only have been due to divine intervention. Right then and there Kato knew exactly what he wanted to do, what he needed to do, once he managed to secure the final piece of his plan. He had never been so absolutely happy to fix a washing machine in his life than right at that moment.

“Fuck…” Kato couldn’t take it anymore as he grabbed Sekizan’s hand and dragged him over to the running machine, pushing the other boy up against it, spreading his legs and stepping between them.

This time it was Kato’s turn to initiate the kiss as he captured Sekizan’s body between the buzzing washing machine and his own solid mass. It didn’t take long for Sekizan to come nearly completely undone as he keened and cried out for more. Kato so wanted to flip over his Captain and enjoy that beautiful ass in all of its glory, but he knew he needed to stick to his plan.

“Hop up on the washing machine.” Kato leaned back slightly to address the other boy, his throbbing member grinding into Sekizan’s own just in case he needed a little extra motivation. In the past Sekizan would have asked why, or argued about some inconsequential detail but not anymore. His eyes relaxed as he nodded his head slightly before placing his hands on either side of his body and lifting himself onto the washing machine with ease. Kato marveled at the way Sekizan’s muscles rippled and writhed just underneath his supple skin, his abs working and bunching as he finally sat down on the cool lid of the machine. Kato released a breathy sigh in anticipation. “Good boy.”

With a dark smile Kato went to work positioning Sekizan on the very edge of the washing machine. He bent forward slowly, tracing his fingertips down the curves of Sekizan’s thigh, before wrapping his long fingers around the other boys’ ankle. In one fluid motion Kato bent Sekizan’s leg at the knee, laying the bottom of his foot flat against the side of the washing machine before repeating the same motion on the other side. With both feet positioned, one on each adjacent side of the washing machine with his legs bent and spread apart, Kato motioned for Sekizan to lean back on his hands as he stepped forward to offer support. Sekizan truly had no idea what was going on as a look of curiosity spread across his face, only making Kato chuckle in response.

“How does that feel?” Kato inquired in a sultry voice, his hands on either side of Sekizan’s hips.

“It doesn’t really feel… like anything?” Sekizan was still confused as to what was supposed to happen. Kato cooed softly as he slowly pulled Sekizan’s hips closer towards himself and the very corner of the washing machine. Once he was precariously close to falling off the edge, a soft gasp fell from Sekizan’s lips.

“Hmm~ How about now?” Kato smirked and gripped Sekizan’s hips tightly, keeping him secured in place. Another gasp fell from Sekizan’s mouth as he tried to make sense of what was happening.

“Wha- ahhhhh what is…” He couldn’t get a word out before the washing machine’s spin cycle kicked in and the vibrating motions managed to stimulate Sekizan’s entire body.

This was exactly what Kato had been aiming for. Sekizan was falling apart in his hands like melting butter on a hot day as he kept the boy positioned perfectly on the corner of the washing machine. The sensitive area between Sekizan’s balls and quivering hole was being endlessly bombarded with the machine's vibrations, actively sending waves of orgasmic shocks through his entire body. Kato couldn’t decide what he enjoyed watching more; Sekizan’s panting moans falling from his trembling lips, or the sight of his straining cock throbbing to be freed from the confines of his shorts. It was such a sight to see it nearly made Kato dizzy trying to take in everything at once.

“How does that feel? Amazing right?” Kato gently rocked Sekizan’s hips forward and listened to another groan escape his throat. “You look so fucking hot right now baby~”

Sekizan could barely see straight as he tried to concentrate on Kato’s fingertips gripping his thighs, grinding the overly sensitive skin along the rounded edges of the washing machine. Sekizan had never felt something so amazingly delicious in his life to the point that he felt like he could immediately come right then and there. A strained whimper escaped from his lips when he tried to stroke himself against the fabric of his shorts, only to realize he was so tightly constrained they were acting like a cock-ring. Sekizan’s head lulled forward as he choked back a sob.

“Kato… Please, I need to come so badly! It hurts, please~~~” Even as he begged Sekizan didn’t dare move from his spot in fear of losing the heavenly jolts continuously shooting through his entire being. He was caught in the rolling orgasm that wasn’t being allowed to come to fruition.

“Hmm? Does it hurt baby?” Kato’s eyes were focused and clear like that of a hawk; he kept the boy in front of him locked in his gaze as he slowly leaned forward. Sekizan could practically see what was about to happen in slow motion as Kato opened his mouth mere inches from the fabric covering Sekizan’s bulging member. He paused in his movements so closely to Sekizan, Kato could feel the heat radiating off his Captain. “Tell me what you want.”

Sekizan panted uncontrollably and he tried to roll his cock up towards Kato’s waiting mouth but to no avail; the other boy had his thighs tightly trapped against the shaking machinery underneath him. It was too much for Sekizan to take as he finally cried out and let go of his inhibitions.

“I… Ah~ Kato please devour me!” All rational thoughts escaped Sekizan’s mind as tears streamed down his face. He wanted, no, needed Kato to send him over that fine line and into the world beyond. Sekizan needed it so much at this point that he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Such an obedient boy you are… Hang on baby I’ll show you the other side~” A crooked grin pulled at the edges of Kato’s lips as he turned his concentration onto the task in front of him.

Kato would always know exactly what state his boy was truly in, no matter what beautiful pleading gasps fell from Sekizan’s lips. He knew that Sekizan was close and not so constrained as to cause damage; but the sight of the boy in front of him crying in overwhelming frustration was too delectable to pass up. With a final lick of his already moist lips Kato closed his mouth around the perfect outline of Sekizan’s throbbing cock as he enjoyed the sensual moans floating out and around him through the small laundry room. The fabric was already naturally slippery, but the added pre-cum soaking through allowed Kato’s lips to glide delicately yet forcefully along Sekizan’s defined shaft. He could feel his head spin in ecstasy and wished to make the moment last as long as possible, but Sekizan had other ideas.

“Fuck… Kato stop teasing!” Kato momentarily lost his grip on his Captain’s thighs as Sekizan rode the momentum of the washing machine straight into Kato’s face. The fleeting darkness that often danced just beneath the surface of Kato’s exterior sent shocks of power down through his nerve endings as he lashed out, open mouthed, and caught Sekizan’s cock between his teeth. 

Time seemed to slow as a growl escaped from deep within Kato’s throat, sending Sekizan’s head flying back as he cried out; all the while riding the motions of the spin cycle. Kato followed Sekizan’s movements carefully as he squeezed ever so slightly, grazing his teeth along the outline of Sekizan’s constrained member. An adept tongue flicked out and glided down the fabric in an effortless wet line; Kato looked up at Sekizan’s panting form as he cried out and rocked his hips in one final sweeping arch. With his shorts thoroughly soaked and finally allowing some give, it was almost time. As if the universe itself chose such a perfect moment, Kato gently bit down as the final spin of the washing machine threw Sekizan over the edge, allowing him to come achingly hard after so long of being denied release. After a few moments, when he was sure Sekizan was completely spent, Kato leaned back and slowly drew a thumb along his bottom lip before pulling the digit into his mouth to suck on it and admire his work; with his other hand staying firm in place to keep Sekizan from falling, Kato let go of a pent up sigh and couldn’t help but shiver.

“You are so gorgeous Sekizan, you know that right?” Kato leaned against his Captain as he laid butterfly kisses on the other boys’ cheeks, gently licking away the salty tears that left stained trails on their descent downwards. He whispered into Sekizan's warm and dewy skin, “Did I hurt you baby?”

“Nnnh~ No I’m… I’m okay,” Sekizan’s vision was finally swimming back into focus as he couldn’t help but smile shyly from the ticklish kisses. “Do you have to leave now?’

Kato flickered his sultry gaze upwards as a huge grin practically exploded across his face. Sekizan’s heart nearly stopped in reaction as he tried to wrap his brain around the sight of something so genuinely beautiful. If he hadn’t already been literally sent to heaven and back, the scene right in front of him definitely would have done the trick. Sekizan returned the pure joy oozing from Kato’s very being as he continued to watch the other boy look over to the dials of the washing machine, across the room to the pile of soggy dirty laundry, and finally back to Sekizan’s waiting gaze. A feeling of concern washed over Sekizan as he sat up straight and draped his arms around the other boys’ shoulders in a vain attempt to keep him in the moment. Sekizan really didn’t want Kato to leave.

“You have an awful lot of laundry to get through…” Kato spoke softly, stroking Sekizan’s thighs in long sweeping arcs completely absentmindedly as he paused in thought. Sekizan couldn’t help but brace for bad news when Kato finally spoke again. “Guess we have quite a few loads to get through before the day is over~”

There was no way in hell Kato was going to let such a perfect opportunity slip him by and hang him out to dry...

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you wish to come chat to me on tumblr you can find me here - dnarielle.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me ALIVE and THRIVING to WRITE MORE!!!


	22. Thirteenth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to...
> 
> If I say anything no one will want to read this chapter so...
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts, opinions, death threats in the comments!

No matter how hard he tried, Sekizan just couldn’t think of another word to describe his feelings. Happy didn’t quite cover the range of emotions he was experiencing, and blissfully transcendent seemed a bit too over the top. Had he imagined what happened the other night under the moonlit sky? Or had he finally been able to express just how much he wanted, no, needed Kato. Throughout the days’ practise, Sekizan couldn’t help but steal glances into Kato’s direction, not wanting to seem obvious but utterly failing in his subtlety. Although the day had become an exquisite mess due to a certain first year shrimp, Sekizan didn’t even care as thoughts rumbled around in his head and he unceremoniously ran into the back of an abruptly stopped Matsuo.

“Ah, Taku… You okay?” Matsuo spun around and caught his Captain by the shoulders to steady him. A faint blush dusted Sekizan’s cheeks as he internally berated himself for not paying attention.

“Crap, sorry!” Trying to shake off the dancing heart-bubbles in his head, Sekizan chuckled and assured Matsuo that everything was alright. Everyone was heading to dinner as the boys began walking once more in the same direction, and before Sekizan could even think about what to say next, his fellow third year beat him to the punch.

“Been thinking about Kajima again haven’t you?” Matsuo was utterly stoic as he delivered his sentence and listened to Sekizan choke on air. He had never really seen his Captain so flustered before and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of regret for catching Sekizan so off guard. “Cap it’s okay, really, you have nothing to worry about just try to breathe okay?”

Sekizan was absolutely mortified. How much did Matsuo know? Was he just making speculations or did he have some sort of concrete proof? He could almost taste the panic setting in as his vision swam and Matsuo’s attempt at soothing words was no longer being registered. Sekizan couldn’t help but think of Kato and whether or not he wanted anyone to know about them; just as his thoughts began to spiral out of control, cool fingers slid into Sekizan’s hand and he felt immediately grounded.

“Sekizan.” Kato spoke his Captain’s name not as an inquiry to his state, but as a way to ground and tether the other boy to the present. Sekizan began breathing again, taking slow and careful inhales and releasing the panic that had built in his chest. He closed his eyes and just felt Kato’s presense beside him as he let the other boy take control.

“Ah, Kajima I’m so sorry I think I freaked him out!” Matsuo spoke too quickly as he tried to get his innocent intentions across before Kato made any incorrect assumptions about the situation he found the two boys in. Kato smiled softly and allowed his eyes to brighten; he knew Matsuo hadn’t meant anything bad and he sure as hell didn’t want to come across as some sort of crazy jealous boyfriend.

“It’s okay Matsuo there’s nothing to apologize for…” Kato gave Sekizan’s hand a gentle squeeze in order to get the other boy’s attention. He smiled as soon as their eyes met before continuing. “Let’s just say you aren’t wrong, but for the time being…”

“Say no more! I had a feeling but I haven’t said anything to anyone else!” Matsuo released a sigh and finally visibly relaxed to the point that he couldn’t hide a smile any longer. “I’m just so happy for you Takuuuuuuu.”

Kato released his Captain’s hand as Matsuo rushed forward and pulled the other boy into a warm embrace. Not only was it endearing but Kato was truly grateful that Sekizan had such amazing friends. A quick peek out of the corner of his eye told Kato that Hachioji had also wandered up to the heart-felt scene and aptly decided to stay outside of the blubbering mess. A look briefly crossed over the Vice-Captain’s face and if Kato hadn’t been watching he would have missed it: resigned happiness was the only way he could describe the phantom emotion passing through Hachioji’s presense. Kato had known from the beginning how Hachioji felt about Sekizan, but in that moment it became one hundred percent clear. He knew it would be unkind to point out the other boy’s feelings and offer some sort of comforting lip-service, and there was no way Kato wanted to do that to his Vice-Captain. Releasing a sigh and steeling his resolve, Kato realized it was time.

“Mutsumi,” Kato spoke softly to the boy standing beside him. Hachioji’s face went pale as he realized he had been found out. But before the other boy had a chance to open his mouth, Kato continued. “There’s something I need to tell you, can you meet me on the field tonight after dinner?”

Hachioji let Kato’s words roll around in his head before giving a slight nod in recognition. He would meet with Kato and everything would be out in the open, it was terrifying to think about but running away wasn’t an option. Matsuo and Sekizan had finally stopped hugging as the four boys headed off to meet up with the rest of the team to eat. Even after such a long day it was far from over.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Kato? What did you need to speak to Mutsumi about last night?” Sekizan caught up to a very drowsy scrum-half early the next morning as he headed off to wash his face. Kato was definitely suffering from the extreme lack of caffeine in his system while attending the camp; he’d probably kill for a cup of coffee.

“Stuff… and things…” Kato yawned and bumped his forehead to Sekizan’s shoulder, letting the other boy guide them off towards the washroom.

“Oy, walk on your own you’re gonna trip!” Sekizan’s voice warbled slightly from his words, Kato knew he was blushing and embarrassed so of course he felt obligated to go even more over the top.

“Aw~ You don’t like it when I cling to you baby?” Kato stopped and carefully guided Sekizan backwards until he was leaning against the hallway wall. He stepped in close to the other boy, one leg placed in between his Captain’s before Kato pressed himself along the entire line of his body. He leaned into the side of Sekizan’s neck and whispered. “What if I want to cling to you? What are you gonna do about it?”

A small squeak escaped Sekizan’s throat as he wiggled against Kato’s body adeptly pinning him to the wall. It was too early to be bombarded with Kato’s advances as his body immediately responded. Sekizan could feel his face flush hot as he instinctively rolled his hips upwards, his cock hard and throbbing against Kato’s expertly placed leg.

“Hm? What’s this then?” Kato pressed forward and reveled in the joyous sounds that escaped from Sekizan’s mouth. He was sure that the other boy could get off just from rubbing himself against Kato’s leg, but he didn’t want to create any excess grief before practise had even started. “You’re so hard sweetie, come on… Let’s get you to the washroom.”

Kato would be lying if he didn’t admit that he absolutely loved watching Sekizan masturbate. The delicious rolling of his hips as tears filled his eyes to the brim, spilling over and down his cheeks as an orgasm built and finally released. Sekizan was no longer shy about touching himself in front of Kato’s eyes, one hand expertly stroking his soaked member while the other maneuvered between sucking on his fingers to playing with his nipples. It took every ounce of control to keep Kato from reaching out and sticking his tongue down Sekizan’s throat, while replacing his Captain’s hand with his own. It wasn’t simply the act Sekizan put on, but how well he followed Kato’s direction. Every stroke calculated by Kato’s velvety words, drawing forth more pleasure than Sekizan could ever experience on his own; he was beyond spent by the time Kato finally commanded his release.

Enjoying such a beautiful sight first thing in the morning was almost as good as enjoying a cup of coffee; it would have been the highlight of his life if he had been able to taste both and that was exactly why he was headed for the teacher’s lounge. After their little session, Sekizan was relaxed and happy as he headed for breakfast with the rest of the team. Kato waved his Captain off as he trekked out in search of coffee, hoping that the delicious liquid gold could be found in the teacher’s lounge; there were no other places for him to look and apart from actually leaving campus to find some, this was his last resort. That was when Kato heard heated voices emerging from behind a closed door and before he knew it he had stopped to listen. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but there was also no way he would abandon his mission to find caffeine. 

“… Did it look to you like they were playing ‘ball games’?...” Kato couldn’t help but follow the conversation going on through the door. He easily picked out the Coach’s voice but the other belonged to someone Kato didn’t recognize. A smiled pulled at the corners of Kato’s mouth as he realized they were truly in good hands with Komori as their Coach.

“What are you smiling about?” Komori’s voice appeared out of nowhere as Kato swung his head to see that the door had been opened and he had been caught red-handed. It was a good thing the boy was used to being caught in compromising positions.

“Just thinking about coffee… Please tell me there is some inside?” Kato spoke smoothly as he regarded Komori with inquisitive indifference. He knew for a fact that his Coach didn’t believe that answer for a moment, but there wasn’t much Komori could really say in such a situation. He sighed and rubbed his neck before finally answering the difficult third year.

“Not in there… But I brought a thermos with me.” Komori walked past as he expected Kato to follow him. “Let’s have a chat.”

The only reason Kato agreed to the impromptu inquisition was for the promise of coffee. He followed Komori and answered all questions directed his way to the best of his ability, it was the least he could do after all of the trouble he kept causing; and Kato knew that if he wanted to try to fit in a little better it was finally time to come clean about a few things. He knew Komori could listen impartially as Kato flowed through the more manageable portions of his past. His Coach listened intently, handing a small cup off to Kato when they had reached the field and Komori’s bag. Kato was grateful for the offering as he brought the warm liquid to his lips and inhaled the gorgeous scent. After taking a tentative sip, Komori finally spoke his piece.

“Are you okay being by yourself here in Japan?” The question was both careful and open-ended in an attempt to allow Kato an escape if he needed it. Komori watched as the third year took another sip before meeting his gaze and giving his reply.

“I wasn’t at first… But now, I think I might be okay.” Kato smiled softly and when Komori returned the gesture, along with refilling his cup, they seemed to finally come to equal terms. 

Kato couldn’t quite feel as if another burden had been lifted from his shoulders, but he decided to give himself the benefit of the doubt as they continued chatting until it was time to head over to the clubroom for the morning meeting. When Komori and Kato walked through the door, they were greeted by overly excited boys and boisterous questions; Kato laughed and smacked the nearby Gion on the back when he bounded up and down in excitement. Eventually everyone quieted down and turned their attention to the front of the room and the unexpected news Komori bestowed upon them.

“We’re going to be playing Todo-Sagami… Everyone be ready.” Finally, it was time for another game.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Alright! Let’s win this time!” Of course everyone was tense except for Gion, who shouted such a ridiculous statement and then promptly got into an argument with Ebumi. From where Kato was standing, Komori probably wouldn’t play either of them in the upcoming game but there were no certainties when it came to the game of rugby.

“Um… Kato… san?” Kato nearly jumped out of his skin as a whisper suddenly came from behind him. Iwashimizu had given up trying to step in between the arguing shrimp and Yankee as he wandered over to Kato finishing up changing in front of his locker. 

Kato couldn’t help but think of a giant adorable panda bear whenever he spoke to Iwashimizu Sumiaki; the boy was both beautifully graceful and curiously clumsy at the exact same time. The second Kato got to know the giant a little bit he vowed to protect the gentle soul with every fibre of his being. It really looked like Iwashimizu had something important to say so Kato leaned against his locker and waited for the other boy to speak, he didn’t really care how long it took but the larger boy looked around nervously like he was worried that they would suddenly need to leave.

“It’s okay, Sekizan is probably busy with Gion for the time being,” Kato made sure to placate the other boy as he watched Iwashimizu visibly sigh before pressing on. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, well…” Iwashimizu nearly folded in on himself as Kato grit his teeth to avoid reaching out and correcting the boy’s posture; he internal cursed his strict upbringing and refocused as Iwashimizu continued. “I was wondering if, maybe we could work on some plays… Together?”

Kato screamed internally, he would never admit to doing so, but he definitely felt his cold, dead heart melting into a puddle at his feet. How on earth could this boy be so fucking cute and so giant at the same time?! Kato smiled brightly as he reached out and took Iwashimizu’s shoulders before pulling the boy into a hug. He could feel the taller boy tense up in confusion but soon relaxed into the hug.

“Damn, I’m gonna cry!” Kato chuckled and pulled back to look Iwashimizu in the eyes. “Of course I will! I am so happy you asked me Iwashi chan~”

The gentle giant blushed a beautiful shade of pink as Kato escorted him out of the club room and in that moment he decided; Iwashimizu would now be one of his children and he would protect him forever and always. The rest of the team was somewhat confused as Iwashimizu followed Kato around like a baby duck following its’ mum, but soon enough the action was simply accepted as something Kato caused and therefore was perfectly normal. By the time practise ended, Ooharano and Ebumi had both joined in as they looked towards Kato with utter reverence and blissful joy. Everyone was preparing in their own ways for the upcoming game.

 

~ ~ ~

 

I’ve been worried about you…

I… I’m fine.

Where are you? 

Japan… I went back.

Okay… I’ll see you soon Kat~

W-what? No, you don’t… I’m fine really! Please… Hello?

 

~ ~ ~

 

The boys arrived for the game early the next morning and nerves were already extremely frayed. Kato had barely slept the night before as he dragged his feet and tried his best to hide the exhaustion he felt behind a well-placed façade. He watched as his teammates began to walk right past him and couldn’t help but feel so out of sync with the rest of his team; subconsciously observing Sekizan’s strong back only a few steps in front of him was enough to nearly make Kato break. He would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was spiraling and desperate, but try as he might Kato couldn’t even find the strength to reach out his hand to ask for help; an internal battle raged within him as he smiled softly and turned his gaze onto the boy walking beside him. Iwashimizu spoke quietly as they continued on their journey and Kato heard something that he didn’t know he could handle in that moment; apparently their next opponent was known to be quite rough. With a grin as stiff as cheap plastic, Kato laughed off the worried tension coming from the giant blonde as he gave Iwashimizu a less than spirited slap on the back.

“Don’t fret pumpkin I’ll protect you!” Kato tried to share his most sincere grin as the other boy returned a timid giggle in response. It hadn’t lasted long as Ooharano wiggled his way into the discussion, soon followed by an overly animated Gion, and last but not least, a tense and annoyed Sekizan. Kato laughed as best as he could in an attempt to placate the Captain and soon enough the team was making their way onto the field.

Sagami arrived promptly after and greeted the team as boys from both sides mingled just before they would have to start; Sekizan shook hands with the Captain from Sagami which normally would have had Kato hovering like an over-protective mother but he just couldn’t find the strength to push forward. As everyone prepared to get ready for the inevitable start of the game, Kato felt as if his feet had been nailed to the ground, his arms and legs bound tightly in place, and his lungs void of breath.

“Kato? What’s wrong?” Hachioji had caught up to Kato on the field as everyone got into their positions. The concerned Vice-Captain reached out a hand and placed it gently against the small of Kato’s back.

“Ah, nothing… It’s all good~” Kato turned his head, a small smile donning his lips that could almost be described as a grimace; he really didn’t want to worry Hachioji over something he couldn’t afford to let anyone else know let alone even have time to explain. 

As the game commenced, it didn’t take long for Sagami to live up to the rumours Kato had heard and worried about. The Sagami players were rough, making borderline illegal plays, but when they started actively targeting Iwashimizu it completely caught Kato off guard. What was he supposed to do? Leave his position and help his teammate or continue running plays that weren’t even able to move forward? The frustration bubbling deep inside Kato’s guts threatening to burst and spill out onto the field was truly sickening; he was so completely lost. After a particularly bad hit had the gently giant bleeding and kneeling on the ground it was too late. Kato could feel the muscles in his arms clench so tightly it caused him physical pain but he didn’t care anymore; why was he acting like he was the centre of the universe when his teammates were literally falling apart around him. The team dynamic was slowly circling the drain as everyone appeared to be mentally exhausted. Tempers skyrocketed as more and more plays were being missed over stupid mistakes; it wasn’t just Kato having issues but try as he might he just couldn’t get his head back in the place it needed to be. 

“Tsk, this is fucking shitty…” Kato grumbled under his breath as he took his position once again. Flashes shot through his mind as he exhaled sharply in surprise; what the hell was he thinking about at such an important time?

Trust your team and play to your strengths Kat, I’ll take care of the rest. Forgotten words rattled through Kato’s brain as he nearly collided with Hachioji; after a quick apology he ran off back into position. No, this needed to stop, he couldn’t be thinking about Him right now. 

Kato felt as if his mind was in a complete daze, he had no idea what was happening and worse yet, there was nothing he could do as more and more of his teammates, his friends, fell to Sagami all around him. Before Kato had a chance to pull himself together, Ooharano was taken as their next victim. The usually calm and aloof first year was just as quick to anger and making mistakes after his literal run in with Sagami. The air was heavy with sordid thoughts and anxious feelings of uneasiness as the inevitable happened; Ooharano was called off the field by Komori.

 

~ ~ ~

 

For the rest of the first half of the game, Kato felt as if his body wasn't his own; it had been years since the last time this happened to him. The team managed to push forward with the help of Matsuo and Ebumi taking the field, the blonde-haired Yankee performing spectacularly and really setting a new pace for everyone to follow. By the time the whistle blew for half-time, things were still a bit heavy but starting to look up with hopeful optimism for the second half, even after having an unfortunate reunion and unwarranted comments from the elusive club supervisor. 

Just as everyone began to disperse before the whistle to get back onto the field, Komori stepped forward and placed a hand on Kato’s shoulder. The Coach pulled Kato back ever so slightly and over to the side without drawing attention to his actions, wanting to keep their dialogue both private and appearing as easy-going as possible.

“What happened.” Komori’s voice was low and careful, not exactly asking a question but instead simply acknowledging something was wrong.

“I’m sorry…” Kato’s voice sounded distant and weak, like a small animal on the verge of being eaten and he hated it, he truly hated not being in control and in that moment he was so far away that his own breath was barely following his commands.

Komori stood silently and practically gazed straight through Kato as if trying to analyze every single molecule of his being. Kato knew that there was no point in lying; he was so far from fine he wouldn’t even argue if the coach pulled him off the field. Instead, Komori gently squeezed Kato shoulder before releasing his grip and smiling softly.

“You’re still playing consistently well so I will keep you on the field, but if that changes I’ll put someone on in your place.” The coach turned to walk back towards the field leaving Kato to follow. He wasn’t entirely surprised Komori didn’t pull him off the field, no matter how much he was disassociating he would still manage to get the job done somehow: Kato silently thanked the coach for his decision as he jogged back towards his teammates and the game could resume.

The second half wasn’t much different from the first; Kato still felt as if his body was being controlled by some sort of cruel puppet master, and Sagami was still playing roughly in general. If only there was something he could do, to pull himself together and rush into the fray and be able to help, hell Kato thought he could at least be able to pull off a play or two. Just as he felt like his limbs would turn to jelly and his guts were about to fly out of his body the unimaginable happened.

“SEKIZAN!” Kato could hear Hachioji’s cry as clear as day as he watched his world slow to a standstill. What happened, Sagami was about to kick the ball and then… and then Sekizan was right there. The Captain got a kick to the face and Kato’s feet moved before his brain finished processing. His heart was thunderous and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears as he willed himself to breath: it’s going to be okay, he’s going to be okay, please, please make sure he’s okay!

Before Kato made it to Sekizan’s side the other boy was already sitting up and responding to questions. Kato slowed to a walk and joined the circle of worried teammates gathered around their profusely bleeding Captain. Komori was taking care to make sure the cut wasn’t too deep, when Kato had the breath knocked out of him for the second time in as many moments.

“We’ve got Sagami in our sights now…” Sekizan smiled and announced with such clarity, Kato had to keep from bursting out into tears. The strength and sheer determination that Sekizan always exuded while playing rugby was exactly what Kato needed to be witness to once again: how stupid did he feel that he was worrying about something, or someone, so completely out of his control? With a look of pure fondness and longing, Kato had to keep from launching himself into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Feeling better Kato-senpai?” a quiet voice floated down from just behind and above Kato as he looked up at Iwashimizu standing nearby. He replied with the biggest grin he could muster and gave the towering first year a smack on the back before making his way back onto the field.

The remainder of the game was a whirlwind of bodies crashing into each other in a desperate attempt to score as many try’s as possible before the final whistle. Kato couldn’t help but beam with pride as he helped push his team forward towards the goal line that even after the end of the game was finally called, he truly did not feel like they really lost. Although his teammates were discouraged, Kato took the time to pat them on the back and compliment their personal plays before making sure to include everyone; but of course he saved the best for last.

“You okay Captain?” Kato skipped over to Sekizan and planted his hands on either side of the other boy’s shoulders, leaning to the side as he pressed his chest alongside Sekizan’s back. Kato couldn’t help but grin with pure, unadulterated happiness in that moment. As Sekizan turned to answer, Kato closed the distance for a kiss; more chaste than per usual, Kato poured all of his love and joy into that one perfect moment. After only a mere fraction of an instant, Sekizan was the first to pull back with a look of confusion cut deeply across his handsome features.

“I’m sorry…” Sekizan shifted his body away from Kato as the other boy’s hands fell to his side. Kato was frozen on the spot, not even able to breathe as Sekizan’s words cut him to the bone. “Do I know you?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

It took Kato over three hours to finally get home as he walked through his front door and dropped his belongings into a messy pile in the hallway. Only remembering to pull off his shoes by mere muscle memory, Kato bumped up against the walls of his hallway over and over again as he literally dragged himself to the washroom. Stepping into the shower fully clothed he turned the cold water on and simply let it run right through him; he couldn’t even find the energy to cry.

Something terrible had happened after the game with Sagami. As soon as Kato heard the words come from his Sekizan’s mouth, he turned and immediately shouted for someone to get Hachioji. It didn’t take long for a small group to gather only for Matsuo to step in and keep everyone at bay, leaving room for Komori, Sekizan, Hachioji and Kato to discuss what had happened. Kato didn’t care who knew about them at that point, but he was glad Komori hadn’t even batted an eyelash at hearing the news of him and Sekizan dating; unfortunately the Coach’s reaction to Sekizan’s memory loss wasn’t taken nearly as well.

“Sekizan, do you know who I am?” Hachioji stood close by with a look of unadulterated concern on his face as he tried to keep his emotions together; Sekizan turned to look at his Vice-Captain with a smile and a nod, he knew exactly who Mutsumi was.

Kato felt his chest tighten and he wanted to cry and scream out in frustration at how unfair the world was; how could this have happened? Why did this only ever happen to Kato? After a few more minutes it appeared that Sekizan was only unfamiliar with Kato and Komori, suggesting that he had possibly forgotten the last few weeks. Soon enough the floodgates burst open as Matsuo couldn’t continue to hold everyone at bay, letting the hoard of concerned boys come rushing over to try to get their Captain to remember random specific events pertaining to each and every one of them. With a wave of his hand Komori shooed the boys away to let Sekizan get some air as he gathered up his belongings.

“Cap, I’m going to take you to the clinic to get you checked out.” Komori stayed beside Sekizan just in case as they began to walk towards Komori’s vehicle. With only a slight falter in the Coach’s step, Kato couldn’t help but catch the question that hadn’t yet been asked.

“Mutsumi, can you go with them?” Kato spoke so softly, he actually feared that Hachioji hadn’t heard him. Thankfully he wouldn’t need to repeat himself as the Vice-Captain gave a nod of acknowledgement before jogging over to Komori and Sekizan as they headed off to the clinic. 

“Kato…” Matsuo stepped up behind his fellow third year and placed a hand on Kato’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of the clean up so head on home.”

There was no way Kato could have argued in that moment as his mind was engulfed in darkness; without even realizing what he was doing, Kato simply started walking in the direction of home. It took hours but by the time Kato realized he had been walking the entire time, he was already standing outside of his building before feeling that last weak thread inside of him threaten to finally break.

Kato had no idea how long he had been sitting in the shower letting the water run over him as if he was a battered river stone completely devoid of all feelings; the only thing on his mind was Sekizan. What if he never remembered Kato, or if he did get his memory back what if Sekizan no longer wanted to be with him? Thought after thought raged through Kato’s mind as he sniffled and finally turned off the water before stepping out of the shower. He was shaking from the frigid water but didn’t really care if he got sick, it would just be a good excuse to curl up on the floor and finally disappear. Another thought cut its way into Kato’s mind as he immediately crushed it; not here, not now, he had to go through this alone or else he had no idea what would end up happening. 

There was a knock at the door, a little louder than normally socially acceptable, with a hint of urgency behind it; was this the first attempt to get the homeowners attention or the fiftieth? Kato couldn’t help but perk-up as the next round of knocking rang through his apartment. It felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest as Kato ran and slipped his way towards the front door, soaking the floors in water flying off of his clothing; the only thing he cared about in that moment was to answer the door.

It’s Sekizan. It has to be him. He remembered me. We can be together. Finally.

Kato truly couldn’t suppress the thoughts dancing through his mind as his own consciousness was practically on autopilot; he rushed to open the door with a mixed feeling of panicked relief that all of this was just some sort of cruel nightmare. Kato threw open the door without pause but who he was met with on the other side of the threshold made his heartbeat falter. He couldn’t breathe, let alone speak, as tears began to fall from his eyes and roll gently down his cheeks, warming his cold skin along the tracks that they left. It was too much.

“You weren’t answering your phone and I was worried.” The man on the other side of the door stood tall and confident as his voice rolled over Kato’s skin like liquid fire; he shivered in that moment and had no clue if it was from the man’s words or the wet clothes. With a quick flick of his gaze and a narrowing of his eyes, the man had assessed Kato’s state in the briefest of moments before letting his next words pass his lips. “Invite me in, Kat.”

Whatever invisible force was keeping Kato held together crumbled in that moment as he broke down and fell into the man’s arms as soon as he had stepped inside and closed the door. Wracking sobs tore through Kato’s body as he shook with the very force of everything he had kept bottled up inside, too afraid to speak out loud for fear of his inner demons rising and eating him alive: Kato had been wrong this entire time, he was truly not alright.

“I need… Help…” Kato’s voice felt distant and small as he practically begged for relief. “Help me… RJ…”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and welcome to my world of SUFFERINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG
> 
> I want to warn everyone that Kato's background is very difficult and I will be adding warnings when I start to write it. Just a head's up!
> 
> Again, feel free to comment, it's hard to write without motivation :'(((((((((
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~~~~~


	23. Fourteenth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CONTENT WARNING PLEASE READ*
> 
> This chapter has sensitive material that some readers might find disturbing, reading discretion is advised. 
> 
> Hello!  
> Lots of darkness and despair ahead but I hope this chapter finally answers some questions... Although I feel like only more questions were asked. I will be adding additional tags but I wanted to provide a warning just in case.
> 
> \---

“If only…” Sekizan mumbled into his desk as he brought himself up on his forearms to continue, “If only we had played with the same determination from the start!”

The game with Sagami and its unfortunate conclusion was really getting to Sekizan, not only as the Captain, but as one of Jinko’s players. He had been running plays through his head over and over again but it wasn’t until the lunch bell rang that he started speaking them out loud. Hachioji and Matsuo were sympathetic to their Captain’s woes while Shinshi and Hirota continued munching on their lunches, completely ignoring Sekizan’s plight.

“Taku, I get that you are frustrated, we all are really, but shouldn’t there be something else more important to concentrate on right now?” Matsuo spoke softly as to not bring extra attention to their little group as he leaned forward to address Sekizan. It had become quite obvious to the other third years that there was something going on between the Captain and Kato, but it was a complete non-issue. Matsuo smiled kindly as Sekizan turned to face him, a look of pure confusion marring his handsome face.

“What do you mean?” Sekizan questioned in innocence as he truly did not understand.

“We talked about this yesterday Sekizan… About Kato…” Hachioji couldn’t help but interject as his voice held worry and concern for not only his old friend, but Kato as well. The other boy hadn’t shown up to school and wasn’t answering his texts, but Hachioji had no idea what to even say to Kato in the first place.

“Oh, him…” Sekizan thought for a brief moment before waving his hand in the air. “I still can’t remember anything about him beyond the end of the game yesterday… Are you sure he hasn’t confused me for someone else?”

The table fell silent as even Hirota stopped chewing to stare blankly at his Captain; even with everything that was going on, for Sekizan to be so uncaring, something was definitely wrong with his head. Hachioji had assured everyone that the doctors gave him a clean bill of health, save for the missing memories, to which several members of the team promptly stated that wasn’t a clean diagnosis at all. There was nothing anyone could do except give Sekizan’s mind time to heal, and with the obvious absence of the forgotten individual in question, it didn’t seem likely that Sekizan would remember anytime soon.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“You’re soaking wet and freezing cold.” Despite the fact that Kato was dripping all over the floor, RJ held him tightly as the boy’s legs suddenly gave out. “What happened?”

Kato was utterly silent except for the clattering of his teeth whenever a particularly violent shiver coursed through his body. Something was obviously wrong, RJ knew for sure, but it had been years since Kato failed to respond when directly questioned. Before worrying about the specific circumstances, he needed to warm Kato up or he’d get unbelievably sick at this rate. Lifting the boy up in his arms, RJ found his way back to the washroom by following the trail of water pooled on the floor. It didn’t take long for the two of them to enter the shower as RJ changed the temperature to a steady stream of warm water and stripped Kato of his cold clothing.

Silence filled the echoing space as Kato allowed himself to be handled like a broken doll. He was facing away from the man now positioned at his back, holding Kato tightly against his bare chest. RJ was not only at least seven inches taller than Kato, but he was almost twice as built; not an ounce of fat dared to show itself on RJ’s body as his soft amber skin showed every taunt muscle on full display. Inky black hair flowed carelessly down to the man’s shoulders as he subconsciously drew a hand through the wavy cascade; Kato couldn’t help but catch his gaze out of the corner of his eye. RJ’s eyes were like precious obsidian stones held effortlessly within his masculine face; he would never he mistaken for beautiful, but the gods themselves wouldn’t dare call him anything but exquisite. 

After what felt like hours but only mere seconds had gone by, RJ careful brought them down to the floor of the shower to let the warm water gently flow over Kato’s body while keeping him securely in place. Kato didn’t know if RJ thought he would run away or fight against the man’s restraining arms; the thought was almost laughable considering his complete lack of strength.

“Show me your arms Kat.” RJ’s deep voice reverberated off the tiled walls and caught Kato off guard as he startled from the suddenness and inhaled too quickly, coughing up air-borne droplets from his lungs. The question was one he hadn’t heard in years as he rotated his forearms outwards to show the man loaming over his shoulder. “No marks…”

More of a statement than a question, RJ’s voice drifted warmly into Kato’s ear from so close by. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and relax ever-so-slightly at the tiniest bit of praise he had been given. Slowly and so carefully, Kato rested the back of his head against RJ’s shoulder as if the movement alone physically hurt him to do so. Without a second thought Kato released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, as he essentially exposed the long line of his unguarded throat. However, even feeling so completely empty, Kato’s body recognized just where it was.

“Is your voice gone then,” RJ’s tone never changed as he shifted only slightly to allow his right hand to gain access to the expanse of Kato’s neck. With muscular fingers the larger man began to gently caress Kato’s skin as if it were the softest silk; but without warning those same gentle fingers began to entwine Kato’s throat like a snake. “If you can’t speak then I guess you won’t be needing this.”

Almost painfully slowly RJ began to squeeze his hand shut around Kato’s throat just underneath his jaw line; he was careful to make sure he wouldn’t cause damage while successfully closing off all airflow. It didn’t take long for Kato to arch his back against the hand now controlling his breath, only to be tightly restricted by RJ’s other arm hugging them firmly together. Wave after wave of darkness crept close within Kato’s mind, only to be pushed back when RJ would let him breathe; expertly timed releases kept Kato from thinking of anything else besides his next breath.

“Still don’t feel like talking yet?” RJ’s words flowed through Kato’s mind like velvety chocolate smothering him from the inside out; he couldn’t help but shiver in response. As if Kato could practically hear the small smile now donning RJ’s lips, he continued with another onslaught of words. “Your mouth might be silent, but at least the rest of you is being honest.”

Kato didn’t even need to look down to know exactly how his body was responding. His cock felt hot and heavy now that his focus shifted from survival to pleasure, and a spark of panic began to flicker deep within him. However, no matter how hard Kato tried to hide himself from RJ, there was nothing that the other man wouldn’t be able to see through.

“You aren’t embarrassed are you?” RJ whispered the question as he loosened his grip, giving Kato a chance to answer. Instead, panicked breathes flowed from Kato’s lips as he crossed his arms forcefully before pulling his nails down tightly against his skin. A growl fell from deep within RJ’s throat as he regained control of Kato’s breathing. “No, there will be none of that.”

It didn’t take long for Kato to finally find the edge of his desperation and then easily fall. His mind was completely blank when RJ took full control of both his mind and his body, not once letting up or relinquishing control ever again. Once he finally let go, Kato fell back into the warm embrace of darkness as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Still couldn’t tell me what was wrong,” RJ shut off the water and carried Kato out of the washroom wrapped tightly in a big fluffy towel as he headed for the bedroom. “Don’t worry Kat; we have plenty of time to work through it now that I am here…”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Do you have lead weights attached to your feet boy?! Or are you just being a lazy fuck?!” A shrill command rang out over the wind from across the field that could easily cause teeth to crack and glass the break.

“No coach, sorry coach!” A tiny yet annoyed voice answered in response as the boy pushed himself harder and further than those around him snickering and sneering in his general direction. The boy stifled his frustration threatening to escape as he pulled away from running with the pack. Pushed forwards with a newfound determination, he hadn’t realized someone matched strides and fell perfectly in line at his side.

“The coach is only being hard on you since he is expecting so much.” A tall boy spoke with a steady tone as if the faster running pace had absolutely no effect on him; it was only slightly irksome in a situation that should have been considered exhausting. “I mean, you’re what, 12? Of course the other guys are going to have a problem since you’ve been moved up to a U18 division…”

“14!” The boy exclaimed loudly and with a touch of soft rage; he truly hated being mistaken for being young just because of his appearance; his height and build were below average for his age which always caused confusion. 

“Right, because that’s such a big difference.” A scoff came from the taller boy’s lips as he continued on with effortless strides. The smaller boy couldn’t help but straighten his back in an attempt to stretch taller, only to frown at the obvious effort. There really was no point in trying to compete since it didn’t matter who liked him or not; he probably wasn’t sticking around long enough to find out, and he certainly wasn’t looking for friends. As the smaller boy was caught in nonsensical thoughts, he had missed the piercing eyes of his running partner. “What? Are you pouting now?”

“I-I’m not pouting!” The smaller boy looked over in alarm as his stride faltered and he nearly fell to the ground, but not before being caught by the arm and rebalanced. For only a mere moment he could feel the strong fingers of the other boy bring him back safely as if it were the easiest task in the world. A light dusting of a blush surfaced along the smaller boy’s cheeks before he turned away quickly in fear of being caught. 

“Were you named after an animal? I can’t remember, was it fish? Pup?” Not even trying to hide his amusement this specimen of wonderment and frustration laughed whole-heartedly as he began to pull ahead into a full run. “Oh right! Your name is Kat!”

Kato couldn’t believe the exchange he had just been a part of, but for the life of him he wasn’t even angry. A crooked smirk pulled at the edges of his lips as he ducked his head in embarrassment but chose not to respond. He would have been lying if this boy didn’t scare him slightly, if only due to the sheer magnitude of his presense. There was simply no reading him and Kato knew it would have been a bad idea to test the waters at this time; or at least that’s what he told himself when he decided not to question his new nickname. Just before taking off down the final stretch of their team run, the taller boy turned his head back towards Kato with a grin that should have only belonged to the devil himself.

“Ryner Jassen, but everyone calls me RJ! Nice to meet you~” With that final sentiment RJ opened his stride leaving Kato stunned in his wake. 

“Wait! YOU’RE THE CAPTAIN?!” Kato couldn’t help but shout after the figure quickly disappeared into the distance. Although the shock was palpable, angry screaming from the head coach of the Regional U18 Boys Rugby Team pushed Kato back to his senses. Maybe this would be a good excuse to try to stay longer after all.

The team was good, Kato hated to admit it since most of the members pissed him off, but there was one extreme exception. RJ wasn’t just good, he was absolutely superb; not only could no one keep up with him but the entire team followed his words as if they were gospel. The Captain could do no wrong as he brought them one win after another, clearing the field of opponents, or running trys himself; all while Kato watched from the sidelines. 

“Cap… oy!” After a particularly rough game Kato called after his Captain before he had a chance to follow the rest of the team into the changing rooms: there was a question Kato desperately needed answering. “So? Did you talk to him?!”

“Excuse me?” RJ stopped suddenly as soon as the words left Kato’s mouth as he turned to face the youngest member of the team. It had become considerably colder just within the past few days but for some reason Kato could only feel heat coursing through his veins; his heart was threatening to either burst out of his chest or stop altogether. 

“Um… Well… It’s been months and I haven’t been allowed to play in a single game!” Kato’s voice trembled as he built up a false sense of machoism merely for his own sake. A clear scoff of bewilderment crossed RJ’s face but Kato chose to ignore it. “You said you’d talk to the coach for me!”

“Oh? Did I promise such a thing?” RJ was smiling so warmly and yet his dark eyes were colder than the depths of the deepest abyss; there was obviously something very wrong and Kato had walked into the metaphorical lion’s den. 

“Well if you didn’t wanna help me then just fucking say so!” Hiding the fevered pitch in his voice Kato stormed off down a nearby path leading away from the field. He hoped that although he was obviously overreacting, it would be clear that he wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately for Kato, his Captain wouldn’t dare let go.

RJ matched his stride only a few paces behind his younger teammate as they wandered along the forested pathway in the direction of the parking lot. Not once did Kato try to rush, which was surprising considering how terrified he was, but RJ commended him internally for keeping it together. However, that didn’t stop the taller boy from reaching out and grabbing Kato’s arm, spinning him around and shoving him up against a nearby tree only metres away from the opening back into civilization. The shocked expression of an angry boy met RJ’s eyes for a mere moment before turning into something unexpected: unequivocal submission.

“Show me your arms.” RJ spoke so softly as if he were trying to keep a small animal from startling. Kato showed no evidence that he would spook and run, which in itself was strange for the fiery boy, but he really didn’t want to chance anything. After a few seconds, and then a few more of RJ wondering if he needed to repeat himself, Kato finally did as he was told. Stretching out his arms and gently rolling up his long sleeves, clear marks could be seen in the fading light of the afternoon.

The marks were all too familiar to RJ as he frowned and wondered how the hell they ended up on such an innocent boy. Reaching a hand out towards one of Kato’s arms he drew his fingertips over the skin of his forearm from elbow to wrist as if he were attempting to memorize the lines marring the beautifully supple skin belonging to the other boy. Kato watched as RJ repeated the gesture along the surface of his other arm before finally releasing a breath he had been holding and looking Kato in the eyes. There was a question obviously dancing on the tip of his Captain’s tongue as he finally broke the silence.

“Some of the boys told the coach you had been using drugs, that they saw marks on your arms while you changed after practise.” RJ’s words were as gentle as the way he now held Kato’s hands in his own, palms facing upwards towards the rustling treetops. Somehow it made Kato relax more than he ever thought possible as a sigh fell subconsciously from his lips. RJ smiled ever so slightly, a hint of sadness he hoped was hidden from view, as he continued. “These marks aren’t from drugs are they?”

“No…” Kato’s voice sounded broken and far away as he answered. This wasn’t like him at all he thought, but then what exactly was he like? Kato wished with all of his heart that he had an answer and yet nothing came to him no matter how hard or how long he tried to think about it. A slow squeeze of his hands brought him back to the moment as he realized RJ had asked him another question.

“Who did this to you?” RJ tried hard to keep his calm as he asked the question but the underlying hint of rage still managed to seep through his words. Kato winced in reaction and RJ had an answer to one of his many, many questions in regards to the boy; he was an expert when it came to reading people. There was no way he’d be able to fool this one, not that he wanted to ever lie to Kato but the action often had its uses, but instead he opted for the truth. “I can’t save you unless you talk to me Kat.”

“Why… Why would you want to save me?” The tears Kato had always kept inside finally spilled out and rolled down his cheeks without any regard as his entire body threatened to shake apart. Although he felt like crashing and burning, there was also an eerie calm surrounding his entire being; meeting RJ’s eyes once more Kato finally spoke his greatest fear. “It was me… but it wasn’t me.”

Without waiting for anything further RJ pulled Kato into a close embrace as the smaller boy broke down and cried. Every single emotion possible flowed over Kato as screams and sobs tore through his body and were finally released into the quiet forested path just beyond the edge of the world. RJ spoke soothing words of direction, reminding Kato to breath in between his tears, while keeping him on his feet. 

“Can I take you somewhere?” RJ cooed into the top of Kato’s head and wondered if the other boy even heard him.

“Mmhm” A mumble came from the front of RJ’s tear stained jersey as Kato pulled back to look up at his Captain and answer. “Home.”

RJ smiled and gently guided his new charge off towards the direction of the car waiting patiently for its last two occupants, no one daring to say a word in regards to the state of either the Captain or Kato. With the smaller boy safely secured in the backseat RJ climbed into the front and released a sigh. 

“Remember how to get to my place?” RJ inquired to the driver who answered with a quick nod. “You can drop us off there… We’re going home.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Where have you been?! Go get dressed we are going to be late now!” The words felt more inconvenienced rather than angry as the woman standing in the foyer stared at her reflection in the mirror rather than turning and speaking directly to the boy that just walked through the front door. Kato froze in place, letting the door swing close behind him, as his mind struggled to catch up to the moment.

“I’m sorry Mother… We had a game today…” Kato spoke so quietly he wasn’t sure if his voice could be heard and yet he truly didn’t care if he simply disappeared into thin air. He must have been standing still for too long as his Mother turned with a faint scowl marring her perfectly made-up visage.

“Are you still doing that? It had better not interfere with your schooling; if your grades are not at the top of your class your Father will be extremely disappointed. You should be more grateful.” Kato’s Mother went back to her primping and preening in the mirror, now making trivial adjustments to her hair and jewelry. Kato stepped out of his shoes and strode past her with only the slightest of movements but as quickly as possible; unfortunately it was not quite fast enough. “Get dressed quickly so we can leave.”

There was no way in hell Kato wanted to go but he had tried dancing to this tune more times than he could count and every single discussion turned into an argument he just couldn’t win. It didn’t take him long to get dressed, deciding on a dark blue long sleeve button-up shirt and black slacks, both being just a bit too big on him. He tucked the baggy ends of his slacks into a pair of lace up boots and headed for the waiting car his Father most definitely had sent to get both himself and his Mother. Kato caught himself in the mirror as reached out to open the front door; his face was sallow and almost sickly, something his Mother would definitely comment on, but there really was nothing he could do. Slapping his cheeks twice and taking a deep breath, Kato walked through the door to face the evening head-on. 

The short car ride was in complete silence, as it always was, while Kato’s mind raced; he wasn’t mentally prepared to face an evening gathering on such short notice. Before long the vehicle turned into a familiar driveway and Kato’s heart dropped; not here, anywhere but here.

“Mother, I thought we were going to that Company President’s house?” Kato managed to ask without giving away the quiver in his voice. His palms felt unbelievably sweaty as he fought to keep from rubbing them against his thighs; rapid heartbeats threatened to give away the bubbling fear eating its way through his stomach. 

“No, we have an event there next week; this is for an important fundraiser. Your Father’s biggest client was generous enough to host the event, wasn’t that kind of him?” The immaculately dressed woman climbed out of the car and waited for her son to follow suit. For a brief moment Kato thought he could run, as hard and as far as possible, but no matter what he tried he could never escape. A knock on the window brought him back to reality as he stepped out of the car and fell in line just off to the side and behind his Mother as she continued speaking. “He was insistent that you attend the event this evening. Make sure to behave to the highest quality of standard, and do not disappoint your Father.”

There weren’t a lot of absolutes in Kato’s life but there was one thing he was certain about; hell on earth was real. His entire life he was forced to conform into these roles of subservience while enduring a never-ending display of angelic form and grace; never speaking unless spoken to, never showing his emotions or concerns, and never saying no. In a world far beyond the normalcy of society lies an acidic darkness that devours not only the mind and body, but the very soul of innocence: a living doll. Kato couldn’t think of the last time he had been so completely pushed over the edge as the darkness swirled and tore through him; a sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. But at least the fundraiser would be a success.

Every single one of these events was the same, even if they were also completely different. Countless rooms filled with dark screams, tear stained clothing, and endless shame; however, none of the others could compare to the sheer violence he always experienced in this particular space. Fear and darkness shot through Kato’s broken body as he picked himself up off the floor and stumbled towards the washroom to clean-up. His absence wouldn’t be an issue, but his appearance would be a new topic of conversation if it wasn’t up to par. Thankfully this time around they decided to only mark him where he could hide it under his clothing when completely buttoned up; wouldn’t want to give the masses the satisfaction of gossip.

Kato would always slink back into the main venue unseen before finding himself leaning against a dimly lit wall wishing the glass of punch in his hand was a little bit stronger. Just like every other time before, his Father would end up finding him being less than social while trying to keep everything together.

“Is there a reason you aren’t conversing with anyone?” An athletically built man with darkly handsome features spoke with a low voice that immediately sent Kato into a cold sweat. He tried to concentrate on the furrow of his Father’s brow, an obvious trait of annoyance, but his mind had long since been broken beyond repair for the rest of the evening. 

I’ve been doing a lot more than conversing up until now. Did that ever occur to you?

“My apologies Father, I wasn’t feeling very well.” Kato tried to smile but failed, his lips turning upwards into a sad grimace. A sigh of pure discontentment fell from his Father’s mouth as Kato stifled a sob.

“No matter, you can leave, I’ve already arranged for a car.” With that final sentiment the man strode off towards a small group of older gentleman now proudly puffing on expensive cigars. Lingering glances made Kato sick to his stomach as he tried to breathe past the sensations of complete disgust; he wouldn’t give them the pleasure of seeing him break as Kato calmly left the house. Getting into the car and signaling to the driver, it was time he ended everything.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Sand. There was literally sand everywhere. Sekizan wasn’t sure if he should just ditch his shoes or tough it out and suck it up; having sand all over him would have been the least of his worries after the last couple days.

Even with the head injury the Captain insisted on participating in the strange after school practise Komori was so keen to try. Sekizan figured Komori would take advantage of the school grounds being located so close to the beach, getting some unconventional exercises at no extra cost, but even he couldn’t have imagined the training in store for them. 

“Sekizan… Would you please stop clasping your hands together like that?” A strained Hachioji asked as he so beautifully carried his Captain princess-style. The boys were running drill after drill and by the time the princess carrying rolled around they were well and truly exhausted. Sekizan looked down at his hands and then back at the Vice-Captain with an inquisitive gaze much like a puppy; simply too damn cute.

Everything was back to normal in every single respect; except for one very obvious thing. What happened after the game with Sagami was seriously bothering Sekizan but he just wasn’t sure why. More than a few of his fellow teammates went out of their way to seek Sekizan out and tell him how worried they were, and no matter what he told them, there was no shaking the feeling that there was something very wrong.

“All I’m saying is that… Just try to remember?” Matsuo had given up on digging his hole in the sand and was instead standing on the edge of Sekizan’s, leaning nonchalantly on his shovel. This particular request was exceptionally difficult for Sekizan to even begin to address.

“How do I try to remember? There’s just nothing!” Sekizan finally snapped as he climbed out of his hole and threw his shovel on the ground. A hard lump had formed in the back of his throat as he swallowed forcefully before continuing. “I don’t know who that boy was…”

“Kato. His name is Kato, and how about this,” Matsuo spoke softly in an attempt to disseminate the situation before giving Sekizan a pat on the shoulder and a small smile. He didn’t want to upset his Captain, but this was just as important. “Instead of trying to force memories, why don’t you focus on your feelings? After the game he kissed you right? How did that make you feel?”

“I-I…” Sekizan stuttered at the sudden question and turned a brilliant shade of pink. The image immediately flashed into his mind as clear as a summer’s day. A gorgeous boy with swirling grey eyes standing in front of him, a smile that could make angels faint, nimble fingers intertwining as soft lips shared a heated kiss. The lump in Sekizan’s throat threatened to choke him to death and he completely gave up on trying to speak.

“Taku, whatever you are feeling right at this moment, hold onto that like a lifeline and follow it back to its source; you’ll find your answers there I promise.” With that final sentiment Matsuo left Sekizan to his own thoughts as he re-joined practise; there was only so much any one would be able to push before the Captain couldn’t take anymore.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It had been a particularly busy day, including beach practise and coming to some interesting personal realizations, and it wasn’t quite over yet. Gion had a pretty good idea of what was going on with the Captain but for the life of him he just couldn’t figure out why Kato wasn’t around. Gion had so many questions, especially rugby related ones, but it was frustrating that he had no one to ask. Gion hated thinking about complicated topics so after the team was dismissed from practise he decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Oy Udo! Ooharano! Come with me!” The intensity of Gion’s voice was only equally matched to the strength of his grip as he took both of the bigger boys by the arms and dragged them off like a small shark finding a meal. Iwashimizu barely even bothered to try to shake off the tiny whirlwind but Ooharano wasn’t just going to go along for the ride.

“Wah! What do you think you’re doing?! Where do you think you’re taking me?!” The grumpy blond cried out as he tried to shake himself free but to no avail. At one point he even looked over at Iwashimizu with a questioning glare but the gentle giant only returned a subtle shrug. This was no time to just roll over and go with the flow! “Gion-kun what is going on?!”

“No time to explain!” Gion proclaimed with vigor as he stuck to the directions he had been given. Thankfully, even with his horrible sense of direction, Hachioji was excellent at simplifying anything. 

There had been multiple times in his life that Gion had been told he was just a bit too… Much. Oftentimes coming from his own family, or anyone who really knew him for that matter, words of discouragement were not something he hadn’t heard many times before. But no matter how many times Gion was told to stop and think, it only made him want to push forwards even faster. The exact same thing was happening right at that moment as Gion literally shoved Ooharano up to the front door of Kato’s apartment.

“Gion-kun, we can’t just walk into this building if we don’t live here.” Iwashimizu bent down and whispered into the shorter boy’s ear. Up until this point he had been just going along with the flow but even the quiet and demure Iwashimizu knew when he should speak up.

“What?! But we are already here!” In typical Gion fashion he failed to use his indoor voice once again. The short boy turned around and looked over at Iwashimizu, then Ooharano, before finally settling on the giant blond as he huffed out a puffy breath. “There is no way I am leaving before seeing Kato! Something is going on and no one will tell us anything!! I just don’t understand why anyone won’t say anything when we could actually help out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The sudden sound of the front door cracking open caused Gion to spin around and open his mouth to speak again without fully comprehending who, or what, was now standing right in front of him. A bare chest, covered in intricate designs unlike anything Gion had even seen; he slowly raised his gaze as words tumbled from his open mouth like a stampede of buffalo.

“WHO THE WHAT ARE WHERE IS KAT-?!?!” Before being able to finish the nonsensical drivel coming from his mouth, a hand shot out and covered Gion’s mouth as it nearly wrapped around his jaw effectively silencing him. His eyes going wide and his face quickly paling against the darker skin of the man holding him still, Gion was finally quiet.

“I’ll answer your questions but you have got to keep your voice down.” RJ lightened his grip on Gion’s face but didn’t let go quite yet; the boy was practically vibrating with energy and RJ wasn’t sure he’d actually keep quiet. “Kat is sleeping…”

“MRHGFFJRLAKFN!!!” Gion attempted to either ask a question or make a profound statement but was aptly kept from completely speaking out loud.

“It’s a good thing you’re adorable because I have a feeling you’re extremely loud.” With a sigh and a slight pang of regret for the decision, RJ released Gion from his grip. Moving over to give some room in the doorway he watched the smallest boy bound past him in an instant while the other two looked on in discomfort. “Come on in then and I’ll explain everything.”

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!!
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter, stuff and things am I right?!
> 
> I have every intention of finishing this story but I really appreciate those of you who have reached out to me to check on my status, it really does mean a lot to me! Comments and messages keep me going!
> 
> Until next time!


	24. Fifteenth Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER I AM SO SORRY!!!
> 
> That being said I hope to be a bit more active in my writing now that summer is approaching! Feel free to come say hello to me on Tumblr (dnarielle)! I love chatting with people!
> 
> Okay well, have an almost 10,000 word chapter! Enjoy~
> 
> \---

 

Soft light filtered through the living room window casting a warm glow over the three boys now seated on the spacious couch. RJ had offered to close the curtain but with a surprising quip from Iwashimizu of all people the room stayed fully lit.

“It’s such a nice day it would be a shame to close them…” The giant blond blushed a light shade of vermillion as he realized the words had actual come from his mouth. He had been following RJ’s movements around the room like a hawk and for the life of him he had no clue as to why.

Of course the man in question chuckled in response as he wandered from one end of the room to the other heading for the kitchen. He could literally feel three sets of eyes following him as if he had just adopted three baby chicks and the thought nearly made him burst out laughing. He was off to finish making the tea he had started for himself before guests decided to arrive.

“Why aren’t you wearing clothes?!” Gion spoke in a fairly moderate tone which was shocking in itself; apparently he had taken RJ’s previous warning to heart.

“G-Gion-kun!” Iwashimizu was mortified on one side of the smaller boy while Ooharano tried to disappear into the soft couch cushions on the other side; Gion had no clue he said something weird.

“But I’m wearing sweatpants…” Even RJ was surprised by the question, absolutely cackling internally, but managing a stoic look of confusion for his audience. “Do you mean to ask why I’m not wearing a shirt and answering the door like I live here?”

The sudden turn of phrase had Gion pausing to think as RJ wandered into the kitchen before waiting for an answer. They continued in relative silence as RJ finished making tea and the second he exited the kitchen there was an answer waiting for him.

“Yes, this is Kato’s house not yours.” Gion was so matter-of-fact yet not an ounce of accusation plagued his voice. He just wanted an answer and the only way he knew how to ask was to be straight forward and hope for the best. Iwashimizu shifted a tad further away from his best friend while Ooharano had now turned his head and stared at Gion like he suddenly sprouted wings. What on earth was going on?

“Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?” RJ, never missing a beat, placed the tray in his hands gently on the coffee table before slowly and casually divvying up a cup for each guest. He looked up, catching Gion’s clear and steady gaze, smiling at the unintentional confrontational nature of this adorable shrimp. “How do I know you three are even Kat’s friends?”

There was silence as Gion leaned forward and took up the cup he had been offered; bringing the warm liquid to his lips and blowing softly before testing to see if it was drinkable. For once in his life he was seriously thinking of an answer before speaking, however, Gion wasn’t the one who chose to answer RJ first.

“W-wha… How dare you!” Ooharano bolted upright and glared at the figure standing in front of them. He was breathing heavily with a sense of hostile anger and false bravado, allowing the warmth of rage to fuel his words. “We are his teammates!”

RJ stilled for a moment as he reveled in one surprise after another since only just arriving in Japan; what a fascinating country with such interesting people. The cute little shrimp was one thing, but this blond bombshell with an attitude problem was coming from a completely different direction. RJ watched as Ooharano drew in ragged breaths and visible shook from the effort to keep up his façade; he definitely needed to be taught some manners. Just as the words had formed in the RJ’s mind, it was if the blonde subconsciously answered him.

“I’m sorry…” Ooharano barely whispered the statement as his eyes cast down to the floor, his head hanging heavy as he plunked back down onto the couch, his hands gripping the cushions for support. “Kato is… He’s special…”

Ah. There it is. Kato must have claimed this boy in some way. RJ watched for a moment as the strange, sensual creature rallied himself back together, sitting upright with a look of pure sass living beautifully on his face. Was there something in the water in Japan or was this normal?

“Ooharano’s right, we are Kato’s teammates but also his friends!” Gion interjected RJ’s thoughts with an obvious statement that completely missed the mark of the conversation. Damn this cutie was growing on him.

“Yes, yes I can see that now I’m sorry~” RJ chuckled and drew a hand through his hair, pulling the cascading black locks out of his face and successfully sending ripples through his tense muscles for good measure. He definitely didn’t miss the sassy boys’ immediate redirection, nor the extremely worrying blush covering the other blondes face, but of course Gion was the one that felt the need to say something.

“Did it hurt?” Even with Gion pointing directly at him it took RJ longer than he would have liked to admit to finally realize the little devil was talking about his tattoos. It was decided; RJ would adopt this boy and raise him as his own.

“They are tattoos… Of course they hurt!” RJ snickered adoringly, pulling a hum of fascination from the spikey haired ball of energy, whom never seemed completely satisfied, as he continued speaking to his heart’s content.

“I’m Gion, this guy is Ooharano and the big one is Udo!” Gion thought it was time for proper introductions as he shook a thumb from one boy to the other in turn. A small whine seemed to fall from the boy named after a tree causing Gion to huff and continue. “What is it Udo… oh right, his name is Iwashimizu Sumiaki actually.”

“A pleasure to meet all of you~” RJ gave his best and most sincere grin that would have easily made stone angels melt. Shifting his focus over to the aforementioned tree boy, who was currently melting into the furniture, RJ realized that he could make regular angels melt as well. “You three can call me RJ; I’m an old friend of Kat, um, Kato.”

“Hmm…” Gion piped up with his thinking face plastered with some sort of ongoing dialogue running just beneath the surface. “RJ, nice to meet ya! Is Kato here?!?”

This kid was either some sort of conversational genius or so incredibly thick not even bullets would be able to penetrate that head of his. RJ was good at playing games, absolutely amazing in fact, but this adorable gremlin was going to be the death of him. Thankfully, the angel chose the exact right time to step in.

“Gion-kun, maybe Kato is sleeping?” Iwashimizu spoke so softly it’s any wonder people could actually hear him on a regular basis; RJ found it fascinating how complete opposites could make such good friends. A light pink blush reemerged on the tall blonde’s cheeks as his thoughts clearly played across his face. RJ had to give the boy some credit for putting the pieces together and attempting to mediate the situation; there was definitely something unique about the gentle giant.

“Sumiaki is right, Kato is sleeping… Has been for a while.” RJ crossed his arms lightly, trying not to tense up but suggesting with his body that any further questions wouldn’t be such a good idea. An innocent whimper and overly enthusiastic nod from Iwashimizu let RJ know at least he understood, unlike the other two munchkins looking for answers.

“Is he alright?! Is he sick?! IS HE DYING?!?!?!” Gion was working himself up into a tizzy as he shot upright and collided with the coffee table. There was a brief pause as Iwashimizu pulled in a breath through his teeth knowing full well how hard the shrimp had clocked his leg against the hard wood. Gion scrunched up his face and grit through his clenched jaw, “I’m fine, ow, nope that hurtttttttt.”

He stumbled back into the plush cushions of the couch grabbing his shin and rolling from side to side; causing both Ooharano and Iwashimizu to shoot up from there spots and give Gion room to flail about. RJ was already on the other side of the table and sitting before grabbing the yelping shrimp’s leg and trying to hold him still, directing Iwashimizu to the kitchen to grab some ice and trying to quiet the creative words falling from Gion’s mouth.

“Ahhhhh fakkkkkkkk this is all that stupid shaggy head’s faultttttt!!!!!!” Gion was lying flat on his back against the couch cushions with one leg bent at the knee and his currently throbbing one stretched out in RJ’s lap. Having quite a lot of experience dealing with injuries, and a few professional first aid courses under his belt, the dark and mysterious stranger took his time checking Gion’s leg for any signs of fracturing. RJ couldn’t help but notice the well-built muscles, bruises, and scraps covering the smaller boy’s body; he must have been playing rugby for a while.

“Gion-kun are you okay?” Iwashimizu hovered like an over-protective mother after handing the ice over to RJ, now positioning the cold bag onto Gion’s leg; the giant angel boy sure loved to worry.

“Udoooooooo help me tackle that shaggy head this is all because of himmmmmmmm!!!” Gion had managed to lower the volume of his whines, if only by a fraction of a decibel, as he grumbled underneath the crossed arms over his face.

“Well, you know it’s not actually the Captain’s fault right…” Iwashimizu finally sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned over Gion’s pliant, sniffling form. The boy was going to be okay but he sure did knock himself hard; however, with the pain receding the little devil was no longer sharing information. RJ felt the need to shift his position, only slightly, igniting a fire in the spikey haired gremlin.

“AJDJSAFDLKANSJFBD” Gion verbally key-smashed and rubbed the palms of his hands into his eye sockets to hide the tears threatening to leak all over his face; he was too damn adorable. “If it wasn’t for the brain-dead bastard we wouldn’t have to drag Kato back to school!”

That was interesting, RJ thought to himself for a moment, so there was a specific reason for Kato not going back to school. He had been up with the broken boy all night and still never got a single piece of information out of him, but he knew that pushing wouldn’t do any good. This was the first time RJ actually had an idea of what was going on, and he wasn’t about to let it go now.

“What happened.” Words resembling a question yet managing to sound almost threatening fell from RJ’s lips as his eyes swirled with a desire for knowledge; he was going to get his answer.

“Huh? Oh…” Gion was still covering his eyes and never reacted to RJ’s tone, this kid was tough as a rock whereas the sweet blond angel shivered visibly and nearly curled in on himself; that was a better response. RJ waited patiently for Gion to answer, not wanting to push and test just how far he could go with the mysterious small creature. “The Captain got kicked in the head during our last game and, well I guess he forgot about Kato…”

RJ didn’t like to be too clichéd, actually scratch that he loved being overly extra whenever possible; which explained why he internally visualized a giant light-bulb going off in his mind. So that was what happened, a traumatic event Kato hadn’t mentally prepared for pushed him down into the dirt; but that didn’t explain everything.

“I’ve known Kat for a long time, I could see how that would upset him but he’s acting…” RJ was wary of how much information he wanted to share; these boys obviously cared for their teammate, maybe some more than others, but there were things they just couldn’t ever comprehend.

“That’s probably because they are dating, were dating, are dating?” Gion blurted out his words without a second thought as he stumbled through semantics. It was definitely a good thing that the other boy responded immediately since RJ was at a complete loss for words.

“W-WHAT?!” One of the rare occasions Iwashimizu actually raised his voice, the shocked blond giant nearly fell off the arm of the couch. Gion took his hands off his eyes and looked up at his friend in shock, never truly hearing Iwashimizu lose his cool like that before.

“You didn’t know?” Gion asked nonchalantly as he finally sat up and leaned forward to rub his leg after RJ had removed the ice. He flexed and relaxed a few times before deeming the appendage useable once more. “They have gooey eyes for each other… had…”

RJ had calmed down thanks to the now running dialogue dancing between the two friends sitting on the couch. So Kato had gotten himself a boyfriend, and said boyfriend was the Captain of his new rugby team. A dark chuckle fell from RJ’s throat before he could hold it back, causing the two boys to turn their heads; one with a confused and questioning face, the other with a meekly timid shiver of submission.

“Hmm~ So Kat is dating his rugby Captain is he.” Again, more of a statement than a question, RJ thought it interesting how the willful boy definitely seemed to have a type he took interest in. He looked up towards the direction of the bedroom at that thought, immediately noticing the absence of a certain guest.

“Yeah, Sekizan is our Captain but he’s also just a shaggy head…” Gion grumbled and crossed his arms, seeming to have completely recovered from banging his leg against the coffee table. “Someday I’ll definitely beat him!”

The world narrowed in that moment as a spark shot through RJ’s mind in recognition; where had be heard that name before? Everything came together so suddenly; Kato speaking of his past, before he left Japan, before his ‘requirements’ turned less than innocent, before RJ nearly lost him… There was Sekizan Takuya. It made perfect sense, Kato had found his Sekki after returning back home; only to lose him once more. Damn.

“Where did that other boy go? What’s his name again?” RJ stood up slowly, not to draw attention to himself in any way as he stretched and began to walk in the direction of the back rooms; he didn’t want to appear desperate to find the smaller blond but his skin was itching for him to burst into a run.

“Ooharano Etsugo, he’s a first year like us…” Iwashimizu was the one to answer with a small squeak in his voice. Apparently RJ’s little display worked as he headed away from the living room.

“I’ll go see if Etsugo is okay, he might have gotten himself lost.” RJ rounded the corner with an innocent wave back towards the two boys, not wanting to turn around and startle them with a look of pure darkness now flashing across his features. He liked those two and didn’t want to scare them off now.

RJ passed the washroom and noticed the door was slightly ajar, but as he peeked in no sassy eyes gazed back. A low growl filled RJ’s chest as he pressed forward towards Kato’s bedroom knowing full well who he would find on the other side of the door. Careful not to make any noise, the door opened silently for the slightly perturbed young man as he stepped through and assessed the situation, while simultaneously closing the door behind him.

Not only was Ooharano in Kato’s room, but he was lying on the bed, his face pressed up against Kato’s chest as the other boy softly cooed and ran his fingers through the fluffy blond locks. Kato looked up at RJ and smiled weakly, silently telling him that everything was alright, before focusing his concentration back on the boy in his arms. RJ stepped in closer and noticed the blond shaking steadily, appearing to be sobbing so quietly he could hardly tell; the tension in RJ’s body softened as he bent down and kneeled on the ground deciding to try and help.

“Come on sweetie what’s wrong?” Kato spoke so softly not in fear of startling the crying boy but to keep his sore throat from breaking in tone; he had all but destroyed his voice the night before from his own crying, not to mention RJ lending a helping hand. Ooharano shook his head slightly as he snuggled in closer to Kato’s bare chest.

“Etsugo.” RJ leaned forward slightly as he brought up a large hand to rest against the blond boy’s back, drawing easy circles with his thumb and simply applying pressure.

Although unsure at first, that muscular yet supple back relaxed into the foreign touch after only a few moments. RJ immediately took control of the situation after noticing Kato’s lip quiver, trying his hardest to hold himself together; he shared a small smile that told the poor lad that everything would be alright.

“Come on Etsugo, you’re obviously upset about something, you can speak whatever is on your mind… You’re safe here.” RJ’s voice was soft like warm honey as he continued with rhythmic movements against Ooharano’s back. He needed to somehow detach this boy from Kato, but knew that simply yanking him away was not a viable option. Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the whimpering blond to answer.

“Kato… he’s going to leave…” Ooharano’s words were so quiet both Kato and RJ nearly missed them. There was a slight pause in the movements of Kato’s fingers carding through the blonde’s hair, but RJ was quick on the uptake.

“What makes you say that sweetheart?” RJ shushed his new charge as a sob fell from the first-year’s lips; applying additional pressure as he shifted forward, the kneeling figure wanted to encourage Ooharano to keep talking.

“You’re here to take him away…” Ooharano sniffled and somehow buried his face even deeper into Kato’s chest. RJ had no clue where this was coming from exactly, and frankly, he wasn’t sure how to proceed quickly yet subtly; this was not his specialty.

“Hey, ya sassy blond bitch are you getting snot all over me?!” Kato snapped at the boy in his arms causing Ooharano to pull back and look up through tear soaked eyelashes; quite a sight to see but better to leave that for another day. RJ watched as Kato pulled the last of his strength from somewhere deep within and put the boy in his arms at peace. “Where did this sappy attitude come from? There is no way in hell I am going anywhere! Do you know how hard it was for me to get here? I had to fill out all of these forms and I ended up entering school late and making new friends is too much work! Why are you trying to get rid of me so fast?! Are you mad that I stole that cookie right out of your bag? That’s why isn’t it?!?!”

That was all it took for the blond sass monster to break out in the biggest grin it almost looked like it hurt; the boy’s eyes truly sparkled with pure joy. Everything seemed to be fine now, Kato wasn’t going anywhere, and when Ooharano tried to snuggle back into place it was RJ’s turn to intervene.

“I seem to recall…” RJ breathed low and careful as he grabbed the back of Ooharano’s neck and gently pulled him away from Kato, scooping the boy up in his arms princess style. “You were supposed to leave Kato alone to sleep.”

Ooharano had been successfully subdued as RJ carried him towards the door with relative ease, except for having to deal with the puppy dog whimpering falling from the blonde’s pouty lips. Deep breathe in, and out, this one is Kato’s just let it go… Let it go. Managing to calm himself down quite quickly, RJ hummed his disapproval of Ooharano’s bratty attitude as he turned around back towards the bed.

“Say goodnight to Kato~” A wicked whisper placed dangerously close to the sassy first year’s ear had him answering with a squeak and a shiver before turning bright red. That in itself was worth the effort it took to behave as RJ chuckled his approval of the response. “I’ll be right back Kat, just going to show the boys out.”

Exiting the bedroom RJ walked down the hall with ease, still carrying Ooharano in his arms, before entering the living room. It appeared that Iwashimizu was about to burst a blood vessel in his face from the sight of the blush creeping all the way down his neck; Gion on the other hand…

“Why do you get to be carried?! I’m the one that busted up his leg!” Gion shouted with a whiny yet adorable tone as he crossed his arms and pouted. RJ felt the need to count backwards from ten this time before accidently doing something he wouldn’t regret, but those three boys might.

“I’m definitely going to have to visit your next practise~” RJ smiled as he placed Ooharano gently on the floor, the blond giving one of his bare muscular arms a squeeze before finally letting go.

“Alright! That’s awesome! What are ya doing tomorrow?!” Gion was already jumping up and down in excitement making plans with the gorgeous bronzed god he had only just met; so much for a leg injury since the boy seemed completely fine. RJ was about to stop the cheeky monkey from hurting himself but was a tad too late. “Ooharano said I’d make a good flanker but I don’t know what a good flanker does so I need to find out how to be a good one but I don’t know how to do that and-.”

“That explains a hell of a lot!” RJ interrupted the short firecracker with one raised hand before pulling it up and back though his hair. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know the boys Kato spends all of his time around, and if he was going to be staying for longer than anticipated, might as well make some friends. “Meet me at your school gate tomorrow afternoon when classes are over, I have a few ideas how to help out.”

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

 

~ ~ ~

 

There was so much to do, too much in fact, for any one person to handle alone. Sekizan knew that he could count on Mutsumi to pick up the slack and keep the team focused, but with what Komori had said early in the day loaming over the Captain’s head he just couldn’t calm down; only 13 days of practise left. The walk home had been long and boring as Sekizan fidgeted in his almost-too-tight school uniform just trying to get comfortable. His hands were constantly moving, from the strap of his bag, through his hair, and anywhere in between. There was an indescribable itch that he just couldn’t scratch and for the life of him Sekizan had no clue where it was even coming from.

The house was empty when the red-head wandered through the front door; kicking off his shoes he immediately headed for the washroom to catch a shower before helping to prepare dinner. He usually liked these little moments by himself but a stone the size of a grapefruit sat heavy in the pit of his stomach making his body feel sluggish and unresponsive. Sekizan shook his head, red and white curls flying every which way, trying to knock the sensation out of his brain. He stripped a bit too forcefully as one of the buttons of his uniform popped off and flew a few feet away, landing with a small tap on the ground.

_It’s a rush job now, I promise to sew it on more securely next time! Just be careful~_

A flash rang out through Sekizan’s head as his breath caught in his throat threatening to choke him. What the hell was that? The voice was so familiar and yet, no matter how hard he tried, Sekizan just couldn’t focus past the fog in his head. The exhausted red-head finished undressing before finally taking a much needed shower.

The warm water cascading down his skin felt so splendid after such a long day of training on the beach; he was finally able to escape the feeling of sand covering every inch of his body. Sekizan admitted he actually enjoyed digging holes, but as soon as he remembered his conversation with Matsuo his eyes shot open in surprise.

“…After the game he kissed you right? How did that make you feel… Taku, whatever you are feeling right at this moment, hold onto that like a lifeline and follow it back to its source; you’ll find your answers there I promise.”

A soft moan fell from Sekizan’s lips as he tried to stifle the sound and utterly failing to keep himself together. Sharp flashes broke through the barrier within his mind as he tried to fight against the invading images.

_Let’s take a shower Captain~_

Under the heat of falling water warm bodies collide in a rush of sensations more overwhelming than any dream could ever hope to be. Caressing touches turned animalistic as the memory of nails drag down the other boy’s back leaving red welts in their wake; moans of pleasure escape Sekizan’s lips as he tried focus on the scene dancing behind his closed eyes. He hunched his shoulders in anticipation of what might happen next, feeling himself begin to grow heavy with need.

_I only kissed you and you’re already hard eh? Guess we’ll have to do something about that~_

Sekizan leaned forward, mimicking the movements fluttering inside of his head as he tried to focus on the figure now taken to their knees. Firm muscles pulsate along the exquisite line of the back now stretched out and working in timely movements. Sekizan inhaled sharply at the indescribable sensations now surging their way through his body without mercy; was this real? Did this actually happen or had he finally gone crazy?

_Don’t hold your voice back baby, you can be as loud as you want with me~ There’s a good boy, let it all out~_

Sekizan cried out as his hips worked in time to the ghostly memory of the boy devouring his cock. Swirling grey eyes looking up through hooded lids as he held complete control of the speed of Sekizan’s hard cock pushing deep into his throat. There’s no holding back as the fog continues to clear in his mind, revealing the lithe form of the black haired boy who had kissed him; Kajima Kato.

Sekizan rode the memory as if it were his last thread of sanity before falling into the darkness. Moans of pleasure and gasps of ecstasy fell wantonly from his throat as the red-head’s hips rocked into the pressure of his hand, not nearly as satisfying as the tight and wet throat in his mind. Sekizan felt as if his head was about to explode, both as a matter of fact, as he almost instantly reached the peak of pleasure. He immediately came with a few strokes of his aching cock and yet, his memory held a different history.

_Not quite yet princess~ I didn’t say you were allowed to come now did I?_

Tears fell from Sekizan’s tightly closed eyes as he continued to follow the memory forwards, gasping for ragged breathes of air. A tight hand holding onto the base of his cock as a nimble tongue darts in and out of the slit with quick flicks; heady moans spur the boy on his knees to take just the cockhead in his mouth and suck with such overwhelming force. Dark splotches threatening to take the red-heads consciousness, that exquisite mouth knowing exactly when to let up to keep Sekizan conscious. A crooked grin spreading wickedly across the beautiful boy’s face as his eyes shine with dark desire.

_How does it feel baby~ You’re so incredibly hard your cock is pulsating in my mouth~ You’ve been so good for me sweetheart, I have a reward for you~_

The boy’s pouty red lips gently kiss their way up and down each side of Sekizan’s shaft; the faint tickling of hot air over the sensitive skin so painfully delicious. Kato draws back, if only slightly, and meets Sekizan’s watery red eyes with a pure sense of ownership. ‘This is all mine’ is clearly written all over the other boy’s face. Using his other hand to steady the throbbing dick, Kato begins to lick long and slow strokes just over the head of Sekizan’s member. It is beyond over stimulating as the red-head’s knees buckle and he has to catch himself against the shower wall; no telling what Kato would do if he failed to keep standing.

Kato seemed impressed with the other boy managing to remain standing as he smirked his approval and continued his onslaught. Each new drag of that deliciously rough tongue over the blood-filled head of Sekizan’s cock made him cry out for reprieve. Thankfully, the devilish black-haired boy had finally been sated in his torture. Taking the entire length of Sekizan’s member down his throat in one go, Kato grabbed his Captain’s hip bones and thrust the meaty organ all the way down; a cry rang out from above and Sekizan finally came, with Kato sucking him dry with a throaty groan.

_Such a good boy~ You are so absolutely beautiful~_

Sekizan finally opened his eyes after his knees hit the hard tiles of the shower floor, his breath coming in gasping pants as he tried to calm himself. Every nerve in his body was screaming from the memory but Sekizan shook his head against all thoughts; there was no way that ever happened, it wasn’t possible. After a few minutes he finally managed to calm himself down just enough to turn off the water and stand in the shower, dripping wet and starting to cool down, before finding his senses and stepping out.

“I’m seriously going crazy…” Sekizan spoke the words out loud, coughing to clear his raspy throat, before quickly toweling off and getting dressed. As he walked away from the shower, that feeling of heaviness returned to the pit of his stomach causing Sekizan to furrow his brow in a desperate attempt to try to discover why. Something was missing, deep down inside of him, that his body was feeling viscerally. With another shake of his head he tried to push the thoughts aside as he headed in the direction of the kitchen; he would deal with everything tomorrow.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Your friends are too damn cute I want to keep them~” RJ had softly opened the door to Kato’s bedroom and was already wandering inside, heading for the duffle bag that sat on the floor in the corner. Bending down to kneel, RJ opened it up and took a good look inside, making sure he had everything he needed. It wasn’t often he travelled so heavily, usually only taking his equipment and the bare necessities, but this wasn’t meant to be a business trip; it was purely for pleasure.

“Hmm… Why were they here?” Kato spoke quietly from the exact place RJ had last seen him, lying in bed on his side, eyes barely open and limbs weighted. He made no move to sit up but it was still a good sign that the tired boy had started speaking again.

“The little monkey was worried about you… I think the two blond babies were just along for the ride to be honest?” RJ stood up from his spot after grabbing what he needed and headed over towards the bed. He sat down beside Kato, leaning casually against his thick legs, and looked over at the languid figure. Kato’s eyes were open now yet they lacked focus and light; the spark that was always dancing just beneath the surface was nowhere to be found. RJ’s original plan was going to be implemented then.

“Gion? He was worried?” The softly spoken question held a sense of doubt and dread that sounded so unlike Kato it was painful to watch. He was so unsure of his place, a place he had worked hard to create, that one false step would cause everything to come crashing down.

“Kat, sit up.” RJ left all emotion out of his words as he watched the bed-ridden boy answer immediately, sitting up in bed without a sound of complaint. The only thing that gave Kato away was the shining question locked just behind his watery gaze. “Now that I know what happened, this is what we’re going to do.”

This wasn’t their first dance so to speak as RJ gave clear and concise directions to Kato, the other boy soaking them up like a sponge. The instructions were very straightforward as Kato swung his legs over the side of the bed and came to a standing position with a slightly visible wobble. He stood rigid and tense, almost willing his body to relax, but not quite succeeding. This was the version of Kato from the past, not the strong and independent young man that he had become. RJ cooed softly as he stepped forward and closed the distance between them, reaching out and combing his fingers through Kato’s messy hair; exposing his features to the dim-light of the bedroom. RJ released a breath be hadn’t known he was holding as smiled gently down towards Kato.

“I can try to work with what I have… It’s a shame there isn’t a rig set-up here…” In a soft voice neither condescending nor disappointed RJ imparted his thoughts. A small sound, similar to a surprised hum, brought RJ’s attention fully to Kato now staring him straight in the eyes as if fully entranced.

“I do.” Words more sure than anything RJ had heard since arriving in Japan, Kato reached out and took the other man’s hand as they walked towards the door and out into the apartment.

There were particular reasons Kato had chosen this place and one of those being a cozy little room with no windows and re-enforced ceiling beams. He had made sure to ask if it was against building regulations to introduce new ‘fixtures’, to which he was assured not only was it alright but also quite common among this particular buildings’ clientele. It hadn’t taken Kato long to set up a few things here and there, but unfortunately there had never been a time he could use them. The thought allowed the ugly stone in the pit of his stomach to stir as he stood still in the middle of his cozy room; strong hands gently wrapped around each of his shoulders as Kato relaxed into RJ’s grip.

“This is perfect Kat,” The praise RJ imparted pulled a small smile from Kato’s lips as he stood a little straighter and waited for instructions. He didn’t have to wait long when RJ stepped further into the room and found one of the bigger rings hanging lower down than the others. “This will do just fine. Come over here, let’s get you trussed.”

It had been way too long since the last time Kato felt the snug tightness of rope binding him tightly; the pressure was exquisite with just enough bite in all the right places. RJ was truly a master. Kato moved like a pliable doll under the expert touch as he anticipated the placement of each new line, where RJ would situate a knot, and how everything began to come together.

Kato had always been bound; tied down by obligations and expectations, or tied up by lustful demons; he neither could nor wanted to truly escape. Once RJ discovered the sordid past of the youngest member of his team he had tried to help; counselling and offering support to help guide Kato away from that life, however, he always fell back. Every time Kato suffered at the hands of others, to no fault of his own, he always followed the path back into the darkness. It wasn’t until a particular incident that RJ had decided to fully intervene.

\---

_This is it… I can’t do this anymore…_

Kato had followed his father’s directions and left the party, instructing the driver of the arranged car to drop him off in a particular area downtown, Kato had had enough.

_I want this to end…_

He found himself in a dark and musty cellar, notorious for practising and pushing far beyond human limits. Kato didn’t care; it would be a fitting end for something so disgusting as him.

_It hurts…_

The poorly maintained rope tore at his skin along the most sensitive parts of his body; both legs and arms going painfully numb, the blood being impeded from flowing. One of the lines that ran over the top of his thigh had been knotted improperly causing dangerous pressure against the life-giving artery that ran beneath the surface. Kato’s head was pounding from lack of blood flow, dried tears streaking his blanched cheeks as he teetered on the edge of finality.

_Help me…_

A brilliant light shot through the darkness as Kato listened to the shouts bounce off the walls of the dingy room; strong arms were soon supporting his weight as the broken boy tried to listen to the words of panic spoken so close and yet sounding so far.

_Oh Kat what did you do… Stay with me…_

In a rush to return the flow of blood through Kato’s veins RJ cut the ropes that bound him so tightly, however, the one at his thigh would not give. With a sincere apology and nimble fingers, RJ slipped the knife beneath the final fray, slicing the delicate skin yet freeing the boy from his bindings. That was the end, and also the beginning, as RJ fully took responsibility for Kato.

\---

RJ had opted for a supportive rather than concentrated design as he finished rigging Kato up into the air; tightening a few final knots he stepped back to make sure everything was perfect. The central knot had been placed slightly below the middle of Kato’s back as he hung with his chest towards the ground; both legs had been tied together and brought back to the hanging ring for support. Kato’s head remained free as he lulled forwards against the bindings, closing his eyes and releasing a huge sigh.

“How does that feel?’ RJ bent down to speak directly to Kato’s face in an attempt to gauge his reactions. However, there was nothing to worry about.

“Good… Really good.” Kato whispered softly with a touch of heaviness in his voice. He fully concentrated on the variety of sensations, the delicious bite of each knot, the tightness of his unyielding legs, how his arms were drawn together snuggly against his back. Everything was perfect.

This was it; this was exactly what he had wanted. A sense of clarity flowed through Kato’s mind as if all of his anxieties dripped out of him and fell to the floor below. He knew that RJ was watching carefully, tugging at certain knots for effect or rocking Kato gently in the air. It had been too long since he had last felt like this.

RJ knew when it was time to take Kato down. Removing the ropes and bringing the sated boy back to the ground took just as long if not longer than tying him up. Every moment was carefully calculated until the two figures stood face to face, feet planted firmly on the ground as RJ held Kato’s forearms for support.

“That was… Well…” Kato appeared almost sheepish as he pulled back from RJ’s grasp and fiddled with his hands while shifting his weight from side to side, possibly due to stiffness from the bind or something else entirely. After a few moments those swirling grey eyes looked up and met sparkling obsidian ones; a crooked grin spread eagerly across Kato’s face. “Thanks Dude… Sorry to ‘tie up’ all your time like that~”

Kato actually chuckled at his own horrible pun as RJ groaned in response; guess he was finally back to normal.

“I’m glad to see your puns are still terrible.” RJ chuckled when Kato pouted and drew back in mock offense; it didn’t last long as a loud grumble informed everyone that his stomach was empty. With a blissfully long stretch and a pat of his belly the newly marked boy seemed like an entirely different person; RJ could have stood at that spot for all of eternity watching Kato, but he really needed to clean up the room.

“I’m gonna go have a shower… Man I’m starving…” Kato actually skipped towards the door before stopping and whirling around like a ballerina. “When I’m done I need your help.”

“Hmm?” RJ inquired with a curious tone as he enjoyed the sight of Kato exuding devilish energy; although, that in itself was going to be interesting to deal with.

“I need to make a plan!” Kato reached around behind him and opened the door without looking, keeping his gaze steady yet almost wild. “Operation: Get-Sekizan’s-Memory-Back-So-We-Can-Makeout!!!”

With that final sentiment the joyful boy bounced through the door on his way to the washroom. RJ sighed from a sense of relief as he pulled both hands through his hair before tying it back in a half ponytail; he better get to work then, they had a long night ahead of them.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Kato opted to stay home one more day as he finished working on a few details of their plan, making sure to contact Hachioji and let him know he was going to be alright. RJ had told Kato about his promise to meet the excitable first year the next day after school, and upon hearing about Gion’s desire to learn about being a flanker, the delighted senpai gave a set of clear instructions on how to proceed. If their plan was going to succeed there was quite a lot of ground work to lay first, and starting with Gion was just about as good of a place as any other.

There were many things that Kato loved about Gion, one of them being his promptness; the adorable first year was at the front gate of the school mere seconds after the bell rang, leaving Kato to wonder if Gion had actually jumped out of a window to save time. Thankfully the black-haired absentee was ready for an onslaught of questions as Kato grabbed Gion’s mouth, took his hand and pulled him off in the direction of their next destination. After they were well out of earshot of the school, especially the practise grounds, Kato finally released the vibrating gerbil.

“AHDJNSVJSNIEFJDCJS” Some sort of strange noise emulated from the tiny lad in what could have only been described as pure excitement as he bounced up and down like a kangaroo on crack; there was no way Kato was letting go of his hand at this rate.

“Yes, yes it is me, your favourite Senpai~” Kato chuckled as Gion took a few jogging steps to catch up and fall in step beside him.

“Hachioji senpai is my favourite though…” Gion answered earnestly and was utterly shocked when Kato delivered a light smack on the top of his head; cheeky little monkey.

Gion managed to talk for the entire length of their walk as Kato listened quietly, making sure to nod whenever the first year managed to stop and breathe. He learned of the beach training and the shenanigans the boys were all up to, he heard just about everything there was to hear; except about one person. Kato wasn’t sure if he wanted to know how Sekizan was getting on without him; the feeling was entirely unpleasant and if Gion chose not to impact any information, then Kato probably didn’t want to hear it in the first place. Thankfully, they reached their destination in record time.

“Where are we?” Gion looked around cautiously when he finally realized they weren’t just wandering around aimlessly.

“I’m taking you to see the number one flanker in Kanagawa!” Kato ruffled Gion’s hair and laughed. There was a particular reason he wanted to pick up the shrimp wearing his street clothes while Gion was in his uniform; the first year still managed to look like a middle school student. “We’re gonna pretend I’m your brother and this is one of your prospect schools!”

“You’re my what?!” Gion’s voice cracked as he tried to swing around and face Kato, only to be stopped with a well-placed hand on his head. Kato kept his now adopted little brother moving forwards towards the noise of the playing field.

“P-r-e-t-e-n-d-i-n-g~” Kato slowly spelled it out for Gion and the little devil seemed to finally understand.

They were at Ryoin, the best rugby team in their area for one, but also because Hachioji had told Kato to go. After finding a quiet spot on the grass, the two boys sat down and watched as Ryoin played another team from their area in a practise match. It didn’t take long for Kato to get a feel for their future opponents, picking out the two exquisite flankers in particular, but he waited for Gion to catch up. Kirishima Kokuto had caught Gion’s eye as the shrimp nearly vibrated out of his skin in excitement; but it was the blond flanker’s younger brother that Kato directed Gion’s attention to.

“Kirishima Sekito, Kokuto’s younger brother, is the number one flanker.” The boy in question practically danced across the field with relative ease as Kato watched Gion’s reaction; he was definitely not disappointed.

Gion marveled at the rival school’s small flanker as he watched in complete awe. Kato was happy to witness such an interesting change to the boy that usually couldn’t keep quite; it was almost as if the wheels in his brain were turning furiously with ideas. Kato smiled and leaned over to bump shoulders with the smaller boy, truly enjoying his company; however, something caught his attention before the proud third year could say anything.

“What are you doing?” A low, gravelly voice rung out from behind the two boys as Kato willed himself not to swing around in defense; turning his head slowly and trying to put on the friendliest smile he could, he was met with quite a scene.

“What? Spying on them of course!” Gion had continued to speak without turning to see who was addressing them, his fingers entwined in the chain-link fence as he leaned forward in excitement. When the first year finally turned around the sight he caught was not what he had expected.

“We’re just enjoying the view, you don’t mind do you?” Kato’s voice dripped in pure sweetness as he shared an innocent grin. The towering figure standing in front of the sitting boys returned the sentiment with a huge steely smile, obviously not being fooled by anyone.

“Don’t mind at all… Let me give you something to really enjoy then.” The pure mass of muscle glided away with a sway of his hips that should have been illegal. Kato watched with dark eyes as the figure made his way onto the field, taking his position as…

“Ahhaha… the giant scrum-half…” Kato let out a sardonic laugh that caused Gion to look over at him in surprise; Kato made sure to clear his throat before continuing. “Zanba Ryujin… He’s beyond trouble.”

Watching the giant of Ryoin plow through player after player was something else; Kato was trying to work through the technical aspects of each play, how his team would handle certain maneuvers and finally realizing the position they were in. This team was very good, and Kato wasn’t sure if Jinko would be able to keep up.

 

~ ~ ~

 

“OMG SHOES!” Gion ran ahead of Kato and into the sports store before the black-haired boy could even begin to react to the sudden outburst from his kouhai. Did Gion practise being a living meme or was he just innately gifted? It didn’t really matter, they still had some time as Kato checked his phone for any messages; he wasn’t expecting to hear form RJ for a little while yet.

When Kato had finally entered the store, not exactly wanting to buy a fifth pair of shoes he really didn’t need but definitely wanted, he was stopped suddenly when his eyes caught three figures standing by the back wall. Gion was holding a brightly coloured pair of shoes and speaking to an overly excited blond with the most adorable facial expressions; apparently the Kirishima siblings had also felt the draw of rugby equipment. Without breaking stride the third year wandered over to the little group just as Gion saw his arrival.

“Look Kato! Aren’t these great?! ALSO LOOK WHO IT IS?!?!?!” Gion was nearly shouting in the store as Kato tried to keep him calm, only to sigh and immediately give up. He was unceremoniously introduced to both Kokuto and Sekito, garnering a nod from the former and peace signs from the latter; damn Sekito was adorable.

“Sorry for my teammate, he’s really excitable…” Kato bowed slightly in apology to Kokuto since his brother was too engaged in his conversation with the wild monkey; it had something to do with anime but beyond that Kato had no idea.

How that brief encounter turned into the four boys making their way to a small playground not too far away was a feat all in its own. Kato had texted RJ the location and put his phone away, opting to chat with big bro Kokuto while they were dragged alone by the two wild boys. Apparently, in order to see if the tiny first year had what takes to be a flanker, Sekito requested a playful game of tag whilst careening around the metal play-structure; Kato thought his heart might stop from watching Gion struggle so he turned to the boy sitting beside him.

“We watched your game today, very impressive! Your brother hasn’t been playing long eh?” What even was small talk, Kato had no idea, but it was nice to finally be out of the house and dealing with things a bit more in his control. Not that Gion was at all under control but it was the thought that counts.

“He just started last year but his improvement has been impressive,” Kokuto sipped on the beverage he had retrieved from a nearby vending machine before continuing. “What about the shrimp?”

“Just started a few months ago, isn’t he cute~” Kato faux cooed and let out a cheer as Gion failed once again to catch up to Sekito who had given up on playing tag on the play-structure, opting to running around on the ground instead.

“He’s definitely something…” Kokuto’s voice grew quiet as he watched the two boys run around, a look of concentration embedded deep within his features. Kato wondered briefly if the older Kirishima brother might have been interested in Gion for another reason, but his thoughts were interrupted by an exasperated sigh.

“You have less game sense than I thought… You wouldn’t make a good flanker.” Sekito had apparently given up as he put his hands on his hips and sighed once again; Gion had not managed to catch him no matter how many handicaps the Ryoin flanker gave him.

“Wait! Give me one more chance!” Gion cried out, obviously a bit hurt but managing to keep himself together. It hurt Kato to see the little kitten having to go through hardships but there were no shortcuts for getting better; thankfully, the older Kirishima twin had decided to get involved.

With specific instructions to try to get past him, Kokuto prepared to take the Jinko first year head-on; which was exactly what he did. There was no such thing are giving up in Gion’s mind as he got taken down again and again, only to stand back up with a new found desire to push forwards. It didn’t take long for laughter to ring out through the grounds as Kokuto roared at the sight of Gion trying so hard.

“Sekito! He’s just like how you used to be!” The muscular blond chuckled and gave Gion a pat on the head signaling an end to their little triste. The confused look on Gion’s face was beyond adorable as Kato tried hard not to laugh.

“Looking good there shrimp.” A low voice drifted over the four boys as they turned simultaneously to find the owner of the voice wandering over. RJ was never one to rush, especially when he wasn’t wearing the proper shoes to be in a hurry; he had a casual jacket on over his white button up shirt tucked into black slacks, with his hair pulled back into a half ponytail in an attempt to tame the unruly locks, only to have strands of his bangs fall loose and frame his face. Kato had already seen the wonderful business casual outfit earlier that day, so it was beyond entertaining to watch the three other boys’ reactions.

“Wow you look so fancy RJ!” Gion bounced over to the dark and mysterious figure standing nonchalantly just outside of their little group circle. Gion’s eyes practically sparkled as he continued. “Did you see me?! Did you see?!?!?!”

RJ reached out and ruffled Gion’s hair, chuckling at the pouty response of the first year attempting to pull away and fix the spikey mess. The sudden visitor had of course caught the end of their little game and he was very impressed with Gion’s sheer amount of guts; it was going to be fun polishing this gem. A shocked gasp emanated from the group, causing everyone to turn towards the source; Kokuto had gone pale as he raised a shaking finger and pointed it in RJ’s direction.

“RJ, as in, RJ Renata? The rugby player?!” Kokuto’s voice broke as he tried to get the question out, shaking with a mixture of excitement and surprise. “What are you, why are you, how?!?”

“How am I in Japan? Well there are these things called ‘airplanes’…” RJ started with a chuckle before Kato shot him a look and Gion interjected.

“RJ you play rugby?” Gion looked up in surprise as he searched the taller figure’s face for some type of recognition, ultimately giving up when he realized he had never watched an international game before. Thankfully, Kato decided to save everyone and explain the situation.

“Yes Gion, RJ played for the National Team in New Zealand, what, two years ago? He’s playing for Auckland at the moment but right now he is… on vacation?” Kato scrunched his brow at the questionable statement as he tried to explain what RJ was doing in Japan. He couldn’t very well tell everyone that he was here to ‘take care’ of Kato until the damaged boy could get into a healthier headspace; somehow, Gion was the one that managed to explain their situation freakishly accurately.

“RJ was worried about you right? Makes sense to me that he’s here to help you out!” Gion absolutely beamed as he gazed from Kato to RJ and back, both returning the infectious smile. They decided to leave it there as Kato continued.

“So, what did Komori say?” The Jinko third year already knew what the answer would be, but verbalizing it here and now was an important part of their plan. Gion looked a bit confused but was aptly paying attention.

“All good to go, going to be starting tomorrow,” RJ gave a thumbs up, in itself an innocent gesture but coming from the half-Maori rugby player it held more weight than words themselves. He looked down at Gion with a huge grin. “Working as an assistant coach while I’m here… Looking forward to working with you Gion~”

With the news of RJ joining Jinko the plan was officially in motion; it happened to be a bonus that two of Ryoin’s first-string players were also in the loop, giving additionally credibility to the entire situation. They soon parted ways as Gion ran off towards his home, leaving Kato and RJ waving after him.

“He’s going to tell everyone as soon as he gets home you know? Hope you’re prepared for this.” Kato spoke softly after they started off back home, easily falling into step with each other as if they had never been separated. Kato shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the cooling evening air as they continued forwards.

“I’m prepared to do a hell of a lot more Kat, but just say the word and I’ll back off…” RJ’s fiery gaze looked over at the smaller figure as he caught a shiver source through Kato’s body; he chose to say nothing, letting RJ finish. “If you want me to leave that’s fine too, but you’ll be coming with me.”

Kato huffed out a breath but stayed silent, not wanting to further complicate the situation. He knew that RJ wouldn’t leave him alone in this state; so precariously close to the edge Kato could easily fall back into the darkness. However, he also knew that he didn’t want to leave Japan, to leave Sekizan, especially with everything so unfinished. Kato sighed and looked up at the sky; tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Hopefully I'll have another chapter posted before 2020! AHAHHAHHA I'm so sorry~~~


	25. Extra Chapter: You called for me Master?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello~~~
> 
> Still plugging away... still trying to find time and motivation.... Enjoy!
> 
> *edit* I probably should have posted a warning... This chapter is VERY kinky....   
> You have been warned~

\---

 

Kato was exhausted, beyond spent and somehow still managing to walk, as he unlocked the front door of his apartment before stepping inside. He would never complain that he didn’t love his job, but there were days he wished he could fly off to some exotic land and never have to write another report ever again. The wafting smell of something savoury and delicious hit Kato’s nose before his eyes decided to focus again; when his brain cells finally sparked to life, he realized there was someone standing in front of him. Kato was no longer exhausted.

“Ah, um… Welcome home master~” A soft, breathy voice rang off the walls of the hallway and straight through Kato’s rapidly beating heart; only his Sekizan could ever sound so beautifully sexy.

Kato took his time burning the image of his former rugby Captain, current house-husband, into his mind. He was dressed as a maid, sort of a cross between a sexy maid and a French maid, but it didn’t stop there. Sekizan’s wild red hair was tamed back with a cute lacey bonnet, showing off his handsome facial features; an exquisite touch of eyeliner and mascara, with a soft pink lipstick made him look delectable. Kato’s eyes slowly raked their way down the redhead’s form, watching his muscles squeeze and contract underneath the stretchy fabric. He wore a tight button-up white blouse underneath an almost corseted black vest, both expertly flowing into a pleated black skirt. A lacey underskirt poofed out around Sekizan’s thick thighs, somehow allowing white silk stockings to grasp onto the mounds of flesh while barely keeping anything to the imagination. A quick peek of his legs let Kato know Sekizan was wearing garters underneath his skirt and a moan almost escaped his throat.

“Tadaima.” Kato’s voice was slightly raspy from the day’s work, not to mention the literally eye candy standing in front of him, but he kept himself together. This was going to be fun.

“I’m… um, wait… Would you like dinner? Or a bath first? Or…” Sekizan squirmed and blushed as he tried to keep up appearances, his eyes casting down to the floor before looking up at Kato through his long black lashes. He knew exactly what to do in order to fully affect the black-haired beauty. “… Would you like me?”

Yes. A million times YES! Kato was internally screaming at the top of his lungs as he willed his face to remain calm, cool, and collected; somehow he succeeded. Slowly, almost painfully so, Kato stepped out of his shoes and glided towards Sekizan with an emphasized sway of his hips and a glint in his eye. He raised one hand out towards the gorgeous redhead but just at the last moment he switched his destination to gently place his fingers on Sekizan’s shoulder.

“I’m absolutely famished~” Kato spoke in a low voice, dangerously close to a growl, before stepping around his lover and heading for the kitchen. Once his back was to Sekizan, he let himself relax and embrace the swirling dark desire raging through his mind. “Something smells absolutely delicious~”

The kitchen was delectably pristine as Kato wandered over to the crockpot currently bubbling away; after they had moved in together Kato insisted on getting one since he loved making soups and trying new recipes, unfortunately it had been sitting in the cupboard since it had been purchased. A small smile tugged at the corner of Kato’s lips as he cleared his throat to try to hide the emotion, just as he was about to make a comment the oven timer went off, causing Sekizan to jump into action. Kato watched as the beautiful maid danced around the kitchen with ease, pulling the freshly baked bread out of the oven and placing it on a cooling rack. Such a simple meal and yet, Kato knew it would be more delicious than anything he had ever tasted before.

“Ah, master?” Sekizan dipped his head in an attempt to gather Kato’s attention, not realizing the other was asking him a question. Kato gave him a crooked grin in acknowledgement for the redhead to continue. “Do you know where the molding tray is?”

“Oh, I’ll…” Kato stopped himself from moving forward to grab the tray himself as an idea blossomed. “It’s on the top shelf over in that cupboard.”

For a moment it looked as though Sekizan was going to ask a question, but instead he turned towards the cupboard, opened the door and voila, the item he wanted was at the very top teetering precariously on a pile of several other items; maybe it was time for some spring cleaning. The mold was a gift Sekizan had received for his birthday so he could make his own chocolates, unfortunately, just like the crockpot, it hadn’t been used yet. The tall boy went to reach up for the tray but faltered when he could literally feel Kato’s eyes raking heat up and down his form from behind.

Sekizan arched his back with ease, spreading his legs just enough, and allowing his ample backside to be placed on full display. The hem of his maids uniform road up and over the curve of his ass as he leaned forward and upwards for the molding tray. Hearing a small groan fall from his lover’s lips, Sekizan chose to hit home.

“I hope you’re in the mood for dessert Master~” Sekizan spoke with a light sing-song voice as he finally grabbed the elusive item and took his sweet time returning to a proper standing position. Just as he was about to turn around the sudden pressure of a warm body lining up along his own drew a gasp from his lips in surprise. Sekizan turned his head slightly to see Kato pressed up against him, leaning forward and pressing the redhead into the corner of the kitchen counter.

“Don’t forget to use a metal bowl.” Kato sounded almost willful as he grasped the bowl and pulled back painfully slowly, gripping Sekizan’s hip with an apt hand before completely letting go; it would take more than a beautiful ass to break Kato, not much more though.

“Yes Master~” a breathy gasp left Sekizan’s lips as he composed himself and got to work.

Kato opted to sit on the other side of the island and watch as his own personal maid fluttered around the kitchen with ease and purpose; he was truly the most beautiful creature on the planet. It didn’t take long for the prepared chocolate treats to be finished as Sekizan popped them into the freezer and stood back in triumph; they would be ready in about an hour. With a flourish of his skirt and a huge grin on his face, the redhead whorled around to ask Kato if he would like to eat at the kitchen island or the dining room table. Dark, stormy grey eyes stopped Sekizan’s voice in its tracks.

“Are you done now baby?” Kato’s voice felt like tightly bound leather cutting deliciously into Sekizan’s skin as the redhead shivered visibly in response. It felt so amazing and so dangerous at the same time. The only thing Sekizan could do was nod his head sheepishly, dipping low and gazing up at Kato though his long eyelashes demurely. Kato tilted his head to the side and with a devilish grin finally gave his orders. “Good. Get up on the island, face-down and away from me, I’ll be taking my supper now.”

Sekizan followed through without a moment’s hesitation, in fact he was practically buzzing in excitement as he somehow managed to gracefully clamour onto the large dining island. With careful movements so as not to accidentally kick Kato in the face, the dutiful maid positioned his legs so that his master was sitting between them, bending his knees and pressing the expanse of his frilly bosom to the cold granite. This immediately sent ruffled skirts into the air as Sekizan turned his head to gaze behind him, awaiting any further instructions; instead, a groan fell from his lips before he could stop himself as he caught the hungry look in Kato’s eyes.

“Gorgeous.” Kato breathed out the word so forcefully that Sekizan couldn’t help but shiver at the sudden warm sensation tickling the top of his thighs. They locked eyes for what felt like a millennia, but in reality only a few seconds had passed, before Kato spoke again in a husky whisper. “Bring your arms through your legs and grab onto your ankles…”

Kato’s voice trailed off as he watched Sekizan spring into action immediately; spreading his legs wide, with the aid of his silk stockings slipping easily across the smooth surface, the redhead reached between his legs, hooking his hands around one ankle, then the other. The movement caused Sekizan’s upper body to compress somewhat, arching his back beautifully and presenting his extensive assets even more prominently. Such a view was truly a work of art as Kato slowly unfolded his carefully crossed hands from his lap, moving to the ruffled fabric of the skirt’s edges; with a flick of his wrists Kato sent the now cumbersome fabric flying backwards and out of the way. A low growl tore through Kato’s throat as his brain tried to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

“M-master?” Sekizan’s voice sounded distant with need as his back rose and fell with every strained breath; he wanted Kato to touch him so badly but wasn’t sure if his surprise would be considered a delightful present, or an unwanted intrusion.

“What is the meaning of… This.” Kato spoke through clenched teeth as he flicked a finger and hit the base of the foreign object with a vibrating thud; Sekizan shuddered at the movement as he unconsciously tightened around the plug sitting snuggly in his ass. He wanted to make sure to be prepared for his Master as soon as he got home, but also knew that Kato fervently enjoyed taking care of everything himself. Another dark growl resounded mere inches from Sekizan’s spread cheeks as Kato smiled wickedly out of sight. “So you’d rather be fucked by ‘this’ instead, hmm?”

“N-no Master, I… Ah~ Master~” Sekizan tried to rectify his folly but was quickly stopped as Kato carefully grabbed the protruding base of the toy and gave it a tentative pull, making sure not to touch his naughty maid’s skin in the process. Sekizan cried out from the movement as Kato began to twist the tight object in every thinkable direction. “You like that? Getting fucked by this toy? Your ass is swallowing it up so hungrily~” Kato pushed and pulled, swiveled and tugged without reprieve as Sekizan shuddered and squirmed from the onslaught. The sight only managed to spur Kato’s unnecessary jealousy into maximum overdrive. “Are you going to come just from that? Such a little slut you are~”

“Ma… ahhhh, Master I’m s-sorry…” Sekizan’s voice was completely unhinged as he fought to rock his hips back against each calculated thrust; the sensations were just too deliciously overwhelming to ignore.

“Sorry? For what exactly? Be specific.” Kato steadied his voice as he angled the plug just right, barely catching the sensitive bundle of nerves with every new thrust. Sekizan’s legs shook visibly as his knuckles turned white from gripping his ankles so tightly. Kato was quickly losing his patience. “Answer me.”

“I-I’m sorry Master… For being such a slut, my ass, I need something deep inside me always~~~” Sekizan cried out as Kato sped up and shallowed each thrust, brushing the redhead’s prostate and making Sekizan’s eyes roll back in his head from ecstasy. Drool rolled over his lips and down his chin as the frantic cries of an oversexed maid filled the room.

“That’s right, you’re ass craves being filled doesn’t it? Couldn’t wait till I got home eh? Guess you don’t even need my cock then…” With a sudden tug Kato pulled the plug free of Sekizan’s lubed up hole as he listened to the sing-song cries of his weeping maid. He waited a moment for Sekizan to adjust and answer on his own volition.

“No Master, I need your cock so badly, it’s all I think about every second of every day!” Sekizan hiccupped and stretched his legs even wider, attempting to present himself even more fully to Kato. “I’m your slut, please fuck me Master, please, please I need you so badly!”

There was no way Kato would have been able to hold back such an audible groan as his head tipped to the side and he reveled in such an erotic sight; a shiver tore through Sekizan’s body as he practically convulsed on the table. It would be cruel, to both of them, if Kato chose to hold back any longer; however, he wouldn’t make it that easy. Reaching up to his neck without taking his eyes off of the form in front of him, Kato loosened his tie before removing the loop from up over his head. Under Sekizan’s watchful gaze, with hooded eyes and short pants escaping his lips, Kato easily collared the redhead’s cock and balls in one fell swoop. A high keen drew a dark smirk from Kato’s lips as Sekizan cried out from the constriction.

“I thought I would reward you baby~ Would you like that?” Kato cooed softly as he rubbed gentle circles along the back of Sekizan’s thighs with his thumbs, pressing into the dewy flesh to elicit more sounds from his maid’s throat. Sekizan’s eyes had rolled back in his head from the onslaught of sensations, prompting Kato to suddenly grip each of the redhead’s ass cheeks, digging his nails in deep and pulling apart the supple flesh. “Are you going to answer me? Or just cry out like a two cent whore?”

“Y-yes! Master, I want a reward, p-please!!!” A pouty mewl emanated from Sekizan’s lips that Kato just couldn’t ignore. With a final quick smile, his eyes lighting up in excitement and wonderment, the black-haired Master finally descended.

There were few things Kato enjoyed more in life than listening to the sounds of pure ecstasy escape his lover’s lips; the beautiful maid squirmed deliciously as a masterful tongue pierced his quivering hole. Kato took a moment to close his eyes, appreciating the sounds floating through the air as Sekizan squeezed tightly around him. It felt as if the world had been placed on pause as Kato remained perfectly still; however, it wouldn’t last for long.

Without any warning Kato gripped Sekizan’s ass so tightly between his hands there would definitely be bruises, before thrusting his tongue into his maid’s puckered hole. The overwhelming sensations had Sekizan crying out loudly as explicit words dripped from his filthy mouth; the nasty inclination only spurred Kato on further, tongue-fucking his lover into a dribbling mess.

“Yes, yes, Master that feels so good~ Fuck, my head is so weird, it feels too good! Your tongue is so wet Master, Ah~~~ Right there, fuck my slutty hole Master, wreck it pleaseeee~” Sekizan keened loudly and without a pause as Kato released a deep growl, sending reverberations through Sekizan’s very being. With a slight change in angle, Kato found exactly what he was looking for as he began to suck, nipping gently at the soft folds and nearly coming from Sekizan’s strangled moans. “Oh, oh, there, right there Master oh fuck it feels so good, Master I need to come, please Master let me come~~~”

“What a little slut… You gonna come just from my tongue?” Kato pulled back, licking his lips clean from the flavoured lube Sekizan had so carefully applied; Kato appreciated the cherry flavour.

“Yes Master, I’m a whore for your tongue! My hole wants anything you give it~ Please Master~~~” Tears flowed down the redhead’s cheeks as his raspy voice called out for reprieve. The sight was beyond delicious as Kato finally made up his mind.

Sekizan had always been sensitive, Kato found this out the fun way when he had finally managed to convince the sweet little vanilla bean to let him eat his ass; a moment the black-haired boy would never forget for the rest of his life. From that moment on it was Kato’s life mission to wreck that perfect posterior, make him cry out and squirm, finally releasing long and hard without ever touching his cock. Today was going to be a little different

“Oh~ Is that all you want baby, get fucked by your Master until you’re fully satisfied? I’m still starving you know~” Without another word Kato stood up from his stool, stifling the groan caught in his throat as his leaking cock rubbed tightly against the front of his slacks, before wandering into the kitchen. Sekizan stilled, wondering what to do as their usual play appeared to have deviated somewhat; he didn’t have to wait long as Kato came back into view holding a small bowl in his hands. Swirling grey eyes found Sekizan’s startled gaze as Kato cocked his head to the side with a wicked grin. “Spread your ass for me princess, time for soup.”

If Sekizan’s dick hadn’t been tied up he probably would have orgasmed right then and there. With only a moment’s hesitation, trying to mentally process what he had just been told, Sekizan pulled his hands out from between his legs, reaching back to spread himself wide as Kato settled back down on his seat. Carefully placing the piping hot bowl of soup between Sekizan’s canted hips; the steam rose up relentlessly to heat the sensitive skin. Kato grinned with pure happiness as Sekizan panted and rocked back and forth searching for relief.

“Mmm~ This looks delicious~” Kato took up the spoon nestled deep within the soup, gathering a small amount as he brought it to his lips and blew; making sure to test the liquid on his tongue several times before deeming it cool enough. “Say ah~”

Sekizan cried out in garbled moans as the warm liquid was carefully released down one of his stretched cheeks, an adept tongue quickly gathering the liquid before it reached the top of the maid’s white stockings. Kato repeated the process all along the pale flesh, taking care to spread the sensations over as much area as possible; all while avoiding the one part Sekizan yearned for the most. After a dozen spoonful’s, there was no way the redhead could stifle his pleas any longer.

“M-master! Please!!!” A choked sob fell from Sekizan’s throat as his head swam with sensations, it hurt, yet it wasn’t enough, never quite hitting the right spot.

“Please what? Is there something you want?” Kato’s voice was heady and dark, so deliciously sweet yet on the cusp of dangerous cruelty; Sekizan shivered and groaned fervently.

“I-I… I want…” Eyes rolling back in his head Sekizan could barely form the words properly before they spilled from his lips in a rush, “My ass wants a taste~”

Without missing a beat Kato dripped the spoon back into the warm soup, coming away with a heap of vegetables and broth, blowing along the surface carefully before guiding the utensil into place. In one fluid motion the black-haired boy upturned the implement, sending the liquid contents into Sekizan’s exposed hole; the wrecked maid convulsed on contact before groaning in pure pleasure. Kato didn’t waste a moment as he followed the trail of liquid cascading down Sekizan’s taut balls, still bound tightly, before shoving his tongue in between the redhead’s cheeks without warning.

Kato sucked the delicious soup from Sekizan’s puckering hole as he listened to the chorus of cries from the wrecked maid. A feeling of pure warmth spread throughout Kato’s body as he sat back for a brief moment to admire his work, licking the remaining drops of soup and other fluids off his swollen lips.

“Absolutely delicious~” Kato cooed with unadulterated lust as he dove back in without waiting for a reply. After all, he didn’t want his soup to get cold.

The disheveled maid shook with such force from the onslaught, experiencing one overwhelming sensation after another. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel how painfully tense his legs had grown, his vision blurred and breath came out in rapid gasps but the only thing occupying Sekizan’s mind was Kato.

Even with such a delectable situation, Kato was always aware of the state of his lover. Sekizan’s legs shook almost violently but not yet with unnatural muscle spasms; his breathing was ragged yet full, letting Kato know everything was still alright. Scanning eyes found hot-red flesh pulsating from activity as Kato took his time licking long lines up and down the angry flesh, making sure to spend a little extra time on all of Sekizan’s most sensitive places. However, all good things must eventually come to an end.

“M-master~ Please~ Let me come!!!” Sekizan cried out with a voice nearly shredded from overuse; he was finally at the end of his rope.

“You’ve been so good for me baby, do you want your reward now?” Kato carefully scrapped down the sides of his bowl before bringing the soup and its subsequent contents directly to his mouth.

“Yes, please Master!” Sekizan managed to turn his gaze to the black-haired boy sitting behind him as a look of confusion easily crossed his face; didn’t Kato want to finish?

Just as the thought popped into his head it was soon quenched and gone forever as the familiar sensations of intrusion propelled Sekizan’s mind into overdrive. Kato had taken the distraction of his lover as an opportunity; what better way to enjoy a meal with the one you love than to break bread? The rough drag of Sekizan’s homemade dinner roll easily broke through his velvety hole as Kato continued to push it further inside. The thought of such a foreign object within his ass was more that Sekizan could have ever imagined as he cried out and immediately rocked his hips back.

“Such a perfect little maid I have, make his Master such an amazing meal~” Kato praised Sekizan for each thrust he rocked back on while finally loosening his bound cock. Before Sekizan realized he was free, Kato shoved the other half on the dinner roll onto the end of the redhead’s leaking member, effectively sheathing him completely. “I think I need some butter for these delicious rolls, wouldn’t you agree?”

Sekizan cried out with a guttural scream as he finally released long and hard into the warmth capturing his sensitive cock. With the utmost care, Kato removed both pieces of the dinner roll from his adorable maid before rising from his seat behind the quivering redhead. It took a bit of maneuvering but Kato managed to get Sekizan turned around, hooked arms under the crook of his knees, and carried his princess to the couch.

“You did so well baby doll I am so proud of you~” Kato sprinkled praises on his lover and he made sure Sekizan was comfortable.

“Was I… Okay?” Sekizan cleared his throat a few times before he could finally speak. His eyes grew heavy from exhaustion, the waning adrenaline leaving the maid’s system completely.

“You were more than okay Sekki, you were so absolutely perfect.” Kato leaned forward to press his lips against Sekizan’s forehead, giving a chaste kiss that spoke more than words ever could. When their gazes met once more, a soft air of pure and utter devotion passed between the two; neither would ever be complete without the other.

“Oh…” Sekizan had started to fall asleep before a thought sparked in his mind. “I forgot about the chocolates in the freezer.”

“Don’t worry princess~” Kato gently stroked the stray wisps of hair from Sekizan’s forehead as a sly smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. “We can continue with dessert tonight!”

Sekizan didn’t know where to groan or laugh at the thought but he had already known this was a likely possibility. Kato wasn’t exactly predictable, but he never could pass up dessert of any kind, especially if he got to enjoy the treat with his favourite person. It would be a long night indeed, Kato was glad he decided to take the next day off work so that they could truly enjoy themselves to the fullest.

 

\---


End file.
